Just A Human
by Northernstar99
Summary: Mysterious Abigail Thornes attempts to live a normal life even though she was surrounded by anything, but normal. She was supposed to stay for just a month...until she met the devil himself, Eric Northman. Yes, he decided that her stay there in Bon Temps would be a permanent one. She was sure as hell not going to stand for that. No way. She was no damsel in distress.
1. A New Life

**A/N: Wow, this is my first True Blood story so I really hope you guys like it enough to review, follow, and favorite this story. I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC. Please give this story a chance and I hope you all like for what I have in store. **

**P.S. The girl in the picture is how I will be describing my OC just so you all know. My OC will kind of have slight resembles to her personality at first, but continue with the story and you'll find out that they are diffferent. Here's to more chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Bon Temps?" her friend, Eva Monroe questioned curiously. She gave a light chuckle and tossed her silky black curls behind her shoulder and out of her heart-shaped face with piercing emerald green eyes and pale skin. She was always beautiful and some lovesick men had given her the nickname, "Siren". "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a Southern town in Louisiana," Abigail answered as she put her suitcase and duffle bags in the trunk of her bright yellow beetle.

"And you're from there?"

"Yup," she answered calmly. "Apparently I moved away when I was just a baby."

"Why?"

Abigail shrugged and said, "I don't know really. Eva, you're forgetting that I don't know who my family was. In fact, just a few days ago, I didn't even know that I even had a family."

"Why do I get a feeling that you're not happy about this?" Eva inqured with a raised eyebrow and a 'you're not fooling me' look. Eva was her only friend. She was kind of a loner while Eva was a social butterfly. They were completely opposite of each other yet they were like sisters to each other.

Abigail sighed and put a stand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I am-"

"Abby, you have a family. They found you. Isn't that what you always wanted? I mean look what you do for a living."

Abigail chuckled. "My job has nothing to do with my family."

"Abigail Thornes," Eva scolded with her hands on her hips, "You're not fooling anybody with that line. I mean come on; your job is finding people."

She scoffed lightly. "I hardly call being a bail bondsperson means that I was trying to find my family."

"You're really, really, _really_ good at your job though."

"So do you want me to be bad at my job then?"

"No," she said then sighed in frustration. "All I am saying is that to give these people a chance, Abby. I know how…hard and distrustful you can be with meeting new people."

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and gave a soft smile to her. "Eva-"

"Please, Abby. The Stackhouses are your family now. Give them a chance to prove to you that they can be that for you. I know it's gonna be hard for you to talk about your past with them because they are strangers, but keep an open mind while you're there." Eva told her.

Abigail looked away and thought it over. She knew that she should at least try to hear them out and not blame them for taking twenty-six years to find her, but…she always felt alone and whenever she looked at those happily laughing families, well, it would only remind her that she was just an orphan and that her parents didn't want her. No one besides Eva knew of that because Abigail was a private person and didn't let it break her. No. Instead she took those feelings and buried them in a deep hole that she dug when she was a little girl.

Abigail sighed and walked over to her friend, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"When you're in Georgia again, come and visit. Don't forget to write to me and call too." Eva said and tightened her hug a little.

"I promise…uh, Eva, you're squishing me," she said in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry," Eva said as she pulled away.

Abigail was always surprised by how strong Eva was since she was so small. Abigail was a little shorter than Eva, but she had no problem with anyone taller than her. In fact, she would always stand up to people taller than her if provoked which was always the case since they always thought that they could pick on her because she was shorter than them. It never bothered Abigail.

Abigail Thornes had the typical Stackhouse appearance. She was pretty and blonde, but had beautiful fair skin and long blonde hair that was curly. Her eyes were hazel and she was told that she was scary when she didn't smile and very beautiful when she did…she suspected that the idiot who had told her that was drunk off his ass. She was slim and had a nice looking body though she never liked to show it off like most of the girls she knew when she was younger.

She liked reading books-always. Whether it was large or small, she would read them. She liked reading books because it was her gateway into a life that she wanted ever since she was a little girl. Her favorite story was Beauty and the Beast.

When she was a little girl she would look up into the stars and wish her heart out that a nice family would adopt her…but that boat sail a long time ago along with her hope. She never told people about that life because she didn't want their pity looks that they would give her like a wounded puppy or a hurt damsel.

Abigail Thornes was no damsel.

She got inside of the car and turned on the ignition.

_Here we go_, she thought as she drove to Bon Temps.

* * *

Abigail pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant named, "Merlotte's."

It was nearly sunset and she was told by her new grandmother, Adele that Sookie and probably Jason, her cousins would be there. Abigail had only met her once and that was in person. She was hesitant at first when she first met her and was quite, but Adele was different because she would ask her questions and be polite. She respected Abigail's silence towards her and understood her silence. Abigail appreciated how thoughtful the woman was to her especially since that was a lot to take in.

So here she is in Bon Temps and getting to know her family, not wanting to disappoint Adele when she asked if she could visit Bon Temps and possibly stay there with them. Abigail said that she would only stay for a month…just a month and Adele just smiled at her with a look in her old eyes that spoke otherwise. According to Adele, her cousins both knew that she was coming and knew who she was and what she looked like probably. Abigail wondered what they thought of her since they considered her apart of their family.

She stepped out of her car and locked it up tight just in case someone thought that it looked like a good car to steal.

She sighed and felt the palms of her hands start to sweat a little so she rubbed them down her jeans. Abigail wore a black leather jacket that fitted her well along with a white tank top and dark blue jeans with brown combat boots. She took a step towards the bar.

"Somebody stop that man!" A voice yelled through the bar as the door slammed opened and a man came running through with a bag in his hand.

He started to run the other way which was around the building when he saw her. Abigail thought as she ran on the opposite side of the building, _why do they always run and think that they can get away?_

She ran as fast as her legs took her since she was good at running and turned the corner of the building. She knocked the man over to the ground with her forearm and slammed his front to the ground. They were both breathing heavily, but he was breathing faster liked he was out of breath which he was. Abigail forced his hands behind his back and a second later a group or should she say crowd of people came from the building and to them with stunned looks on their faces. There were low whispers in the crowd and that made her uneasy since she never liked being the center of attention.

"Who's the police around here?" Abigail asked the crowd, her voice almost sounded commanding.

"That'd be me." An old man said and stepped forward. "Andy Bellefleur, cuff him."

A semi-bald man came up and Abigail forced the man on his legs with ease. She saw that half his face was red and there were some small bleeding cuts on his face with some glass in them. She handed him to the man and the old man came up to her.

"The name's Sheriff Bud Dearborne," he said, his Southern accent coming out clearly with his age. "What's your name, stranger?"

She held her hand out to shake his as she responded, "Abigail. Abigail Thornes."

He gave a small and polite smile to her when he shook her hand. "Abigail, huh? Is your grandmother Adele Stackhouse?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That was some thing you did with that thief over there. Mind telling me what you do for a living?" he questioned.

She knew that she was being interrogated since she was new in town and just threw down a man. "I'm a bail bondsperson."

"Age?"

"Twenty-six. I've been doing that job for three years."

"You're pretty young to be trackin' people down."

"I'm smarter than you think."

He titled his head up a little and he sized her up. "How do you feel about them vampers?"

"They want to be like us and live in our community than they should be treated just like us. It's fair."

"Come on now, everybody back instead and finish your meal," Deputy Bellefleur said and the crowd started to disperse except for four people.

"I'm her cousin, Andy," Sookie argued.

"Yeah, so am I so you can't be telling us to go when we're her family," Jason said beside his sister.

"This is my bar," a sandy haired man said simply. "I have a right to know who helped me get my money back."

Abigail walked over to the trash bin where she saw the bag go under and bent down. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Then I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks. The name's Sam. Sam Merlotte," he said as he held out his hand to shake hers.

She shook his hand and replied, "Abigail Thornes, nice to meet you."

"I'm a friend of the family's," a girl sassed to Deputy Bellefleur. She looked towards Abigail. "The name's Tara."

She nodded at her then turned her attention to the sheriff when he asked, "How would you like a job here as a Deputy?"

"A job?" she questioned. "You barely know me. So why would you trust me?"

"By what you just did back there, it proves enough for me. Besides we could use all the help we could get around here."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Yes or no, Miss Thornes?"

"First tell me why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning," he said and handed her a card then walked away. "If you say yes."

Abigail nodded and crossed her arms over her chest when she turned around and faced her cousins.

There was an awkward silence between all of them until Jason spoke up, "You're much prettier in person."

"What?" she asked, slightly amused by him.

"I mean, you look good in pictures too, but you look even better in person. Just thought you should know that."

She chuckled. "Uh, thanks…I guess."

"You hungry?" Sookie asked.

Abigail noticed the uniform and guessed that her cousin must work here. She sighed and said, "Sure, why not?"

They went inside of the bar and Abigail looked around. It was the typical local small town bar though she felt safe and comfort when she was here. She sat down at the booth when she followed Jason to it since everyone else had to go back to work. She felt the eyes of many people and noticed the dirty looks they were receiving.

"So how long you staying with us?" Jason asked across from her when she looked down at the menu. He was either oblivious to the dirty looks or just didn't care about them enough to look back.

"Just a month," she said quickly. "Just a month."

He gave her the same look that Adele gave her except this time he was smiling to himself. Abigail playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"So are you gonna take it?"

"Take what?"

"Take the job that he gave ya."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Jason."

"Oh, come on. You're gonna need some roots here just in case you decide to stay longer."

"Jason," she said. "I don't know. I already have a job."

"Just think about it. It won't be so bad when you think about it."

Sookie came up to them and sat across from her and next to Jason with a bright smile on her face. "So I heard what you said about vampires to Bud."

"And?" she drawled out.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Bill Compton."

"Oh, come on, Sook. She just got here," Jason groaned, clearly annoyed some way.

"Jason, I just want her to meet him since she will be seeing him more often." Sookie argued.

"I don't mind meeting him actually. He's a vampire, I'm guessing?"

Sookie nodded. "Yup."

"Sure."

"Great! So are you gonna take the deputy job?"

Abigail couldn't help, but smile and then groan, "Ugh."

"What? What did I say?" Sookie questioned, clearly confused.

"It's not you, Sook. She just doesn't want any roots here or somethin'." Jason told her.

"Why wouldn't you take the job?"

"I just need some time to think over about it," Abigail told them. "You guys are forgetting that I do have another life. With a job."

Their faces slightly fell at her words and Abigail shook her head. "I know that you guys want to be apart of my life and I get that, but-"

"We know," Sookie said with a soft smile on her face.

"It's hard," Jason finished, nodding.

Abigail nodded. "Yeah and it just takes some getting used to."

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" Sookie asked suddenly, a curious yet confused expression on her face. "I've been tryin' to read them ever since I saw you, but every time I try…there's nothin'."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Vampires can't glamour me too."

"Me too. Just like a couple of nights ago, a couple of vampires at Bill's house tried to glamour, but they couldn't. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they heard that," she laughed.

Abigail laughed with her. "I would've liked to. So what is exactly going on here in this town?"

Jason and Sookie each other a look then Jason said, "There have been murders goin' on. No one knows who did it."

"They're blaming a vampire," Sookie said. "Can't you believe it?! A fucking vampire, they still blame after everything."

"I know, Sookie, but that's just the way things are right now." She told her. "Though I have a feeling that things can and will get better around here."

Sookie gave her a smile and then stood up, taking out her pad she asked, "Anything I can get y'all?"

"I'm not hungry anymore so I think I should go home and start unpacking." Abigail said then glanced outside and realized that the sun had just set.

"You sure?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "If I don't start now then I'll never get to it."

They laughed and she waved to them good-bye as she left the bar. She stepped inside of her car and drove to the house. She carried her things in as the crickets chirped in the background reminding her where she was. It was hot, but not as hot as it was when she first arrived. Abigail knew that she would have to get used to it. She put her things down and whirled around when she heard a branch crack behind her. Her hand was behind her back reaching for her gun that she kept in her pants just in case something were to happen. Her eyes searched for any movement or sound, but nothing came out.

_Creepy…_

The door opened and Abigail whirled around with her gun still in her hand.

Adele put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes as she jumped then scolded, "Abigail! I will not have you parading your gun around the house."

Abigail immediately put her gun away and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Adele. I heard something and got scared."

"Please call me 'Gran' after all you are my granddaughter," she said and Abigail carried her things inside of the house.

"Ok." She said.

"Are you hungry?" Gran asked her.

"Nope."

"Did you eat at the bar?"

"No."

She gave her a disapproving look and said, "You should east something. Come and sit down. I'll make you something to eat."

"Oh, no, you don't-" she tried telling her as she followed her to the kitchen when she closed the door.

"Sit," she said to the chair.

Abigail gave a small smile and sat down in the chair. Gran placed a plate in front of her which had some bread, mashed potatoes, corn, and a chicken breast. As she looked down at the food, Abigail felt her stomach growl lowly and her hunger beg for her to eat. Abigail dug in and Gran sat across from her.

"So tell me why you aren't taking that job that the sheriff gave you?"

She swallowed her food and answered, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Now come and tell me, my girl. What is it? What's wrong?"

She sighed under her breath. "For the last twenty-six years, I only knew one thing and that was I was an orphan. I didn't know where I came from and had no family. Then you guys showed up and-and I don't know what to do around you guys really. I'm…I'm…"

"Scared?" Gran said. Abigail gave a tense nod to her grandmother. "I know it's hard for you. I know that it's a lot to take in, Abby. But you…it's just nice to have some roots here."

"Jason said the same thing, but I don't get it. What do you guys mean by 'roots' here?"

"Whether you'll admit it or not, you're going to be staying here in Bon Temps for quite a while so it would be best if you got to know some of the people. They don't trust you because you are an outsider and because of what's happening with the murders lately?"

"Yeah, about that, what's happening here?"

"I know that the police are doing the best they can, but it doesn't feel that way. Everyone in this town is scared because of it. In just one week, two young women were murdered. They accused Jason already." Gran told her.

_That would explain the dirty looks I kept on seeing people give him._ Abigail shook her head and gave a light chuckle. "Jason? Even meeting him the first time, I already know it wasn't him. Believe me, it's not."

"I believe you already. You have to be careful because the people in Bon Temps are very quick to judge when drawn attention to someone under a spotlight. A very bad spotlight." Gran warned her.

Abigail reached over the table after seeing the pained look on her face. She squeezed her hand and said with no hesitation, "I promise you that I will clear this up. I will clear his name."

Gran smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Abby. You remind me of your mother in your looks and you have your father's strong will and determination."

Abigail smiled at the woman and said, "I need to make a call. I'll be right back."

Gran nodded and Abigail stood up. She went outside and grabbed her phone. She pulled out the card the sheriff gave her and dialed the numbers. She leaned against the pillar of the porch and waiting.

"Sheriff Bud Dearborne," he answered.

"Sheriff, it's Abigail Thornes. I think that…" she sighed. "I think that a few roots here in Bon Temps wouldn't be the end of the world for me. Is that deputy job still available?"

"Why yes it is, Miss Thornes," he said.

"Good. Then I'll take it."

"Good, See you tomorrow morning at six, Deputy Thornes."

They hung up and Abigail sighed.

_Damn it…I was just supposed to be here for a month, but I can at least try to clear Jason's name. After all he is family. I can't just sit there and not do anything. Not take advantage of the deputy job given to me._

_Well, well…the irony in this is too good. I must be a fool._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, there you guys have it. The first chapter done. I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter, we meet Bill and Eric! Yay! Just go with the deputy thing and having a job given to her right on the spot. This is a fanfic after all.**

**I again hoped you all really liked it and bear with me on this story. Will pick up next chapter, promise, but you know how beginnings go.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time.**


	2. Innocent Questions

Abigail leaned against her desk at the police station that was given to her and she held the police badge in her hand, her thumb tracing it. She was now a deputy and worked for the law now which made her chuckle each time she thought about it.

_Deputy Thornes. Has a nice ring to it when you think about._

Abigail had been at the police station all day and the sun was just about to set. She was wearing her usual leather jacket except this time it was a crimson red one. She wore a light sky blue silky button up shirt that she tucked into her pants. She wore dark blue jeans and her usual brown long combat boots. Her hair was always long and curly. She only wore mascara and light eyeliner, but that was it. Her lips were naturally a soft pink and so were her rosy cheeks

Abigail glanced up when Sheriff Dearborne handed her the uniform. She cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow. "You know you don't have to dress a woman like a man to give her authority."

"You think that you can get the people here to do what you want them to do in that clothing?"

She flung the clothes on his desk and said, "I'm getting you to do what I want right now. Besides, Deputy Bellefleur never wears his uniform."

"You can call him 'Andy' you know," he replied. "And that's different

"I think I'll stick with Deputy Bellefleur for now." She told him. "It's not different. Is it because he's a man and I'm a woman?"

Sheriff Dearborne gulped and shook his head, not wanting to get a lawsuit. "No, of course not. Fine you can wear your everyday clothes."

She took a couple of folders from her desk and handed them to him. "So you want to tell me about this?"

They were the murder cases about those two women that they accused Jason of. She had learned that he had sex with both of them and then the next day they were found dead in their beds. Strangled. They also had vampire bites on them indicating that they were bitten by vampires, but they showed no signs of a struggle. And judging by the houses, there was no break in or any furniture out of place, and it looked as though they knew that person who did this to them.

He looked down at the folders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We have reason to believe that it was Jason Stackhouse. He's our prime suspect."

"Jason didn't do this."

"Yeah and how would you know that," Deputy Bellefleur questioned her, his eyes suspicious.

"I can tell when someone's lying to me and he wasn't lying to me. Jason Stackhouse is not our guy. Whoever did this, knew these two women-hell, they're probably even good friends with them. Our guy is targeting women who associate themselves with vampires."

"And how would you know this," Sheriff Dearborne questioned curiously.

She took the folders and pulled out the pictures of their bite marks. "These bite marks were on purpose. They wanted to be bitten."

"We have no proof of that, Deputy Thornes. For all we know, the person who did this might have killed them first then bitten them with no signs of a struggle." Sheriff Dearborne told her. "I'm sorry, but we're going with Jason Stackhouse as a prime suspect unless you have proof for this."

They walked away as she sighed. She looked down at the picture of the two women and saw how young they were. This was definitely a hate crime. Abigail read the reports over and over again, trying to see if there was something that she was missing, but nothing stood out. In fact, everything that she had said about who their murderer was, all pointed to Jason.

She refused to believe that he did this.

Abigail shook her head and put her things away since she felt a splitting headache coming along right now. She drove to Merlotte's and saw Sookie there who greeted her with a bright smile as always.

"Hey, any news on the case?"

"No, I'm doing everything I can. Sookie, I looked over them again and again. Everything points to Jason…it's like someone is framing him or something. I swear that talking to these people is like talking to a very tall and thick brick wall. I sometimes think that I just may want to punch them just so they could see that I am right."

Sookie laughed. "Just give it time. They'll get used to you." Sookie leaned closer and whispered, "I used my powers."

"And?" Abigail said, her voice slightly hopeful.

"Nothin'. All everyone here is thinkin' about is how I'm a slut and that Jason did it. They're horrible."

"Damn," she muttered. "It's ok, Sookie. We'll find a way."

"I want you to meet someone." Sookie said then grabbed her hand and led her to a booth where a pale and black haired man was sitting. He was very handsome and when he spoke, you could hear the South in his voice. "This is Bill Compton."

Abigail held her hand out to shake which he did and she said, "So you must be the vampire that I've heard so much about from Sookie."

"Thank you. I hope that they were good things," he said jokingly. "You must be the long lost cousin of her. Abigail Thornes, is it?"

She sat down across from him. "Yes, but from six to five, it's Deputy Thornes."

He gave a light chuckle and Sookie asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, well, I will be right back with your TruBlood, Bill."

He nodded and she left. "How long are you staying?"

"I was supposed to stay for a month, but The Stackhouses thought otherwise."

"Don't you mean decided otherwise," he said with a small smile.

She chuckled and nodded. "They can be very persuasive though I'm not easily persuaded so I'll give them points for trying. I'm here to clear my cousin's name."

"Jason?" She nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to like me that much…or everyone doesn't seem to like me. You're probably the first person except for Sookie, that hasn't turned their nose down on me because I'm a vampire. Why is that?"

She shrugged. "You mean a lot to Sookie…and the fact that it really depends on the person."

"Sookie tells me that you can't be glamoured either. Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's just something that I've had. I can't read minds though like her."

"What else can you do?"

"I can make a real mean Mac and Cheese," she joked.

Bill laughed and then she said, "I think people steer clear of you because you give them the creeps. No offense, Bill."

"None taken. You really think so?"

"Do you really care what I think? I know you care about Sookie in a way."

He sighed and opened his mouth, but before anything came out, Sookie came and said as she grabbed his hand, "Come on. You too, Abigail."

"Where are we going," he asked as he grabbed his blood drink. All eyes cut to them and most of them were glares which Abigail glared back at each and every one of them.

Abigail followed them outside of the bar and the warm breeze hit her immediately instead of a cool one reminding her that she wasn't in Kansas anymore and that this was OZ.

"You know my friend, Dawn? Someone killed her just two nights ago," Sookie told Bill.

He tensed and became serious, his face sort of grim yet concerned. "How?"

"Say you're sorry," she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to learn to fit in with people, you gotta say you're sorry-you don't even have to mean it." Sookie told him.

"God knows that these people clearly don't mean a damn thing," Abigail said.

Abigail wanted to laugh at the way Bill was looking right now. He looked into Sookie's eyes and said sincerely, "I am sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm the one that found her," Sookie told him and Abigail remembered reading about that in the report. "She was strangled and the cops think that it was my brother."

Abigail knew where she was going with this. _Clever girl. _Abigail gave her a look with a slightly raised eyebrow and cleared her throat. Sookie gave her a small and quick smile. "Well, except Abby."

"Was it?" Bill questioned.

"No," Sookie said with no hesitation. "He's not capable of it."

"I can tell when someone's lying and Jason's not lying. He's innocent, but I think that he's being framed. They don't believe Jason's alibi for when Dawn was murdered and they are setting their sights on him being their prime suspect." Abigail told him. "Like Sookie said, he's not capable of something like this."

"I've been around long enough to know that just about anyone is capable of anything." Bill said.

"He didn't do it," Sookie argued again. He gave her a nod of his head. "So I've been listening on people's thoughts, you know trying to get a read on who maybe did this so we can clear him. Apparently, there's this vampire bar where they used to hang out in Shreveport."

"I think I'm not going to like this," Abigail muttered as Bill took a few steps back and seemed tenser than before. Clearly, he knew about the bar that Sookie was talking about.

"You know it," Sookie questioned.

He looked at Sookie for a long good moment then answered, "Fangtasia."

"Fangtasia? Really?" Abigail said. "I'm guessing the tasia part has something to do with the fact that it's like Disneyland for vampires and their fangs."

"You're forgetting that some vampires are really old and that puns used to be the hit of things back then," Bill said.

"Well," Sookie drawled out, somewhat amused yet astonished at the name. "If we went there, I could do some sniffing around."

"By 'we' I hope you mean you and Bill." Abigail said.

"Come on, Abby, I need you there with me to clear Jason's name. And since you're a deputy now, I'll have proof. You need proof and I think that Fangtasia has it for you. Just please, come with me." Sookie begged then grabbed her hand in hers. "Please, Abby."

Abigail sighed then shook her head at her foolishness. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good because even if you said no, I would have Bill drag you there." Sookie told her.

"Yippie," she deadpanned with a straight face.

"Bill, could you take us there?" Sookie asked.

Bill's lips curled into a small smirk. "How about tonight?"

"The sooner the better. I just got to tell Sam, go home and change." Sookie told him.

"Meet you there."

"Thank you," she said then titled her head to the side. "Bill, I'm asking you this as a friend, ok? This is not a date."

"Not as your boyfriend? Fine."

Sookie scoffed lightly then backed away with a small curve of her lips. "It's not a date. I'm serious."

"As am I."

Sookie scoffed and Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, why can't it be a date again?"

"Its business…not pleasure," Sookie said then whirled around and left.

"Ok," Abigail called after her. "I guess I'll just go home and wait for you there."

Sookie left and Abigail pointed a finger at Bill. "You better not get us into any trouble, William Compton."

"Aren't you worried about yourself?"

"I can take care of myself. So just how alert should I be about this vampire bar we're going to?"

"Bring some silver bullets just in case," he told her then turned and sped away.

"Damn vampires," she muttered.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're dressed like that, Sookie," Abigail said as they stepped out of the car. "You don't see me changing out of my clothes, do you? Bill's right…you do look like vampire bait."

Bill chuckled and Sookie smacked her arm. Abigail rubbed her arm as they walked up to the bar's entrance. Bill suddenly put his arms around each of their waists which made Abigail immediately look down at in confusion when they entered the building. Abigal could see that they did not belong there. Sookie with her red sundress and Abigail with her red leather jacket and golden hair. Everything was Goth. They were every kind of one which made her curious even more. It was like they stepped into a new world. A dangerous new world. You could already tell who was who. There were the tourists that were easy to spot. There were the vampires who were the palest ones there, but showed more confidence and had this intimidation about them that drew most in. Then there were the humans who were named fang-bangers who had various bite marks on their bodies and wore cheap knock offs of costumes, they wore collars and black.

She already wanted to get this over with and just go to bed already. But she had a job to do and she promised Gran and Sookie that she would clear Jason's name and if that means going to a vampire bar filled with vampires that could possibly ripe her throat out at any moment then so be it. Even if she felt out of place.

There were "dancers" that looked an awful lot like strippers and Abigail glanced at a few of them thought turned her eyes elsewhere when they practically spread their legs for a blonde man on a throne who she assumed to be the owner of this place since some people were kneeling at his feet. Abigail rolled her eyes at how arrogant vampires are sometimes.

A woman stopped them from going any further saying, "Bill, I haven't seen you here in a while."

The woman was very beautiful and she wore a tight black leather corset with a long skirt that showed her curves perfectly. She had her dirty blonde hair tied back into various twirls into a bun. She was clearly a vampire because of her dark make up and pale complexion. She had a slight accent when she spoke that Abigail couldn't pin point, but she knew that she was far from home. The woman showed obvious signs of dominance in her body language and facial expressions which consisted of boredom and amusement. Abigail stood closer to the women when they talked to her though she could tell that Sookie was slightly terrified.

"I'm mainstreaming," Bill answered as Abigail moved his hand off of her waist.

The woman noticed this and said, "Good for you. Who are your friends?"

"Pam, this Sookie and Abigail. Sookie and Abigail, this is Pam." Bill said.

"Please to meet you," Sookie said politely and held her hand out to shake, but Pam looked at it in distaste with her hands placed on his wide yet slim hips.

_Clearly, Bill was the only one who actually shook hands with people._

Pam turned her attention to Abigail whose lips curved in amusement. Pam seemed to be waiting for to say something. Bill nudged her elbow. "Hi," she said impassively.

Pam gave a low chuckle. "I need to see both of your ID's."

"Oh, sure, how funny that I would be carded at a vampire bar," Sookie laughed though you could tell that she was nervous as she took out her ID. Abigail took out hers and handed it to Pam. Pam looked down at them both and seemed to be scanning them.

"I can no longer tell human ages," Pam said and she glanced at Abigail when she said this. Yes, she knew that she did not look like a twenty-six year old, but she never really cared about it. "We must be careful that we serve no minors."

She handed them back and when she handed Abigail hers, Pam's fingers grazed hers which made Pam smirk. _She wanted to see me squirm like Sookie, _she realized, _she's going to have to do a lot better than that_.

Abigail gave a small smirk right back to her telling her with her face that she was unaffected by this and that this looked like a normal thing to her. Pam had stunned look for only two seconds then amusement filled her face.

"You don't look like you're twenty-six," Pam told her, leaning in a little bit.

"Looks can be very deceiving," Abigail said.

"You sure are right about that," Pam said smoothly and Bill urged them forward, but Abigail stayed behind because of Pam's hand on her chest. "We don't allow guns in here."

Abigail nodded and handed her the gun from the back of her pants. "Of course. Careful, there are all kinds of bullets in there."

"I'll try my best," Pam purred and Abigail moved forward, following Bill and Sookie to the bar.

They were questioning the bartender by the name of Long Shadow. He was another vampire because he showed Sookie and her a fanged smile when they looked at him. He was an American Indian, with long coal black straight black hair and a craggy nose, a straight line of a mouth, and a whippy build.

"This one," he pointed to Maudette's picture. "Wanted to die."

Abigail raised a suspicious eyebrow, but kept her face impassive like she always had when she was questioning someone in the past. "How do you know this exactly?"

Long Shadow turned to her and his smile seemed to widen a little bit where his fangs showed more which made Bill shift a little on his feet and Sookie try to hide her nervousness. "Because, beautiful woman, everyone who comes here does…in their own way. That's what we are. Death."

Bill took their drinks and led them quickly away. Abigail followed them and surveyed the scene when they sat down.

"Oh, did you want something to drink, Abigail?" Bill asked.

"Oh, no," she assured them. "I don't drink."

"Why not?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I like to be in control," Abigail said. "Alcohol is like my vulnerability state to wear I would agree to anything hence no control"

"Somehow I think that I will see that side of you very soon," Sookie joked.

"How's your drink," Bill asked Sookie.

"Gin and tonic is pretty much a gin and tonic no matter where you drink it." Sookie answered.

"You got that right, sister," Abigail said as rock and metal music played in the background.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bill said as a secretive smile appeared on his face. Abigail felt a little awkward as they locked eyes with each other and she was the third wheel.

_So much for this not being a date…_

Sookie turned her eyes to the blonde man from before who was lazily sitting on the throne that watched over all of them. "Who's that over there?"

"Oh, well, you noticed him, did ya?" Bill said and Abigail chuckled amusingly as she saw how insecure he sounded.

"No!" Sookie said. "It's not like that."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. Eric Northman. He's the oldest thing in this bar." Bill said.

"Even the bar itself?" Abigail teased.

"Yes. Much, much, _much _older than the bar." Bill replied.

Abigail noticed how bored he seemed. Much like how Pam was except there was no amusement there is his cold and hard face. Abigail had to admit though that he was pretty handsome though not enough to tempt her. Eric kicked a man who was kissing his feet away from him and he landed into a table. Like she said before, he didn't tempt her.

"Still think you're in Disney world," Bill questioned.

Abigail smiled in amusement at him. She felt eyes on her and she ignored them. They were burning eyes that were starting to really annoy her since she never liked being the center of anyone's attention. Abigail was tempted to take Sookie's drink just so she would be able to have her eyes planted on something.

"Are you able to pick up anything?" Bill asked.

Sookie looked around, her concentration on every person her eyes went to. "All anyone is thinkin' about here is sex, sex, sex."

Abigail let a chuckle free as she heard this. "Someone who didn't know about sex could have easily guessed that just by looking, Sookie."

"Yes, you don't need to be telepathic to know that," Bill teased with a smirk. His dark eyes traveling over Sookie once again.

_Third wheel_, a voice teased in the back of her mind.

Sookie averted her eyes and slightly blushed at his comment; a small smile teased her face.

"Uh-oh," Bill muttered.

Abigail widened her eyes. "What the hell do you mean by uh-oh?!" She whispered angrily. "Nothing good ever comes when someone mutters those words."

"Vampires aren't supposed to say uh-oh." Sookie said.

Bill sighs in low frustration and some irritation. "It's Eric. He's scanned the both of you twice."

Abigail couldn't help, but scowl. "Me? Why me? Sookie, I understand, but me, I'm always trouble."

"He's going to summon us," Bill told them and seemed to try to avoid eyes with Eric.

"He can do that?" Sookie asked astonished.

"Oh, yeah," Bill replied.

"What a prick," Abigail muttered.

She turned around and saw Eric motion them forward; his were the eyes that were burning into her. The annoying ones. She leaned in a little bit to Bill and muttered, "Think we can make it out of here if we run."

"Not a chance in Hell," he answered.

They stood up and Bill held Sookie's hand in his while Abigail followed behind as they made their way through the crowd and to the stage where he sat along with Pam by his side. She smirked at Abigail when she was close enough. Eric's blue eyes followed her every movement and so did Pam's.

They stood in front of him, Bill still holding Sookie's hand. Eric's eyes were still on her and both Sookie and Bill noticed this. Abigail looked at him right back, not backing down just because he didn't know how to control his eyes. His lips curved and then he turned his eyes to Bill.

"Bill Compton. It has been a while." Eric said.

"Yes, well, I've been-"

"Mainstreaming," Eric cut him off saying. He had both amusement and yet distaste in his voice when he said the word. "I heard."

Eric looked at Abigail as he said, "I see that is going well for you."

Abigail had to force herself not to roll her eyes at this guy. Bill gave a sideways glance to her and Sookie then said, "Yes, sorry, Eric, these are my friends-"

"Abigail Thornes and Sookie Stackhouse." Eric cut off again, never taking his eyes off of her.

"How do you know our names?" Sookie asked.

"I never forget such pretty faces," Pam said and glanced at Abigail. "You're both in my vault."

"Should we be worried about that?" Abigail questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Great, that's just, well, great," Sookie said politely.

"Yeah, Sookie, it's just so freaking great," Abigail deadpanned.

"You're our first deputy to come in here and not arrest us, Abigail," Eric told her.

She scoffed lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I highly doubt that. And it's _Deputy Thornes_ to you, Mr. Northman."

He smirked at her and gave a light chuckle, clearly amused by what she had said. Bill nudged her a little to shut up.

"It's nice to meet you," Sookie said politely as always.

"Well aren't you both sweet," Eric observed.

"Not really," Sookie said at the same time Abigail said, "Hardly."

Eric stared at Abigail in surprise for a moment. Then Eric and Pam laughed. They spoke in Swedish to each other in two sentences.

"Don't call me Goldilocks," she snapped calmly as she glare at him.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Eric spoke intrigued by her, "Du talar svenska?" (You speak Swedish?)

She replied, "Ja" (Yes)

"Hur? Berätta." (How? Tell me.)

She scoffed and replied, "Det är ingen av ditt företag." (That's none of your business.)

"En gammal älskare?" Pam questioned with a smirk and an elegant raised eyebrow. (An old lover?)

"Skulle inte ni båda gillar att veta." She told them. (Wouldn't you both like to know.)

Eric chuckled lowly. "You're a feisty one. I understand that you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Maybe. Why?"

"If you have anything to ask then you should ask it of me…Deputy Thornes," he said calmly.

"Fine," Abigail said then took the pictures out of Sookie's hands and showed them to Eric. "Do you recognize any of these women?"

Eric grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him until she was slightly bending over. This time, Abigail did roll her eyes at him while Eric looked down at the photos. His grip tightened around her wrist a little, showing how strong he was. She had to really contain her anger on this asshole.

He pointed to Maudette's picture, "This one offered herself to me, but I found her pathetic." He licked his lips and smiled amusingly at Dawn's picture. "Now this one, I have tasted."

She was now really annoyed by this vampire. He looked up and in her eyes as Pam said, "I've seen them both."

"On account of the vault," Sookie sassed which made Abigail give away a low chuckle at her cousin.

_Guess we really are family._

"Never had either of them though," Pam said, almost sounding disappointed…almost. Pam looked at both her and Sookie as she continued, "They weren't really my type."

"Well, thank you for your time," Sookie said as Abigail grabbed the photos quickly from his hands and she yanked her wrist from his hand, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he snapped coldly. Then smiled calmly as he spoke to them, "Please, sit."

Bill and Sookie sat near the throne on a bench while she sat on a chair on the other side of him, his still possessively around her wrist. "So, Bill, are you quite attached to your friends…or friend?"

"Sookie is mine," Bill growled lowly.

"Yes, I am his," she replied immediately.

"And what about Deputy Thornes?" Bill hesitated for a moment to speak, but Eric said clearly, "She is mine."

Abigail couldn't help, but widened her eyes at that statement. She tried to yank her wrist, but instead he just brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. If she weren't so pissed off right now then she would've noticed how soft and cool his lips were…but she didn't.

"We have to get out of here," Sookie rushed out saying.

Abigail froze as Sookie continued, "Eric, the police are coming. There's gonna be a raid."

His head snapped to Sookie. "Tell me you're not an undercover cop."

"No, but that man in the hat is," Sookie told him.

"Are you?" Eric snapped. "Deputy Thornes."

"Your girl took my gun away and sorry, honey, but I left my badge at home this time," she snapped.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Tehran in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before, she's feeding on him," Sookie said.

"How do you know this?" Pam questioned.

"Police!" a group of policemen yelled as they barged through the door.

"Follow me," Eric commanded to them and dragged her long with him and kept her close to him. She had to keep up with his long strides and the fact that he taller than her made it even worse since he was very tall.

They went out the back and Eric kept her by his side. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her as they started to float.

"ABBY!" Sookie screamed as Eric and Pam speed off with her into the night.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Glad to know that you guys are liking this story. I hoped you all liked this chapter and stay tuned to see what happens next to our Deputy Thornes/Goldilocks according to Eric and Pam. I gave you all a nice long chapter…on accident actually.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Abigail yelled at Eric when they were walking up a path which she assumed led to a safe house or something.

She struggled in his arms which gripped her to him very tightly. She kicked and shoved at him then he finally put her on her feet. She quickly aims her boot for his crotch, but his hand wraps around her ankle which was just below his balls.

He smiled amusingly at her. "That's not the brightest idea."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Go fuck yourself."

"Eric, why the fuck did you take her?" Pam questioned him with her hands on her hips as she stood beside him now.

"I like her. She smells…" Eric brings her body closer to his until he towered over her. He sniffs her. "Delicious."

"Yeah, I know. She smells likes rainbows and fucking unicorns, Eric, but was it really necessary to _abduct_ her?" Pam said.

"Yes," he snapped calmly as he looked over at Pam. She was really starting to hate how he was always so damn calm all the time. "It was very necessary. I have to teach Bill Compton a lesson that he has long forgotten."

Eric turned back to Abigail and said slowly to her like he was talking to a child, "Are you going to behave now or am going to have to force you to?"

Abigail let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. He let go of her and she took a few steps back. "What do you mean I smell delicious?"

"Your blood smells different from others," Pam said bluntly. "It's quite mouth watering really."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so fucking better now."

"My, you do have a potty mouth on you," Eric commented amusingly.

She scoffed and gestured to them, "You both cannot judge when you are the same. I hate being the damsel."

"You look like one," Pam said.

"You're lucky you took my gun away from me," Abigail threatened as she glared at Pam.

They both laughed and Abigail rolled her eyes. Eric grabbed her upper arm, he forced her to walk and she kept up with his long strides as they walked to a secluded mansion. It was beautiful beyond comparison, but she was too angry and frightened to ponder on more about it.

"Just let me go, Mr. Northman," Abigail tried to reason. "I'm not worth the trouble, believe me."

He chuckled as they walked up the stairs. "You are a rare breed of humans in this God awful world."

"There is another reason for why you kidnapped me. What is it?"

"When I want something, I take it. I wanted you so I took you. You are now mine." Eric told her simply.

"The hell I am!" she snapped angrily as Eric slammed open the front doors with just the palm of his hand. "I am not yours nor will I ever be. I would rather die."

He whirled her around, his intense blue eyes now very frightening to her were locked with hers as they were nose to nose when he growled, "If you don't shut up I will kill you!"

"Go ahead," she said boldly.

Eric ignored her last comment and said, "I will return you home when I feel like it."

Abigail gaped at him incredulously. "_When you feel like it?!_ What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He growled at her again, "Walk."

He pushed her forward and towards a long and dark hallway. There were no windows, but they had antiques everywhere. _Mmmn,_ she thought, _valuable things to break when I get angry._

He opened a door to the left and pushed her inside of it. He closed the door and she heard something click…like a fucking lock. Abigail's eyes widened and she pounded her fists on the door as she screamed, "You stupid piece of shit! You let me out of here or I swear to God that when I get out that I will fucking kill you, Eric Northman! You motherfucker!"

* * *

She felt like it had been days since Eric had shoved her into the elegant room that was dressed in dark colors only. There was a King's sized bed in the middle of the room looking like a canopy bed with black curtains draping from the ceiling all around it. The bedroom was much larger than her own room and much, much darker. You could tell that the room had many expensive and old things in there that cost a lot of money. There was a dark elegance to it reminding her much of how Fangtasia was set up. Even the chandelier had both white and black diamonds on it centered in the middle.

Abigail wondered what Sookie and Bill were doing right now. What story they had told everyone explaining her absence. She wondered if Sookie was looking for her right now. The house was very, very silent.

Her eyebrows knitted into confusion and she stood up from the wall that she had been laying against in the corner. She took off her crimson red leather jacket, throwing it onto the bed. She walked over to the door and gripped the doorknob. She started to yank it open as fiercely as possible. Then when that didn't work, she looked around the room for something to smash at it since it was wooden. She found a heavy golden candelabra and started to slam it against the wooden door, picturing a certain blonde vampire's face on the door as she swung. The wood started to crack, but it wasn't enough to break it.

She dropped the candelabra and glanced around for something else, but that was the only thing strong enough. She ran her hands through her curls and stopped when she let out a breath. She looked down at her hands and turned back to the door.

She inhaled a large breath as she raised her which was now formed into a fist. She punched the door and yelled in pain as she cradled her hand in her other one. Her breath was raggedy as she raised her hand again and formed it painfully into a fist. She gave it her hardest punch and felt pain explode through her entire arm as she did it. She screamed out in pain and as she looked at her now fragile hand, she could already tell that it was more than just broken.

She took deep breaths to numb the pain and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Abigail looked around again and another idea suddenly popped into her head. She quickly put her hair behind her ears and grabbed the candelabra that was on the floor still. She started to smash it on top of the doorknob over and over and over again. After almost ten or fifteen minutes of banging, the doorknob started to move more freely. She grabbed it and started to jingle it as she slammed her shoulder into the door.

She did that again and again.

The door finally opened and she stumbled out of it, almost slipping on the floor. She looked around alarmed and then descended quietly back down the hallway. Abigail slowly walked into the middle of the room where Eric had dragged her through. She carefully and cautiously made her way to the front door. She calmed her breathing and her heart which was beating furiously against her chest and in her ears.

She unlocked the door quietly and opened it. She squinted at the burst of light which immediately hit her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before stepping outside of the house.

This was when Abigail started to run like hell away from that place.

As she ran, she only followed the gravely path that led away from the mansion. She didn't care that her legs almost felt like jelly and were close to being numb because all she wanted to do was get the hell back home where she was safe. Curl up in her bed and go to fucking sleep or something.

The wind breezed through her golden curls as she ran as fast as her legs could take and found a road. She turned right and ran up the road. Sweat started to drip from her hairline and down her face. Her body felt sweaty now because of the warm weather. Not sooner did she find civilization. Abigail walked into the first store she laid eyes on which was a market and went to the cashier who looked up at her in surprise.

"Hi, I need to use your phone." Abigail said quickly.

"Alright just tell me what your name, sweetheart?" the old woman said politely. "Is it Abigail Thornes?"

She froze. "W-What?"

The old woman's smile melted away as she said, "Are you Deputy Thornes?"

She gulped and started to back away from the woman. She noticed now how empty the store was. The old woman started to reach for the phone next to her. Abigail's eyes widened and she saw car keys laying on the counter just a couple of feet from the old woman. Abigail ran towards them and so did the old woman.

They both grabbed the car keys and fought with each other. The old woman's nails dug painfully into her hand thus drawing blood. She grunted in pain as the old woman then started to slap her. _How is she this strong?! What the fuck?! Seriously?!_

Abigail said as she struggled to get the keys out of the old woman's hands, "Sorry about what I'm about to do right now."

The old woman ignored her and struggled to get the keys out of her hands. Abigail punched the old woman in the face with her good hand and she stumbled backwards and hit her back against the wall. Abigail ran out of the market and to the sidewalk which earned her a couple of weird stares, but those quickly turned into impassive ones as the people that were on the other side of the street started to walk to her.

_Eric did this…what a little shit!_

She ran to the parking lot which was on the other side of the store and pressed the button to lock the car. She saw lights and heard the noise coming from a red truck. Abigail unlocked it and quickly got inside as the people now started to run towards her. She turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot which made some of the people standing in her way jump out of her way as she sped towards them.

Abigail let out a strangled breath when she was out of that crazy ass town.

* * *

Abigail pulled into the house and sighed. It was about to become sunset now since she did nothing, but drive, but the last six hours. She stumbled out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she opened the door and was greeted with a table filled with all kinds of wrapped up food. She saw Lafayette and Tara who looked at her in surprise.

"Oh my fucking God," Lafayette murmured.

"Abby," Tara said hesitantly.

Her eyes were glued to the food on the table and she recognized this from before as she asked softly, "What's this? W-Why is this-why do we have all this food here?"

"Where the fuck were you?" Tara asked worriedly yet you could hear the anger in her voice as she spoke.

"Sook said that you were taken by some vampires," Lafayette said. "You look like shit. What the hell happened to you, hooker?"

"Taken…kidnapped by Eric Northman and some woman named Pam…" she muttered, her eyes still glued to the food. "They locked me away…I escaped though. I ran from a-a crazy town-why is all this food here?"

Tara stepped forward and came closer to her, a look of sadness on her face. "I'm so sorry, Abby."

"What? What is it? Where's Gran and Sookie and Jason?" she asked hurriedly.

Tara's hands held her shoulders and she said gently, "Yesterday night…Sook found Gran dead. She was murdered."

She froze and her eyebrows furrowed in despair as she started to tremble.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. "She-She's dead."

"I'm sorry, Abby-"

Abigail started to become hysterical. "No, no, no-she can't be dead. She _can't._ Just can't be."

"She is," Lafayette said. "The funeral's tomorrow."

Silent tears started to roll down her cheeks and she sniffled. She made her face have no emotion, having to try to conceal it in front of them. Tara immediately hugged her though Abigail didn't hug back. Mostly it had to do with her trying to be strong and how it was always how she dealt with these kinds of situations.

Tara pulled back and looked confused and concerned at her.

Abigail shook her head and sniffled, "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed."

She turned away from them and went upstairs and she said, "I'm not going to the funeral tomorrow so don't bother waking me up."

She silently went into her bedroom and leaned against the door. She was in shock and was not in control of her body now. It was on auto-pilot right now. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Lafayette was right…she did look like shit. Her hair was straighter and her skin paler caused from probably not eating for a day and a half. She didn't look like herself.

Her body forced her to peel off every single piece of clothing on her body then turn on the shower on the coldest temperature. She stepped inside and closed her eyes as the water sprayed all over her body in an instant. She looked down and saw bloody water knowing that it was from the old woman's sharp nails. She washed herself slowly, basking in the cleanness of the water mixed in with the vanilla fragrance soap.

She stepped out of the shower after an hour of being under the water. Abigail dried herself off and put on some pajamas. She wore a white tank top and long pink pants. Her eyelids felt droopy as she lay in bed, the sun about to set and she couldn't help, but wonder about Eric Northman. About what he was going to do when he found out that she had escaped from his clutches?

Abigail felt her eyelids completely fall as she finally went to sleep….safe and sound in her bed. For now.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you all liked it so stay tuned for so more craziness.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	4. Trouble Brewing In Bon Temps

For two and a half days, Abigail Thornes had been staying in her bed. In the day, Sookie would creak open her door and silently check up on her. In the evening, Bill would do the same.

The first day, Sookie had a doctor come in and wrap her hand up. Abigail was right, she had broken her hand. Sookie had asked Bill if he could heal her, but he said no because of Eric. Abigail didn't know why because they had stepped out of the room and discussed it privately. Abigail didn't say anything.

She remembered that Bill was surprised that she had escaped Eric and still lived to tell the tale. He said that she was very lucky though it didn't seem like it to her actually it almost seemed suspicious. Abigail would've thought about it more, but she just didn't have the energy or motivation to do so, so she let it go.

The second day, Sookie tried to talk to her and Bill tried to do the same, but it was useless because she didn't respond to either of them. Sookie started to blame Eric for Abigail being this way until Tara stepped in and told her what she had told them when she first came back to the house. Tara was actually pretty calm about everything and gave her space since she was kidnapped and her Gran was just killed and she couldn't do a thing about it.

She was closest to Gran because she was the reason why she found her family. Why she didn't have to be alone anymore. Gran understood how she was and she didn't-never deserved to die like that.

Today, Abigail's phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Deputy Thornes," she answered firmly.

"Abby," Andy replied, "You know the old Farm place just across that alligator lake?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need to get there…_right now_," Andy told her.

Abigail bolted up straight and said, "I'm on my way."

She took a quick shower and dried herself off as fast as possible including blow drying her hair. Abigail curled her golden hair and put on her usual make-up which consisted of eyeliner and mascara. She walked over to her closet and threw the doors open. She wore a fitted black V-neck that she tucked into her black pants tied with a belt. She put on black combat boots and picked out her blue leather jacket since she felt her red one at the mansion.

Abigail tied her hair in a ponytail as she went downstairs and out the door, locking it tight. She stepped inside of her yellow beetle and drove to the old Farm place.

It didn't take her that long to get there actually. She slowed her car to the side as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she saw the firemen and a very blackened house which tumbled down. As Abigail got out of her car, she saw four coffins and Sookie standing near Andy and Sheriff Dearborne. She walked up to them and surveyed the scene, hiding any kind of emotion that she had before.

"What do we got?" she asked.

"There are four sets of remains in each of the coffins," Andy replied.

"Oh my God," Sookie muttered in distress then ran up to where the coffins stood.

Andy tried to pull her back, but Abigail stood in the way. "Don't. She wants to see them, let her see them and do not fight me on this, Andy."

Andy surprisingly obeyed because of the cold expression on her face and Abigail followed Sookie up the steps and to the coffins just as the lid was being pulled off.

"That's what happens to vampires," one of the coroners commented.

Suddenly it all made sense because one look at Sookie's face would've told anyone that Bill was in one of the coffins. Abigail looked down at the bloody liquid remains. It was very disgusting actually to look at for her though she couldn't turn her eyes away. The remains started to make bubbles that would pop and little tiny fires popped out too. It was very strange because as one of the coroners picked up the remains, it looked like they were picking cheese from a pizza.

Sookie stood frozen as she looked at the bloody remains of one of the vampires and she couldn't imagine what must be going through her head right now.

Sookie suddenly turned away and ran away. Abigail turned to her and called out, "Sookie! Sookie, wait!"

Abigail went to go to her when Sheriff Dearborne's voice stopped, "Deputy Thornes, are you alright?"

"I will be when I get to Sookie," she answered them then said, "I'm sorry I have to go check up on her. I'll be right back."

"Take all the time you need, Deputy Thornes…you've been through a lot these past couple of days."

"Yeah. Hey, what did Sookie tell you when I wasn't here for two days?"

"At first, she didn't tell us anything. We thought that whoever murdered those women had kidnapped you or somethin'. She told us that you were having some problems and that you needed to fix them, but that you would be back soon. Have you fixed those problems, Deputy?"

She sighed in frustration and lied. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Abigail went back inside of her car and drove back to her house. Once she went inside, she slowly walked into the kitchen to see Sookie on her knees, furiously cleaning the mud off the floor. In frustration, she cursed and threw the brush away in frustration. She sucked in the tears and said without looking at her, "I had to clean her blood off the floor."

_Gran…_

"God, I kept on wonderin' about what that vampire was doing to you. I yelled and yelled at Bill to go back and do somethin', but he wouldn't. He said that he had a feeling that Eric wasn't going to kill you. I was so freaking mad at him for saying those kinds of things about you. Jason…h-he blamed me for Gran's death and for your-"

"No," she said immediately as she walked forward and kneeled down beside her, grabbing her hand tightly, "Don't you ever say that, Sook. It's not your fault…some sick fucker did this, not you. Don't ever blame yourself, ok?"

"I…Bill was at the nest. He was one of those vampires in the coffins. I just know it…he's not answering his cell…"

"Hey, hey," Abigail shushed her as she pulled Sookie into a hug. "I'm here, ok? I'm here for you now. It's ok."

Sookie started to cry and then lay her head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. She sounded so defeated right then and there.

Later that night after it had rained, Sookie left, but Abigail had realized from the flowers in her hands that she was going to Bill's grave when he died as a human. Abigail sighed and went into the kitchen. She took out a beer and opened it. She put the bottle down and started to throw out all the food that people had left for them.

She opened the trash bin and froze.

Abigail noticed the beautiful white roses in the trash which were tied together by a silk black ribbon. There was a white card with writing on it. Abigail put the plates down on the counter and took out the card.

_**Se dig snart, mina Guldlock.**_

(See you very soon, my Goldilocks.)

"Shit," she muttered.

Abigail glared at the card and tore in up in pieces. She angrily threw it in the trash, determined to forget all about Eric Northman. For good this time.

* * *

Bill sped to the hallway, having just come home from picking up his dry cleaning. He cautiously and quietly walked down the hallway that led to his bathroom which was playing some kind of unknown music to Bill.

The door was slightly opened, but Bill's tensed form pushed it forward. His entire body some what relaxed after seeing Eric there, lying in the tub…relaxing peacefully. Though now Bill was both annoyed and irritated with Eric. Memories of a lifeless Abigail flooded into his mind. It nearly killed him seeing her that way. He had a feeling it had to do with Eric, but Tara had claimed otherwise, but he knew Eric well enough to know that the poor girl probably suffered and was scared out of her mind.

No matter how hard she tried to hide it under her strong walls.

"I texted you three times," Eric informed him. "Why didn't you reply?"

"I hate using the number keys to type. What are you listening to?"

"Something from my younger days. It's really quite beautiful if you know Swedish," Eric said and immediately thought of a feisty blonde. She had been consuming his thoughts lately and it annoyed the hell out of Pam because he would become easily distracted. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Bill crossed his arms over his chest, becoming more grim than usual because he not like where this conversation with Eric was going now. "A favor or an order?"

Eric opened his eyes, the image of his Goldilocks disappearing though still in the back of his mind. "Depends on how you look at it. Honestly, did you really think that I wouldn't find her, Bill? That you could," he gave a light chuckle of amusement, "keep her from me?"

"No, I didn't actually." He responded honestly. "What did you do to her, Eric?"

"What I do with her is none of your business?" he snapped calmly. "She's mine, Bill. I require the services of your human and bring mine along too. It seems she's ignoring me."

"She's not ignoring you."

"And how do you know of this?" Eric asked intrigued.

Bill sighed. "Because of Sookie. She's been doing everything she can in order to keep her _away_ from you, Eric."

"I thought that white roses were her favorite."

"How would you even know that?"

He shrugged calmly. "I have people."

"You did a background check on her, didn't you?"

"Is that judgment I hear in your voice now? That's the pot calling the kettle black, Bill. Besides, I thought that she would've liked them."

"Did you think the same thing about the caramel filled chocolates? Or the late night phone calls? Or how about when you sent her that diamond necklace just a day ago?"

"Careful, Bill," he warned. "I'm still your Sheriff. So you will respect me or something very unfortunate will happen to Deputy Thornes one day."

Bill growled, "Stay away from her, Eric."

Eric just chuckled amusingly at Bill then smirked. "I think I'll take that as an invitation."

* * *

"Why is it that I'm always the freaking third wheel in your guys' dates?" Abigail questioned.

"This isn't apart of our date. We'll just get in and do what Eric asks of us then leave, alright?" Bill told them.

Abigail sighed and walked forward to the entrance. "So if he asks you to kill us, would you do it?"

"Abby!" Sookie scolded. "Look I know you didn't want to come here, but-"

"Yeah, I know, Sook. He's the Sheriff so it's a very big deal in the vampire world. I just don't understand why I have to be here?"

Bill stiffened and replied, "He doesn't like that you're ignoring him."

"Well, I tend to ignore three things, spiders, files, and assholes. Eric just happens to be all three of those things." She said seriously. Bill chuckled. "He doesn't deserve me to acknowledge his existence."

Abigail walked forward and said to Bill, "You know his reasons for taking me included wanting me and because he had to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" Sookie questioned. "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know," Bill said. Abigail looked at him when he said this and she knew that he was lying to them. She can always tell when someone is lying.

Abigail threw open the front door and walked inside of the building with Bill and Sookie following behind her. She had her gun and badge with her, just in case something happens. Pam wore designer clothes instead of latex or leather like when she had first seen her. Eric stood all in black and Long Shadow looked the same as always.

Abigail wouldn't let them see her weak. Not a chance in hell.

Pam smirked at her and she returned it with a raised eyebrow. Eric's eyes followed her every movement like before. They stood by the bar and Bill kept her close though this didn't do well with Eric since he started to glare at Bill.

"Goldilocks, so lovely to have you back." Pam teased. "You just couldn't stay away now could you?"

Abigail scoffed. "I'm here for business, Pamela, not pleasure."

Pam's eyes danced with amusement. "Oh, so I see we're using full names now."

"Only when I'm crossed," she said.

"I see you're still angry about that abduction, huh?"

"No," she said sarcastically, "ya think?"

Pam and Eric chuckled while she narrowed her eyes at him. "Pam, Long Shadow, and I are partners of this club. We recently noticed that sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. And Bruce is our accountant." Eric told them as he places a hand over the poor guy's shoulder whose body was

trembling and nervously shaking. Yup, this guy was definitely scared. Eric seemed to be circling the table where Sookie and Bruce sat…like a predator circling its prey. "Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything," Sookie said.

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to humans for assistance," Eric replied. "We know what you can do."

_It's like they don't even know what it's like anymore to be human. _

Abigail really hated how they were so arrogant and that just because they are vampires, they turn their noses down on humans or any other species that aren't like them. _They were humans once too so why do they think themselves as gods. Is it just because they have fangs and suck blood?_

Abigail stiffened a little and Eric's eyes looked up and cut to hers. She refused to give the satisfaction that she was scared of him. So she looked right back at him with a blank expression on her face.

"And I know what you can do too?" Sookie told him.

"Why don't you just glamour him?" Abigail said bored.

"Now don't you think that we would've tried everything before summoning the both of you?" Eric said.

Abigail raised an eyebrow at him. "Sookie reads the minds, I just track people down. I really doubt that my services can be of us to you."

"Yes, but I hear that you can tell when someone is lying, is that correct?"

"How did you know about that?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

Bill shifted uncomfortably beside Abigail. Eric's lips curved as he said, "I have my ways."

"Eavesdropping on other people's conversations is not your way," Abigail said. "That's just called having no courtesy for the privacy of others."

"It would mean a great deal to me and to Mr. Compton if you both could help us," Eric said with only being a little polite.

"If I find out who did it then what?" Sookie asked.

"We'll turn that person over to the authorities and let them handle it from there," Long Shadow said from the bar.

Abigail scoffed. "I don't even have to look at you to know that you are definitely lying to us."

"I'll make you a deal," Sookie said to Eric.

"If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the authorities and let go of this obsession you have over Abby then I'll help whenever you want." Sookie told him seriously and firmly.

Abigail sat straight and Eric looked over at her for a second then said, "No deal. Your cousin stays."

"Then I won't help then." Sookie said simply. "You abducted her and did God knows what to her."

"I didn't lay a hand on her," Eric growled lowly as he leaned closer to Sookie.

"You locked her away and she had break down a freakin' door with her fist and broke it pretty badly thank you very much. You glamoured an entire town to make sure she stays and she almost died of hunger and dehydration. She was bloody when she came back to us except she wasn't returned, she escaped. You put her through hell so you might as well have laid a hand on her," Sookie snapped angrily. "Take the deal."

"I said no. I've already established that she's mine and I'm not going to return her."

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

Pam rolled her eyes and groaned, "Eric, just take the fucking deal. She's just a human. You can get another one."

"Fine," he growled lowly after a long moment of silence. "I'll leave her alone."

"Thank you," Sookie said and smiled in victory.

Abigail looked at Eric who locked eyes with her. Her lips parted and she realized that the bastard was lying to Sookie. Eric walked over to where she was standing and once he was there, he put his index finger to his lips telling her to not say anything.

She rolled her eyes which made him smirk. _Stupid Viking._

There was a moment of silence before Sookie spoke to Bruce after she took his hand, "Bruce, take a deep breath. It's ok. Now did you steal their money?"

"No. No, you got to believe me. I swear to God that I didn't-"

"He didn't take it," Abigail said immediately.

Eric turned his attention onto her. "Go on."

"Do you know who took it?" Abigail questioned.

"No." he said softly.

Eric softly touched one of her golden curls on her shoulder. "Berättar han sanningen?" (Is he telling the truth?)

"Ja." She told him. (Yes.)

"He's telling the truth," Sookie said.

"You trust two skinny humans to clear the fat one?" Long Shadow said with distaste from behind the bar.

Eric briefly glanced at him. Abigail rolled her eyes again at these vampires. "Bli inte förvånad om jag tar fram min pistol och skjuta honom i den jävla ansikte, Eric." (Don't be surprised if I take out my gun and shoot him in the fucking face, Eric.)

Both Eric and Pam chuckled. Pam spoke this time, "Ingen kommer att stoppa dig, Guldlock." (No one will stop you, Goldilocks.)

"Nog. Vi måste hålla fokus på uppgiften righ nu." Eric said. (Enough. We need to stay focus at the task at hand right now.) "Bring the next one in."

After many humans later, the last one came in with Pam. "This is the last of our humans."

"Ginger, these women have some questions for you. Now be a good girl and answer them," Eric ordered.

"Aye, aye, master." Ginder replied seductively though it didn't seem to affect Eric at all.

When Sookie tried to touch Ginger, she recoiled and said, "Don't you dare touch me."

Abigail stepped forward and grabbed Ginger's arm forcefully and forced it down onto the table. Abigail looked at her coldly and said, "Hold still."

"Någonsin så våldsam." Eric said amusingly. (Ever so violent.)

Abigail scoffed lightly. "Låtsas inte att du inte gillar det, skitstövel." (Don't pretend that you don't like it, asshole.)

"Ginger, someone has been stealing money from the bar," Sookie questioned.

"Really? Huh." Ginger replied like she didn't know.

"She didn't do it, but she knows who did," Sookie said.

"What? Fuck you." Ginger replied instantly.

"Who? Who's gonna kill you?" Sookie asked.

"Who is it?" Abigail asked firmly.

"It's like her memory's been erased or somethin'?" Sookie said.

"What? I don't know anything I swear." Ginger pleaded.

"She's been glamoured," Pam said.

"It's a vampire." Sookie realized.

Suddenly Long Shadow lunged over the bar and at Sookie. His hands wrapped around her neck. Abigail quickly took out her gun, but Eric's and came around her wrist and gripped tightly so that the gun fell out of her hand thus dropping to the ground. Eric put her hands behind her back and pulled her to his chest as him and Pam just stared at Long Shadow strangling Sookie while Ginger kept on screaming.

"Shut the fuck up," Abigail groaned to Ginger.

"Ginger, enough," Pam commanded.

Ginger stopped screaming and Eric mumbled, "Thank you."

Bill bared his fangs while Eric still held her back as she kept on struggling against him. Bill staked Long Shadow who snarled and his blood started to spray everywhere. While Long Shadow at sprayed out blood through his mouth reminding her of The Exorcist, Eric and Pam gave each other a look. Abigail stood there frozen as she watched silently of how a vampire dies. Poor Sookie had to be right in front of it too while everyone else stayed back.

Ginger started to scream uncontrollably again as Long Shadow's body and skin started to decay and then explode all over the floor. Ginger immediately vomited all over the floor.

"Humans. I honestly don't know what you see in them." Eric said as Ginger kept on screaming.

"Var inte en skitstövel." She snapped. (Don't be an asshole.)

"Har jag kränkt dig?" Eric asked amusingly. (Have I offended you?)

Abigail rolled her eyes and then shifted when Eric's fingers lightly touched her forearm. Eric leaned in closer to her ear and spoke, "Jag har saknat dig. Jag blev besviken när jag såg att du var borta. Att du sprang." (I missed you. I was disappointed when I saw that you were gone. That you ran.)

"Vi har pratat klart." (We're done talking.)

"För nu. Du är fortfarande min oavsett om någon av er gillar det. Du tillhör mig." (For now. You're still mine whether or not either of you like it. You belong to me.)

Abigail rolled her eyes and saw Ginger becoming hysterical as she dropped down onto her knees, mumbling incoherent words. She looked crazy for a moment. Abigail saw Sookie trembling and shaking, obviously in shock. She walked through the blood and guts without flinching and helped Sookie off of the table. Sookie slipped a little, but Abigail was there to catch her in time.

"You seem unaffected by this unlike the rest of the humans," Eric said curiously.

"I'm no stranger to dead bodies." Abigail replied.

Everyone's eyes except for Ginger's, went to her. They stared at her for a moment like she was something unknown to them as she led Sookie to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Come," Eric said to Bill, "I'll buy you a blood."

Bill followed Eric into his office and waited for his Tru Blood to be done in the microwave. Bill managed to stay calm though he felt as though he shouldn't be calm right now because of what he did and he knew that he wouldn't get away with since this was Eric.

The bell rang and Eric handed Bill the bottle which he thanked him for.

Eric tried not to scowl as Bill drank it. "How do you stomach that stuff? Don't you find the metallic vile?"

"I don't think about it," Bill replied. "Its substances, that's all."

Eric cracked an amused smile. "Oh, if you're their poster boy then the mainstreaming movement is in very deep trouble. Tru Blood, it keeps you alive, but it will bore you to death," Eric mocked.

Bill sat down just as Eric did. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"You killed a vampire, Bill…for a human. What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll take them both."

"No," Bill snapped which made Eric raise an eyebrow at.

"Fine then just Abigail."

"You can have anyone you want why do you want her?"

"Why are you trying to keep her from me? She can take care of herself…I can tell that you love Miss Stackhouse so do you love Abigail as well?" Eric contained his growl at the last part. He had already seen the relationship between the two and it was starting to irritate him.

"I don't love Abby the way I love Sookie. They need to be protected."

"Sookie I understand, but why Deputy Thornes? Is there something you're not telling me about her?"

"Nothing that you probably don't already know, Eric."

"There is that judgment again I hear in your voice, Billy." Eric mocked.

Bill knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he saw something red and leather in the corner like a jacket.

Bill pointed to the jacket and said, "And you say that I'm in love with Sookie. At least I don't keep her things hidden away like some teenager with playboys."

Eric shifted in his seat a little. It smelled like lavender and jasmine. That red leather jacket was his dirty little secret. "You do realize that since Long Shadow is dead that the deal that I made with Miss Stackhouse is still struck?"

"Only if you turn to the authorities."

Eric chuckled amusingly. "No matter what your little human says, Abigail Thornes is mine. She belongs to me."

"Perhaps, but if I know Abby, she will never let you feed from her nor will she feed on you. She's smarter than that."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "My Goldilocks is a mysterious and odd little thing to come across."

Throughout the time that she had been wiping the blood off of Sookie's face. She gave her a reassuring smile through the mirror and that made Sookie smile a little.

"You know you're a tough girl, did you know that?" Abigail told her as she wiped down the blood off her arms.

"No tougher than you, that's for sure." That made Abigail chuckle. "Hey, when did you learn Swedish? I mean you, Eric, and Pam had a whole conversation with each other. You were so fluent."

Abigail sighed. "They aren't the only vampires that I know. I knew another one. He taught me the language when I was sixteen."

"He?" Sookie asked intrigued. "A boy taught you this?"

"Yup."

"Were you two…?"

"He's dead, Sook." Abigail cut off as she didn't look at her in the mirror.

"Oh…how did he die?" Sookie asked softly.

Abigail's hands froze as they were on her arm. She looked up and in the mirror; she said coldly, "He's dead to me."

"Is that why you weren't freaking out over that vampire now splattered all over the floor?"

"Yes. I'm used to blood, death, and liars."

Sookie shut her mouth and they both fell into silence. Pam came in, holding some leather clothes in her hands. "Put these on."

"Oh, um, thank you, b-but I'm fine really," Sookie replied. "I'm just gonna dry out my hair and we'll be on our way."

"You both aren't going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking just yet."

"Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked.

"Pam, tell us." Abigail said sternly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Pam smirked at her. "You know I find it very sexy when you use your Deputy Thornes attitude with me."

"Don't try to use sex as a distraction. Tell us."

"That's for the boys to figure. Right now, what you need to know is change out of your clothes." Pam told them. She looked to Sookie. "There is vampire in your cleavage. Allow me."

Pam reached in between Sookie's breasts and Abigail just rolled her eyes and went out of the bathroom. She looked down at her wrapped up hand and bumped into a hard chest.

She craned her neck and looked into Eric's bright blue eyes staring down at her. Jeez, this man was tall for her. He towered over and would completely tower over her if he took a step further. He glanced down at her bad hand and took it in his. His touch was surprisingly gentle than she would have thought.

"Take my blood, it'll-"

"No," Abigail argued. "I don't need it. And I sure as hell don't want it, Eric."

"So were on first name basis now, huh?"

"Mr. Northman," she warned.

"I'm surprised and yet intrigued that you managed to escape."

"I don't like being the damsel and I sure as hell don't like being kidnapped."

"I noticed," Eric mused. His hand came up to her curls and started to play with them.

He rubbed the pieces of golden hair between his fingers, noticing how soft her hair was. After a moment of shock, she snapped herself right back to reality and smacked his hand away from her. She glared at him and said coldly, "Don't forget that I am a grudge holder, Mr. Northman."

"It seems you and I have something in common more than just our breathtaking good looks then," Eric said.

She scoffed and walked away from him. Eric's head titled to the side a little as his eyes undressed her and watched the way her hips swayed. It was very seductive to look at and yet you could tell just by her body language that she was a fighter.

"Sluta stirra, Eric. Du börjar se desperat nu." Pam told him as she stood beside him when they watched Abigail, Sookie, and Bill leave. (Stop staring, Eric. You're starting to look desperate now.)

"Jag är aldrig desperat, Pamela." Eric said sternly. (I am never desperate, Pamela.)

Pam scoffed lightly as she put a hand on her hips. "Den röd jacka gömd i hörnet av ditt kontor skulle föreslå något annat." (That red jacket hidden in the corner of your office would suggest otherwise.)

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. Trust that there is more craziness to come and it's just crazy, but makes sense in a way so I'm really trying to get to do what I really want to put into this story. I hoped you all really liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. I'm Not Yours

Later that night after Abigail and Sookie found their cat murdered, they decided that they should stay at Bill's for a couple of days since it clearly wasn't safe at their house. She stared up into the ceiling, the wind howling softly against the window which made one of the small branches scrap against the window. Abigail had been placed in one of the guest bedrooms and knowing Sookie and Bill, they wanted to be alone so she had taken the furthest room of the house.

She was debating on whether or not she should go to work tomorrow. There hadn't been any murders in past few days. She knew that Sookie was scared and annoyed that the police weren't doing anything. Even when Abigail had brought the evidence that Jason didn't do it, they just turned the other cheek. She had suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she was new…or because of Bill, her new friend.

Abigail liked Bill. He was nice. He cared a lot for Sookie. He was sweet to everyone-well, not everyone. Bill had been protecting her from Eric and although she appreciated it, they both knew that she could take care of herself. He told her that he liked her because she was the only human except for Sookie that had been nice to him and treated him with respect. Abigail never knew what it was like to have a brother and she wondered if this was what it was like.

She hadn't talked to Jason yet. Mainly because of what he did to Sookie when she went missing and how he had put all the blame on her. She had seen this before in many kids in the foster system when she was growing up. They were followers and not leaders. And since they were followers, it usually led them down a dark path. Abigail kept to herself most of the time because she was kind of a loner.

She had heard from Sookie that Jason was happy and he was dating a woman named Amy. Sookie had claimed that she was nice and polite to people. Also that Sam had given her a job there. That was how Bon Temps usually was to humans…they welcomed them with open arms. Sometimes, they did the same with vampires, but not that often.

She could've sworn that she heard whispers, but she forced her mind to ignore it. She fell asleep to a soft humming just near dawn.

Abigail had woken up in the late afternoon, her phone was silent. She was surprised at how late she had slept in. _I guess I really was tired after all. Strange._

She slipped on a white tank top and the rest of her usual attire except for her leather. She really missed her red jacket. It was her favorite one. It was a warm day and since she was going to get food for herself. Then she might as well not wear any jacket. She already knew that Bill went to ground and that Sookie was at work. Abigail had to walk over to her house and get her car since Bill had driven them there.

She walked inside of the house and heard only silence though she didn't dare to look up because of the memory of their headless cat was still fresh in her mind. She walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Her keys were placed on her night stand. Abigail was walking down the hair when she heard a soft banging sound. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she followed the sound. She heard that it was coming from the air vent in the wall just above Sookie's bedroom. Abigail grabbed a chair and stepped onto it. She removed the lid of he vent and gaped at the beautiful diamond necklace that was hanging there. It was sparking, but not as bright as it would've been in the sun's light.

Abigail reached over and grabbed it. She stared at it as she put the lid back on and she stepped off of the chair. Her fingers traced over the diamonds. It had a tear drop diamond in the middle of the necklace surrounded by other tiny diamonds. Abigail shook her head and put the necklace in her pocket, planning to question Bill and Sookie about this later. As she walked outside, she froze as she sees a dark figure behind a tree.

Abigail runs over to them, but once she's close enough she sees that it was just a shadow from one of the tress. She intakes large breaths and goes back to her car.

She went to the market and was a little hesitant when she found that it was empty. Abigail saw that no one was at the cash register which she found very odd. She ignored it and grabbed some bread, chips, soda, milk, cereal, and some ice cream. When she went back to the counter, an old lady was there. Abigail hesitantly paid for all of these things.

"And how are you today?" she asked politely while ringing up the items.

"I-I'm good. Thanks." Abigail said.

"Do you want to die today, Deputy Thornes?"

Abigail immediately glanced up from her wallet and said, "W-What?!"

"I said do you want to pay with cash of credit, dear?" the old lady replied confused.

"Credit," Abigail answered as she shook her head.

Abigail quickly got out of there as soon as possible. She thought that she had been over that scary event already. That she had moved passed it though she was clearly wrong.

It had just turned night when she got back to the house. Bill turned his head at her as he played Golf on the Wii. He looked quizzically at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…just had some flashbacks today."

"What happened?" Bill asked concerned.

"I-I don't know, Bill. I just think that I'm losing it or something," Abigail confessed as she put the food away in the fridge. "I feel as though I'm going crazy. I'm hearing things and seeing things."

"Hearing things? Like voices?"

"I don't know what they are, but they aren't voices, Bill."

"We'll figure this out. I promise."

She cracked a small smile at him. "Thanks. I'm going to go to the guest bedroom for a moment and when I get back, you can bet your pale ass that I will be kicking your ass in golf, Bill Compton."

Bill chuckled. "I'm always up for a challenge. Bring it on, Abby."

Abigail laughed and went upstairs. Just as she entered the bedroom, she heard the doorbell ring. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she heard the door open and close mixed in with voices. She comes down the stairs and mentally groans as she sees Eric, Pam, and some other guy she didn't know the name of. _What the hell is wrong with these people? It hasn't even been a day since I last saw them and they are already back again…like bacteria._

"Goldilocks," Pam said, smirking.

Abigail leaned against the railing and said, "If I'm Goldilocks then you three must be the three bears."

"I'm guessing I'm too hard." Pam said.

"I'm too soft," the no namer said.

"And I must be just right," Eric said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and stood next to Bill. "Ok, now that's just creepy. Who's the new guy?"

"Goldilocks, Chow. Chow, Goldilocks." Eric introduced.

"That's not my name and you know it." Abigail said then turned to the no namer and said, "I'm-"

"Abigail Thornes." Chow answered. "Twenty-six years old. Blonde. Hazel eyes. Deputy at the Bon Temps Police Station. Cousin to Sookie Stackhouse. No other known relatives Has a criminal record. Started when you were fifteen and then at seventeen. Not know to stay in one place for too long."

"I make it my business to know." Chow said with a smug smile.

"I am fairly curious as to why you have a criminal record," Eric said.

"You seem surprised?" Abigail mused.

"You see to surprise me everyday actually." Eric replied.

"I take it by your being here that there was no way around it," Bill said.

They glanced around the house and a small look of boredom and distaste in their faces.

"I can't really say. I didn't exactly look into it." Eric said as he looked over Abigail. "Why are you here? You've been here often; I can smell your scent all around here."

"I don't know whether to be offended by your comment or creeped out that you know how I smell." Abigail said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric chuckled. "You should be flattered actually."

Pam chuckled amusingly as she looked around the place. Bill walked forwards to her and said, "Tell me, do you enjoy living half way up his backside the way you do?"

"Yes, it's nice. You should try it." Pam told him.

Abigail rolled her eyes and she muttered, "Kiss ass."

"If you'd seen his ass, you would kiss it too." Pam told her.

"No," she groaned. "No, I wouldn't, Pam."

"Do you like it anal?" Pam asked.

Abigail saw both Bill and Eric shift uncomfortably. "Pamela, om du inte slutar, kommer jag att tappa humöret och det är inte vad du vill." (Pamela if you don't stop, I'm going to lose my temper and that's not what you want.)

"Du skulle göra ett helvete av en vampyr." Pam mused. (You'd make one hell of a vampire.)

"Någon gång i framtiden." Eric muttered as his eyes trailed over her body. (Someday.)

Abigail shook her head and pointed a finger at him as she walked closer to him. "No, not someday. Never ever. Nada. No. Nothing. El zippo."

"I need to go to the bar and tell Sookie that I will be gone for a couple of days," Bill informed Eric as they had a stare down.

"Fine. Go to the bar."

"It might be smart to check out the competition." Pam suggested.

"Yes indeed."

"What's your game? You were playing Wii, what's your game?" Chow asked.

"Golf."

"Best score on pebble beach?"

_Are these vampires serious right now?! This must be what vampires do in their spare time._

"Seven under." Bill answered proudly.

"Mine's eleven under," Chow said smugly.

Abigail scoffed and smirked. "Boys, boys, mine's fifteen under."

They looked incredulously at her while she gave a smug smile to them.

"We should get going," Bill said. He went out the door with Chow and Bill following behind.

Abigail stood in front of Eric and took out the necklace. "For some reason, I think that this belongs to you."

Eric raised an eyebrow at it then took it out of her hands. "It doesn't belong to me. It's yours."

"I don't want a diamond necklace."

"What do you want then?" Eric asked curiously. "I can give you the chance to live forever young in riches and with me, but you decline. Why?"

"I've seen what becoming a vampire does to someone. It makes them forget that they were human once."

"Who was the vampire?"

"You."

Eric wordlessly put the diamond necklace around her neck. His fingers lingered on her neck then they outlined her jaw. His fingers lightly travelled down her arm then to her hip which he held onto. She really didn't know why she was letting him touch her. He growled very lowly in his throat when his fingers were about to touch her breast.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Abigail threw it away from her in disgust. "You keep touching me like you own me. Stop it."

"But I do own you. Forever, Goldilocks. _You are mine._"

Abigail scoffed and stepped away from him and his towering figure. She grabbed the necklace around her neck and ripped it off her neck angrily. She shoved it into his hard chest and snarled, "Go fuck yourself, Eric Northman because I would rather die a thousand deaths than be yours."

She stepped around him and went upstairs, her night ruined because of him. Abigail let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding in once she heard the front door close. She quickly got into her pajamas and went back to bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep for once.

It seemed like someone-SOOKIE didn't want her to sleep anymore since the girl freaking screamed at the top of her lungs.

Abigail jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom. She ripped open the door and was greeted with the sight of cock, balls, and a naked Sam Merlotte. She gaped at him then whirled around.

"SAM, WE'VE CROSSED THE LINES OF OUR FRIENDSHIP," Abigail said as she covered her eyes with her hand. "YOU HAVE NOW SCARRED ME FOR LIFE."

_Great. Just fucking fantastic. Fucking Bon Temps._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I love seeing what you guys think of this story. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	6. A Murder Most Foul

"So you're a shape shifter?" Abigail asked.

Sam nodded and put his elbows on his knees as he sat on the couch. "Yeah. Been like that way for a while now. Most of us prefer to call ourselves shifters."

"So how many of you are there?" Sookie asked curiously.

Sam sighed. "Thousands-tens of thousands, maybe. We don't exactly have a newsletter."

"So we've got vampires and shape shifters in this town now. Great, where are the witches and werewolves lurking now?" Abigail joked. "So do you have a family of shifters or something? Like how vampires have their nests?"

"Nothing like nests. But yeah, I suppose." Sam answered. He looked over at Abigail. "I was adopted so I don't know mine."

Abigail gave him a soft smile since they both knew what it was like being put in the system.

"What can you shift into?" Sookie asked.

"Dogs, cats, birds though with a bird it's harder to fly."

"Can you shift into a person?" Sookie asked curiously.

Sam stiffened and responded, "Humans are a bit more complex-I have to see the real animal."

"Like an imprint?" Abigail asked and Sam nodded. While Abigail was intrigued by this, Sookie wasn't so much as intrigued, but a little cautious.

"When I sleep, it wears off. On a full moon, I can't stop it."

"Like werewolves." Sookie said.

"We're not werewolves," Sam said defensively. "Hey, werewolves are dangerous, nasty creatures. Do not call me a werewolf."

"Sam," Abigail warned stepping a little forward. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"Werewolves exist too?" Sookie asked in exasperation.

"I was just kidding about the werewolves lurking around here." Abigail said. "What else is out there besides vampires, shifters, and werewolves?"

"More than either of you can imagine." Sam said emotionlessly.

"Beautiful," Abigail muttered sarcastically.

Sookie scoffed and ran off to sit on the steps, her arms wrapped around her knees. She seemed in shock and Abigail understood why she would be.

"You don't seem all affected by this," Sam said curiously.

Abigail sighed. "I've seen many things, Sam Merlotte, but I haven't seen everything. I just-I can take a lot in."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I get it. It's your coping mechanism for when things a little too…"

"Strange. Yeah, it is. Hey, why don't you go home? I'll take care of Sook, okay?"

"Think she'll hate me forever?"

She shook her head. "It's Sookie. She needs time to understand it before she explores it. I'm here though so if you need anything just call me."

Sam said goodbye to them and left.

Abigail sighed and sat down beside Sookie. "Do I even need to ask if you're okay?"

"Life is just gettin' too weird too fast, Abby. Could a werewolf have killed Gran?"

"No. I don't think a werewolf did this. The…um, scene looked human like. If it was a werewolf then she would've been torn to pieces."

"How can you say those kinds of things without even flinchin'?"

Abigail turned to Sookie. "I-I don't know, Sook. Life was always weird since I was born."

"Me too. I thought I was crazy when I could other people's thoughts."

"Thank God, you can't read mine." Abigail joked.

Sookie finally smiled. "Even without reading your mind, you're hard to read."

"I guess so."

After a moment of silence, Sookie asked, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Not having a family…"

Abigail looked away and into the distance. "It was…um, I-I….it-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sookie interrupted. "I can see that it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable. Just it's something I won't-can't talk about…but I'm glad that I have you guys now as my family."

"Me too," Sookie replied with a smile. "Can you see dead people or somethin'?"

"What?"

"Bill told me about what happened when you came back from the store. Tell me about it."

"I started to see things and felt like there was someone watching me, Sook. I heard these sounds. I don't know if they were voices or not, but there scared me. I can't be glamoured and you can't read my thoughts. I can't read thoughts and I see things or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"This just means that we really are family after all." Sookie said.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Abigail spoke, "Thank you, Sook."

"For what?"

"For what you did to protect me. I found the necklace."

"What did you do with it?"

"I shoved it into Eric's chest and told him off. The usual."

"I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Me too." Abigail muttered softly.

* * *

"You've been working your ass off all day. Just come over here already," Sookie said as they talked through the phone which as being held between her cheek and shoulder.

"No can do, blondie." Abigail joked. "I've been gone for too long. I'm now swamped with paperwork that I have to finish right now. Not to mention the cases that I need clean up and then file."

"So what you're tellin' me is that I can expect you home by dawn?"

Abigail chuckled as she looked through the crime scene photos of Dawn. "Glad to know you know me so well."

"You're worse than workaholic, Abigail Thornes."

She scoffed playfully. "If I didn't work than nothing would get done around the station."

"It's good to know that at least someone is payin' attention and tryin' to find who did this."

"It's a mind fuck, Sook."

"How?"

"I'm telling you to watch out, okay? Whoever this is is after people who associate themselves with vampires. I imagine that they are close with them."

"What about Gran?"

"In there eyes, she's a sympathizer."

"Just like me and you, huh?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Sookie. Stay close to people, alright? Bill would kill me if he found out that you died. Also I would kill you again if you died."

Sookie laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Abigail wasn't kidding with Sookie when she had said that she was swamped with work. It sucked though because now her phone was out of battery. It was nearing about four a.m. when Tara was dragged in by Kenya. She looked like she was drunk.

"Hey Kenya," Abigail said to her. "What happened with Tara?"

"She was intoxicated while driving. Girl can't even admit it…she was saying something about a cow and a naked woman that made her crash in the middle of the road."

Abigail raised her eyebrows in surprise. "A naked woman and cow?"

Kenya nodded. "I think she should stay her for the night."

"No, I'll bail her-"

"Sorry, Abby, but you can't do that. You're on the clock right now and it's against the rules." Kenya told her.

Abigail sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. I understand. Thank you, Kenya."

"Anytime."

"I'm starting to think that you and I are the only people in this station who actually do their jobs," Abigail told her.

Kenya scoffed lightly. "Ya think? Took you long enough."

Abigail chuckled and went back to work. The phone on her desk started to ring and she answered it, "Deputy Thornes."

"Abigail, so lovely to hear your voice again." Eric said.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eric Northman, I'm working." She groaned.

"You didn't answer your cell."

"Take a hint."

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls the first time?"

"My phone's dead."

"I see. That would explain it."

"Even if you did call, I wouldn't have answered."

"Why not?"

"Should I even ask how you got my cell phone number and this one too? That should be reason enough."

"I have people."

"I liked Long Shadow better than Chow."

"I found out something very interesting today."

"I'm tempted to hang up on you."

"Hang up on me and I'll hurt Sookie Stackhouse." He snapped.

"Touch Sookie and I'll hurt Pam." She snapped back.

"Pam would not like that…mostly."

"Get to the point, Sheriff."

"Chow told me that there was nothing on you when you were sixteen years old. It was like you dropped dead for an entire year."

"And?"

"Where did you go?"

"I went to hell. Goodbye, Eric." Abigail said then hung up.

_Damn vampire. He's so freaking nosy._

* * *

Abigail stood up and planned to go home today since she hadn't been home in the two days and a half. Sookie was angry that was for sure. The murderer had come after her, but she had gotten away. Sam kissed her and she kissed him back. Bill came in and fought with him. Sookie told her that she wasn't aloud to invite to Bill back into the house since she rescinded his invitation. This only motivated Abigail to find the killer sooner since Sookie was their next target. Sookie told her that felt like she was going crazy now.

She didn't know why, but she had drowned herself in work, trying to find the real killer behind this. Oh, yeah, now she remembered why she was drowning. It was because of Jason. They had arrested him for the murder of Amy, his girlfriend who was found lying dead next to him after they both took V. She was tempted to beat him to death, but after seeing how broken he looked in the cell, she didn't say anything. Only that she was going to find the killer if it was the last thing she did.

Abigail was walking down the hall from where the lockers were being kept for the deputies when it was as if time was slowed down. She looked up as she came closer to Kenya and an unknown woman. She felt familiar, but didn't look like it. She got a strange feeling from that crept through her entire body. A bad feeling. The dark haired woman's eyes locked with hers for a very long time even as they passed each other in the hall.

The dark haired woman's lips curved and she smiled as she smelled her scent when she passed by her. Though this had gone unnoticed by Abigail who just kept on walking forward and out of the station.

She shook her head and drove herself home. She still had work to do so she brought her work home as well. Abigail saw her front door wide open and she grabbed her gun just in case and the case files too. Abigail walked to the door and stumbled on a rock, her papers flew everywhere onto the ground. She mentally groaned because now she had to put them back in order.

She was scooping the papers together when she froze as she saw Rene's face though it wasn't under a fake name. Drew Marshall. He was wanted for murder. It was a young girl who…who was his sister and associated herself with vampires that was killed. Before Abigail could register anything, she heard distant screams behind her.

She stood up and saw the blood and glass on the floor and her mind went to Sookie. Abigail took her gun out and followed the screams for help. She ran as fast as she could and she started to hear them more clearly except that now there were growls and then angry yells.

Abigail came running into the cemetery. She saw Sookie unconscious while Rene was beating up a naked Sam yelling, "Die! Die you sick of piece of shit! You fucking freak of nature!"

Abigail came behind him and yelled, "HEY!"

He turned to her and she didn't hesitate to shoot him five times in the chest. Blood came gushing slowly out of his chest and he fell to his knees then to the ground. She kept her gun aimed at him as she walked over to Sookie and Sam. She checked for pulses and she closed her eyes in relief as it flooded through her as she found them.

She felt a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle backward. They pulled hard enough to where she fell face forwards onto the ground, hitting her head against the stone grave. Rene quickly crawled up her body and on top of her as he turned her onto her back. She struggled underneath him as blood oozed down the side of her face when he held her hands on either side of her head.

"You know, I always had a thing for you," he whispered into her ear then gave a wicked laugh and kissed her hard on the lips.

"GO TO HELL!" she yelled.

His hands came around her neck and her gripped it like it was a squeeze toy. She made strangled noises as he gave a low grunt each time he tightened his hands around her neck. She was sure that he was already bruising her neck. Her hands clawed at his arms furiously as she felt the blood cut off from her face.

She felt her eyes about to close when she heard a clank and the pressure on her neck was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Sookie standing there with a shovel in her hand looking pissed. Abigail quickly grabbed her gun that was near Sam. She got on her knees and aimed the gun at Rene who was groaning on the ground. She shot Rene in the head just in case he decided to come back again.

She let out a rough cough and felt Sam pull her up. Sookie came up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Abigail was about to answer when she saw something like a body smoking from behind Sookie. Sookie turned and ran towards the body as she cried, "Bill!"

Abigail and Sam followed behind and Sam said, "We need to put in the ground."

Sam picked up Bill in his hands. Bill's entire body was blackened and crispy. He was very, very badly burnt that Abigail forgot her own pains and helped Sam put Bill into one of the graves. Sookie started to sob silently as she watched them shovel dirt onto Bill.

After they were done, Sam came up to Abigail and his hand gently moved a piece of her blonde hair from the bloody side of her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to act so tough all the time. By God, you were so close to dying today, Abby-"

"I said I'm fine. I'm a tough girl; I can clean my gun and tie my shoes, Sam. Now take Sookie to the hospital and put some clothes on while I call this in."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces especially Andy's when I present them with their killer. Jason's free."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY AWESOME AND I'M REALLY REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY!**

**Sorry for the little Eric and Abigail scenes, but I will update probably by tonight or the next day. It'll be quick so don't worry. Sorry again if this chapter seemed more quick or something…it just happened really. I hoped you all liked this chapter. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. It Seems The Crazies Are Still Here

Abigail sighed as she got out of her car then groaned in pain. She held her stomach in pain and jumped in fright when she felt hands on her. She whirled around and came face to face with Eric. He looked angry as his hand held her chin to him and his eyes searched her face which had a scratch on her cheekbone and a cut on her bottom lip. She had tiny stitches across the end of her eyebrow where Rene had hit her. Her neck was bruised badly though it was slowly going away. She remembered how Arlene ran towards her and started to cry and apologize for what had happened. Of course she didn't blame her…it wasn't her fault and she knew that.

It had been a tough couple of days. She didn't know whether or not if she wanted to stay in Bon Temps or not. Abigail promised Sookie that she wouldn't leave her since Gran had died and Jason had suddenly become religious thus leaving her. Yeah, Abigail didn't understand that either.

"Who did this to you?" he growled lowly. "I'll kill them."

"He's already dead. I shot him six times, in the chest and in the head." Abigail told him and moved away from him. The crickets chirped their hearts away in the darkness of the background when they looked at each other while in the parking lot of Merlotte's.

"Your hair is different…I like it, Goldilocks," Eric said after a moment of silence.

Her golden hair was straight and kind of curly at the bottom of her hair. It had only been a couple of days since she had killed Rene. There was another murderer except that now they tore out other people's hearts from their chests. _Great, just fucking great!_

"You look the same."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Why did you change your hair?"

She shrugged. "Needed to do something new."

"Let me give you my blood, Abigail."

"It's Deputy Thornes and no," she said firmly. "I'm not taking your blood, Eric. I don't trust you."

"Even after everything."

"Especially after everything. You've given me no reason to."

"Do you trust Bill Compton?"

"Actually yeah I do."

"Do you…_care_ for him?" he growled lowly.

"Yeah, so?"

He sped up to her and gripped her upper arms. He towered over her. He always towered over her and she felt so small compared to his height. He looked the same as always. With his intense bright blue eyes staring into her hazel eyes. Him clad in only black as always. An emotionless expression on his face that said not to fuck with him. The face that frightened many. He was never going to change. His hair was long…all the same.

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion and then Eric crashed his lips onto hers. She immediately shoved him away from her in fiery. His eyes kept glancing down at her lips then at her neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she yelled then wiped her lips. "God, seriously!"

Eric stepped forward, but she moved back from him saying angrily, "Don't take another fucking step! I'm so sick and tired of you wanting to make me yours! I'm not yours! I'm nobody's! And I don't want to be anybody's! So just go and find someone else to play with because I'm done with this shit."

Abigail turned around and walked into the bar. She bumped into someone's chest and saw that it was the dark haired woman from a couple of days ago.

"Oh, sorry." She said politely. "Hey, are you Abby?"

"Yeah, why? Who are you?"

The dark haired woman laughed and held out her hand as she said, "I'm Maryann. Maryann Forrester, a friend of Tara's."

Abigail shook her hand and then smiled at her. "Oh right. My cousin, Sookie told me about you. I think it's pretty nice of you to give her hand."

"Well, she's been through a lot. I'm just happy to help," Maryann said, still looking slightly curious at her.

"Yeah, well, thank you. There aren't many people like that."

"I'm sorry, but did you say that Sookie Stackhouse was your cousin?"

"Yeah. Just recently, we're long lost cousins."

"Not lost anymore it seems."

"No, I guess not," Abigail replied. "It was nice meeting you."

"I hope to see you again sometime."

Abigail just nodded and went to the booth. _That was weird._

* * *

Abigail pulled into Bill's house, knowing that Sookie was there. Once she opened the door, she was greeted with a redhead who was crying…crying blood tears. Abigail was very confused at the redhead, but then Sookie walked into the living room with rags in her hands and said, "Abby, this is Jessica…Bill's vampire child or well, progeny."

"How-"

"When he killed Long Shadow, he had to go on trial for it. They decided that him becomin' a maker was a well fit punishment for him. So now here's Jessica."

"Why is she crying?"

"She misses her life. Her family and friends. Everything."

Abigail walked over to her and Jessica's head shot up. She suddenly bared her fangs and pushed her onto the couch, entrapping her underneath the teenager.

"Jessica!" Sookie yelled.

"That smell…I recognize it." Jessica said in realization. "It smelled so good."

"Recognize it? Recognize it from where?" Abigail asked curiously.

"From Fangtasia. In Eric's office…it was from a red jacket."

Abigail shot up straight making Jessica fall back onto the couch. A look of fiery passed on her face and she said angrily, "He has my jacket! That little piece of shit! I thought I lost it."

"Wait, he has your jacket?" Sookie said stunned. Then gave a soft chuckle and scowled. "Do you think he smells it?"

"Does he?" Abigail asked Jessica who looked slightly frightened of her now.

"Uh…I-I don't know. He just yelled at me to get out one time when I found it in the corner of his office. Near his desk."

"Ugh! What a little weirdo!" Abigail groaned. "He knows that's my favorite jacket, Sook. I miss it."

"It's just a jacket," Sookie said.

"Yeah, what's so special about a stupid jacket anyways?" Jessica asked her.

Abigail sighed. "It was given to me by my birth mother. She left it with me. I was wrapped inside of it when I was a baby."

"Oh," Jessica said softly. She seemed to regret what she had said.

"I promise you that I'll get your jacket back, alright?" Sookie told her.

Abigail smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Sookie."

"Please, Sookie," Jessica begged. "I want to seem 'em. Just glimpse at them through the window. J-Just so I can say goodbye."

"I'm sorry it's just not my place, but you just explain it to Bill like the way you just did to me then I'm sure he'll take you."

"Are you really sure about that? Because I'm not so sure he would," Jessica told them as more blood tears started to form in her eyes.

Abigail wordlessly took one of the rags and handed it to her. Jessica muttered a muffled thank you.

"Ok…we're just driving by and that's it." Sookie said. "And you're comin' with us Abigail."

"What?! Ugh, fine," she groaned. "If I die, it's your fault, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie rolled her eyes and they stood up. "You're not gonna die. Jessica ain't gonna kill you."

"I wasn't talking about baby vamp over here. I was talking about Bill." Abigail said.

"Thank you, you guys." Jessica said.

"Don't mention it…seriously don't mention it especially to Bill." Sookie told Jessica who nodded furiously.

* * *

"We need to talk," Eric said to Bill as they walked around the department store. Suddenly Bill was now regretting of ever coming here because of Eric.

"You look different. Got your hair cut I see." Bill mused. His hair was much shorter than before and pushed back.

Eric shrugged. "Needed to do something new. It's the new me. You like?"

"Actually yes, very much, Eric." Bill replied.

"The Sheriff of Area nine in Texas has gone missing. Have you heard about that?" Eric asked.

"I hadn't, but I know the vampire of whom you speak. His name is Godric, correct?"

"Indeed. That goes without saying that he needs to be found…which is where Sookie and Abigail come in."

Bill turned sharply to him, eyes blazed. That didn't fit well with Eric of how…protective Bill Compton had been towards Abigail. He remembered their kiss, he remembered the sweetness of her lips on his and how she tasted…then she had pushed him off and wiped her lips of their connection. He also remembered touching his lips after she had stormed off into the bar.

"No."

"For Sookie since she is yours, I'm asking your permission to take her with me and Abigail to Dallas."

"Eric, you can do whatever you want with me, but I am not putting either of them in this position anymore. I can't, will not allow you to bring her into these matters."

"We made a deal, your human and I, that if I didn't kill anyone then she would work for me as often as I like. You remember this, don't you?"

"Yes, and you're also forgetting that you agreed to leave Abby alone and yet I hear you haven't done so."

"Ah, yes," he drawled out. "Well, I managed to find a loop hole in that."

"Yes, taking her across town lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evenin'." Bill snapped.

"I'm only asking your permission out of respect. I know how much Abigail seems to care for you. If I wanted her then I can simply take her…or them, it doesn't really matter which." Eric told him as Bill glared at him. "Is no your final answer?"

"It is." Bill growled lowly.

"Poorly played, Bill." Eric said disappointedly then walked away.

* * *

Abigail sat in the back of Sookie's car as they drove to Jessica's house. She had a really bad feeling about this. Also she felt kind of guilty for going behind Bill's back, but…but she agreed with Sookie on this. This was Jessica's family and she didn't ask to be turned into a vampire. She had so many choices in life when she was human and now those choices are gone. Taken from her.

"This is it…across the street," Jessica told them softly. "My daddy won't be home yet…my mama and sister should be there though."

There was a long silence as they looked at the house. For just a second, Abigail wondered what it would've been like to grow up with a family. With an annoying little sister and an overprotective brother. What it would be like to have those crazy family game nights and nights spent with the family as they watched a movie on the couch together. Abigail shook her head at those kinds of thoughts and did what she always did with them. She hid them in the back of her mind and behind a mask.

"Jessica…I'm sorry." Sookie said softly with tears in her eyes.

Jessica turned to her and was confused. "Well, why are you cryin'?"

Sookie sniffled. "This is all my fault. If Bill hadn't…I took your life away and I know that there is no way you'll be able to forgive me. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I had no idea that it was gonna lead to this."

Jessica shook her head and said sincerely, "I don't blame you, Sookie."

"How's that even possible?"

Jessica whirled her head back to house just as a young redheaded girl looked out the curtains, but not at them then closed them.

"That's my sister," Jessica said hurriedly then sped out of the car and to the front door ignoring their whispered calls.

Abigail and Sookie quickly ran out of the car and towards the baby vampire. "Jesscia, get back in the car! You promised!"

"We have to go!" Abigail whispered angrily as Sookie grabbed Jessica's arm before they were caught, but it was too late.

The door opened to reveal an older redheaded woman and she said happily, "Jessica!"

"Mama," Jessica said breathlessly as she embraced her mother. It was quite touching actually, but this was dangerous right now. Jessica was a vampire-a baby, who knows how she'll act after a few moments of being with them. She could rip them apart if she got angry.

"You're home," her mother cried. "Eden! Tell your father that Jessica's home. It don't matter where she's been, but that she's home."

"Uh, mama, I like to introduce you to my friends, Sookie and Abigail."

Jessica's mother smiled at them like she was grateful for them. "Hello, Sookie and Abigail. Thank you…thank you for returning my baby girl to me-to us."

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Jessica said to her mother.

"No, we can't. We have to get going now" Abigail said to them.

"Your skin is like ice. Come on it and I'll make you some tea." Her mother said breathlessly.

They walked inside of the house and were seated down in the living room on a couch.

Sookie grabbed Jessica's arm and whispered angrily, "I don't normally cuss, but you've completely fucked me here."

"You fucked us both," Abigail whispered angrily as well. "We trusted you, Jessica. Shit!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I swear it wasn't even me doin' it. It must all those vampire impulse control issues." Jessica replied.

"What a loud of bullshit, Jessica. Fucking shit, we need to get out of here." Abigail told them.

Eden came in and put a large plate of tiny finger sandwiches on the coffee table. "Here you go. You both are really pretty."

"Why that's awful nice of you," Sookie said sweetly to the girl.

"Yeah, thank you. You're very sweet and pretty too." Abigail said to her.

"No, I'm not," Eden replied softly. "Got a problem with hair."

"Well, I happen to very much like your hair. I wish I had your hair. I always did want to go red." Abigail told her, they chuckled.

The door opened and revealed an older man who she assumed to be Jessica's father since he walked over to her and embraced her as well.

Jessica's father gripped her arms and demanded, "How could you do this?"

_Uh-oh…_

"Daddy," Jessica tried to warn and not look her father in the eyes.

Abigail slowly stood up and after he said, "Do you have any idea what you put your mother through?!" that's when Sookie stood up.

"Why, Jessica?! You tell me why!" he yelled. "Or I will make you tell me!"

"Hey!" Abigail said to him. "You need to calm down, sir before I will do something that I think you wouldn't your family to see."

Jessica shoved him backwards and she said, "Go ahead, daddy, get your belt." She bared her fangs and her family jumped. "But this time I will be ready for you."

"How could you let some bloodsucker bite you like that?" Jessica's father said breathlessly.

"I didn' let anybody do anythin' to me," Jessica growled, becoming angrier by the second. Abigail reached her gun just in case. "Oh, but am I glad he did cause now I get to home school you it's like to be scared."

Jessica sped up to him and when Sookie begged her to stop it, she pushed her into the wall. Abigail went over to Sookie and helped her up then took her gun out much to Sookie's pleas.

"Jessica!" Abigail warned while pointing the gun at her. "Step away from them right now!"

"What?! Things will never fucking change around here…they'll always be the same." Jessica said. "So I am endin' it, right here, right now. With your belt."

Jessica slammed him into the wall and grabbed his belt from his pants. She put it around his neck and started to tighten it. Abigail pushed the memories of Rene choking her to death out of her mind. She came behind Jessica.

"I don't want to shoot you." Jessica scoffed. "But it doesn't mean that I won't to protect these people."

"Protect them?! What are you the fucking police?!"

Abigail smirked. "Actually yeah, I am. Deputy Thornes. I have been through _a lot_ of shit throughout my life and when I say I'm going to do something, I do it. I don't give empty threats or empty promises to people. Now remove the belt and step away from him or I swear to God on my Gran's grave that I will shoot you."

The door smashed opened and Bill stood on the other side looking very, very, very angry right now. "Jessica, let him go!"

Jessica actually seemed frightened of him like a deer caught in the headlights. "But-"

"As your maker, I command you!" he yelled.

Jessica obeyed him and let her father go, stepping away from him. Abigail put her gun away and in the back of her pants like always.

"Thank God, you're here," Sookie said.

"Shut up," Bill snapped. "Now someone who lives here must invite me in."

"No, no don't. He's one of them. He'll kill us all." Jessica's father pleaded.

Eden came forward in the living room and Bill's eyes caught hers. He started to glamour her, "You, little girl, come here." Eden came forward automatically. "Good girl, now you listen to me. I'm here to protect you. You and mother and your father. I am your friend. So you just invite me in and I can make everything stop."

"You can?" Eden said hopeful.

Abigail gently grabbed Sookie's arm and started to walk her slowly to the front door, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yes."

"Won't you please come in, sir," Eden replied politely as Abigail was close to the door. He was angry and she knew why.

Bill sped to Sookie and started to push her out the door, "Please, Bill don't hurt them."

"Get the hell out of here! I have to now clean up your mess! This is your fault!" Bill blamed her.

Sookie turned and ran out to the car. Abigail grabbed his arm and Bill turned to her sharply, eyes blazed in anger as if trying to scare her like he did to Sookie. If she wasn't scared of the tall 1,000 year old vampire Viking then she wasn't scared of him.

"Don't kill them." She snapped.

"This is as much as your fault as it is Sookie's!"

"Hey!" she yelled. "Don't you dare put this on me or anyone else! You weren't there and you haven't been there for Jessica, Bill Compton! Erase their memories and don't you dare kill them because you do-"

"You'll do what?! I'm a vampire, Abigail! You're a human! When will you get that through your head!"

"I couldn't give a fuck, Bill," she snapped angrily. "Because I will kill you if you hurt these people! It's not my fault that you can't control your freaking vampire child! It's yours! Fix it and don't kill them because I will know if you do, Bill Compton."

Abigail turned and wordlessly walked back to the car to see a frightened Sookie. Abigail got into the backseat and said, "You're boyfriend is starting to piss me off, Sook."

"I heard what you said back there and thanks."

Abigail softened and said, "Yeah, well, he was being a dick and someone had to stand up to him. I hate arrogant vampires who think that they can simply walk all over people just because they're stronger."

There was a very long silence until suddenly Bill and Jessica were in the car and Bill drove the car at a fast speed into night. Jessica wouldn't stop crying in the backseat as she held her knees to her chest. Bill was driving like a speed demon through the empty road and he was beyond angry as his jaw seemed to tighten when Sookie spoke each time.

"Bill, slow down, please!" Sookie begged. "Stop this, you're scaring me."

Bill roughly pulled over into the side of the road and Abigail fell forward, but luckily she had her seat belt on to cushion the blow. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. She promised that she was just gonna look through the window." Sookie told him. "I know I made a mistake, but there her family."

"She is a vampire. She has no family," Bill snapped angrily.

"I'm a monster! And I'm gonna be alone forever because of you!" Jessica cried at him furiously. "I hate you so fucking much!"

"Be quite," Bill growled lowly.

"Eat shit!"

"I said be quite!" Bill growled at her again.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and Abigail thought that it was funny because she was acting like such a child right now. She wondered if Bill was like that…or if all vampires were like that when they were turned.

"You undermined my authority as her maker," Bill said, his eyes angry as he looked at Sookie.

Abigail closed her eyes and then opened them again, wanting to get away right now since what was going on was very awkward for her. It was a couple's fight and she doesn't do well with relationships…like it's just sad and embarrassing if you ever saw her on a date. Her date always saw her as the pathetic and sad and lonely orphan girl. She never liked it when they asked questions about her childhood or about her family since she never had one.

She looked out the window and froze when she saw something out there. She was sure that there was something because then a figure moved more behind a tree, but you had to squint hard enough just to get a clear look at it. Yeah, she needed her glasses right now.

Abigail snapped out of her mind tricking as she saw Sookie get out and storm away. Abigail got out too and Bill said, "Abby, what are you doing?! Get back in the car!"

"It's Abby now, huh," she said sarcastically. "Oh and here I thought I was Abigail. I'm going after my cousin and bringing her back here. What do you think I'm doing, assface?!"

Abigail turned around and tried to look for Sookie, but she seemed to have lost her in the woods. It was very cold and dark in the woods…and creepy too. She needed to find Sookie because knowing that crazy girl; she actually would walk all the twenty-two miles to Bon Temps just to prove a point to Bill.

Abigail stopped walking and knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she heard the animals' noises stop. Before she had time to ponder on about it, she heard screams. She ran across the woods and when Sookie was just in sight, Abigail fell to the ground. She groaned in pain and felt herself being turned over.

"What the fuck," Abigail muttered breathlessly as she managed to make out a bull's head in the darkness just above her.

The human bull titled its head to the side and its claw-like fingers started to move towards her. She watched in horror as the very tip of one of its claws went to her calf and she screamed in pain as it dug into her skin and made a short scratch though blood started to slip out of the wound. Then the human bull stopped. Abigail's chest heaved up and down as she cautiously watched the creature turn and sped away.

Abigail managed to get herself up on her feet, but then stumbled on her left leg which now she couldn't feel anymore. She caught herself onto the tree. She dragged her leg as she walked to where she saw Sookie lying down in Bill's arms as the car came.

"What happened?" Abigail asked him.

"I-I don't know. Something attacked her. I gave her my blood and she started to…she started to…"

"It's alright. We'll fix this. We can go to Fangtasia." She told him.

"No," he snapped angrily. "Eric won't help us."

"He will if there is something in it for him." She insisted.

"No! I will not let you make a deal with him."

"You can't stop me, Bill," she argued. "This is Sookie we're talking about here. I will not let her die."

Bill held Sookie in his arms in the backseat as she sat in front with a speeding and freaked out Jessica who drove to Fangtasia as fast as she could.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked hesitantly. "Your leg it's-"

"I'm fine," she snapped calmly. "Just drive faster."

Abigail got out of the car immediately when they stopped and tried to walk as fast as she could to the front door of Fangtasia. She banged violently on the door and yelled, "Eric! Eric, it's Abigail Thornes!"

The door opened and Eric smirked at her as he leaned against the door frame. "Yes? May I help you, Goldilocks?"

"Jag behöver din hjälp. Vänligen. Om du inte hjälper Sookie då hon kommer att dö." (I need your help. Please. If you don't help Sookie then she will die.)

"Vad betyder det för mig?" (What's in it for me?)

She sighed and said softly, "Jag är skyldig dig en tjänst." (I'll owe you a favor.)

Eric pushed off of the door frame with his hands in his pockets; he towered over her and purred, "Varje form av tjänst?" (Any kind of favor?)

"Ja ... någon form av förmån som inte innehåller sex eller ta ditt blod." (Yes...any kind of favor that doesn't include sex or taking your blood.)

He chuckled amusingly. "Always the stubborn one. Fine. I can help her."

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Then she passed out and Eric immediately cached her before her body hit the ground. Eric kissed her forehead and walked inside of Fangtasia with Bill behind him.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. Trust that there is more craziness to come and it's just crazy, but makes sense in a way so I'm really trying to get to do what I really want to put into this story. I hoped you all really liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. Let's Make A Deal

Abigail's hazel eyes fluttered opened and her vision was slightly blurry for a moment then she blinked a couple of times. She felt leather underneath her fingers as she looked up into the black ceiling. She turned her head to the side was greeted with the face of Eric and an old woman dressed as a doctor.

She gave an amused chuckled and said groggily, "Love the tracksuit."

"You're dying and you're making jokes," he chuckles. "You surprise me. Abigail, this is Dr. Ludwig."

"She's not dying by the way," Dr. Ludwig said.

"What," Eric said, slightly stunned.

"I-I'm not dying. Why?" She asked curiously then gulped, her throat feeling suddenly dry.

"It did the same thing to Miss Stackhouse and you said she was dying and you had to disinfect the wound. Why is this any different?"

"Because, vampire, either the thing that did this to them wanted her specifically to live so it didn't seep its poison into her leg too much like the other one or Miss Thornes here is something else."

"What do you mean by something else?" Eric asked stiffly.

"I'm human." Abigail said firmly. "I can't read minds like Sookie can."

"Then what can you do?"

"Um, I can't be glamoured…I, uh, hear voices-"

"Voices," Dr. Ludwig said curiously though she seemed alarmed. "What do these voices say to you?"

Abigail sat up and she felt stronger now. "It doesn't happen often. I don't know what they say, but it feels like a pull."

"Have you ever let yourself be pulled?" she asked.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't."

"How do you feel right now?" Dr. Ludwig asked with a curious expression.

"I feel fine. Strong actually."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long…especially for a human." She said suspiciously. "Are you sure you're a human?"

"If I'm not human then what am I?"

"Do have a strong sense of smell?"

"I'm not a werewolf." Abigail said sternly.

"She's not one of them; I would've smelled it by now." Eric told Dr. Ludwig.

"How does she smell to you then because she's not a human that's for sure? Look at her leg," Dr. Ludwig pulled her leg to Eric who grabbed it and pulled her forward. She slid against the couch until her entire leg was over his lap. His hands were soft and gentle against her skin and she realized two things. One, being that she now had shorts on instead of her pants; she was wearing no shoes, and had her tank top on. The second one, being that Eric had cut his hair.

"Did you cut your hair?" Abigail asked curiously with knitted eyebrows.

Eric looked up and into her eyes. He smiled amusingly. "You like?"

"Um, I guess. You look good," she said awkwardly though she couldn't concentrate right now because Eric's fingers were dancing across her skin mostly over the healed up wound.

"You're healed," he said in amusement and confusion. "How?"

"I-I don't know." Abigail stuttered.

Eric suddenly brought her calf to his mouth and licked the blood off of it. Abigail's eyes widened and she attempted to move her leg back, but he gripped it with his hands as his tongue swooped over her blood. Blood was getting all over his mouth as he cleaned her up and she just sat there, watching him do it. She saw his eyes close and she could've sworn that she heard a moan come out of his mouth and a low growl too.

His other hand shot out to her hip and pulled her even closer to where her leg rested on his shoulder.

"Eric!" Bill yelled.

Abigail's head whirled to him and she yanked her leg away from Eric quickly and stood up. The spell that Eric had on her immediately vanishing into thin air. Eric chuckled lowly and he licked his blood smeared lips.

"You taste as I thought you would've taste, but much…much better." Eric said and then Abigail gave him a disgusted look as she grabbed a wet rag and started to furiously wipe her leg clear of the blood though there was hardly any now because of Eric.

"You alright?" Bill asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Bill. Thanks." Abigail said and gave him a soft smile. Her eyes widened as she saw Sookie with three huge and deep claw marks in her back. "Oh my God, Sookie!"

Abigail ran over to the girl who was now asleep and asked Bill, "Is she going to be ok?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, I gave her some of my blood." Bill sighed in frustration. "I see Eric gave you his as well."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What…no, he didn't."

"Then how are you healed?"

She shrugged. "Apparently, I'm not human. Well, according to the doctor."

"Do they know what you are?"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". "They don't know what I am."

There was a long silence until the door was opened and in walked Pam and Chow.

Abigail smirked at Pam and gestured with her head to her shoes, "Those actually looked like nice pumps."

"They were, Goldilocks," Pam said and glared at Eric. "The area has been scanned."

"The tracks were human, but the smell was distinctively animal." Chow told Eric.

"What kind?" Eric asked.

"A filthy one," Pam answered with a scowl.

"We didn't recognize it," Chow added.

"How intriguing…send an alert through the proper channels." Eric ordered them. "And find out what the neighbors know…and Pam? Those were great pumps."

Abigail chuckled and Pam gave him a look saying that he was going to buy her new ones.

"I don't want to move her," Bill said to Eric.

"Of course. There's an extra coffin left by Long Shadow and it's a bit messy, but you're welcome to it." Eric offered.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality." Bill forced out.

"And for saving our lives," Abigail added in.

Eric turned to her and walked closer to her. She backed away and was trapped between Eric's body and the counter. He put his hands on either side of her and towered over her. "You still owe me that favor…you owe me two actually."

"Two?!"

"One each. One for saving Sookie and another one for saving you since you only asked me to save Sookie's life." Eric told her.

Abigail glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You piece of shit…you tricked me."

She shoved him away from her and went back to an unconscious Sookie. She glanced around for her things and saw her gun, badge, cell phone, and blue jacket on the table.

"By the way, Eric," she said and he turned around, "I want my red jacket back."

The bastard only smirked at her and then walked away.

* * *

_I swear…_

Abigail went to the bathroom for only five minutes and already Sookie was in trouble.

"Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?!" Sookie asked angrily.

"What?!" Abigail exclaimed then stormed up to Ginger and said coldly, "Take us to him or I swear to God that I will shoot you in the fucking head, Ginger."

Abigail pulled her gun out as Sookie grabbed the one under the cash register. Ginger screamed at them and then Abigail cocked her gun. "Now."

Ginger led them to Eric's office and while she was there, Abigail quickly grabbed her red jacket and put it on.

"Are you happy now that you found your jacket?" Sookie mused.

"Actually yeah, I am. It just screams me on it."

Ginger led them to a door and down some stairs to a creepy basement/torture chamber…kind of. Lafayette was chained by the neck to the poles and he looked barely conscious.

"Oh my God," Sookie muttered then they both ran up to him.

"Hey," Abigail nudged him softly. "You still with us, Lafayette?"

"Abby? Sook?" he whispered. "Is it really you?"

"What have they done to you," Sookie asked worriedly. "Uncuff him!"

"I don't have the keys. I swear!" Ginger pleaded.

"She's telling the truth, Sook. We're going to get you out of here, Lafayette," Abigail told him.

"We promise," Sookie said.

They made their way back upstairs and sat down at one of the tables.

"Hey, Sook, let me talk to Eric," Abigail told her.

"Are you sure because if you let me then I will beat the crap out of him?" Sookie said.

"Don't worry; I'll do that for you. I can negotiate with him-he'll actually listen to me…mostly."

"Well, I want to be there just in case he does something to you like last time."

"I have my fully loaded gun with him. I'll shoot him if I have to."

"I hope Bill didn't know anythin' about this…"

"He doesn't. He's Bill and he knows what Lafayette means to you. He wouldn't do something like this, trust me and trust him."

Sookie opened her mouth to reply, but then the Employees Only door opened and Bill came out. He quickly walked over to Sookie and looked very relieved and happy when he hugged her. It was quite touching actually.

"You're still angry about our fight." He sighs. "Sookie, none of that matters anymore."

"I know. I'm alive and in one piece…" she told him with a smile then she looked angry and continued, "while my friend Lafayette who is chained up like an animal and who Eric left to bleed to death."

"What?" he said clearly confused.

"You better have not known anything about this, Bill Compton, because if you did then I don't think that I could ever forgive you." Sookie told him.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," Bill confessed.

"I imagine that she's referring to the human in my basement," Eric said as he came into the room. "The human that traded sexual services to a vampire for his blood and as you know this is a great offense."

Abigail walked over to him and said, "Eric, I can't believe- no, actually I can believe that you would do something like this. It just surprises me that it was Lafayette." She looked around for her gun then groaned, but continued, "I don't have my gun with me right now, but if I did then I would shoot you in the fucking face."

Eric bared his fangs and got in her face. "I do not respond well to threats," he growled.

"Go to hell," she snapped.

"Abigail!" Bill said. He sounded worried, but she didn't care. This was Lafayette that they were talking about.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of an arrangement…like a deal?" Eric said with a small smirk.

"No! I already made now two deals with you, each of which I owe you favor. You tricked me and Sookie too." She snapped in frustration.

"I actually need the both of your help. Sookie agreed to help whenever I wanted and you agreed to help me as well. A vampire sheriff in Dallas has gone missing and I need your help to find him." Eric told them.

"So you want us to go to Dallas to help you find the missin' vampires," Sookie questioned.

"And you'll let Lafayette go?" Abigail inquired.

"No, you both nearly died last night. We're not going to Dallas," Bill said sternly.

"It's not your decision, Bill." Abigail said not looking at Bill.

"I will pay for your expenses and yes, I will release your friend." Eric answered.

"And we want five thousand dollars," Sookie said.

Abigail's eyes widened and she whirled around to Sookie exclaiming, "What?!"

"What? I missed a lot of work and we need a driveway. Lord, only knows that car of yours won't last another moment on the road." Sookie told her. Abigail glared at her.

"Your human is getting cocky," Eric said with a blank expression.

"She will take ten thousand and I will escort them to Dallas." Bill said sternly.

"No." Eric snapped. "I don't think so. No."

"Yes," Sookie said firmly.

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest. "Ten thousand, Bill comes with us. If you don't say yes then we're not going. Deal or no deal?"

Eric studied her silently and intently though he looked kind of annoyed and angry right, but Abigail could honestly care less. Then called in Pam through his speaker phone.

"You seem to always surprise me each day, Deputy Thornes," Eric told her. "That's a rare quality in a breather."

"You manage to make me even more disgusted by you by each passing moment you're next to me." She countered.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you."

"I'd rather have my muscles and skin ripped apart, have them healed, and have someone do it to me over and over and over again until I go insane, but even then would I prefer something much worse than having you grow on me."

"Quite an imagination you have, Goldilocks," Eric said. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. You must leave immediately."

"Yes, of course. I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number," Bill said to Eric. _My, everyone is just being super cocky today…I like this side of them._

The door opened and Pam threw Lafayette onto the ground who grunted in pain.

"Such a shame, I was hoping to convince Eric to let me keep you," Pam purred to Lafayette.

"No, you already have enough pets," Eric replied.

Abigail rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside Lafayette, putting his head in her lap. Her hands stroked his head soothingly.

"No offense, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch," Lafayette managed to say throughout the weakness of his body.

"Can I kick him," Pam said in frustration.

"Bara om du vill förlora din vackra vita tänder, Pamela så fint gå vidare och prova, men jag kommer att göra mycket värre än du någonsin kunnat föreställa dig." Abigail snapped angrily. (Only if you want to lose your pretty white teeth, Pamela then fine go ahead and try, but I will do far worse than you could have ever imagined to you.)

"Du blir djärvare varje dag. Jag börjar undra vad du är kapabel att…" Pam spoke. (You're getting bolder each day. I'm starting to wonder what you're capable of...)

Abigail scoffed lightly and looked up at Pam impassively. "Du har ingen aning om vad _jag är_ kapabel till." (You have no idea what _I'm_ capable of.)

Pam raised an eyebrow at that then put her hands on her hips, looking like she was almost ready for a fight.

"Enough." Eric said sternly. "Tell Chow to bring their car around."

Pam gave Abigail a look as she walked out of the room. Eric bent down beside Lafayette who started to scoot away and visibly shake in fear though he tried to be strong. Abigail glared at him and snapped, "Get away from him. Haven't you done enough?"

"Surely you know of all people, Abigail know that others would've done far worse than this," Eric said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," she growled lowly.

"Now who's the liar…"

"Abby, what does he mean by that," Sookie asked suspiciously.

Eric and Abigail kept their eyes locked with each other's as she answered emotionlessly, "Nothing. He's just being a dick as always."

"I'll see you around, I'm sure," Eric said as his finger trailed down Lafayette's shoulder who flinched at the touch.

Abigail held him tighter as he replied, "Don't count on it, baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy ass fuckers."

Eric gave an overly amused smirk at Lafayette then winked at him.

_Only if I could say that then all my problems will be solved. I wonder if Sookie and I would be able to disappear…where would we go? Where would I go? Paris…Rome…Canada-oh, they won't look for me there! Yeah, let's go with Canada! I can pull off the look._

* * *

"Sook, I think you better slow down on those," Abigail said stiffly as her knuckles turned white from holding onto the arm rests of the chair on the airplane. "You're a light weight."

"So are you. But I just love these things so-wait, are you scared of heights?"

"Not heights," she said quickly, closing her eyes and intaking long breaths. "Just fucking planes."

"Really," Sookie giggled.

"What the hell is so funny about my fears?!"

"Nothing, it's just that…that it's refreshing to actually know that you are scared of something."

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from the moment I met you, you were always so strong. You hardly showed any type of feelin'-no offense!"

"None taken."

"When Long Shadow blew up into a million pieces-even with Rene when he was attackin' us, you just swooped in and saved the day." Sookie said in slight awe.

Abigail smiled softly at her. "Everyone is scared of something. I just can hide my fears a lot better than you realize. I sometimes have horrible flashbacks of traumatizing events. Like when I escaped from that crazy town, I was terrified so I'm not as strong as you think I am. You're strong too."

Sookie drank some of the alcohol in the tiny bottle in her hand. "We're Stackhouses…I think it's in our nature to be strong and don't you dare tell me that you're not a Stackhouse, Abby Thornes."

"You sound like Gran," Abigail chuckled.

"I miss her so much," Sookie said softly.

"I know. I do too. So what did you get for Tara's birthday?"

"I got her a picture of me and her when we were girls and with Gran. You?"

"I got her a very expensive outfit."

"What?! That's no fair. She probably likes your gift better than mine now."

"I'm really good at gift giving." Abigail laughed.

"Now I can't wait till my birthday." Sookie said.

Abigail quickly closed her eyes as she held onto the arm rest for her dear life and starting to mouth random numbers when they were preparing to land.

Sookie's hand came on top of hers and she squeezed it tightly. "It's alright. I'm here and so is Bill and so is Jessica."

"Yeah, in the luggage compartment," Abigail snapped.

"Just breath and what are you mouthing?"

"In order to stay calm, I have to say or mouth random numbers." She explained quickly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Just. Breathe." Sookie told her.

She felt the plane bump a little and then come on solid ground. She let go of Sookie's hand and said, "Next time, we drive."

"Oh fudge no, do you know how long it'll take to get there?!"

"I don't care. I like to keep my body on solid ground. I hate flying." She groaned.

The plane stopped and Abigail opened her eyes. Sookie pulled her towards the entrance as the robotic voice said, "Anubis Airlines welcomes you to Dallas, the most vampire friendly destination in the great state of Texas."

Abigail rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. That's why there are vampires missing over here. What a loud of-_

"Yoo hoo!" Sookie said as she descended down the stairs with Abigail trailing behind.

The bald man that held up the COMPTON PARTY sign looked a little uncomfortable which made Abigail suspicious enough to where she had her hand ready to take out her gun.

"That's us," Sookie said excitedly. "I've always loved these. They're like boozes for dolls. They gave me ten."

Abigail chuckled and shook her head at her. _That's Sookie for you. Yup, Sookie Stackhouse, ladies and gentlemen. _

"You're two hours late," the bald man informed them. "You were supposed to be here two hours ago before sundown."

"We got delayed for take off," Sookie said and gave her a pointed look.

"What?! Do not blame this on me! How was I supposed to know that my boss was going to make me late by looking over one of the dead bodies that had their heart torn out of their chest? I mean ever since that thing with Rene, they trust me more now."

Sookie playfully rolled her eyes at her and said to the bald man, "She's such a workaholic I swear."

Abigail gaped at her and her hand was just itching to hit her right now.

"Well, why don't you both just go and wait in the limo, the AC's cranked up." He said, his eyes shooting to the coffins which held Bill and Jessica right behind them.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Sookie said politely as always.

"Come on, go on then." He kept on saying to them.

Sookie's smile dropped and she gasped. The bald man put his hands on the both of them and Abigail kicked him in the shin and grabbed her gun out from her boot as Sookie screamed at the bald man and she aimed her gun at him.

Bill sped out of his coffin, grabbed the man's neck, and bared his fangs warning, "Make another sound and it'll be your last."

"Hey," Jessica yelled muffled through the coffin that she was put in. She kept on banging on it and it fell to the ground. "How the hell does this thing open?! Somebody help get me out of this thing!"

Abigail slightly chuckled at her then put her gun back in her boot. Sookie and Bill looked incredulously at her.

"Didn't they take your gun away from you at the airport?" Bill questioned.

"Yeah, how the hell do you have another one and not get it taken away from you?!" Sookie asked, pointing to her boot.

Abigail frowned and then shrugged as she walked over to Jessica's coffin saying, "What? I have back-up guns. What you think that I wasn't going to come in here unprepared against vampires and God knows what else?! You guys should know me better than that by now."

Abigail opened the lid to the coffin and smirked when Jessica glared at her as she teased, "Welcome to Dallas, Texas."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AS ALWAYS! **

**I hoped you all liked it. **

**What I'm trying to do is reveal more about Abigail and what her life was like before she found her family. She's the person who tends to be distrustful of others, she's very honest as you can see with Eric and everyone else, she comes to care for certain people in her life like Sookie, Tara, Lafayette and so on, she doesn't feel the same way as Eric does for her which is that he kind of I want to say has a crush on her, but he's too stubborn to admit that he actually does care for a human since he only sees them as something weaker than him. He likes strength as much as the next guy. **

**Abigail is other the person who doesn't believe in second chances or that it's going to be a lot harder to gain her trust again. Hence with Eric…she soon learns to see a different side of him that is very surprising to her. People will start to question her and where she came from exactly like certain things that she wants to keep hidden away like her criminal record which was sealed since she did those things when she was a child. I want to say either next chapter or in two chapters that you start to see the tip of her rather large iceberg that has Abigail Thornes holding onto it and why she is the way she is. **

**I hope you like it because you all know already that she's not human and Eric will definitely get suspicious and want to know why.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	9. Where Are All The Cowboys?

"Tell me your name," Bill said calmly.

"Leon," the bald man answered, still being glamoured.

"Alright, Leon, no one is going to hurt you," Bill told him then turned to Jessica and asked, "Would you like to try?"

They sat there in the limo and the both of them watched closely as Bill and Jessica glamoured Leon.

"Could I?"

"Here. Lean in close so you could catch his gaze. And just let everything go," Bill taught her and Jessica seemed to get the hang of it pretty fast actually. "Be dead."

Jessica repeated the words that he told Leon from before while Bill scooted back to them.

"You were very sweet with her." Sookie complimented him.

"Sookie, he was sent her to abduct you and Abby…especially Abby." Bill said stiffly.

"What?!" Abigail exclaimed. "What would they want with me? I still don't even know why I am even here honestly."

"Well, let's see…" Sookie mocked with a fake smile. "You decided to practically sell your soul to Eric in order to save me and then it turns out he tricked you into owin' him two favors instead of one." Her smile fell. "This is your punishment for being snarky all the damn time."

"Punishment?! I'm older than you, Sook." Abigail snapped. "And my snarky comments are awesome and pretty funny, thank you very much."

"Anyways, this means that someone knew the both of you were coming." Bill said.

"Alright if that were true then who's behind it?"

"Could it be vampires?" Sookie asked.

Bill shook his head and a thoughtful look on his face. "No, it's too sloppy…maybe that church."

"Bill, they may be crazy, but their still a church," Sookie argued.

Abigail scoffed. "Don't you know your history? Churches are corrupted."

"Not all of them," Sookie insisted. "Is that why you don't go to church?"

"No. I just get distracted by some things like I don't know, how about murderers and a psychotic vampire trying, but completely failing to make me his?"

"Are you takin' about Eric?" Sookie asked curiously.

Abigail gave her a 'duh' look. "No, I'm talking about the other crazy, blonde, tall, Viking vampire who was just trying to kiss me."

"He kissed you?!" Sookie screeched.

_Shit. _"Pssh! No…he tried to though when he had his long hair. He's looks a lot better with the shorter hair though."

They arrived at the hotel an hour later and it just screamed vampire friendly, but in an elegant way. Abigail stood by Bill and Sookie as they checked into the hotel at the front desk.

"I have you down for two rooms, one with a bed and another without," the woman replied.

"Eric," Bill groaned in frustration.

Bill and Sookie smiled sweetly at each other like the lovey dovey couple that they were. "No, we need a bed."

"Of course," the woman replied politely. "I do have room with a light blockable room with a king size bed, double sound proof…it's a suite."

"With an adjoining room for my friend and-what should I call her?" Bill questioned.

"I don't know. Isn't there a vampire word for that?" Sookie asked.

"No, there is another room specifically for a Miss Abigail Thornes," the woman told them.

Abigail raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Yes, are you her?"

"Maybe," she drawled out suspiciously. "Who paid for it?"

"Mr. Northman." The woman answered. "It's just a floor above the other room. It's the penthouse suite."

Abigail sighed and then muttered, "Of course it is."

"You know you can stay with us if you want," Sookie offered.

"No, I don't think I can because I have a feeling that that little shit will just come and drag me back." Abigail replied.

"BECKY IS A STUCK UP WHORE WHO LET CHASE FINGER HER IN THE CHURCH!" Leon yelled.

"Jessica!" Bill scolded as Jessica started to laugh uncontrollably.

Abigail put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. Sookie hid her smile and scolded, "It's not funny, Abby."

"I think her and I are going to have so much fun together," Abigail said and she saw Bill shake his head.

Bill signed the forms and receipts. They made their way up to their bedrooms, but Abigail decide to hang out with Sookie and Bill for a little while since she really didn't want to be alone in the suite all by herself…or be alone with Satin himself.

"Leon. Leon, look at me," Bill commanded softly as they sat in the living room and on the couches except for Abigail who stood by the window and stared out of it, but still listening to the conversation. "Everything is going to be ok."

Leon shook his head. "No, it's not. My worst nightmares are coming true."

"Jesscia, what on Earth did you do to this man?!" Bill yelled in frustration.

"I am on the phone!" Jessica replied and made Abigail chuckle at them.

Bill scoffs in frustration and she can imagine why he would be in so much frustration with Jessica.

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder, that always helps me with people's thoughts," Sookie suggested.

"Who sent you?" Bill compelled as he put his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"The Fellowship of the Sun."

"Are you a member," Abigail asked curiously.

"No, they hired me."

"Who specifically?" Bill insisted.

"I'm not sure…money was put in a locker and there were instructions on what I should do."

"What did they say?" Sookie asked.

"Abduct the human and Abigail Thornes who are with the Compton party. Bring 'em to the church."

"Did you know what we looked like?" Abigail questioned suspiciously with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not the human, but there was a picture of you inside of the bag with the money inside of it so I knew that you were her." Leon replied. "All I know is that they wanted to use Abigail Thornes against the vampire. And that you were using the human and Abigail Thornes to find the vampire, Godric."

"Godric…?" Abigail said hesitantly. "He's the vampire that's missing?"

Bill and Sookie whipped their heads around to her. "Do you know him?" Bill inquired in disbelief.

Abigail gulped nervously and felt her palms sweat. "Actually yeah I do. Um…he…we-"

"Oh my God, was he the boy that broke your heart, the one that is dead to you now?" Sookie asked.

Abigail sighed and then stood in front of the fireplace facing them. "Yes, he was. We were kind of together for a year when I was sixteen. I was…I didn't have a place to stay-I was homeless, it was raining, he gave me his coat-"

"Aw," Jessica said from the doorway of her bedroom.

"No," she scolded. "Don't you dare aw it. It's not something to aw about."

"So what happened?" she asked curiously.

"It-It's complicated. Look, the point is now I'm even more motivated to help get him back because I know him and I know how he thinks…sometimes. He's a very complicated person. Kind of honorable."

"And because you want to tell him that you love him," Jessica mused.

"I did love him. Past tense. Once upon a time…"

"It's been… oh my Lord; it's been ten years since you last saw him right?" Sookie questioned.

"Right. I plan to not see him again as well. Just help him, but if I do happen to see him again then I will talk to him."

"Good." Sookie praised.

"With my fists." Abigail finished.

"No," Bill told her. "You must promise me that you won't hurt him. Eric seems to care for him too much to be considered just a colleague. He will be furious if you hurt Godric."

Abigail sighed in frustration and then walked out of the suite as she called, "Don't tell Eric about my relationship with Godric."

"He'll find out eventually." Bill called back.

* * *

"I admire you, Bill." Eric said as they sat at the bar in the lounge. "It takes a real vampire to admit that he can't protect his humans and mine."

"It takes a true monster to not care about anything or than themselves." Bill snapped softly.

"I care about others," Eric replied impassively.

"You care about Godric," Bill said. "You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you, why?"

Eric resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes which reminded him of his Goldilocks. He knew that he couldn't let her stay with Bill and his human. They were too close to each other and if Eric wanted all of her then he was willing to take extreme measures such as dividing her from her loved ones.

"I hope you enjoy your blood substitute. It's costing me forty-five dollars."

"Oh, I have no intention of drinking it. I just want you to pay for it."

"Oh, you're so mature," Eric said sarcastically.

"What's mature is how now you're sharing a penthouse suite with Abby. You better hope that they is more than one bed because if I know her-"

"I don't know who or what gave you the idea of thinking that you actually _know_ her," Eric growled lowly.

"Oh and you know her?"

"I know her enough to know that she's something curious to me." Eric responded.

"And I know her enough to say that she hates you, Eric. You really expect her to think otherwise after all the things you have done to her."

"Careful, Bill, I may lose my temper and something bad will happen," Eric warned.

"Answer the question," Bill snapped. "Why this allegiance to Godric?"

Eric's jaw tightened. "He's much beloved by his subjects."

"Only Kings and Queens have subjects, Eric. Not sheriffs," Bill told him.

"If he wanted, Godric could've been the king of Texas." Eric snapped angrily. "He could've king of anywhere. He's twice as old as I am and very powerful."

"Well, if he's so powerful then how could they have abducted him?"

"That is what worries me…if he was able to be taken by humans then none of us are safe."

"What can I give you to release them both from their agreement to you?"

"Nothing." Eric told him coldly. "If the cowboys don't get Godric back then they'll start attacking people. There will be war if that happens."

Eric stood up wordlessly and left. He walked up to the penthouse suite where he was staying. Sure, it cost a lot of money for him, but he wanted her alone and this was the only way he knew how.

He quietly opened the front door and then heard a heartbeat. He followed the beating of the heart and silently pushed open one of the double doors that was creaked opened. Eric slowly walked in and was greeted with the sight of her sleeping soundlessly on the rather large bed that could fit an entire sports team on the bed. The scene rather looked erotic in some way.

The crystal fireplace in the background. Its flames were the only source of light in the master bedroom. Eric took off his jacket and placed it over the chair in the corner.

Abigail wore only her pink pajama shorts that gave him a very nice view of her ass and she wore a white camisole top. She was on top of the covers and laying on her stomach, her legs spread open just a bit and her creamy neck out in the open. Eric circled the bed until he was now behind her.

Her back went up and down evenly which meant that she was deep in sleep.

* * *

Abigail softly groaned and rolled over so that she now lay on her stomach again, but she felt herself roll onto something hard.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and opened her eyes. She groggily looked up and then jumped back in fright when she saw that she was lying on top of Eric.

"What the fuck?! Seriously?!" she yelled in frustration then ran her hand through her air.

"We're you dreaming about me," he asked with his eyes still closed and his hands behind his head. He opened them and said, "That would explain about the drool."

"God, Eric, seriously?! I can't even sleep in peace without you bothering me!" she groaned then fell back against the bed.

"It's not my fault that there is only one bed in here."

She gaped at him and said, "Yes, it is actually it's entirely your fault. You could've slept on the couch."

"I have back problems."

"You're over a thousand years old and you're a vampire, Eric. You can't have back problems."

"You looked so tempting though." Eric put his hands beside him and then turned on his side to lean in closer to her. "In those little shorts and that excuse for a top. You looked like temptation to me."

"Temptation?" she questioned curiously.

"Yes. A sinful act you are really."

"What is this, Romeo and Juliet?" she joked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

He shrugged. "It makes sense."

"No it doesn't because Juliet actually liked Romeo…I don't like you, but I see that you can't take a freaking hint already."

She moved to get up when Eric's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and underneath him in a nanosecond that it kind of scared by how fast he was. He hovered over her and she made sure to keep her legs closed together.

She had her arms to her sides and he had his hands on either side of her head, his legs straddling her thighs. She looked very small underneath him and she had forgotten how much taller and how much bigger he was than her.

"I can't get the taste of your blood out of my mouth you know?" Eric told her. "It's quite intoxicating."

"Um, thanks. Get off of me."

"I'm not on you."

"You're hovering over me."

"That's not me touching you."

"Yeah, well, your eyes are touching me. Now get off of me before I kick you in the balls."

Eric chuckled amusingly then leaned down. Abigail immediately froze and gulped nervously. She was sure that he could hear her heart beating fiercely against her chest. She felt his hips dip into hers as his lips were only an inch above hers.

Abigail wanted to scream and yelled at him to get off, but she just couldn't find her voice and that was really pissing her off. There was nothing, but silence and the crackle of flames in the bedroom. The flames danced across Eric's face and caused his eyes to become more intense when they sought out her own.

_Push him off_, her inner voice screamed. _Kick him in the balls! Do it now!_

Abigail licked her lips, drawing Eric's attention to them. "Eric," she warned softly. "Don't."

He seemed to not want to listen to her because as he started to lean in closer to her, she started to push herself even further into the bed, trying to get away from his lips as possible.

The hard and loud knock at the door made Eric pause then give a low chuckle. "Saved by the knock."

Abigail was able to push him off roughly and then she grabbed some random clothes as she went into the bathroom. She locked the door and started to change. She saw that she grabbed her dark blue jeans and black fitted V-neck. She saw that her hair was now back to being curly since before she went to bed, she had taken a shower. Her hair just loved to be a bitch to her sometimes…most of the time.

Abigail brushed her teeth and went out of the bathroom. She saw that the bed was empty and let out a sigh of relief. _He was a real asshole sometimes._

She grabbed her boots and red leather jacket, putting them on as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Come on, we're going somewhere," Eric commanded as usual.

"Where?"

"To the nest." Eric answered.

She nodded and followed him out of the door. They met Bill and Sookie at the car and they all drove there together. There was nothing, but silence in the car and Abigail figured it had to do with either two things. One being that they all knew that Eric was sleeping in the penthouse with her and he did do on purpose so that was awkward or the second one being that everyone except Eric knew of her relationship with Godric and how it was a romantic one. Yeah, that was the elephant in the room really because Abigail knew that they wanted to ask questions about it, but she wasn't ready yet to answer them.

They arrived at the nest and Abigail couldn't help, but look at it in awe. Godric never took her to the nest and she knew why. It was because of the vampires that wanted to eat her and he told her how vicious that they could be. It was just as beautiful as he told her it had been. That was the one thing that made her love Godric…he never claimed her as his unlike Eric. He didn't make her feel like she was only food to him or a prize to be wanted. After everything that she has seen after Godric left her, she can now say that she understands why he never wanted her to be apart of this world he has known for the last two thousand years.

He could be quite frustrating.

They followed Eric as he just went into the mansion without even knocking. Abigail took in a deep breath as they walked into the living room.

"Gale?" Isabel said in realization.

"Gale?" Sookie questioned.

"Yeah, before I preferred to be called 'Gale' as a nickname instead of 'Abby'," Abigail told them.

"You know Isabel," Eric asked suspiciously.

Abigail smiled at Isabel and walked up to her. They both embraced each other and Isabel said, "We thought you were gone for good."

"I was," she muttered. "I didn't know he was the missing vampire."

"You know Godric?!" Eric exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Abigail pulled away from Isabel and whirled around to face him. "If anyone gets to angry here, it is me!" she yelled angrily. "I am the only who gets to be angry! I didn't tell you because you didn't ask!"

"If I would've asked, you would you have told me?!"

"Probably not because it is none of your fucking business, Eric!"

"How do you know Godric," Eric growled lowly.

Abigail sighed and Isabel answered for her as she put her arm around her shoulders like a mother would when she would be protecting her children, Abigail had always considered her to be like a mother sometimes, "You don't understand, Eric. They were in love-Godric is in love with her."

"Is?" Both Abigail and Eric questioned at the same time.

"I don't love him," Abigail said impassively then shrugged out of her grasp. "I haven't loved him since I was sixteen."

"Then why are you still here?" Stan questioned as he came into the room. "Why stay and relive the past, Red?"

"Nice to see you too, Stan the cowboy," Abigail muttered with a roll her eyes.

He chuckled. "Someday those pretty little eyes of yours are gonna pop out from their sockets if you keep on rollin' 'em."

"I'll remember that. So let's get back to the subject of trying to find Godric. Who took him?" Abigail asked.

"We're sure that he was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun," Stan told her.

"No, we're not." Isabel snapped.

"They knew who I was, Isabel," Abigail told her. "How is that even possible when Godric made sure that I was kept hidden?"

"Are you sure?"

"The guy had a picture. I was lucky Bill was there to stop me from shooting him or else we wouldn't have known that." Abigail said.

"You know how to shoot now?" Stan questioned amusingly.

"You're stronger," Isabel commented. "A lot stronger than before."

Abigail gave a light chuckle and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not that sixteen year old girl anymore, you guys. I'm twenty-six years old."

"I hardly even realized that it had been ten years since we last spoke to you." Isabel realized.

"Time files," Abigail muttered. "By the picture that they had of me and how they knew about Sookie and her power, I think they had been planning to take Godric for weeks-maybe even months."

"But they're amateurs." Isabel argued. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about."

"Yeah, I agree. I found it suspicious that a two thousand year vampire was taken so easily and you hadn't even heard so much as a peep from him. We're missing something." Abigail said.

Sookie looked stunned as she mouthed to her, "Two thousand?"

Abigail nodded silently and was tempted to roll her eyes at the constant bickering between the two vampires.

"Old don't make you smart," Stan argued.

"Besides there's no proof." Isabel argued back.

"If they got them then I'll here it. That's my job." Sookie told them.

"There's no reason to wait." Stan said. "We need to attack. Terminate them like the vermin that they are. Leave no trace."

"Mmhm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it?" Isabel said sarcastically as Abigail started to walk out of the room because it was just too much for her right now and she needed to breathe. "Fucking brilliant. Where are you going, Gale?"

Abigail shook her head. "I'm going to get some air because this is making me angry."

She walked out and onto the back porch that faced a beautiful pond which had the moonlight appearing onto it. There were flowers everywhere and the grass was so neatly cut. She put her hands in her jacket pockets then knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she felt something metallic. Abigail took it out and shook her head and muttered, "Damn it, Isabel."

It was the necklace that Godric gave her a long time ago. It was simple and had a small pendent that had a white heart in the middle of black on a grey chain. She couldn't help, but smile softly as she remembered what he had said to her.

"_You're the light to the darkness that I surround myself in everyday. Don't forget that."_

"What's that?" Eric asked from behind her.

Abigail jumped and glared at him. "Don't do that! God."

He didn't say he was sorry and instead just stood beside her. "Did he give this to you?"

"Yeah…he did. But when I…I threw it at him before I left and Isabel must've snuck it back into my pocket when we were hugging." Abigail explained.

"What happened with you and Godric?"

"He lied to me. I trusted him with everything and he lied to me about what had happened to my father." Abigail confessed. "I fell in love with him. He was my first of everything, Eric. I was so angry and hurt that he had left me the first time because I thought that he was doing it to protect me, b-but he wasn't." Abigail fisted the necklace in her hand and forced herself not to tear up in front of him. "I was so alone and I wished that I didn't have to be alone so you can imagine my happiness when I found my father. I found him, but before I could ever meet him…Godric kills him."

"Surely, he had a reason-"

"No he didn't, Eric," she snapped angrily. "I don't fucking care what his reason was because all I have ever dreamed my entire life was meeting my parents. Wondering why they left me and didn't bother to leave me at some orphanage instead of the fucking woods."

"Did you know who I was when we met?" Eric asked.

"No, I didn't. Godric never told me anything about the vampire world and when he did, I made sure not to tell anyone. He didn't want me to get hurt…"

"What is your real reason for helping us get him back?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Abigail. You have another motive for this."

"I didn't even know he was the one missing until last night when Leon told us. I am here to pay a debt to Godric. He helped me when I was homeless and on the streets being a thief at fifteen. I should do the same for him."

Eric looked at her seriously. "Are you sure that there isn't any other reason why you're doing this…there is that saying about how someone never forgets their first love?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow then scoffed. "You and I have something in common, Eric. We are both fiercely loyal to Godric because we are thankful for the things that he was done for us and because of that I respect you. We need to work together because if what he had told me was true about the people here is Texas then we are screwed, Eric."

Eric was silent for a moment then he said, "I agree…did he feed from you?"

"No, I never let him. I never tasted his blood either. I was never his." She said softly then walked back inside with Eric following behind her.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst," Bill argued as they returned inside.

"No," Stan responded.

"Impossible," Isabel said.

"Are you sure, Isabel?" Abigail questioned. "Because they knew who I was and what I looked like. They were going to try to take Sookie and I from the airport."

"You were the only ones that knew that Sookie was coming. You both know Abby personally when Godric had kept her away." Bill said.

"Explain," Eric growled lowly to Stan and Isabel.

"Unless it was you," Both Stan and Isabel said at the same time.

Abigail groaned and rolled her eyes. Then Sookie spoke up, "I swear that if you guys don't stop fightin' then I'm either gonna scream or fall asleep. So here's what we'll do, I'll infiltrate the church and pretend like I'm gonna want to join it."

"No, absolutely not," Bill said sternly.

"Abigail can come with me then, she can-"

"I'm sorry, Sook, but I can't. They had a picture of me. They know what I look like and who I am. If I go then I'll only make it even worse. I have a feeling that the reason they wanted to kidnap me was because of what I mean to Godric. I can't give them that." Abigail told her.

"Then I'll go by myself then and find out what they know." Sookie argued.

"No, Sookie, I won't allow you to go." Bill insisted.

"If it means that we can get Godric back then fine…let her go." Eric said without hesitation.

Abigail sighed heavily and gave Sookie a look saying 'Really?!'.

_I guess it's in our blood to get ourselves into trouble…great! Just fucking great!_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. Trust that there is more craziness to come and it's just crazy, but makes sense in a way so I'm really trying to get to do what I really want to put into this story. I hoped you all really liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. First Encounters Part I

Abigail was walking down the hall to her hotel room after seeing Sookie drive away to the church when she stood frozen as she felt something in her chest, pulling at her.

"What the hell," she muttered.

She gripped her chest and fell to her knees in agony. Her painful screams were muffled by a hand over her mouth and no sooner than a second later did she see in the corner of her eye a syringe go in to her neck.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, but soon they drooped and she fell limp into someone's arms.

Abigail's face twisted in confusion as her felt cool metal beneath her entire body. Her eyelids fluttered opened and came face to face with a scrawny man with a too happy smile on his face sitting down in a chair and beside him was a larger and bulky bald man who eyed her hungrily. Her last memories flashed into her mind and then she started to violently struggle against the straps holding on her down onto a metal table that wasn't laying her down, but standing her up so she had a clear view of them.

She glanced around and saw that she was in some type of storage room/basement and she was in a cage. Once again her red jacket had been taken from her and that pissed her off. Abigail chuckled as she realized who they were.

She sighed in amusement. "Hello, Steve Newlin."

She was kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Why good morning to you too, Miss Abigail Thornes," Steve said in excitement and a hint of fake politeness that made her skin crawl.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, we never lost you…just had to wait for the right moment when you were alone." Steve replied.

"How did you do it?"

Steve smiled and held up her necklace…the same one that she had put on given to her by Godric. "We found a way. This little thing here was so helpful in your capture. We probably would've never known about it if the little witch that spelled the necklace hadn't told us. Did you know that your precious bloodsucker had this spelled so that whenever its put on someone that the person who gave it to them originally would feel whatever they felt. So…"

"Whatever happens to Godric happens to me," she said in realization.

Steve gave a low chuckle. "You are smarter than I would have thought."

"Did you think I was dumb because I was a blonde?" she snarled.

"Oh, no, Sarah's a blonde…well, she can be dumb sometimes," he said the last part to himself. "Anywho, no I thought you weren't all that bright because you're a fangbanger."

"I'm not though. Never feed from him, he never feed on me. Those were the rules." She told him. "Now let me go because if you don't then I'll make sure that you pay for it."

"You know what I find ironic about you is that your parents were killed by vampires and yet here you are defending them. Now I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem right at all. Right, Gabe?"

"Oh, yeah," Gabe agreed. "Pretty fucked up if you ask me."

"But, what's more excuse my French, fucked up is that are you really willing to die for this one vampire that has caused so many, many innocent people to die just for his amusement?" Steve asked with sympathy though she knew that it was bullshit.

"What I find more fucked up is that I'm a Deputy and I protect the innocent and right now all I can think about is how I'm going to kill you," she said impassively.

Steve Newlin's smile faded and he stood up. He grabbed Gabe walkey talkey and ordered, "Do it."

Abigail screamed at the top of her lungs as she put something pulling in her sides again.

* * *

"You have got to be joking me," Eric groaned coldly as he surveyed the scene below him with Isabel at his side. "This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army…scared little boys with bibles and crossbows."

"Don't underestimate them," Isabel warned. "Support for their movement is growing. Very quickly in fact. They are all so willingly to die for their cause."

Eric growled lowly in his throat. "That can be arranged quite easily."

"Not until we know for sure that the Fellowship has Godric…they've taken Gale too."

"What?!" Eric growled. "Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?!"

"You weren't there when I called for you," Isabel snapped softly. "There were signs of a struggle in the hall just to your suite. They must've taken her in broad daylight."

"How can she be so stupid," Eric growled lowly.

"For your information, she's anything, but stupid. She always has a plan."

"You can't honestly expect me to depend on humans to get Godric back?"

"She's not human," Isabel said.

"How do you know this?"

"Godric is my sheriff. He and I have known each other for a very long time. He was just as eager as you are to know what she was. All he told me was that she was…she needed to be protected and that she wasn't human. Abigail changed Godric in a way I could never understand. It was very intense when in the same room as those two…just as it is with you and her."

"What? I do not care for her." Eric scoffed.

"You may have been able to convince yourself of that, but how long can you keep singing that song?" Isabel asked curiously. "Eventually, you would want to feel something else besides emptiness."

"Tell me, what is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

Isabel thought about his question carefully. "They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent…exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Don't you find the prospect of them growing old, sickly, crippled somewhat, uh, repulsive?" Eric asked curiously.

"No," Isabel answered honestly. "I find it curious."

_Interesting…_

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Isabel started. "Don't get in the way of love. Gale may say she does not love him, but I can see it in her eyes that she still does…fiercely."

Eric's jaw gave a small twitch. "She is mine…that is all she is to me."

Isabel's lips curved a little as she looked at him. "Of course."

"Don't look at me like that." Eric snapped.

A small smile planted itself on her lips as she turned her head back to the scene below which consisted of a church and boys with guns, wooden stakes, and pieces of silver.

* * *

Abigail's breathing was slow and she felt like she was dying…at one point then she started to feel strong again like before. She wondered if it was vampire blood making her stronger, but she couldn't really tell since her eyes were closed…she didn't feel any blood in her throat. She forced herself to open her eyes and wondered if she was dreaming.

She gulped, her throat feeling very dry. "Godric?" she whispered softly.

"_What are you?" Abigail asked breathlessly as she walked up to him, her hand lightly touching his cheek._

_They stood in an alley way, the rain pouring down on them though it didn't really matter to either of them since he had saved her life. Abigail remembered that she was walking back to the shelter alone when she slammed against the wall and a dark figure held her by the throat and started to rip her clothes off as she screamed helplessly. She felt so vulnerable and that was something she never wanted to feel ever again with anyone. She was powerless to him as she banged her tiny fists at him and kicked her legs as much as she could since they were being gripped against the wall by the figures legs._

_Just when she thought all hope was lost, the weight of the man was pulled off of her. She fell to the floor, coughing roughly since his hand had been strangling her. She quickly got up and heard the screams of the man along with snarls and the sound of skin tearing. Abigail stepped closer to them since she couldn't see them in the shadows. _

_A young man that looked almost nineteen had blood smeared all over his mouth as he came out of the shadows, not bothering to hide his fangs from her. She took a hesitant step back then stopped and titled her head to the side a little. Abigail takes a step forward as her eyebrows knitted in confusion and her beautiful and young face formed into curiosity. _

_Now here they were…just staring at each other. Waiting._

"_I am a vampire," he answered._

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_Why would I save you only to end you?"_

"_Who knows why people do the things they do?"_

"_Tell me your name." he commanded calmly._

"_Abigail…Abigail Thornes."_

_He smiled softly at her then nodded. "Joy."_

"_What?"_

"_Your name means joy. That people feel joy around you. Joy." He answered._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For saving me."_

"_I only saved your virtue, I'm assuming." He turned his head to the shadows where the man was. "I don't like humans like him"_

_Abigail chuckled softly and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "What is funny?"_

"_That you just called him a human…I know you're a vampire and all, but you were human once, am I wrong?"_

"_Yes, I was, but that was a long time ago."_

"_Even so, I don't get how you can think so little of him to call him a human when you yourself were one long ago. Vampires were human."_

"_Once upon a time, they were," he replied. "My name is Godric."_

"_Hello."_

"_I have many rooms where I live and I won't let you stay out here in the cold." He said and his voice sounded like he wouldn't let her argue with his decision._

"_I can't. I don't want to intrude-" _

"_Where I live, it is empty. It's private and safe for you…trust me." Godric said and held out his hand. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you interest me as more than just a human. Your kind never seems to surprise me, but you do which makes me curious about you." _

_Abigail was still hesitant as she stepped forward and held his hand. He pulled his black coat around her shoulders gently. He then pulled her flush against his side and then they started to fly._

She came back to the present. He smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek affectionately. "You risked your life to save mine…why after all the pain that I had caused you?"

"You should ask your child, Eric Northman. This was his plan…except for me getting kidnapped." She said softly her throat hurting too much when she spoke.

His hand was cold which she liked since her skin felt like it was on fire. "Did they do this to you?"

She nodded slowly. "They…used…the necklace…what you felt, I felt."

"Here. Drink." He commanded as he put something cool against her lips like glass and she saw that it was just water.

She drank impatiently as he held it up. The water seemed to do the trick for her skin being on fire and her throat felt slippery again and started to work properly. She eagerly drank all the water that he gave her.

"You don't look hurt though." She commented.

"What they did to me was merely a tickle," he replied. "I did not know that it was because of you. I am sorry."

"You can say you're sorry by getting me the hell out of here, Godric…you know how I get when I get kidnapped."

He chuckled lightly and easily ripped the straps from her body. "I see you have not changed."

"No, I've changed," she told him. She hopped off of the table. "I'm meaner now."

Godric's head whipped to the side and a look of concern on his face. "Someone is in trouble…I must go."

"Take me with you. That could probably be my cousin, Sookie Stackhouse."

"You found your family."

"Only my mother's side." She told him as he picked her up into his arms. "I can't seem to find my father's though."

"Good," he replied impassively, reminding her of a certain tall Viking vampire.

They sped away and into a series of rooms going undetected. Abigail gasped as they stopped in another basement and saw Sookie about to get raped by Gabe. Godric quickly set her down and held Gabe by the throat.

Abigail ran to Sookie as she turned around and said breathlessly, "Godric? Abigail, oh my God!"

Abigail held Sookie in her arms and shushed her. "It's alright, Sook. I'm here…you're safe."

Godric snapped the man's neck and for a moment he glared angrily at him then it washed away just as quickly as it came. Abigail helped Sookie up as she started to button up her dress.

"You should not have come," Godric said to Sookie.

There were large sounds of bangs, people screaming, and then guns going off upstairs. You didn't need to be a vampire to hear them that was for sure. Abigail cautiously looked at Godric who looked right back at her though his face was calm.

"Bill," Sookie said in realization.

Abigail glanced up at the noise and shook her head. "No…it's not."

"I am here my child," Godric announced. "Down here."

Eric sped into the room and his eyes never left Godric. The way he looked at him, made it seem like he was some sort of God to Eric. For half a second, Eric let his eyes look over at Abigail.

"Godric," Eric muttered.

Both she and Sookie looked very surprised to see Eric looking so vulnerable and almost loving towards Godric. Eric bent his head down and fell to his knees in front of Godric. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Godric since she always hated when people did this to him. It made for very awkward situations for them when they were trying to do normal human things with each other.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me," Godric told him.

Now she knew where Eric got his calm persona from. It all suddenly made sense why Eric was who he was. It was like Abigail was suddenly having an epiphany about Eric.

"I had no other choice." Eric finally looked up at Godric. "The _humans_ seek to destroy."

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric gestured to a man who she assumed to be Isabel's human that she had never before. _What was his name? Hank? Henry… _"This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us," Sookie informed them.

"How long has it been since you've fed," Eric asked Godric, completely ignoring Sookie.

"I require little blood anymore," Godric said.

Abigail's twisted slightly into one of confusion when she saw him look over at her and she realized that he was lying to Eric. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look which made him chuckle lowly. Sookie jumped when the alarms started to blare off. Blue lights flashed everywhere into the room that they were in.

"Save the humans. Go on." Godric commanded calmly.

"I am not leaving your side," Eric insisted.

"I can take care of myself," he replied.

"Come on," Sookie said to her, pulling her arm.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric told him. "Go."

Eric stood up and pushed Sookie out of the cage though when he tried to grab her wrist she side stepped him and went to Godric.

"I'm still angry at you. This doesn't change anything," she said coldly, looking deep into his eyes.

Godric's lips curved. "I would be surprised if you weren't."

She rolled her eyes and let Eric grab her wrist, pulling her out of the room. He tightened his grip on her wrist painfully and she said, "You're hurting me."

"So are you two back together again now," Eric growled lowly.

Abigail looked incredulously at him. "Why do you care? After all I am just a human."

They went up a flight of stairs and braced their backs against the wall that led to their freedom. They had a perfect view of the entrance outside. She shivered against the coldness and Eric immediately turned to her as if he sensed her being cold. He wordlessly yet angrily shrugged out of his jacket and he put it around her shoulders. His hands squeezed her shoulders and she mumbled, "Thank you."

She slipped her arms through the sleeves as he turned back around and examined the men guarding the front entrance.

"I could have you both out in seconds," Eric informed them.

The leather jacket was very big on her and went all the way down to her upper thighs. "No, Eric."

"There are children out there," Sookie agreed.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us," Eric insisted.

"Where is Bill anyways?" Abigail questioned.

"His attachment to Sookie is irrational and he would have killed every child in this church just to save her." Eric told them. "I'm following Godric's orders to get the both of you out here."

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked curiously.

Eric didn't turn around and just kept on looking at the men guarding the door, planning how to attack. "Don't use words you don't understand."

"Do you love him?" Abigail asked Eric, looking at him suspiciously.

Eric turned to her and their eyes locked with each others. "Don't use words that I don't understand, Goldilocks."

Abigail rolled her eyes and muttered, "Pain in the ass."

Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm when he moved forward to go to the men. "No, remember what he said, Eric?"

Eric turned to her and backed her into the wall. His thumb touched her cheekbone and he told her softly, "Trust me."

He looked like he wanted to do more than just touch her cheek, but it looked like something was holding him back. Abigail knew what or well, who it was. This was why she never wanted to tell him though it does keep him away from her which she is starting to like now.

Eric walked over to men and hunched his shoulders, putting a goofy yet nervous smile onto his pale face. "Oh, hey y'all! How it's going?"

He voice sounded so…so…so human. Abigail gave an amused chuckle. _Please don't tell me that this is his definition of how he sees humans. This is just sad._

"Steve, uh, sent me over to man the exit over here," he said with innocence though the men looked like they weren't buying it. "Think I can take it from here."

"By yourself?" Man one questioned suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah."

"You're big and all, but there's a fanger on the loose."

Eric feigned innocence and stupidity like he didn't know about that. "Oh…"

"Where's your stake," Man two questioned.

"Oh, dank it," he groaned. "I must've forgotten it. Maybe I can borrow yours if that's ok?"

"Well, I can't do that…get your own," Man two replied.

Eric's face fell as he compelled, "I would really like to borrow your stake."

Man two's smile was sort of dreamy as he agreed, "Sure."

Man one was behind and quickly raised his stake just as Abigail yelled urgently, "Stake!"

Eric whirled around and caught the man's arm with the stake and threw him across the room. He shoved the other one into the wall violently and then held the neck of the third one in the air. He bared his fangs as they came running out and she said, "Don't, Eric. Godric."

If that one word could command anyone, it would be Eric Northman. It seemed like that was enough reason to let the man go. Eric carelessly dropped him to the ground and checked outside. There were a crowd of people coming towards them filled with sliver chains and other weapons.

"The arrows are wood," the third man chuckled. "You'll never make it out alive."

Abigail punched the man in the nose and he groaned in pain. Eric and Sookie looked at her with confusion. She shrugged. "What?! He said for _you_ not to spill blood. He never said anything about _me_."

Eric actually rolled his eyes and then the bastard threw her body over his shoulder. She gasped and banged her tiny fists against his back as she muttered angrily, "Stupid Viking! Let me go right now, you fat head!"

She felt his chest rumble in clear amusement as they went through the sanctuary. She gave Sookie a look asking for help, but Sookie only shook her head and mouthed, "Sorry."

Abigail glared at her good for nothing cousin as Eric asked, "Where's the exit?"

"Back that way," Sookie replied hastily, trying to keep up with Eric's long strides.

An annoying voice stopped them though as he said, "There are several exits actually."

She strained her neck to see since she was facing the door and then she knew that it was Steve Newlin's voice because it calmly said, "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

Abigail rolled her eyes and groaned, "God, you are so annoying. You're lucky, you little shit, that he's holding me back."

Eric's hand on the back of her thigh tightened a little obviously telling her to be quite. Suddenly each of the exit doors flew open and in came a group of people with silver chains, wooden stakes, and silver weapons. They were now surrounded in a circle by them and Steve she assumed was in the middle.

"Save yourselves!" Sookie told them urgently. "No one has to die."

Eric slowly put her down and she slid down his body, his eyes locking with hers when they came face to face. He held her by his side then turned his attention back to Steve.

"The war has begun, you evil whores of Satan!" Steve said, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Who are you calling a whore, asswipe?!" Abigail threatened and Eric held her back.

"You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family." Steve said then directed his attention to her. "I still don't understand how you can side with them when the same thing happened to your family. Join us, sister. You are like us. Someone who has been wronged by bloodsuckers and your family had to pay the price of it. You're either with us or against us!"

"You don't know anything about me or my family. I'm actually kind of glad that my father was killed and I don't even know what happened to my mother, but I sure as hell don't care about her because if those things wouldn't have happened then I would have never found the Stackhouses and they are my family." She exclaimed angrily. "My true family. So you can take your stupid silver and your wooden stakes and your stupid ass religion and go shove up your asses!"

Steve looked angry as he said, "This is Armageddon, sweetheart."

"Godric will find help, he's the sheriff." Abigail told them.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do and we got one right here on a silver patter." He smiled. "Pun intended."

Eric moved to step forward and Abigail felt suddenly worried for him so her hand shot out and gripped his arm, her eyes pleading with him to not do what he was about to do. Eric turned to her and kissed her cheek very lightly. His cool lips soft not like before when he had first kissed her except that was on the lips.

"I'll be fine." Eric whispered then moved away from her and to Steve. She really wanted to believe the lie he had just told her, but she couldn't.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at sunrise," Steve giggled.

The men held her back as she moved to stop the men who had put silver on Eric's neck and forced him to lie on the table as they put sliver on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He bared his fangs angrily and she heard him growl lowly in pain. She struggled against the men who held her back and Sookie did the same. Abigail glared at Steve furiously and said, "Let us go. Now."

"You see just as our Lord, our savior was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the end of the world," Steve exclaimed.

Abigail gaped at him. "That doesn't even make any sense, you shit! Who-wha-how…how can you guys even listen to this crap?!"

"I…" Eric strained to say. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom…a-and the girls'."

Steve only chuckled then replied, "Noble…but they are traitors to their race."

"No, we're not." Abigail insisted then looked around at each and every one of them. "If I can forgive the vampire who killed my father then so can all of you guys."

"Neither of them deserve mercy though anyone can see how much she means to you and Godric." Steve leaned over Eric and said menacingly yet very amusingly, "Maybe we can tie you two together so you both can meet the sun."

"Go to hell," Abigail yelled.

"Not before you though," Steve reminded her.

The doors flew open and Bill sped in and yelled, "Sookie!"

"Bill!"

Steve suddenly held a gun to Sookie's head and warned, "Careful, vampire, one move and I'll shoot her in the head."

"Shoot her and everyone here dies!"

"Honestly, what do these vampires see in the both of you," Steve said to them.

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you by punching you in the face," Abigail said then kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" he yelled in a girly sort of way that made her chuckle as he held his knee where she had kicked.

"Soldiers, sliver chains for our friend here," he commanded.

"Newlin!" someone yelled then shot the hand holding the gun to Sookie. The crowd gasped and Abigail laughed as she saw that it was Jason…and a paint ball gun. "Let them go, fuckwad!"

Jason shot Steve's forehead and he started to curse in pain. Bill sped forward and threw the men away from Sookie while she slammed her head backwards against one guy's head then elbowed another in the face. Abigail ran to Eric and took off the silver chains on him. Once he was free, he sped over to Steve and slammed him into the steps.

"Eric! You can't kill him! Spill no blood, remember?!" Abigail exclaimed as she stood by his side.

Eric seemed very reluctant to let go of his neck and not strangle him.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled.

Abigail whirled around to him and called out, "You're not helping!"

"Oh, hey Abby," Jason called.

She shook her head and said breathlessly, "Hey Jason."

_Life is just too weird sometimes, I swear._

And it was about to get worse as Abigail said, "Are you motherfucking kidding me?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND KEEP AT IT SO THAT I CAN UPDATE FASTER FOR YOU GUYS! **

**Sorry to have to cut it short, but it was getting pretty long and I might be cutting down this story in shorter chapters just so that I could have more chapters instead of like barely any, but with a lot of words. There will be flashbacks with Godric and Abigail. I think writing Godric is pretty hard actually because he's so mellow and wise. So if he's seems a little weird, sorry about that. Eric is getting jealous so we'll start to see the beginning of that. So stay tuned you guys. I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	11. First Encounters Part II

"Are you fucking kidding me, Stan?!" Abigail groaned as she saw Stan walk in through the doors along with other vampires that were likely from all over the Texas area. It kind of looked like a very small army to Abigail.

_Last thing we need right now is a war between races because God knows which side will win…_

"I'm sorry, Red, but this is the only way for us to fight back against that human. He has pushed p too far. We're not going to sit back and twiddle our thumbs while he rounds up our men and lynch us." Stan replied unapologetically then turned his attention to Steve. "We'll kill you first, Steve Newlin…just like we did your father."

"Murderers!" Steve bellowed angrily while Abigail sighed in disappointment then rubbed her temples.

"Destroy them." Stan growled then bared his fangs. "All of them."

Blurs of vampires swished around her as each of them grabbed a random human, preparing to feast on them. Abigail saw Eric walk towards her and held her to his side like he was protecting her.

_Or protecting his food,_ she grumbled in her thoughts.

Everyone started to scream and try to run, but the other vampires wouldn't let them. She saw Bill grab Sookie, the both of them preparing to run while Sookie looked hesitantly over to her as Abigail made a move to save Jason since he was by himself, but Eric's arm around her forced her from doing so.

"Let go of me," she whispered angrily to him and struggled in his arms.

"No."

Abigail opened her mouth to yell and scream at him when Godric's calm voice echoed through the church's walls commanding, "Enough!"

Everyone stopped moving and froze. They all looked to where Godric was standing which was above the entrance. He looked so calm and cool right then and there. She felt Eric possessively hold her closer until he body was practically molded into his.

"You came for me I assume," Godric asked. "Underling."

"Yeah, Sheriff?" Stan growled lowly.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist." Godric insured. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

Steve got up on his knees, an angry and hateful expression on his wimpy face. "I will not negotiate with _subhumans." _He tore off his tie and yanked open his collar, looking up at Eric. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Eric looked down at him, completely bored and looked to not really care. She managed to pull his arm off of her and she stepped away from, his eyes boring into her, but she did her best to ignore him as much as possible since his eyes were always so intense and consuming.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus," Godric replied then had a hint of a smile on his face. "I wished I could've known him, but I missed it."

One second, Godric was up on the ledge and the next he was holding Steve Newlin by his collar, forcing him on his feet.

"Good people, which of are willing to die for this man's madness and hatred?" Godric asked them. Abigail noticed that no one moved a single muscle. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone…go home. It's over now."

Abigail let out a sigh of relief as she saw the vampires let go of the humans and then they started to walk away. Steve begged them not to leave, but they did anyways.

Godric throws Steve onto the ground as he says, "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

Something dropped onto the floor out from Steve Newlin's jacket and she glared him as she saw that it was her badge that made the clank noise onto the floor. Abigail walked forward and picked up her badge and clicked it onto the waistband of her pants.

"You're a fucking Deputy?" Stan growled.

Abigail gave him an impassive look. "Yeah, actually I am." Then raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you got a problem with that?"

Stan straightened his back a little and retracted his fangs. "No, ma'am."

"Good," she said then held a small smile on her face.

"Come," Godric commanded then walked forward.

Stan stood in his way and said, "Sir, after what these humans have done to you-"

"I said come," Godric commanded again, this time more forcefully, his voice telling Stan to not argue with him.

Stand stepped aside and the rest of the vampires followed behind him. Eric grabbed her upper arm and she gave him a confused look as to why he was touching her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked quizzically at him then leaned over to him a bit and mocked, "Are _you_ okay?"

Eric gave a low growl in his throat and pulled her along with him at he strode forward, following Godric. She snapped at Eric, "I can walk just fine, thank you very much."

"I don't care," Eric grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why do I put up with this shit?"

* * *

When they were at the nest, one of the vampires named Alexandra gave her a new set of clothes since hers had some blood, dirt, and probably smelled very badly. Abigail was now clean and wore a crimson red dress that stopped just above her knees. It left her arms bare and her breasts a little up because the dress was very tight around her body as it fitted every curve of her body. Her golden hair was back to being curly and Alexandra had forced her to wear black pumps seeing as how they perfectly went with the outfit.

Abigail hesitantly poked her head outside of the bedroom and then slowly walked out of it; she ran her hands over the dress, feeling insecure. She gave an awkward smile at the people who she knew long ago when she was called, "Gale".

_So much for keeping me a secret…_

She sighed as she walked over to Sookie and Bill. Sookie gave her a surprised look as she looked down at her attire. "Abby, you look-"

"Disturbingly girly?" Abigail deadpanned.

Sookie chuckled. "No, I was going to say very pretty. I've never seen you in a dress."

"This is the last time you ever will see me in a dress," she said. "I don't like dresses."

"Well, Abby, I think you can pull it off nicely," Bill complemented.

"Thanks, you guys." Abigail replied.

"So," Sookie drawled out.

"So what?"

"So what's the deal with you and Godric?"

"Oh, well, um-"

"Did he really kill your parents?"

"Yeah, but only my father. I don't know where my mother and I don't care."

"Come on, Abby, I know you enough to know that you do care about her."

Abigail shook her head. "No, Sookie, actually I really don't because screw her. She left me."

Sookie sighed. "Fine if you want to be stubborn, I'm not stoppin' you, but sweetheart, you're gonna regret not knowing her."

"I don't need her because I have you, Bill, Jason, Tara, Sam, Lafayette, and a whole bunch of other people that actually give a damn about me. Which reminds me," Abigail turned to Bill and questioned calmly yet suspiciously, "Where the hell were you anyways?"

"It's-"

"It's complicated is not an answer," Sookie cut him off. "Every time I needed you, you always come runnin' even in broad daylight…what kept you?"

"I-I was held," Bill confessed, looking away from Sookie's eyes for a second.

"Held? Like kidnapped?" Sookie inquired. "By who?"

"Was it Eric?" Abigail questioned suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mmm, heard my name," Eric said to Abigail.

_Speak of the devil and he appears. _

"I hope you were speaking well of me, Goldilocks and might I say how _delicious_ you look in that little number." Eric purred with his hands in his pockets.

Abigail scoffed lightly. "No, you may not actually because you let someone I love walk into a trap."

"You would've done the same for Godric," Eric snapped calmly.

"No, I wouldn't have."

"There was no other way."

"Yes, there was, but you were too selfish and so goddamn impatient to find it." She whispered angrily.

"Maybe I am more willing to do every thing I can for the people that I care about more than you are willing to do," Eric said.

Abigail turned her so that she could fully face him then did something that surprised the hell out of everyone herself included. Abigail slapped Eric across the face, and it echoed making some people stop and look over at them. Eric's face turned to the side and she saw his jaw harden. She walked wordlessly around him and then walked away from them, intending on going to the bedroom and angry punch something.

"Abigail," Godric's voice stopped her.

She looked over at him as he sat in his chair and then shooed the people who were thanking him away. She walked over to him and sat down in the seat beside him.

"I'm not sorry for hitting him," she told him immediately.

"I know you aren't, but keep your temper in check."

She turned to him and said coldly, "I can't promise you that because when someone tells me that I am not willing to protect the people that I love then I will surely remind them otherwise. He insulted me so I slapped him and it was time that someone stood up to him."

Godric smiled over at her. "Isabel was right…you're stronger than you were before."

"Yeah, well, when someone kills your father after you beg them not, it can really change a person…so can jail."

"You went to prison?"

"Yeah, I did. I became a bail bondsperson after I got my life together. A few years later, my grandmother found me and managed to somehow convince me to stay for a while in Bon Temps. I was only supposed to stay for a month."

"I must meet the woman who was able to make you not so stubborn all the time," Godric chuckled.

Abigail's smile dropped and she inhaled a deep breath then said, "She died actually…murdered."

Godric's hand held hers and he rubbed his thumb softly over her knuckles. "Did they catch the killer?"

"We did and I killed him…twice. Sookie helped. God, when she died, I felt so alone because she was the reason why I stayed in the first place-the reason I even got a whole new family."

"I wish I could've met her. So why did you stay?"

She shook her head then laughed. "I-I don't know. It just felt wrong to leave them. I was…I was-"

"Happy," Godric asked and he sounded almost sad.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, they make me happy, but there's still something missing."

Godric nodded in understanding and she pulled her hand out of his while she shook her head, remembering that she was still angry at him. "Eric…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I'm not blind, Abigail…I know that there is something there."

Abigail scoffed. "As if, Godric. Listen, you know what he did to me the first time we met?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"He claimed me as his and kidnapped me only to want me to escape and had a entire town full of innocent people come after. I mean I had to freaking hit an old lady, but she did deserve it."

Godric chuckled amusingly. "Obviously, you do not see what I see. I…Eric is like you in many ways."

Her face fell then she stood up abruptly. "Don't ever compare to me to Eric Northman. All he has done to me and the people that I care about is cause me pain."

She turned and started to walk away, but stopped when Godric said, "You're running. You always run from your happiness and believing that things can change…you've changed me in ways you cannot know and that is what I am grateful for."

Abigail kept on walking away from him and went back inside of the bedroom, planning to take a long nap.

* * *

After trying to find his Goldilocks and completely failing, he decided to brief his maker on the situation with Hugo. Eric walked over to the secluded area where Godric was sitting down and he kneeled down beside him, the flames dancing across the walls.

"He has been dispatched. I told Hugo to not stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. I've also arranged an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare," Eric informed him.

Godric nodded. "Thank you. I am not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt that the Fellowship had anything to offer," Eric teased lowly.

Godric gave no kind of response. This slightly worried Eric since his maker had turned down every offer given to him. He seemed to be in his own mind right now.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you," Eric asked softly.

Godric looked away from the flames of the fireplace and over to Eric. "They didn't treat me badly. You'd be surprised by how ordinary they were. The person that they hurt was Abigail and I now regret not fighting them for her safety because I had caused her an immense amount of pain."

"Do not worry about her," Eric snapped softly. "She'll get over it."

"She won't…because of them."

"They do nothing, but fan the flames of hatred for us," Eric told him.

"Let's be honest," Godric confessed. "We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't devolved. We've only grown more brutal and more predatory. It took the same human that you do not care for to teach me that."

"What? You mean Abigail?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yes, she was sixteen years old when I met her-a girl and she believed that humans and vampire could co-exist with each other. She opened my eyes about how we treat them as only food to us like cattle and not equals. She never liked it when we called them humans and not by their names. She was a child and she taught me more than I had ever learned in my two thousand years. We were like them once so why do we think of ourselves better than them?"

"Because we are stronger than them," Eric growled lowly. "They are weak so why should it matter?"

"I don't see the danger as treating them as equals." Godric said. "The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could've killed every last one of them within minutes. Then what would that have proven?"

* * *

Whoever was touching her was going to pay!

Abigail's eyes shot open and she glared at Eric who's hand was stroking her hair while he was gazing down at her.

"Why the fuck are you touching me?"

He chuckled. "Well, good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty."

She groaned and slapped his hand as she sat up on the bed filled with black silk sheets. "My hair had better be the only place that you were touching."

"You would never know," Eric informed her as he sat on the bed. "I don't know how to say this to you."

"Say what, Eric?" She sighed in frustration since she was really tired.

"That…that I'm sorry."

Surprise and suspicion was placed onto her pretty face as she sat on the back of her legs. She looked at him in confusion. "You-You're…wait, what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Goldilocks. I know how far you are willing to go to protect the ones you care about…I do not mean what I said. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good because I wasn't planning to."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know that you will never change," Abigail replied then stood up from the bed.

Abigail walked out of the room, putting her heels on in the hallway. She walked out and smiled from across the room at Sookie.

Her smile fell when she heard a man announce, "Excuse me everyone."

Every head and eyes turned to him and she recognized him from the church earlier.

"If I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Steve Newlin." Abigail's heart started to beat faster as she looked at him.

She couldn't help, but gasp as she saw him unzip his jacket and reveal a bomb strapped to his entire torso while he pressed the red button in his hand.

She didn't have time to think about anything because now she was on her back, slammed into the hard floor. She felt her entire body ache from head to toe and she slowly lifted her head to see that two vampires had protected her from the bomb.

Godric and Eric lifted their heads and looked down at her since they were both on each half of her body.

She gulped nervously and managed to chuckle out, "Well, what an awkward situation this is…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! SO KEEP ON REVIEWING YOU GUYS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Abigail's dress is Emma Swan's dress on Once Upon A Time on the first episode of season once just in case you guys were wondering what it looked like. You guys will either hate or love next chapter...please don't though, I try. I hoped you liked this chapter! So stay tuned…**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	12. Joy

"You-you're both crushing me," Abigail strained out as she managed to intake a quick breath.

Abigail them off of her them stood her, wiping the dirt from her dress. She mentally groaned since she had just taken a shower to get the dirt off not only an hour ago so now she had to do again. Abigail threw the glass off her body saying, "Really?"

Godric stood up, unharmed as he looked at her. He said something to her, but all she heard a loud ringing in her ears.

"What?!" she yelled since she couldn't hear him.

She looked down at herself and sighed in frustration. Her dress was completely ruined, torn up and covered in all sorts of dirts from the explosion. Her legs were practically covered in ash and blood; she had a few cuts and bruises. There was a sharp pain in her spine, but she ignored it since it was nothing.

Everything was silent and she was sure that she probably looked frantic because then Sookie started to yell in her face while Abigail just shook her head.

She squinted her eyes at Sookie when she got her hearing back and said, "Alright! Alright I can hear you! God, just go already!"

Sookie ran off and Abigail heard groans of pains, people screaming in the background along with car alarms going off. Abigail heard a groan of pain below her. She quickly kneeled beside Eric as he rasped out, "Had to…protect…you."

She glanced frantically around for Godric, but couldn't find him. She check Eric for wounds and saw that there were three bullets inside of Eric. Bullets that would've instantly killed her if it had not been for him.

She lightly slapped his face when she saw his eyes closing. "Hey, hey, stay with me, Eric. Okay?"

"Need…you…"

"Need me? Need me for what?" she asked frantically.

"Suck…the…bullets out."

"I thought that once you heal that you can push them out."

"…silver."

"Here's a wild thought, how about I get someone who wants to do this for you instead of me?" Abigail suggested then moved to get up, but Eric's hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"Please…" he said weakly. "Heart…"

He fell limp and she muttered in frustration, "I am sooo going to regret this later."

She moved tied up her hair in a ponytail then moved her lips onto of the bleeding wound on his neck. She sucked the blood which tasted disgusting and metallic. She felt the bullet in her mouth and spit it out onto the floor.

"Where are the other ones, Eric," Abigail ordered.

"Chest…" he breathed.

Her face twisted into one of disgust as she ripped open his black tank top and put her mouth on over the wound in the middle of his chest. She sucked it again, this time the blood tasting slightly different, but it still disgusted her immensely. She felt the bullet slip into her mouth and she chose that moment to spit it out again.

She saw the last wound and thanked God that it was the last time she would have to do this. When she tasted his blood this time, it tasted so much better that she almost couldn't stop because of how sweet it. The bullet was deep inside of Eric so she had to drink most of his blood since it just kept on flowing out of her mouth. If Abigail wasn't so distracted by his blood and getting the bullet out, she would've heard Eric moan softly in pleasure.

She froze as she felt a hand on her ass. Abigail's head came up and she looked around and saw Eric's hand there. She growled in her throat while she violently threw his hand off of her ass. She wiped the blood off her mouth in disgust while Eric put his arm behind his head and leaned back.

"You were lying?!"

"If we're going to be technical about this then no, I wasn't just used my words very carefully." Eric raised an amused eyebrow. "I thought you could tell when someone was lying."

She opened her mouth then closed it once an angry expression came over her face. "Your fucking eyes were closed, jackass!"

"So that's how you know," he drawled out.

"Only with you," she said as she stood up and again wiped the dirt off of her dress. "I can't believe you did that!"

Eric sped over to her and she gasped in pain as she felt his hand on her spine. She felt her legs give out immediately, but his arms held her against his body and she said in pain, "I-I can't f-feel my legs."

"I know." Eric said then ripped the glass from her spine. She screamed in pain.

She felt very weak for a moment then she felt the feeling in her legs again. Eric set her on her feet and she looked quizzically at him. Eric leaned closer until his lips were on her ear and he whispered, "This was why I gave you my blood because I know you wouldn't have taken it, my stubborn Goldilocks."

Eric had his hands on her small waist as hers were planted on to his hard muscled shoulders. He towered over her greatly as she didn't look up at him, feeling somewhat confused by him. Abigail didn't know what had possessed her, but she lifted her head up and looked up into his blue eyes which were now so consuming and intense. She noticed that the cuts and bruises on her arms were healing now.

She shook her head and forced her body to move away from his. She turned away from him and walked quickly towards Sookie who was embracing Bill.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly.

Sookie and Bill nodded after they pulled away from each other. "We're fine. You?"

"I am now. Eric, he, um…"

"Is that blood in the corner of your mouth," Sookie asked, her eyes widening.

Abigail looked like a deer in headlights as she wiped the mouth from her mouth. "Yeah."

Bill stiffened. "Is it Eric's?"

"You guys make it seem like I wanted to drink his blood." She argued.

"Eric forced you to drink his blood?!" Sookie asked frantically.

"He tricked me…I thought he was dying and-"

"The bullets would have pushed themselves out when he was healing," Bill informed her.

Abigail glared at him. "Yeah, I know that, Bill. That's what I thought, but then he said they were silver and he fell limp-he tricked me. Now let's just forget about it alright?"

"Abby," Jason called her.

She gave him a weak smile as he asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Same. I've got a cab ready; do you want to ride with me back to the hotel? That's where everyone's going."

She closed her eyes in relief. "That would be really nice, Jason."

"Come on," Jason said as he put an arm around her shoulders then kissed the top of her head. "You look like shit anyways."

Abigail laughed and said, "When I get there, I am going to first take a shower then a very long bath so don't be surprised if you don't see me for a couple of days."

Jason nodded. "No one's blammin' ya, Abby."

* * *

Abigail felt her eyes close after taking a shower and falling into the bed.

Her eyes slowly open as she felt a finger lightly trail it's way down her body, the occupant of this finger obviously seeking attention from her. A seductive smile crept onto her face as she rolled over and came face to face with Eric. She thought that it was odd by how comfortable she felt by her nude body and Eric's too. They lay on beautiful golden silk sheets and they was this sort of glow to them. Eric looked so…he looked like a Prince Charming to her.

"You were saying?"

"What was I saying again," Abigail asked, still smiling as they entangled their limbs together.

"You were trying, but immensely failing at convincing me why this is wrong what we have," Eric answered, a soft smile on his face.

Abigail felt so at peace…and happy with Eric right now. It was a very good feeling that she definitely liked.

"Oh, yeah, well, come on, we're completely opposite of each other," she argued.

"They say opposites attract," he reasoned. "Besides, you and I are like yin and yang anyways. We fit well with each other…there's a balance to us."

"My, my, has someone been reading poems lately," she teased.

They laughed and Eric lightly kissed the back of her hand when they held hands.

"You're a hard woman to impress," he said softly. "I've never met a woman like you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We agreed to no lying, Eric Northman."

"I am not lying to you though. Besides you would know if I was lying to you."

"You're right…I would know."

He licked his lips, drawing her eyes to them immediately. He chuckled and then pulled her body closer to his until they were molded into each other. "You're becoming more of a naughty vixen, Goldilocks. Have I already corrupted you?"

"I would rather be a vixen than an angel."

"But you are an angel," he said playfully.

She scoffed lightly. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are…even though you killed a man."

"See," she told him. "I told you I'm no angel."

"You would do anything for the people you care about, wouldn't you?" Eric asked as his fingers trailed slowly over her breast all the way down to her thigh. He suddenly pulled her thigh over his then flipped them over so that he was on top now, her legs spread open for him and only him. He held her wrists above her so that she couldn't touch him.

"Yes, I would." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Would you do anything for me?" he asked softly as he started to very slowly grind his hips into her causing his hard cock to rub against her wet folds.

She moaned softly and breathed out, "Yes."

He kissed her lips hard and then asked firmly, "Would you kill someone for me?"

She nodded and replied shyly, "Y-Yes."

He gave a light chuckle then kissed her passionately before asking clearly, "Would you give your heart," he kissed her heart. "Your body," he kissed her ribs causing her to shiver. "And your soul to only me?" Eric kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. There was a hunger in his blue eyes as he urgently kissed her then she cried out in pleasure as he thrusts into her.

Abigail gasped as she shot up in bed. Her chest heaved up and down while she looked around frantically. She sighed in relief as she found that she was alone this time then she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made," Nan scolded them.

Abigail sat on the couch next to Sookie and Bill. Sookie as always looked fresh and girly with her ponytail and summer dresses. Abigail had her hair up in a ponytail; she decided to keep her curly hair for now since she didn't have her flat iron with her. She wore black pants and high heeled boots with a dark green button up shirt that left two buttons undone. Her gun was in her boot this time and her badge in her pant pocket. Her eyes drifted to Eric curiously and she looked away when his eyes met hers. She forced herself not to blush as she remembered her dream.

"Not you, me," Nan said angrily. "I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went to take on the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it," Eric replied.

Nan scoffed. "Really? Because anyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you, his nest mates, his sheriff had no clue?"

"And how are we supposed to know that he meant it," Isabel argued.

"Not my problem," Nan snapped. "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric defended Godric.

"Don't talk to me that way," Nan emphasized. There was a quite silence over power and dominance between the two vampires before Nan had continued, "Let's get to the point. How do they manage to abduct you?"

"They would've taken one of us eventually," Godric replied. "I offered myself."

Both Abigail and Eric directed their eyes to Godric, their eyes worried and confused.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan questioned and looked at him like he was insane.

Abigail was confused as to why he would want to even die. She looked over to Eric, who had directed his eyes to the ground. He looked so vulnerable and scared almost, but definitely worried. This was a side that Abigail had never seen before and it almost made him look human.

"Why do you think?"

"I think that you are out of your mind…and then I heard about a traitor?" Nan asked in frustration.

Isabel looked down in shame as Godric answered immediately, "Only a rumor. I take full responsibility."

"You bet your ass you will," Nan snapped calmly.

"You cold bitch," Eric muttered.

"Listen," Nan started coldly. "This is a national vampire disaster. There is no sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired."

Godric nodded in agreement. "I agree. Isabel should take over."

"Fight back," Isabel insisted.

"What are you sayin?!" Eric yelled. "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!"

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatened.

Eric raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You don't have that kind of power."

"I'm on TV," Nan shrugged. "Try me."

"I remove myself from all positions of authority," Godric said, his voice sounding final and calm.

"Works for me." Nan agreed.

"Ms. Flanagan, Godric not only rescued me, but he also rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires, you think in it's a PR mess now, it could've been a hundred-a million's times worse. You should thank him," Sooke argued.

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgment?" Nan scoffed. "I think not."

Eric growled as he shot up from his seat and Abigail quickly stood in front of him, her hands planted firmly on his chest.

"Eric, don't," Abigail commanded. Eric immediately looked down at her and into her eyes. "She's not worth it."

"Isn't this a sight to see...the great Eric Northman is being manhandled by a human," Nan mocked.

Abigail turned her head and glared at the woman. "This human has a name, you know?"

Nan's head tilted to the side a little and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Abigail moved her hands off of Eric and turned around to face the woman fully. Realization came immediately onto Nan's face and she slowly stood up. She gave her one of her media smiles.

"We've heard so much about you," Nan said and held out her hand. Abigail looked down at it and felt all eyes on her.

She shook Nan's hand and asked, "We?"

"The Authority of course," Nan answered then took out a card from jacket. Everyone who cared about her stiffened and tensed at the mention of that name. "You're known for not staying in one place too long and we have been looking everywhere for you. "

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously.

Nan didn't answer her and only glanced down at the card in her hand. Abigail got the message and took it, putting it in her back pocket.

"Give us a call." Nan said then everyone sat back down. She turned her eyes to Godric and commanded, "Now tell me everything about the bombing."

* * *

After Nan had left, Abigail wasn't completely confused at Godric's meaning of words that he told them. She stood up and heard Eric mutter to Godric, "No."

"Look in my heart," Godric replied.

"You have to listen to me," Eric tried to reason.

"There's nothing to say."

"There is," Eric insisted.

Godric nodded then said, "On the roof."

As he left, Godric gave a loving look towards her. Bill moved in front of Eric and said, "What you did to Abigail was desperate even for you."

Bill punched Eric in the face and Eric just wordlessly spit out the blood as Abigail stood in between them and yelled at Bill, "What the hell are you doing, Bill?!"

"I'm settling a score with him. He had no right to do that to you," Bill argued which he looked completely confused at.

"Yeah, I know, but he saved me! He knew that I was stubborn and that I wouldn't take his blood even if he offered it to me so he had to go to extreme measures such as manipulation. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do, but because of him, I am still alive and able to walk again." Abigail defended.

"What's done is done. I am apart of her now." Eric told him. "Get out of the way."

Abigail looked quizzically at him and then Bill moved out of the way. Eric wordlessly left the room; her eyes were still on the door after he left. Then after a minute or so, she went up to the roof. Her heart beat furiously against her chest as she saw Godric and Eric, Godric facing the way where the sun would come up.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric said.

"I can't accept this," Eric said firmly. "It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity," Godric replied. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here," Eric growled angrily as Abigail stepped closer to them.

"It's not right," Godric said calmly. "We're not right."

"You taught me that there is no right or wrong, that there is only survival or death," Eric said.

"I told a lie," Godric looked over at her as he continued softly, "As it turned out…"

"I will keep you alive by force," Eric snarled.

"Why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked softly.

"Godric, don't do this," Eric pleaded as blood started to appear in the corner of his eyes.

"I must," he replied calmly.

Eric let his blood tears loose as they trailed down from his eyes and down his cheek very slowly. He feel down to his knees in front of Godric and she had never seen him so defeated…and broken. "Please, please, don't…please, don't do this," Eric begged as he cried.

She sniffled as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Father, brother, son," Godric said sadly. "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will…as you maker, I command you to." Godric told him as he stroked Eric's blonde hair.

Abigail furiously wiped away her tears and couldn't meet Godric's eyes. Eric silently stood up and walked towards the exit. He gave his maker one last look as she grabbed his hand and she said softly, "I'll…I'll stay with him."

Eric walked away and down the stairs leading to the exit. Abigail walked towards Godric as he said, "I have a feeling that it won't take that long to die…I am old."

"Y-You don't have to do this," she told him softly.

He turned to her and held her hands in his. "Yes, I do. I've lived too long of a life."

Abigail's head dropped and her shoulders slumped as she couldn't help, but let the tears from her eyes fall down her face.

"I-I can't lose you," she said firmly when he lifted her chin up. His hands cupped her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheekbone.

"Never in my life have I ever been surprised more than by you. Your strength, your bravery, your wisdom beyond your years," he said softly. "You made me see life differently. You changed me and…and you loved me for me."

Her face twisted into sadness and she felt her eyelashes wet from her tears when she closed her eyes.

"I was a monster when I met you and now I am someone who I've always wanted to be. I never thought that I would ever miss being human again if we are being honest. I wanted to make you happy and give you a life filled with it." Their foreheads pressed together. "I left you to give you your best chance at that. I had to let go of the thing that I love most."

He took a ring out of his pocket and said, "This was your father's…you need to know why I did what I did." He slipped it onto her ring finger. The ring was large and had a beautiful dark blue stone in the middle of the black band. "He wanted you to have it. I truly didn't want to kill your father, but he…he broke the laws."

She looked at him in confusion. "Laws?"

He sighed. "The vampire laws. He was a vampire."

"That's-That's-"

"Impossible, I know it is. It's true though. I think that is why the Authority wants you because you are half vampire. I do not know of your mother because your father would not tell me. He refused to," Godric chuckled. "Very fiercely actually."

"How is this even possible, Godric?"

"I was actually going to set your father free, but he said he knew too much and wanted me to give you this along with a message."

"What was the message?"

"That you needed to be protected under any circumstance because they will come after you once they learn of what you are. Meeting you was no coincidence I'm afraid. He gave me the job of protecting you, but instead I had fallen in love with you. He told me to not let you have any kind of blood except humans'."

"Why?"

"I do not know. He wouldn't tell me," Godric confessed then kissed her softly on the lips when he saw the light on the clouds.

Abigail looked over to the clouds and shook her head frantically. "No! No, it's not enough time."

"It's my time…I have done my job and I know that you will be protected by Eric."

"Eric?! He doesn't care-"

"Yes, he does," Godric urged urgently. "Be patient with him. Right now he's the beast…now make him into the Prince Charming."

"No, no, no, I don't want him. I want you," she said frantically.

"You feel something for him though…just neither one of you don't realize it yet," Godric told her.

She cupped his face as tears rolled down her face and kissed him on the lips passionately. She whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said firmly with a soft smile on his face.

Abigail let go of him then stepped away from him as the sun started to rise.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"No," he confessed. "I am full of joy…I was right about your name. You only bring people joy which is what you have always brought me."

Godric turned to the sun as he took off his shirt and closed his eyes. She let silent tears roll down her face as the sun finally arose and blue flames erupted onto his body.

"No," she muttered sadly as she held her stomach with her hand.

The blue flames rose passionately and as Godric's body turned to ash; the wind took them away into the air. One minute he was there and the next, he was gone…

* * *

Abigail silently walked down the corridor that led to their suite. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom, she felt her face dry from the tears that were on her face. She saw Eric sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees as the blood tears were dry on his face and some had landed onto his shirtless chest.

"Godric is gone," Eric told her, but it wasn't a question and instead was a statement.

"Yeah…he is." She said sadly.

Abigail placed her finger under his chin and lifted it up a little. She placed a light kiss on each side of his cheek. They were both grieving for the loss of someone they loved. She made a move to move away from him, but his hand shot out and softly grabbed her hand. His other hand went to the nape of her neck and their foreheads pressed against each other as their lips hovered over each other.

He pulled her forwards so that their lips touched. The kiss started out as slow and hesitant, but then after a moment did it start to heat up and become passionate. His lips were so soft and cool as they touched her scorching hot skin. Eric set her beneath him as they kept on kissing each other. Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. He looked down at her as he gently freed her hair from the ponytail.

Eric easily ripped open her shirt with no effort. She heard buttons fall onto the floor. She quickly took off her shirt and threw it behind her. She laid back down onto the bed. Abigail let out a shaky breath as his eyes never left hers when he ripped her bra from her body, her breasts bouncing as he did so. He grazed hungrily down at her. His eyes were hooded with lust that made her body shiver at the anticipation.

Abigail unzipped his pants and said, "Make me forget."

Eric slowly nodded and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing with each other's in a dance of dominance.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP REVIEWING IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY AND UPDATE IT YOU GUYS!**

**Wow, so I have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time because a lot of important things happen in this chapter like ERIC AND ABIGAIL FINALLY HAVE SEX though this will definitely cause some problems for the two for many reasons that will be revealed when these two see each other again. Sorry for the poor lemons, but she will have flashbacks of this throughout the chapters.**

**I AM VERY SORRY THAT I KILLED HIM, YOU GUYS, but this HAD to be done and in many ways did I have him live-believe me I tried many scenarios, but this is the only way because Godric was Abigail's weakness, her vulnerability. And because he had to be the one to tell her about her father. So she's half vampire and her abilities will be revealed in a couple of chapters because you know how she wasn't supposed to drink any non human's blood well, she drank Eric's and there are consequences for that. It's pretty funny, but that will happen after the events of season 2 happen. We will find out very later in the story as to why the Authority has an interest in her and what they want with her. I hope you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	13. My Morning After

Abigail's eyes fluttered opened and she glanced around the bedroom in confusion. Then she mentally groaned as she realized what she had done last time. She knew it was wrong, but last night it felt very, very good. God, it was…it was so amazing even for her. But this was Eric that they were talking about. Nothing would ever happen and nothing could. She just lost the love of her life and she was already shacking up with his…err, vampire child/progeny.

God, she felt so horrible!

Abigail looked down and saw a pale arm around her hips. She craned her neck around to look over her shoulder and glared at a sleeping Eric who appeared so innocent and at peace when he was sleeping. She quietly removed his arm from her hips and ran to the bathroom with the sheet clutched around her body tightly. She let the sheet drop from her body while she turned on the shower. Her eyes widened as she saw two holes in her neck.

"That bastard," she muttered as her finger trailed lightly over the wound.

Her father's ring that was still on her ring finger caught her eye and she let a small smile appear on her face as she stared at it wondering what kind of adventures this ring had been through.

She shook her head and went inside of the shower, sighing at how good the war felt across her skin. She let the water wash over her golden hair and for a while she just stood in it. She never wanted to get out of the shower and face the horrible world ahead of her.

Abigail turned off the shower and got out, drying herself with a thin red towel. She came out of the bathroom and immediately went searching for her bra and panties. She narrowed her eyes on the bra that was lying by the side of the bed and was now ripped in half. She sighed in relief when she saw that her panties were still in tact.

Abigail quickly put them on and found her shirt along with her pants. She jumped as Eric's mellow voice, "Good morning, Goldilocks."

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Eric! Do I need to put a collar with a bell on you?!"

Eric raised his eyebrows in amusement as he lay on his side propped up on his elbow with his head in his hand. "Do I hear something kinky that we're about to do?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "We're not going to…that was a one time thing."

"Whatever you say," he drawled out with a smirk.

Abigail rolled her eyes and quickly put on her clothes. She really needed to get out of there before…well, before something bad happened like another repeat of last night.

She glared at him saying, "It's not going to happen, Eric."

"Ok."

"I'm serious. It was a moment of…I was lonely and you were here-that's all it was."

Eric's smile fell and he asked coldly, "What did you just say?"

She held an impassive expression on her face as she told him slowly, "It was a one time thing that will _never _happen again. The only reason why it happened was because of…" she gulped and then looked away. "I felt so alone. I used you and I'm sorry."

Abigail turned and as she walked out of the bedroom, she tied her hair in a very messy bun. Eric had her suddenly pinned beneath him against the white velvet cushions of the couch placed in front of the fireplace. He held her hands over her head and pressed his body tightly into hers. It was very hard to concentrate when his hard and large erection was digging into the inner part of her thigh. Mind you that this guy was still butt naked so she felt every hard muscled part of his glorious body dig into hers.

They stared into each other's eyes for a very only moment until she spoke clearly, "Get off me, Eric."

Eric wordlessly and without any emotion on his face started to slowly grind his hips into her. She now just realized that her legs were spread opened and he lay between them comfortably.

His lips hovered over hers as he asked lowly, "Did you not like what we did?"

She gasped softly in pleasure when he thrust his hips into her more causing his cock to rub against the jeans covering the place where her true weakness lied. "Yes…it was wrong."

His grip tightened on her wrists painfully, but it excited her the way there was both pain and pleasure with him. "Did you not want it? I will know if you are lying to me."

She gulped nervously. "No, I did want it. That's why I used you for only comfort."

He growled in his throat and then crashed his lips onto hers. He let go of her hands and once she was free, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as her hands gripped his blonde hair. He brought her up with him as he sat up and she was now straddling him. Eric pulled back and ripped open her shirt which she was sure was now completely ruined. His hands went to her breasts and they fit in his large hands perfectly.

Her eyes closed in pleasure when he started to knead them together and kiss each of her breasts.

_God, these man's lips are so addicting. Just push him away and run out the front door._

_He would probably chase me then catch me._

Abigail moaned as his mouth took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it first then tugging it between his teeth. Her eyes opened briefly and she saw that it was already night time again. Abigail's hazel eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror by the front double doors.

"Eric, stop," she commanded sternly.

She painfully gripped his hair and forcefully pulled his head back and away from her.

"What?!" he growled in frustration.

"My neck…it's completely healed." She said in confusion.

She let go of Eric and he inspected her neck. "I would blame it on my blood, but…"

"But it's been almost two days since you've given it to me and I know for a fact that your blood wouldn't heal me after this long of a time."

"Well, what explanation is there, Abigail," Eric questioned.

She opened her mouth to give him a snarky remark, but Godric's words flooded into her mind again.

"_**Impossible, I know it is. It's true though. I think that is why the Authority wants you because you are half-vampire."**_

_That's right…I am half-vampire. Should I tell Eric and every one else about what I am? Who my father was and why he had died?_

"_**That you needed to be protected under any circumstance because they will come after you once they learn of what you are. Meeting you was no coincidence I'm afraid. He gave me the job of protecting you, but instead I had fallen in love with you. He told me to not let you have any kind of blood except humans'."**_

_Eric's blood is doing something strange to me and I can't be distracted. When I get back home, I need to do some reading and find out what the hell I am before the Authority gets to me first…or anyone else for that matter. _

"Abby?!" Eric practically yelled, drawing her attention to the present and to him.

She shook her head. "What?"

"Are you not telling me something?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"Yeah actually I am…" Abigail quickly held up her hand with the ring on it and said, "Godric had given this to me before he, um…he said it was my father's and that he wanted me to have it before Godric killed him."

Eric grabbed her hand and scowled at it. "Why would you keep it?"

"Why not?"

"Your parents left you in the middle of the woods, Goldilocks. They don't deserve you."

She moved off of him and put a pillow over his junk while she replied, "Well, Eric, that's not really your decision to make. If I want to know them then I will do everything I can to know them."

"Why are you setting yourself up for disappointment?"

"Why the hell are you being so negative about this?!"

"I'm being realistic here, Abby! I thought you were too when I had met you."

"I need to know where I came from and I am going to find out because whether you like it or not, you don't have a choice." She said sternly then stood up.

"I always have a choice." He said impassively.

"Yeah, so do I! This is _my_ life, Eric," she yelled. "No one gets to decide my fate, but me!"

Abigail turned away from him and made her way out the door. On the elevator, she quickly put on a white V-neck and bra that she had from her two bags with her that she had packed earlier. She walked down to Sookie and Bill's room. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She waited for a moment before knocking again. Still there was no answer. So she went to the front desk and asked them if that they were still booked for that room.

The blonde woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, ma'am. They left about…two and a half hours ago."

Abigail sighed and said, "Alright. Well, thanks."

She grabbed the two bags that she had packed full of her things and called for a taxi suddenly not caring about Eric anymore, but just about getting home and going to bed. Alone.

She stepped inside of the taxi and told him to take her to the airport. There Abigail paid for a plane ticket back home and then she was off.

* * *

Abigail sighed in relief as she saw the town just a few feet away from the taxi that she was in. It was just nearing sunset when she had arrived.

God, did she really hate flying. She was scared shitless on the plane and what made it even worse was that she was sitting next to someone who was also scared of flying so you could imagine that it wasn't helpful when she started to mumble about how the plane was going to crash or that she saw something on the plane's arm.

She was very happy to be home and on the ground. The taxi drove her to Gran's house and her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she saw the town ruined and empty.

_What the hell happened?_

She was even more confused and suspicious when she was dropped off at the house and saw vines all around it along with a large...a large alter made of sticks, meat, flowers, and other things she did not know of. Abigail paid the taxi driver who then sped out of there and she didn't blame him for being so spooked. She moved closer to it and her hand reached out to the organs on the alter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the porch.

She whirled around and said, "You…I remember you. Your name's Maryann."

"Well, it's good to be remembered, Abby."

"It's Deputy Thornes," Abigail snapped sternly. "And what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Maryann chuckled amusingly and stepped down the steps slowly. "It's my house now."

Abigail raised an eyebrow at the woman. "No, it's really not actually."

Maryann pointed a finger at her with a smirk. "I like you. You're not the others."

"I bet you saw that to all the boys and girls," Abigail said sarcastically. "Now tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"No need to lose your temper, Abigail. Have you seen Sam?"

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Just curious." Maryann shrugged, a playful smile on her face.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"So I've heard…Eggs!" Maryann called.

Abigail's eyes widened as she saw Eggs's eyes…they were so black that it almost scared her.

Almost.

"Take her inside of the house and tie her up. She intrigues me," Maryann commanded him.

Eggs smiled cruelly then walked towards her. Abigail quickly and without thinking, punched Eggs in the throat and then kicked him in the balls. He grunted in pain and fell down to the ground, clutching his jewels. Maryann looked very angry then she raised her hands up in the air and her entire form started to shake uncontrollably. Abigail turned and started to run away. She ran into the woods and then gave a quick glance behind her.

She gasped as she a small crowd of crazy people who were laughing and all had the same black eyes as Eggs had, chasing her. Of course this would happen to her because she could never have peace in her life. She knew that she had to find Sookie, feeling worried for her. Bu then she remembered that she was with Bill and Jason who she knew that would protect her. Abigail remembered that she had her gun with her, but knew that she couldn't use it since she knew some of these people and that they were innocent in all of this.

Abigail's heart beats furiously against her chest as her legs take her fast through the woods, the crazy people still behind her, but she was faster than them though she didn't underestimate them. Just as she turned around a tree, she was roughly pulled into the bushes and in a ditch. Her first instinct was to scream, but a hand was pushed over her mouth. She looked up into the eyes of Sam Merlotte and sagged against him in relief as she saw that his eyes were normal.

He shushed her quietly as the crowd of crazy people and mad laughter passed right by them.

"You're okay now," Sam whispered into her ear.

His hand fell from her mouth and she let out an unsteady breath. "Thank you…what the hell is going on here?"

Sam gave her a wary look as he angrily whispered, "Where the hell were you?! We needed you-this town did."

"I was with Sookie and I really had no choice to refuse. I am in too deep, Sam," she confessed.

Sam's face softened when he saw the worried and almost frightened look on her face. His hand was placed firmly on her shoulder as he said, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Sookie, alright?"

"Thank you even though you and I both know that I can take care of myself," she replied with a smirk.

Sam chuckled softly and nodded. "I remember. Listen, we could use your help right now with the town."

"We?"

"Andy and I. Arlene called us, she's very scared right now and is at Merlotte's. We're plannin' to get her and get out as quickly as possible, God only knows how long until they find me."

"Why are they looking for you? Maryann asked me about you." She questioned.

"What?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now, but I think that she was trying to turn me into one of those crazies. I was being chased by her minions until you saved me from them."

"She wants me because of what I am…she needs me for some sacrifice of hers. She's a maenad." Sam told her.

"A maenad. What are they?"

"They look like a bull kind of-"

"Do they have three claws?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A few weeks ago, Sookie and I were attacked by that same kind of thing that you described to me. Sookie barely made it out with her life, but the thing had let me survive or because of what I am, I was able to not be poisoned."

"You're not human or something?"

"Nope. Apparently, I'm half-vampire, my father was a vampire."

"That's…That's-"

"Impossible." She said. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Maryann's got the whole town, Abby."

Abigail sighed. "This is my town too and all I could think about when I was away was that I really wanted to go home. Here…this place is my home and I'll be dammed if I let anything or anyone take it from me. I'm in."

* * *

"So why exactly are you here," Andy asked her when they entered Merlotte's. He drank a large gulp of his Bourbon straight from the bottle.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Because you guys need all the help you can get and I'm all you got right now so deal with it, Andy."

She heard Andy grunt behind her then the sound of liquid swishing together in the bottle. "Fine."

Sam would call out Arlene's name and every time he did, Abigail would get this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her skin crawl because she knew that something was off in the empty bar. It was too quite for her to be calm. She glanced around for anything suspicious, but her fingers inched to reach for her gun. She knew that she couldn't because these were people that knew and she really didn't want to shoot them, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't.

They slowly walked closer into Merlotte's.

"It's just like the Sheriff's office," Andy commented. "Empty."

Sam sniffed the air, alert. "No…there's people here. I can smell 'em."

They heard a strangled laugh come from a corner, but couldn't tell which one it was. Sam silently shushed them. "Arlene?"

Arlene stepped out from behind a corner in front of them. "Sam, I'm so glad that you came. I know how much punctuality means to you."

"You alright," Abigail asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Abby…I am now!" Arlene exclaimed happily. "Cause soon he'll be getting' what's his!"

Arlene pulled out a long knife and started to chant while other people came out from their hiding places and joined in on the chanting as well. They started to close in on them. Abigail gave a worried glance to Sam and then her eyes caught the freezer in the back. An idea popped into her head.

"Come on, follow me," she shouted over the mad laughter of the people that surrounded them.

Abigail kicked the woman in front of them and pushed her aside. She punched a biker guy who got in her way and he fell down to the ground as she ran to where the kitchen was. She slid over the counter along with Sam. Abigail quickly opened the freezer and closed the other door that led to the kitchen; she pushed some tables in front of them though that didn't help.

Sam dragged Andy across the counter when a blonde woman grabbed his ankle. They quickly ran into the freezer and held the door to them since it didn't lock from the inside. Sam grabbed a screwdriver and stuck it into the handles so that they couldn't get through.

Her chest heaved up and down as Andy asked, "What the hell are we gonna do now that we're stuck in here?"

Abigail shushed him and listened into the conversation outside. Terry told one of them to go get Maryann since they were stuck in there.

"We're fucked," Andy said.

"We're alive," Sam countered.

"Are we going to have to kill them?"

"No," Abigail snapped. "These people don't know what they are doing. It's not their fault that this happened to them. It's Maryann's."

"Abby's right. Those people are our friends and family."

"And cousins," Andy added. "So we're fucked."

Sam nodded. "Yeah…we're fucked."

"No, we're not." Abigail said firmly. "We'll just have to wait. Someone will come for us."

"Oh, yeah, like who?!" Andy shouted. "Everyone in this fuckin' town is all crazy eyed and fucked up."

"Just trust me," she said. "We will get out of this. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Thornes," Andy told her.

Abigail nodded and sat by Sam who rested his elbows on his knees. They heard the sounds of laughter, music, and multiple conversations outside of the freezer, but they paid no attention to it.

Andy handed her the bottle and she shook her head. "I don't drink."

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to make himself warm again.

"I'm…I don't…it's a vulnerability I have-a weakness to say or do anything that someone asks me when I'm under the influence. It's like I'm forced to tell the truth and I have no control over my actions. I like being in control of a situation kind of."

"You're a control freak," Sam concluded.

"I am not," she chuckled. "I just don't want to feel so vulnerable, Sam Merlotte."

"Right…whatever you say," Sam said sarcastically. His face fell. "If I had left this town when I wanted to, nobody would be in this situation."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam, you've real good to this town," Andy told him sincerely. "Even if you are, sometimes, a nudist."

"People are gonna start dying real soon," Sam said.

"Everyday over 150,000 people die," Abigail told them. "We can't blame ourselves for their deaths too, now can we?"

Sam managed to crack a smile. "Do I wanna know how you know that?"

She shrugged. "I got bored…and very curious. Things will get better."

Sam's head turned to her and an unreadable expression was on his face. "How can you have so much faith in the world we live in now?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you're just…" Sam shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. "You're unbelievable."

"No, I'm not, Sam. I'm not perfect and I don't know why everyone keeps on putting me on some type of pedestal."

"Because you are perfect," Andy said gruffly then took a sip of his Bourbon. "On your first day here, you already got offered a job and then you earned the respect of the people in this fucking town by catching the killer and believing that Jason Stackhouse was innocent and Rene was the killer."

"That doesn't make me perfect, Andy," Abigail argued. "I'm just as fucked up as all the people in this town are. The man I loved killed my father before I even got to know him then he lied to me about it. He died right in front of me and instead of grieving for him; I fucked his son in vampire terms. I'm lying to everyone I care about and I don't regret lying to them so does that make me perfect? If you still say I'm perfect then I have other stories about my life before I came here to Bon Temps that would suggest otherwise."

"I envy the respect that people give you not only as an officer as the law, but as a people too. They take you seriously," Andy confessed.

Abigail softly, but hesitantly grabbed Andy's hand and told him, "You must be patient. I have no doubt that you will get that, Andy. It will come."

Andy gave her a small smile and she let go of his hand. All of them jumped up when they heard crashes and raised voices. The music was turned off along with the sound of a chainsaw. Soon the voice got softer and softer and then there was a hard knock on the freezer door.

"Sam, it's Stackhouse, you can come on out now," Jason said. "Look I got rid of them crazy eyed motherfuckers."

They all gave each other a look saying that they had to be cautious.

"Bullshit," Andy replied instantly.

Abigail rolled her eyes at Andy then spoke to Jason, "Jason? Jason, its Abby now tell me something that only you would know if you weren't like them."

"That tall crazy blonde vampire that I met in Dallas has a thing for you. Um, I was workin' with the Fellowship of the Sun when you guys came for that other vampire who happens to be your ex that Sookie told me 'bout." Jason responded.

"It's him," Abigail said then took out the screwdriver and cautiously opened the door.

Jason had on black clothing and weapons in his hands. She sighed in relief at the sight of him. She ran into his arms which were now wrapped tightly around her.

"I was so worried about you guys," Abigail said.

"Where were you? How come you didn't come with us back here?"

"That tall crazy blonde vampire that you were talking about had something to do with it. He-you know what? Let's just forget about him. I really don't want anything to do with Eric Northman."

"You mean the vampire that owns that bar in Shreveport?" Sam asked skeptically.

Abigail nodded. "Yup, that's the one. He's an asshole though."

"Oh, a major one," Jason added.

Abigail laughed and nodded. "Sookie?"

"With Bill," Jason answered.

"Good."

Just then someone crashed through the windows of the bar and then through the doors that had been locked before. Before they could escape, everyone had crowded them in the corner near the freezer. Terry came from the crowd and slowly sat down on the counter, looking so calm and not afraid like how he was before.

"Sam Merlotte," he said, testing the name out on his tongue. "There's no escaping. The God who comes, always gets what he's coming for. And as for you, Jason Stackhouse, not cool."

"Save yourselves," Sam muttered to us.

Abigail whirled around to him. "What?! Absolutely not, Sam. We're not leaving."

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "We'll get you out of here, Sam."

"What's the point? She's not gonna let up. Ever." Sam said then turned to glance at the crowd of people behind the counter. "No. I'm ending this."

"No," Abigail snapped softly. "I can't lose you too."

She moved to go to him, but Jason held her back.

"Maybe she'll stop with me," he said softly as he walked backwards into the crowd. They lifted him up and carried him across the bar. They cheered and chanted when they cleared out.

"Jason-"

"Don't worry, Abby, I have a plan," Jason told her. "Come on."

They followed Jason out through the back of Merlotte's after going with his plan. Jason took off his shirt while they walked behind the series of cars parked outside. They saw them tying Sam to a car and Andy lit the red flame and it flared a bright red flame into the starry night sky. The crowd awed at the lights.

"Silence!" Jason commanded as he stood on top of the car with a mask over his face.

The crowd surprisingly obeyed him and was silent. "It is me! Haha! THE GOD WHO COMES! HAHAHA!"

"I have come and now I am here."

"You're the God," a man said skeptically.

Andy flashed a large light over at Sam who gestured with his hands to his head something about horns. Abigail looked around for branches that looked like horns and found some. She held them up behind Jason's head.

"Sam Merlotte, you are my offering. People your work here is done. Go home." Jason commanded them.

"Bullshit! God has horns," Terry exclaimed.

Jason couched then groaned dramatically as he raised his arms and hands thus causing the horns to come up.

"Wow," Terry muttered.

Sam stumbled off of the car and said, "Lord, smite me."

"What's he saying? I can't hear inside of this thing," Jason asked.

"He wants you to smite him." Abigail explained.

"Smite. Me. Lord." Sam emphasized.

Sam held his arms up in the air and turned around to face the crowd. "Smite me, motherfucker."

"Oh, I smite thee, Sam Merlotte! DIE!" Jason shouted.

Sam shouted in pain as his body started to shake and then he disappeared. The crowd gasped and walked slowly over to the pile of clothes that Sam had left behind. They picked up his clothes and cheered loudly.

"There, happy?"

"Well," Terry drawled out. "Yeah."

"Tell your leader, I am very pleased with my offering," Jason told them.

The crowd of crazy people started to thank Jason and bow as they left to go to tell Maryann about Sam.

They jumped off the car and looked around for Sam.

"What the hell happened to Sam?" Andy asked worriedly.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know."

Abigail looked behind a truck and Sam popped up. She gasped and turned away from him saying angrily, "DAMN IT, SAM! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED! What the fuck, man?!"

Sam chuckled and said, "Help me put out the flares out before they start a fire."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**

**I had suddenly writer's block for the beginning of this chapter then when Sam finds her. I really don't know what happened, but I just can't wait for this season of the story to be over cause you all will love the third season in this story…trust me. I feel bad for Eric and Abigail because as she told Andy, she feels guilty for what she did because she didn't grieve for Godric who she still loves but is trying to move on. So that's really hitting her conscience hard.**

**Eric will not let go of what happened between them and you may find his approach to her about the sex to be a little dangerous and dirty, but hey, this is Eric Northman we're talking about here and he will do whatever it takes to make Abigail his. He wants her to give herself to him whole. Heart, body, and soul…he'll get jealous in the season three part of this story.**

**There will some definitely hot moments! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time… **


	14. This Ain't A Dream

"You can't kill a maenad," Sam said to them.

"Anything can be killed, trust me," Abigail insisted while she started to pick up some beer bottles and put them in the trash bag in her hand.

"We gonna need weapons. Lots of 'em," Jason added.

"Listen I hate to break to you, but guns won't do jack shit to Maryann and you can't shoot anybody else." Sam told him.

Abigail nodded in agreement. "Yeah and these are our friends, we know these people. We can't shoot them."

"This is our town and we ain't gonna destroy it," Sam said.

"Sometimes you need to destroy something to save it," Jason countered.

Abigail heard shushing from behind her and hushed voices. She immediately turned to them and saw two small heads bobbing up and down through the shrubs. She ran out of Merlotte's and followed where they went.

"Who's there?" No answer. "We're not going to hurt you, ok? I'm Abigail Thornes, a Deputy, alright? So just come out, you don't need to be afraid of me…"

Abigail squinted as she saw something blonde in the bushes, but it was hidden from her sight as it backed away slowly. She put her hair behind her ears and licked her bottom lip before saying, "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be scared of me. I'm a good guy, alright?"

"Like a superhero?" a small voice grumbled in question.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I am. So you can trust me…I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?" a more feminine voice asked.

"I swear."

Two children came out from the bushes as they held hands, the blonde one was a boy obviously older than the small redheaded little girl. Abigail tilted her head to the side a little.

"You kind of look like a friend of mine…who are your parents?" Abigail questioned.

The children gave one another a look than the girl said, "We got no daddy, but our mama's name is Arlene."

"Well, guess what? I know your mom and we happen to be very good friends. She told me all about you guys. Coby and Lisa, right?" They nodded.

"You're the nice officer who caught our step-daddy, huh?" Lisa asked curiously.

Abigail nodded. "Yeah…I'm sorry for what…I'm just sorry."

"We forgive you." Lisa replied softly.

"You were just doing your job," Coby said. "Is our momma here?"

"No, why?"

"Good. Will you help us hide?" Lisa asked.

Abigail nodded urgently. "Of course."

"And can you make us lunch? We haven't eaten since the day before yesterday," Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Sure, come on," Abigail told them and stood up from kneeling down on the ground in front of them.

Just then Sam, Jason, and Andy came down the hill and to where they were.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Sheriff's office," Andy answered.

"Isn't that risky," Abigail questioned curiously.

"Well, we need weapons," Jason argued.

Abigail sighed and shook her head. "Please tell me that you're not going on this fool's mission with them, Sam."

"Oh, hell no, I'm on your side, Abby," Sam said.

"Good then you can help me feed these little kids over here."

They started to walk back up the hill to Merlotte's. She chuckled as she heard Jason call to them, "By the way, you're welcome for me savin' your lives!"

They walked back into the bar and made the kids' lunch. Coby and Lisa practically inhaled their food as they stuffed it into their mouths. Abigail didn't blame them for doing that since they hadn't eaten anything good in a long time now.

"Has she been you know sick in front you a lot?" Sam asked as they sat at the bar.

"She doesn't seem sick," Lisa argued.

"She seems crazy," Coby added.

"Is she crazy?" Lisa asked, a hint of hope in her eyes for them to tell her otherwise.

Abigail shook her head. "No, she's not crazy."

"But people do get a little crazy every now and then," Sam said.

"She's always kissin' Terry and doing other gross stuff when her eyes get weird," Lisa informed them.

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby suggested.

"Um-"

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Lisa asked.

Abigail held their hands and told them, "I promise you that we will find a way to make your mom like she was before and when I make a promise, I always keep it…no matter what."

"What about a vampire?" Coby threw out there. "I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's Vampire Bill?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I-I don't know where he is," Abigail told them.

"Don't you know any other vampires?" Coby inquired.

Sam slowly turned his head to her and at first she was confused as to why the hell he was looking at her then it all clicked.

"Oh, fuck, no," Abigail said angrily.

"You got any other ideas?!" Sam snapped at her. "Cause if so then please say them."

Abigail let out an angry breath. "Eric Northman can't be trusted and he sure as hell won't help us. Especially me."

"What happened in Dallas?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"I…I don't want to talk about it, but all I know for sure is that he won't help us," Abigail told him.

"We have to at least try, right? This is what you were talking about to Andy and I about having trust and faith that certain things can happen. Come on, Abby, we gotta at least try."

"Please," Lisa begged and so did Coby. They all gave her a puppy dog look which she sighed in frustration at.

"Fine," she grumbled out.

They all smiled happily and Sam put his arm around her, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

She playfully hit his chest and chuckled softly.

* * *

_Abigail's back arched in pleasure as a soft tongue yet very skilled tongue dove inside of her. She couldn't help, but moan loudly as his hands gripped her upper thighs and pulled her closer to him. She heard Eric chuckle in amusement as she groaned when he stopped. His head lifted from her inner thighs and her breath caught in her throat when she saw him lick his lips of her juice that was on him. _

"_I've always wondered what tasted better…your cum or your blood," Eric purred as he went up her body, his nose grazing as he came up. His lips hovered over hers as he continued, "They're both delicious and I can't decide between the two…can you?"_

_Her face heated up when he implied for her to choose which one was better for her when she tasted his blood and his…God, she couldn't even think right now with him consuming her personal space yet again. _

_His large hands cupped her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples, sending a wave of quick pleasure through her body. She felt like she should be covering her nakedness with her arms, but she laid there frozen underneath his tall and muscular form. He slowly kneaded her breasts together, squeezing them every so often. _

_He started to slowly grind his hips into her causing his cock to rub into her wet folds. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_His nose nuzzled into her cheek. "Tell me you want it."_

"_I…I-I want it." She said urgently, her voice breathlessly._

_He shook his hand and stopped what he was doing. He put a finger to her lips saying, "Describe to me what you want. Details."_

_She gulped nervously when his intense blue eyes burned into hers. His hands trailed softly up and down the sides of her body as if he were admiring her._

_She licked her lips and Eric's eyes immediately drew to them. "I want you…I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me senselessly."_

_He growled as he thrust into her. She gasped in pleasure and her nails dug into his back. He was so big and she thought that he wouldn't have been able to fit in there, but here he was, deep inside of her. His fangs popped out as they laid there still. Her hand came from behind his back and her fingers touched the fangs curiously. She looked up and found him staring at her. His eyes watching her facial expressions. _

_Abigail whimpered softly when he drew his hips backwards then slammed them forwards. _

"_Oh Eric," she gasped out in pleasure._

Abigail jolted up in the seat of the car when Sam called her and she looked around for him. She saw that he was at the front entrance of Fangtasia with Coby and Lisa. It was already night time. Had she really been asleep that long of a time?

Sam came forward to her window and asked, "Had a bad dream?"

_It wasn't a dream_, she thought, _those were memories._

"Yeah, you could say that. Bad memories." She answered.

"Well, come on. Eric's wanting for us," Sam said then went back to the kids when she nodded.

Abigail got out of the car and went inside of the bar. She felt a strange feeling inside of her chest when she saw Eric causally propped on his elbow as he laid down on the leather seat across Sam. She avoided his eyes as she sat at the other end of the children, next to Coby. The children stayed close to her and she knew why.

"Why should I help you, _shifter,_" Eric asked in obvious distaste.

"Because I need your help-we need it." Sam sighed. "And hopefully someday, I may be able to give you something."

This piped Eric's interest as his head turned to him and he said, "_You_ can not give me anything that I want, but," he turned to her with a smirk on his face. "_She_ can."

His eyes trailed hungrily over her body and were practically glued to her breasts. He was clearly undressing her with his ice like eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked boldly.

Eric swung his legs in front of him and rested his elbows on his knees. "I may know someone who can help with your…situation. I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, but I suspect that it was the bull headed beast that past through here recently, right Pam?"

"That _thing_ owes me a new pair of shoes," Pam said as she put her hands on her hips.

Abigail chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell her, err, it that. Though she's a real bitch if you ask me. A _polite_ and _peppy _one."

Pam raised an eyebrow at her. "This is why I like you, Goldilocks."

"Uh, thanks, Pam," Abigail responded.

"Anytime," Pam purred.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked almost impatiently.

"Like I said before, I might know someone. Might." Eric answered.

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked in awe.

Eric's lips curved then he bare his fangs to them. Coby had a smile on his face, but Lisa recoiled back a little into the leather seat.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" Eric teased as he flashed them a fanged smile.

Abigail rolled her eyes and Sam said angrily, "Eric!"

Eric ignored him and turned his attention back to Lisa. "Our almost step-daddy hated vampires," Lisa told him.

Eric's brows shot up in surprise at the girl's sudden boldness as she continued, "But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus," Coby added.

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "You make me so happy I never had any of you."

"Aw, come on, Pam, they're funny." Eric said amusingly. "They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans."

"Jag hatar dem. De är så dumma." Pam said. (I hate them. They're so stupid.)

Abigail narrowed her eyes at her. Eric smirked and said, "Men läckra." (But delicious.)

Abigail glared angrily at them and said, "Rör inte dem eller jag kommer att göra mycket värre för er båda." (Do not touch them or I will do far worse to the both of you.)

"Du kan inte tala om för mig vad jag ska göra. Du har ingen makt här." Eric said impassively. (You can't tell me what to do. You have no power here.)

"Jag säger dig vad du ska göra just nu, Eric. Du kommer inte att beröra dessa barn eller du måste ta itu med mig." Abigail replied coldly. (I'm telling you what to do right now, Eric. You will not touch these children or you'll have to deal with me.)

Eric chuckled and then suddenly sped over to her. "Varför gör du alltid sträva efter att trotsa mig, älskare?" (Why do you always seek to defy me, lover?)

His hand brushed her blonde curls from her face and then put them behind her ear. "Du kommer att följa med mig för att träffa min vän. Du gör detta och jag kommer att hjälpa dig." (You're going to come with me to meet my friend. You do this and I will help you.)

She held her chin up in defiance. "Fine."

Eric smirked and grabbed her arm as he stood up, pulling her with him.

"What did you just agree to?!" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm going with him, Sam. I'll be fine, trust me," Abigail told him.

Eric pulled her along with him as they walked out of the bar and she heard Pam call to them, "Vänligen få dessa hemska saker härifrån. Jag kommer att lukta dem i en vecka." (Please get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week.)

Eric chuckled beside her when he heard her. His hand went to her waist and gripped it tightly, forcing her body to push into his. She felt squished kind of, but there was a small feeling of safety that she felt when he kept her close. She pushed that feeling away, not wanting to depend on him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear coldly, "Du är min. Jag äger dig. Du tillhör mig. Ingen får röra dig, men mig. Jag ska bevisa det för dig snart." (You are mine. I own you. You belong to me. No one gets to touch you, but me. I'll prove it to you soon.)

She always hated the way Eric was so possessive with her and it really infuriated her. Abigail tried to push him away from her, but he only pulled her closer then he pinched her ass cheek. She let out a short scream and jumped away. Eric whirled his head over to her in surprise and amusement. Sam did as well except for being amused he was suspicious.

She hit him on the chest and shouted, "Håll dina jävla händer för dig själv, Eric Northman!" (Keep your goddamn hands to yourself, Eric Northman!)

Eric only laughed and button his suit jacket while Sam said, "You have my cell phone number, Abby, alright? Call me when you have something."

"I will," Abigail said.

Eric put his arm around her waist and pulled her roughly against the side of his body. To avoid falling, her hand rested on his hard muscled chest. He carried her into his arms and she felt so small in them. He turned his head to Lisa and Coby as he teased," Goodnight, tiny humans."

Eric winked at them then he said amusingly, "Hold on tight."

"Wait, what?!" Abigail shouted into the air as they flew into the air. The wind blew roughly onto her face when she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as tightly as possible. Fear coursed through her body as she held onto Eric as tightly as possible. Abigail felt like she couldn't even breathe right now, feeling as though there was no room for air. She couldn't fell her body then…she felt like she was trembling violently as she dug her face into Eric's chest, hiding it. This was her ultimate fear coming true because she hated flying and now that she didn't have a plane around her and only air, it was even worse than before.

"Eric, what on Earth did you do to her?!" Bill exclaimed, but she could only hear him. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. "She's trembling in fear right now!"

"_I_ didn't do anything to her." Eric said defensively.

"Jesus Christ, Eric! Did you fly her here?!" Bill asked angrily and she heard no answer from Eric. "No wonder she's trembling! She terrified of flying!"

She blocked out everything and built a high and thick wall around herself. She squeezed her eyes even tighter and she jumped when she felt a cold hand on cup her cheek. She felt Eric's lips on her forehead then he whispered, "Its ok. You're safe, Abigail."

He set her feet down onto the ground and she let go of him immediately while backing away from him. His eyes watched her every movement as she put her hair behind her ears.

"Come on…let's get this over with already," she grumbled.

She followed Eric inside and a redheaded woman that was dressed in diamonds and elegance was sitting on a pillow. Her eyebrow raised and she purred, "My, my, what a beauty she is. Is she yours?"

"Yes," Eric practically growled. "She is mine."

Her head titled to the side a little. "Pity…she's smells fantastic. What's her name?"

"My name is Abigail Thornes," Abigail answered.

"And she's feisty too." The redheaded added.

"Abigail, Sophie-Ann." Eric introduced with boredom.

"I'm the Queen," Sophie-Ann said then sped over to her.

"You're _his_ queen, not _mine._" Abigail said.

"Ooo, I like her already," Sophie-Ann said in excitement. "So what do you know of this Sookie Stackhouse, sheriff?"

"She's a mystery to me…Abigail's her long lost cousin." Eric informed her.

"First?"

"Yes, the mother is Miss Stackhouse's aunt though no one has seen her since then."

"Do you know where your mother is? Your father?" Sophie-Ann questioned her.

"Listen, my parents left me in the middle of the woods and when I was sixteen, I was about to meet my father when Godric killed him. So no, I don't know where either of them are nor do I even know them!"

Sophie-Ann bared her fangs and tackled her to the ground. Abigail put her hands on Sophie-Ann's shoulders and pushed her back. Sophie-Ann flew away from her and into the lounge chair just a couple of feet away from her. Abigail quickly got on her feet and said, "Don't put your hands on me. Ever."

"You're h-human?!" Sophie-Ann exclaimed. "How the hell were you…why are you stronger than me?!"

Abigail didn't honestly know where that kind of strength had come from. She was just so angry at vampires always thinking that they could control her because she was human. _God, they were so arrogant sometimes! Seriously!_

"What are you?" Sophie-Ann demanded as she stood up and walked over to her.

Abigail gulped and she raised her chin up in defiance. "I don't know. Godric wouldn't tell me before he died."

"Godric? How do you know him?" she questioned suspiciously.

"She had a romantic relationship with him," Eric answered for her, his voice sounding displeased and he looked a little jealous for a split second.

Sophie-Ann raised a surprised eyebrow at him. "Really? That's interesting. What did he find so interesting about her?"

"That I do not know. He was very…secretive about her." Eric told her.

"We have bigger things to discuss besides my childhood. Do you know anything about a maenad?" Abigail asked.

She smiled and said, "Yahtzee? We only have one spot left so…Mr. Northman, would you please join us?"

He seemed reluctant, but complied with her demands. Abigail held in her laughter as she watched him play and look so lost. She watched him from over his tall shoulder.

"Speaking of which, I hear about your maker," Sophie-Ann said. "That blows."

Eric seemed very awkward and so out of place. "Your majesty-"

"Yahtzee!" Sophie-Ann exclaimed happily.

The humans groaned and the girl said, "That's six in a row!"

"It is magic," the boy accused.

Sophie-Ann slammed her fist onto the table angrily, making the boy and girl jump and she said, "I do not cheat!" she calmed down and continued, "What would be the point? I'm sorry you were saying."

"I was just saying that your majesty is very kind-"

"Oh yes! Now I remember!" Sophie-Ann interrupted again. "You know I think that Bill Compton is monogamous with human, right?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, he's in love with her." Sophie-Ann had a look of distaste on her face.

"He is?" the girl asked hopefully.

Sophie-Ann gave her a cold look that told her to be quite. The girl bowed her head and casts her eyes down to the table.

"Well, of course, he would be," Sophie-Ann sighed. "With her. I would ask if you are too, but I can see your tastes are towards someone else who's in this very room and just over your shoulder."

Sophie-Ann gave her an innocent smile then wrote on her paper.

Eric shook his head. "I do not love humans."

Abigail ignored the pang of hurt she felt in her chest and pushed it away. Sophie-Ann shook her head and had an eyebrow raised. "She's not entirely human. I'm guessing you've already tasted her…"

Abigail rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Not like I had a choice."

Sophie-Ann gave a low chuckle and Eric pulled her from behind him and forced her into his lap.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Abigail muttered through her teeth to him. "Do you have a bathroom that I can use?"

Sophie-Ann nodded and said, "Larry will show you where. Larry!"

An older bald man came in with black shades over his eyes in an all black suit, he quite rather large for a man. Way bigger than Eric and looked to have muscle too. She got up and followed the man out of the pool area and into an elegant hallway filled with expensive paintings, statues, and chandeliers on the ceiling.

_Damn…_

* * *

They left the mansion quickly and Eric tried to convince her to fly with him, but she denied him and just asked to drive instead. The hotel was elegant and Eric bought them a large room that was sunlight proof. Abigail walked over to the one bed that he had booked for them. Black silk sheets covered it along with various kinds of pillows and shades of red and grey. Memories of her and Eric flooded into her mind as she looked at the nicely put together bed. There were images of naked skin, blonde hair, intense blue eyes burning into her skin as the owner's lips kissed up her body, sounds of breathless moans and names falling off of their lips seemed to distract her.

A hand moved her hair from the side of her neck leaving her neck open and bare. She felt Eric's cool lips on her neck. He kissed her neck then behind her ear.

His hands went to her hips and gripped them as he pulled her closer to the front of his body. She felt his hardness just above her ass cheeks.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" He whispered into her ear. He rubbed small circles into her hips. "That-That pull…the feeling to just let go and-"

"Forget," she said breathlessly.

"Exactly. I want you so badly right now to the point where all I can think about is chaining you up in the basement and fucking you senselessly. Being selfish with you. Just having passionate primal sex with you. I will have that with you again and I will kill anyone who gets in my way until you and I are the only people left in this world."

She shoved herself away from him and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?! What happened between us was a one time thing! How many times am I going to have to tell you until you get through your head, Eric?! There is no us!"

Eric threw her onto the bed like she was a rag doll. She tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward. She slid down the silk covered bed and to him, her shirt rising up above her stomach. He was already shirtless as he was on top of her. He crashed his lips onto her lips and she felt so betrayed by her body when it responded to his touch.

She felt anger rise inside of her as she moved her lips with his, wanting so much more than what they were doing for some reason. Abigail shoved him away and onto his back, he was surprised by how much strength she possessed. She straddled him and had his wrists pinned on either side of his head.

"Sophie-Ann was right…you're stronger…why?" Eric growled lowly. "What aren't you telling me, Abigail?"

He managed to get his wrists free and his hands gripped her shoulders and he gave her a little shake asking sternly yet angrily, "Tell me! Now!"

She gulped nervously. "Before Godric died, he told me something about my father…then about me." _This is it. _"I'm half-vampire."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SO AWESOME AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but the next chapter is going into season 3 and we'll find out more about Abigail's story and what her life was like and what she is exactly. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	15. The Truth Likes To Play Games

"You're a what?" Eric asked lowly, his eyes blazing with anger.

She felt a tinge of pain in her shoulders when he gripped them even tighter. She sighed in frustration and said to him carefully, "I am a vampire-well, half-vampire."

Eric stared deeply into her eyes for truth and his own eyes widened at what she was saying. Eric moved her off of him and onto the bed. He stood up and started to pace in front of the bed. "How is this even possible?!" Abigail opened her mouth to reply, but Eric interrupted her yelling, "No, of course, it's not possible because that kind of thing doesn't exist. Which means that you must be lying!"

"I'm not lying though. If you're gonna call me a liar then you're calling Godric one too," Abigail said sternly. Eric stopped pacing and she could see his entire body tense at the mention of Godric. He turned away from her; his shoulders slouched a little bit like he was angry. "Why on Earth would I lie about something like this, Eric? Think about it… this is not something that I want to be."

Eric slightly turned around and asked softly. "Why do hate the idea of becoming a vampire so much?"

She let out a breathless chuckle. "You already know the answer to that."

He faced her with his arms crossed over his chest, his face stony. "Tell me more."

Abigail sighed and put her hair behind her ears as she looked up at him. "Godric told me very little about what I was. He said that I got this from my father. My father was a vampire and he knew nothing about my mother. Godric said that he didn't want to kill him, but he broke the laws."

"Laws?" Eric asked curiously. "Which kind of laws?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me…" A thought popped into her head and Eric must've sensed her emotions right because he came closer to her.

"What is it?"

"The Authority," Abigail told him. "They want me; Godric told me that they knew what I was. They probably have files on why my father broke the laws and Godric had to kill him. We could go to them-"

"No," Eric snapped. "That's too risky. We would be going in there blind."

"But they know more about me than Godric or I do."

"I said no. They obviously want you for something. If you were to go in there, who knows what they would do to you."

There was a silence between them for a moment until she spoke softly, "Godric…he was going to set my father free, but my father wouldn't let him because he said that he knew too much. I don't think that The Authority wanted my father, Eric, I think that he must've had something that they wanted. That's why he probably got killed."

"What could The Authority want from him?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, but maybe Sophie-Ann does."

"How could the queen know what you are?"

"No, I don't think she knows what I am, but I'm starting to get a feeling that The Authority tried to look for me for a very long time now."

Eric nodded as he sat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Eric said hardheartedly, "I won't let them…" He looked at her and she saw that he wasn't lying when he continued, "I won't let them hurt you, Abigail."

Eric leaned closer to her whilst she sat there frozen on the bed. Her phone rang loudly causing her to flinch back. She stood up and grabbed her phone from the end table, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Abby!" Sookie's voice rang out through the other end, her voice frantic. "Thank God, you're alright."

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

"I'm at Gran's house a-and…and its crazy here. You have to come here right away."

She heard a voice in the background saying, "Go on."

It sounded like a woman's voice though it was very, very faint enough to where that you would have to be a vampire to hear it…

_Shit. Eric's blood must be still in me. This must be what Godric was talking about when he told me to not take anyone's blood. Because I would have their abilities…that would explain the great amount of strength I had with Sophie-Ann and Eric._

"What's happening over there, Sookie?" Abigail asked hesitantly, already knowing that someone was listening in on their phone conversation.

"You just need to get over to Gran's house right now, Abby." Sookie insisted.

"Sookie, tell me what's-"

"ABBY, RUN! DON'T-" The phone hung up after Sookie screamed this.

"Sookie?! Sook?!" Abigail asked worriedly into the phone, but there was only the dial tone at the other end.

When she turned around, she saw that Eric was behind her.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I think that Maryann-the maenad creature was forcing Sookie to get me to go over to my Gran's house. I don't know why though. Sookie told me to run, but then she hung up."

Abigail walked around Eric and towards the front door and went to open it, but a pale hand shot out in front of her and slammed the door shut. She sighed in frustration and turned around. "Eric, move your hand."

"No," he said coldly. "You're not going back to Bon Temps right now."

She scoffed. "The hell I'm not! That town needs me and I'm sure as hell not going to sit back while it goes to shit by the stupid bull creature!"

"The queen told me to stay away from Bon Temps while the maenad is still there." Eric argued firmly. "We're not going back there. I won't let you."

An angry expression formed onto her face as she said, "You won't let me?"

She put her hands on his chest and shoved him away and into the wall across from them. She heard a very small clank and looked down to the floor. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she saw the small very long silver chain on the floor. All Abigail thought about was about how much trouble Bon Temps was in and how Eric was being overly protective and possessive of her.

Without thinking, she grabbed the silver chain and put it on Eric's neck. He growled loudly and fiercely as he sank to his knees with his fangs bared at her. She made him lie on his back. She quickly put more of the chain on his wrists. Pain echoed inside of her seeing him this way. He looked very, very angry and had an 'I'm going to fuck you then kill you slowly' kind of look on his gorgeous face.

Her fingers lightly touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, but Sookie and Jason mean more to me. I'll call Pam and tell her where you are when I leave." She smiled sadly at him and his face softened a little. "I am sorry, Eric, but I…I like you a lot if that means anything to you."

Abigail stood up and when her hand was on the doorknob, Eric's hoarse voice rang out saying, "I…will…find…y-you."

Those words sent a chill up her spine then she walked out the door and made her way home.

* * *

Abigail had called Pam long ago and yes, she was angry as well and given her multiple death threats, but right now that didn't matter because the town needed her. Maryann was strong and she could easily kill every one if she set her mind to it or had become angered by them.

Abigail strode past the crazy people of Bon Temps who tried to get her or touch her. She went up the steps and slammed the door open. She froze at the sight before her. The house was covered in dirt, vines, leafs, flowers, and there was even some blood on the floor. She looked to her right and saw in the living room was Sookie tied up in a white gown with some kind of ring of leafs and vines with flowers on her head. There was also Arlene, Lafayette, Tara, Jane Bodehouse, and they all wore the same white gowns as Sookie did, but had pitch black eyes.

Maryann turned around and gasped in excitement as she held a bloody large egg in her hands.

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion at the creature. "Is that…Is that my Gran's wedding gown?"

"Abigail, no! What are you doing here?! Run, get out of here!" Sookie shouted frantically to her, trying to get out of the vines tied around her.

"I'm not leaving until the maenad is dead," she said coldly.

"I see you did your homework," Maryann acknowledged. She came closer to her. "Tell me what you are."

"I'm just a Deputy over at the Bon Temps police station." Abigail answered. "Let them go."

Maryann pouted. "It's my wedding day, please don't ruin it. I had actually wanted you to be one of my bridesmaids, but you are late."

"Sorry," Abigail said sarcastically, "had to take care of a thousand year old Viking vampire who tried to force me not to come here. Very persistent that one."

Maryann's head titled to the side and she sniffed. "That would explain the smell on you, but there also different kinds of aromas on you as well. So tell me again, what are you?"

"I don't know what I am, but even if I did then I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

"Don't be mean…it's my day, remember?" Maryann smiled at her and tried to touch one of her curls, but Abigail's hand shot up and gripped her wrist painfully. "My, you are very strong."

"I'm a Stackhouse, what do you expect?" Abigail told her coldly. "Don't ever touch me."

"Eggs," Maryann said.

Abigail had her arms pinned down by Eggs's arms around her. He was surprisingly strong actually. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Maryanna asked curiously.

"That attack in the woods with Sookie and I…did you intend to kill me?"

After a long moment of silence, Maryann spoke up, "Yes, I did. I'm glad I didn't though."

Just then Jason and Andy came running through the house with excited looks on their faces along with those crazy black eyes that every one seemed to have on right now.

"Your vessel has arrived," Jason told Maryann who smiled happily and put her hand over her mouth. "Girls, the time has come."

They all jumped up in excitement and scurried out of the house. "The both of you too."

"I will not be part of anything so evil," Sookie said.

Maryann turned to Jason. "You. You're the brother? Maybe I could kill you."

She put her hand around his throat and Abigail responded immediately, "No, don't!"

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't hurt anyone." Sookie agreed.

Eggs pulled her roughly out of the house and down the steps which were supposed to be an aisle. There was that wedding song "Here Comes the Bride" that was playing and Abigail really wanted to shoot someone right now. He pulled her along with him as they stood in front of the offering that had gotten bigger since she last saw it.

_This is so fucked up right now…_

"Let go of me," Abigail shouted angrily as she struggled in his hold, but it wouldn't budge. She didn't get her powers really. If she were half-vampire then wouldn't she have a great amount of strength against Eggs now, but here she was feeling weak and not so strong.

Maryann walked down the aisle with a smile on her face like a freaking blushing bride.

"Maenad!" Bill called out as he pushed Sam forwards with his hands behind his back. "I have your sacrifice."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Abigail asked him furiously.

"Bill!" Sookie called out. "Help us!"

"Oh, my sweet vessel," Maryann cooed happily yet again.

"I offer him in exchange for Abby and Sookie," Bill proposed.

"Bill, no! Stop!" Abigail called.

"She'll kill him!" Sookie added.

Sam looked over at her and said sadly, "She's not gonna stop with me…"

"Sam, listen to me, alright? Please, please don't do this," Abigail begged, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Take the girl to the dead man, she's served her purpose," Maryann ordered.

"I said the both of them," Bill reminded her.

"No, no, that's not really fair. Two lives for one." Maryann argued. "No, Abby's life is much more valuable than that. You and I both know that she is truly one of a kind…for now at least."

"If you truly love your God then you will give them both to me for your vessel, maenad," Bill told her.

Maryann sighed in frustration. "Fine. Give them both to the vampire."

Eggs shoved her towards Bill who took hold of her arm and Sookie's too. Abigail struggled to get free of Bill's hold while looking at Sam with wide eyes.

Abigail grabbed Sam's hand which he grabbed hers as well. "Please, don't do this! I can't lose you too."

Bill and Eggs pulled them away from each other. "Get them out of here! I don't want them to watch me die."

Sam was then tied to another alter which was beside the offering. He was shirtless as his chest heaved up and down when he looked at her. She shook her head and mouthed, "Please, don't."

She heard Bill say to them, "Trust me, Sookie."

"Let us call forth our God," Maryann said as she raised her arms in the air.

Lafayette put the bull's head onto the top of the offering. "God with Horns! Worship him bitches!"

Everyone around them kneeled and bowed forwards towards the offering. "Now the sacrificial egg."

Tara stepped forwards and put the egg on the offering as well and everyone cheered loudly.

"Hail Dionysus." Maryann praised, everyone repeated her words. "Bacchus. Bromios. Eleutherios. Dendrites. All these names of yours, our bull horned god, upon this occasion of our marriage…our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our God. When he was a child, the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds…eating all, but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister…Pallas Athena…who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn. Oh, mother, soon you shall have your heart and make your egg grown fertile…your son, our bull-headed god shall stand in your place."

They all cheered loudly and screamed in excitement while she and Sookie yelled at them to stop and for Sam. Abigail and Sookie looked at Sam with wide and fearful eyes.

"At long, last," Maryann whispered. "He is yours, my lord."

They all thanked Sam and screamed in anticipation. Abigail shook her head and she struggled even more fiercely against Bill's hold. She really wanted to kill him right now. Abigail screamed at them to stop as Eggs raised the long dagger in his hand and then slammed it into Sam's chest.

Silent tears came falling down Abigail's face as she fell limp into Bill's hold. "No, no, no, please, no…Sam, no."

Abigail locked eyes with Sam's deep blue ones as she saw the life about to leave his eyes. She angrily broke Bill's wrist who grunted in pain, but she really didn't give a fuck as she ran towards Sam hurriedly.

"No, no, no," she cried softly as her hands cupped his face. "Please, don't make me lose you too."

Sam tried to say something to her, but the rag in his mouth muffled what he was saying to her. Abigail almost gripped his face and looking very determined as she said, "I'm going to find a way. Just stay with me alright, Sam?"

His eyes drooped a little bit, but he made no response to her since blood was pouring out from his chest and he was dying. She saw in the corner of her eye, Sookie threw down the egg angrily and say, "None of this is sacred! This is evil. It's evil."

Abigail saw Sookie's hands light up as she pushed the offering over, an angry expression on her face. Maryann strode forward and said, "How dare you spoil my offering! Lord Dionysus, forgive me. I shall offer all of them to you."

Maryann's body started to shake violently as she raised her arms up in the air again and soon everyone started to scream and yell in pain as they held onto their heads.

"No, stop it.," Abigail yelled.

"You're hurting them," Sookie yelled frantically to Maryann.

She stopped and stared angrily at Sookie. "You brought this upon everyone."

Maryann slammed her hands into the dirt and Abigail said to Sookie, "Sookie, run-run now! Go!"

Sookie turned and started to run away as Maryann pulled out her three claws and chased her. Bill came towards her and said, "Go! Go save Sookie! I'll take care of Sam."

"Thank you," Abigail whispered then took off running after them.

She felt herself almost gliding through the air as she ran after them. She saw that everything around her was a blur. She saw Sookie on the ground and Maryann above her with her claws raised, ready to strike. Abigail threw her across the opening and into a tree. Sookie looked up at her with wide and almost fearful eyes. Abigail helped her up.

"How-How did you do that?" Sookie asked her.

"I'll explain later," she replied. Maryann snarled angrily in front of them and had her claws raised again then they heard a loud faint noise come from across the opening. A white bull came walking towards them and Maryann's face shifted into one of soft adores for the bull creature and she had the look of a true worshipper.

"My lord," she whispered in awe as she walked towards the bull. She smiled softly. "My husband. Oh, you've come. I am here, my love."

Maryann's hand stroked the bull's head and looked at it with such love and awe that it almost frightened Abigail to never want to ever be in love if she were going to look like that…and she definitely didn't want someone looking at her like that way as well. It was just too creepy.

"We're together at last," Maryann said softly as a tear spilled down her cheek. Abigail gaped at the maenad, wondering if she was serious about all of this.

Suddenly, the bull slammed it's horn into her chest and Maryann gasped out, "Oh, I am the one to be sacrificed! I am the vessel! Yes! I am happy to die."

The bull kept stabbing her with it's horn over and over again while Maryann looked like she was having such a blast right now. Maryann grunted out in pain and claimed she was his as her…um, as her black blood came gushing out violently of her back and chest. Just then, the bull shifted into Sam who pulled out her heart. Maryann's face formed into one of sadness and disappointment as she looked at Sam.

"Was there no god?" Maryann asked softly.

In response, Sam squeezed her heart into his hand and she gasped then fell dead to the floor, not moving. Abigail turned to Sam and said as he threw the heart aside, "You know this is like the third time that I've seen you naked…we got to stop doing that, Sam."

Sam chuckled then Sookie ran forward and hugged him tightly. Abigail felt more than just relieved that Sam was alive. She felt happy. Abigail heard something and turned. She saw a dark figure which looked to be Bill slouching in the background. Abigail rushed towards him and said, "I've got you, big guy. Come on."

She helped him walked forward and towards Sookie who he almost fell into when he tried to hug her, but was too weak to. "Is-Is she gone?"

"Yep…we did it. She's dead finally," Abigail told him.

"Sam…is he-"

"He's okay," Sookie answered.

"He had to drink more of me than I expected." Bill told them. "I promised Sam that I would heal him. We knew no other way of destroying her…"

Sookie nodded. "We understand."

"I was ready to die if it didn't work," Sam said with clothes thankfully.

"You risked your life to save us," Abigail said as she looked at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Jason and Tara came towards them which she hugged the both of them tightly.

"Should I even ask you all are alright?" Abigail questioned.

"I don't know," Jason said. "This is pretty fucked up."

"You have no idea," Abigail muttered.

"It's not over, isn't it?" Tara asked.

Abigail groaned. "Come on, Tara. We just kicked a maenad's ass…can we at least not worry about anything until like I don't know for about a year maybe or how about for even twenty years…or maybe forever?"

She heard soft chuckles beside her. Sookie told Bill to bury the body and Abigail said, "I'll help him."

She followed Bill as he picked up the body and they disappeared into the darkness.

She helped him dig a hole for the maenad who looked very disgusting when they died. She had vines coming out of her blackened and decayed body.

"There is something that I need to tell you, Bill," Abigail said to him.

He stopped putting the dirt into the grave and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I've known for sometime now, well, since the end of our trip to Dallas, of what I am." She said hesitantly. "The Authority knows what I am too and it is the reason why my father died as well. I'm half-vampire."

There was a long silence between as everything around them carried on with their lives, minding their own business. The crickets chirped their hearts out into the night around them.

"How is this…How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that maybe my mother knows. I have to find her. She may be the only one who can tell me more about it."

"So that's why The Authority wants you?"

"Yeah, that seems about right. Eric knows too, but I didn't want to tell him…he forced me too."

He nodded. "Thank you for trusting me enough to where you can confide your secret into me. Does Sookie know?"

"No," she sighed. "But I'll tell her. Ever since I took Eric's blood, I've getting stronger and faster too. My senses are alert-more heightened now. I can sometimes feel it's power if I stay still…it frightens me, Bill Compton."

Bill hugged her and said, "I won't let anything happen to you or Sookie. We'll figure this out."

* * *

"Hey," Abigail said as she walked over to Sam. She saw him quickly wipe away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I've been better," Abigail told him. She sat beside him on the ledge of the porch. "Thank you, Sam…for what you did for us."

"You know…when I was dying, all I could think about was you," Sam told her.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

He turned to her and said, "You know for a very good Deputy, you aren't really good on your observation skills."

"What are you-"

Sam quickly kissed her softly on the lips and she couldn't help, but kiss him back. After a moment, she pulled away and stood up away from him.

"Abigail," Sam began.

"No," she snapped softly. "Please don't finish that sentence, Sam. I already have a crazy vampire Viking after me and I'm pretty sure that he would come after you if he found out what you just did. You met him…he's Eric Northman, a fucking psychopath."

"I don't care," Sam told her. "I like you. A lot actually. You've been too blind to see it."

She looked at him and said, "He's very possessive over me and-"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

She stood silent. Sam nodded then shook his head as he rubbed his face.

She gulped nervously. "If he wasn't so…Eric then I don't know, I guess I could have feelings for him, but I don't though or at least I don't think so. I need to think about this, Sam."

"Did you like our kiss?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I kind of did."

"Then, that's all I need then." Sam told her and then smiled up at her.

She turned and walked inside of the house. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom which wasn't as bad of a mess as she would have thought.

She fell face forwards into the bed and then rolled over as she stared up into the ceiling.

_Damn it, Sam Merlotte…_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES!**

**Don't worry you guys, this thing between Sam and Abigail won't last for very long…trust me. It's just a thing that will pass. It's still Eric and Abigail till the end, you guys. I hoped you all liked it because I think you might enjoy these next few chapters…ALCIDE! I just love season 3 so much!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	16. Feelings Are A Real Bitch Sometimes

It had only been a day and a half since Maryann.

Just remember that it has only been a day and a half since then and already there was trouble. Tara's boyfriend, Eggs was shot and she was devastated by it. Abigail just quietly hugged Tara and promised her that she would find the person who did this…turns out that Andy was the one who killed him since he was waving a knife at him and threatening him. There was something off about Andy and the way he worded his words when she questioned him about Eggs's death. She knew that she would have to look into it later though.

Abigail's eyes shot open in the middle of the night after being awoken from her phone's constant ringing. She hadn't seen Eric and she really didn't want to though she could…she could still feel him. There was a sense of irritation and frustration that lied with Eric just the other day. Then when night came, there was this strange feeling that she felt when she was in the kitchen washing the dishes like someone was watching her. This person was familiar towards her and she had guessed that it was Eric, but when she threw open the back door, there was no one there.

_That man could seriously be a real creeper towards me sometimes…a very gorgeous and possessive Viking creeper. _

She had told Sookie everything about her being half-vampire. Sookie was frightened at first, but it wasn't until Abigail had explained what this would mean was when Sookie calmed and hugged her. She didn't want anyone else to know about what she truly was. Too many people already want her…she had made a lot of enemies after her time with Godric.

Though then she went under a different identity and no one knew who she was, but now they want that person now. But that is a different story for another time.

Abigail groaned then answered her phone.

"Abby!" Sookie said frantically.

Abigail sat up in bed and was now fully awake after hearing the terror in her cousin's voice. "Sook, what is it?"

"Bill…he's been kidnapped," Sookie told her.

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know. Look, I need your help on this because the police in this town are shit-no offense."

"Believe me, none taken."

"You're the only one who can help me and it makes it even better that you're a Deputy. Kenya won't file a freaking missing persons report since he hasn't been gone for forty-eight hours and because she hates vampires especially Bill." Sookie said quickly, letting it go.

Abigail sighed and rubbed her face. "Kenya's right about the missing persons report, but I think we should start by looking into any enemies that Bill has…specifically a certain tall blonde crazy Viking vampire."

"Yeah. Eric, I know he's the one behind this. It would a whole lot of sense if he was."

"Meet me at Fangtasia." Abigail told Sookie before hanging up.

* * *

They arrived at Fangtasia just before two in the morning. Sookie had told her over the phone about what had happened…even the part about Bill proposing to her and how she left him.

Abigail wore her hair in a curly ponytail since she had just woken up. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with her usual black jeans and boots. While Sookie looked so elegant and fancy with her hair up and a beautiful short lavender dress was on her along with pearls on her ears and around her neck. They somehow always managed to look so out of place around here.

Abigail locked her car as she said to Sookie, "So you left him when he proposed to you then you cried?"

"I didn't leave him," Sookie argued. "I just needed some time to think about it and I was going to say yes."

Abigail chuckled as they walked to Fangtasia. "Ooo, weird, Bill and I would be related to each other by law of course, but that would make him an in-law. You do realize that I am going to start calling him that now?"

"I just wanna find him already," Sookie told her softly.

"Hey, we will find him. You got me on your team and if there's one thing that I am perfect at is finding people. By the way, love the dress."

They walked into Fangtasia and Abigail sighed as she remembered her first time coming in there. How exciting and scary it all had seemed…now she really wasn't scared or nervous.

Pam swiftly stepped in their way, a seductive smirk on her face and it sort of reminded her of Eric's.

"Now, I don't remember telling you that lavender was my favorite color," Pam teased Sookie.

"Pamela, we're not here for pleasure." Abigail said sternly.

"Or your lesbian weirdness," Sookie added. Pam chuckled amusingly at them.

"Tell us where Bill is," Abigail commanded.

"You know, Goldilocks, we should really stop meeting like this," Pam told her.

"I'm curious as to how we are meeting now."

"We somehow manage to find ourselves in strange…situations." Pam replied with her hand on her hip.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Stop avoiding the question, Pam. Where's Bill?"

Pam chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Then where's Eric?" Sookie asked.

Pam thought about it for a moment or at least pretended to then answered, "He's, um, indisposed at the moment."

Abigail looked at Pam suspiciously when she had a secretive smirk on her face. Then Pam gave her that look. Sookie went towards the office and Abigail groaned, "He's doing something nasty, isn't he?"

Pam just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. Abigail quickly followed Sookie who kept calling for Bill. Sookie threw open the basement door where Lafayette was being kept long ago and Abigail followed her immediately down the steps as Pam said lazily, "No, stop. Don't. Come back."

There were almost frantic and yet breathless moans of a woman in the basement along with animalistic sounds of skin slapping together. Abigail froze when she saw Eric fucking the hell out of some woman who was tied up and sweaty too.

"Holy S." Sookie whispered as she saw the scene before them.

While Sookie averted her eyes, clearly uncomfortable, Abigail stared at the scene with cold eyes. She could feel her walls building themselves back up yet again and she ignored the pang of hurt she felt when she saw him this way especially after slightly coming to terms with her feelings for him or future feelings thanks to Sam.

She tried to find Sam yesterday, but Terry had told her that he had left and wouldn't be back for a couple of days so you could imagine how kind of irritated she had been when she had heard that he ran since they really needed to talk about where they stand now.

After seeing this, Abigail had now decided that maybe she should turn her attention to Sam more since Eric had clearly decided their fate now by having sex with someone else.

_Wait, why am I even thinking about this shit?! It's not like we're even together…or even had those kinds of feelings…_

"Sookie," Eric purred without turning around. "See anything you like?"

Eric turned around and the smirk fell from his face when he saw Abigail standing there on the stairs looking at him. "I take it that they couldn't be stopped."

"What can I say?" Pam sighed. "Goldilocks here overpowered me with her commanding tone and her police badge. It was all very sexy."

"Off you go, Pam," Eric dismissed rather quickly.

"Fine," Pam huffed then gave the woman a quick smile and look before she went back upstairs.

Abigail turned around and had her eyes to Sookie, saying softly, "I-I think I'm going to go and wait in the car, Sook."

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked, concerned.

"I think I might be sick though." Abigail told her in a quite voice.

Before Sookie could respond, Abigail didn't even glance at Eric when she went up the stairs.

"Wait! Abigail!" she heard Eric call to her when she reached the top of the stairs.

Of course, Abigail ignored him and made her out of Fangtasia. She strode to her car and got inside of it quickly. She actually didn't have to wait that long before seeing an angry Sookie stride out of Fangtasia. Abigail got out of her car and walked over to her.

"Hey, so what happened?" Abigail asked her.

Sookie actually glared at her and asked angrily, "Why didn't you tell me that you slept with Eric?!"

Abigail froze. "What…I-I don't-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Abigail Thornes."

Abigail looked away and sighed in frustration. "We only had sex once…it was after Godric died."

Sookie's face softened when she heard that and she asked, "Why Eric?"

Abigail shrugged. "Honestly, because he knew what I was going through and-and I wanted to forget. We never did it again and now I just want to forget that horrible mistake I made."

"Do you…Do you have feelings for him?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I may have had the beginnings of those feelings," Abigail confessed softly. "But after seeing him like that and before with Sam kissing me-"

"Oh my God! Sam kissed you!" Sookie said excitedly. "Did you like it?"

"I would be lying to you if I told you that I didn't." Abigail told her. "Once he gets back, I might give him a chance…I don't know."

"You'll figure it out," Sookie said. "I know you and you are a good person who deserves some happiness and love in their life."

Abigail smiled softly at Sookie. "You're a good person too, Sook."

"I have Bill and I love him…I think I might be going crazy right now."

"No, you're not crazy. You just need to sleep."

"How can I sleep when I know that somewhere Bill is probably getting tortured?"

"You are in love with a man who's very determined, loves you to death, he's very protective over you no matter what and is willing to do anything just to get back to you-believe me when I say that he's probably already escaped from whoever or whomever took him."

"I think that Lorena might have taken him." Sookie suggested.

"Oh, you mean Bill's maker/ex-lover/jealous psychopath/bitch," Abigail asked.

Sookie stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm gonna go over to the Sheriff's office tomorrow morning and ask them to file a dang missing persons report on Bill."

"Good."

* * *

Abigail told Sookie that she wouldn't be home for another hour or two since she really just wanted to drive around for a little while. She just wanted to be alone for a little while so here she was driving on the empty dirt road, trying not to think about a certain blonde vampire.

When she turned, her headlights flashed onto Eric, who was standing in middle of the road. She pressed both of her feet on the brakes and luckily she had her seatbelt on so she didn't go crashing through her windshield. She locked her doors as Eric sped up to her window and commanded, "Get out of the car."

"No," she snapped.

"I said get out of the fucking car." He growled

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

Eric ripped her door off from the car and threw it carelessly to the side of the road behind him. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the car, ripping her seatbelt off of her. He slammed her back onto the hood of her car with his hand around her throat. She could feel her heart beating furiously against her chest as she looked up at him.

"I _hate_ it when you run from me," Eric growled lowly, tightening his fingers on her neck a little.

"I wasn't-"

His fingers tightened again and now she could barely speak. "Yes, you were. You always do…every fucking time."

Abigail looked at him incredulously then lifted her feet and pushed them into his stomach. She pushed him back and he flew into a tree's trunk. She coughed and strode up to him as he stood up, glaring at her

"I want nothing to do with you, believe me, Eric Northman. You make me sick and manage to always hurt me in the end. I only went there and will only go there and see you for Bill. He's gone and Sookie wants to find him and I'm going to help her," she snarled. "Do what you fucking like-fuck who you like because I couldn't give a rat's ass about anything that concerns you. I have enough shit in my life that I don't need you bringing more in it."

"You won't care for me, but you care for a fucking _shifter_," he shouted.

"His name is Sam Merlotte! And yes, Eric! I do care for him and he cares for me! He has always been there for me! I kissed him and you know what?! I fucking liked it!" she shouted back angrily. "Leave me alone."

He gripped her upper arms in a very tight and painful grip as he bellowed in her face, "You! Are! Mine!"

Fear ran through her entire body at his possessiveness since he had never been like this way before with her and it scared her the way his once beautiful blue eyes were scary and crazy when they looked at her with such possessiveness in an almost consuming way. Before she had time to respond, Eric's lips crushed against hers hard. She tried to move her head away and she did for only a second, but Eric's hand gripped her face so that she couldn't move it. His lips moved against her own, but she didn't move hers and struggled against him. Her small hands moved to his chest and tried to push him away from her as she whimpered in pain, "No…stop…"

She had felt that vulnerability again and that powerless emotion she had once before. His tongue tried to seek entrance into her mouth, but she wouldn't let him. She moved her head a little, away from his lips. "Stop, please…no…"

She pushed away from him and fell onto the ground on her ass. Eric looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face then when his hand reached out to touch her, she scrambled away from it in fear. There was a look of sadness on his face when she crawled away and into her car. Abigail drove at a dangerous speed away from the scene, her chest heaving up and down at what just happened. She had never been so scared before in her whole entire life. It reminded her of when she had almost been raped by that man whom Godric had saved her from.

_No, stop,_ she told herself angrily as she gripped the steering wheel, _don't think about it._ _Eric would never do that to me…he's not that kind of man._

It didn't take her that long to get home and when she did, she strode inside of the house and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Abigail crashed onto the bed and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to take her in its arms.

Abigail awoke the next morning and listed off the amount of things she had to do today like now get her car fixed.

It would take the mechanic about five to six hours to fixe her car so for those five to six hours she had no car. She walked all the way home in the heat and felt like she was going to die of hydration from it. Abigail groaned when she saw how Maryann left the house which was a complete wreck and was very shity. So she decided to get to work on it to get her mind off of Eric, Sam, Bill, and a whole lot of other things. She tore off the vines on the ceiling as she stood on the ladder.

She decided that it had been best to start with the small things instead. Abigail got various cuts on her hands when she took off all the vines and any other plant around the house. Sookie came in two hours later when it was just nearing sunset.

Sookie looked up at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the house while my car gets fixed."

"Yeah, I saw that this morning on my out. So you want to tell me what the hell happened?"

Abigail sighed and stopped tearing the vines off the wall. "Eric happened. He stopped me in the middle of the road and tore off my door when I had refused to open it and get out of the car."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about Eric, Sook."

"Did he hurt you-"

"Not physically…but he was angry at how Sam and I kissed."

Sookie nodded. "The mechanic called me and wanted me to tell you that your car won't be fixed for a couple of days since they found other problems with it."

"Damn," Abigail muttered as she went back to putting the vines in a trash bag.

"I'm gonna call Isabel and see if there's anything that she can do to help us on finding Bill."

"So I'm guessing that your trip to the Sheriff's office was a complete bust."

"Yeah, Sheriff Dearborne said that they couldn't-wouldn't file a report on someone who's _not_ a person." Sookie said as she went into the kitchen.

"Ugh! I hate how small minded people are these days," Abigail told her.

She heard Sookie talking to Isabel in the kitchen while Abigail was now scrubbing the dirty walls and surfaces. The door bell rang and then there was a knock at the door. Abigail took off her gloves and went to the door.

Dressed in all pink, Pam smirked at her and asked, "May I?"

Abigail chuckled and opened the door. "Come on in."

"Abby? Who is it?" Sookie called from the kitchen.

"It's just Pam." Abigail called back then crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Pam.

Pam glanced around and commented, "Now, why did you have to go and kill that maenad? She's a terrific decorator."

"Have you heard anything about Bill yet?" Abigail asked.

"No, just making my nightly rounds," Pam said as Sookie came in. Pam reached inside of her purse and grabbed two pieces of paper and handed them to them. "Eric wanted me to give you both this."

It was a check for fifteen thousand and Abigail glared down at the check in her hand. Sookie shook her head and said, "This is way too much."

"We know. Eric wanted to give you both a bonus for going…above and beyond." Pam looked at Abigail when she purred the last part to her.

Abigail was deeply insulted by the check and furious at what Pam was implying. She wanted to shove the check into Pam's pursed and curse at her though Abigail knew that it wasn't her fault so she decided that the next time she saw Eric that she rip the check apart and throw the pieces into the air. Abigail didn't say a word and instead just stared down at the check in her hand. _A whore's check probably…_

"Well, tell him thanks, I guess," Sookie responded.

Pam chuckled amusingly and Abigail felt her eyes on her for a moment before returning her attention back to Sookie. "I'll say you sounded more appreciative than that."

Pam suddenly shuddered and Sookie immediately asked, "What was that?"

"It was Eric calling me," Pam answered as she shook her shoulders a little like she was trying to rub off a chill. "I should probably check in."

"He can call you?"

Pam's response was her leaving in a whoosh out the door. An idea came to Abigail immediately after, shoving the check into her pocket, she said, "Jessica…she's Bill's progeny just like Pam is to Eric."

"So Jessica might have felt something," Sookie caught on with a small smile. "Come on, I'll drive us there."

Abigail followed Sookie out the door and hoped that Jessica could help them with finding Bill.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SO AWESOME AND YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY WHEN I READ THEM! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**

**(P.S. Eric will never rape her nor will he intend to just in case you all were wondering or had any concerns over that so don't worry about that because I will not let that happen.)**


	17. Of Fucking Course, Its Werewolves!

Sookie barged through Bill's house once she had unlocked the door with her own key that was given to her by Bill a while ago. Abigail moved to step inside when she felt this eerie chill crawl up her spine and she looked over her shoulder curiously. She had this strange feeling that she was being watched and now with the things that she knew about herself and her family, she wondered if it was The Authority scanning her.

Abigail had the same feeling just months ago before she had killed Rene. She remembered seeing the dark figure behind the tree move, but when she inspected it, there was nothing there. Though now she's starting to think otherwise because it could've been something else now. She now wondered what was after her yet again.

She shook her head at herself and followed Sookie inside who was interrogating Jessica. Jessica looked flustered and a bit nervous. Abigail knitted her brows in curiosity and suspicion at the redheaded vamp.

"She was shivering?" Jessica inquired.

"You ever felt anything like that?" Sookie questioned while Abigail crossed her arms over her chest.

"Last night. It came over me like a wave, and it made me sick too…just like that time I drank Kahlua."

"This isn't about underage drinking, Jessica," Abigail interrupted. "Bill is missing."

"And without your help, he might never come back," Sookie added. "Now other than sick, what else did you feel?"

Jessica bit her lip and thought about the event more. "I-I don't know. Maybe I felt a place."

"What place? Where is it?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know," Jessica said hopelessly.

Sookie handed her the keys and said, "Well, we're gonna find out where."

"We'll drive around and see where this takes us," Abigail told her then her face twisted in disgust. "What the hell is that God awful smell?"

"A uh possum died under the house," Jessica said as she averted her eyes and turned away.

"Uh-uh, why aren't you looking at me in the eyes, Jessica?" Abigail questioned.

"Well, funny story really, is that you know how for like a week I stayed at Eric and Pam's when I was first made?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they kinda of told me that if I was gonna lie then to not look at you since you can tell when people are lying," Jessica told her.

"We don't have time for this," Sookie said. "Come on. We need to find Bill."

Abigail pointed a threatening finger at her and said, "We'll talk about this later."

They all gathered inside of Sookie's car and drove around for a bit.

"We're getting close, I think. I'm feeling nauseous, just like I got last night…" Jessica said.

"Stop," Sookie yelled suddenly. "That's Bill's car!"

Sookie ran out of the car and down the hill where Bill's car was turned upside. There was a man's body next to the car and by the look of his wounds; Abigail guessed that he must've been thrown out of it when they had crashed. Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she saw something on his neck when Sookie was cursing the men who had taken Bill. She had to force in her chuckles at her cousin's language since she had never cursed that often.

She bent down and pulled the collar of his shirt down and she was even more confused when she saw that on his neck were three tally marks and a line drawn through them, it looked like a brand to Abigail.

"Is that a…is that a brand?" Sookie asked her.

Abigail sighed and nodded. "Yup. It looks like it. Jessica, search this mark up."

"Yeah, sure." Jessica said then leaned against Sookie's car as she searched it up.

"We'll find him," Abigail told Sookie who was pacing back and forth.

"I know," Sookie said quickly.

"He's Bill. If anything, he'll find us instead of us finding him. He loves you and would do anything just to get back to you, Sook," Abigail told her.

Sookie stopped and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for saying that."

"I found it," Jessica piped up.

They stood on either side of her and looked down at the phone in her hands. "What does it say?"

"Well, it says that it's got something to do with 'Operation Werewolf'," Jessica answered.

"Werewolves?" Abigail questioned then threw her arms in the air saying, "Of fucking course, its werewolves!"

"Everyone get in the car," Sookie ordered. "We need some explanation for this."

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.

Abigail groaned, "Please, tell me we're not going to where I think we're going…"

"Eric is the only vampire we know who's over a thousand years old so maybe he might of come across a couple of werewolves. Maybe he can help us find Bill." Sookie argued.

Abigail sighed and Sookie pleaded, "Please…for Bill."

"Fine. For Bill," Abigail agreed after a moment of silence.

It didn't take them that long to get to Fangtasia since they we're already over state lines already. So after five minutes, they arrived at a surprisingly closed Fangtasia. Abigail slammed the door opened and walked inside with Sookie and Jessica trailing behind her as well.

She saw Eric sitting at one of the tables and she walked up to him and drew the symbol that was on the man's neck onto the back of a paper coaster.

Abigail threw it in front of him and said, "That stands for Operation Werewolf and it was on one of the men who was found by Bill's car." She sat down across from him as his intense eyes bore into her. "Tell us what you know."

Eric looked down at the coaster and asked, "This was branded onto the man's neck?"

"It stands for some kind of secret Nazi command force from World War II. Bill summoned Jessica there and we think that he was trying to show us something like who kidnapped him." Abigail told him.

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves," Jessica said excitedly.

"I think that there was more than one person who took Bill…something stronger and faster than Bill."

"Something supernatural," Sookie added. "We-" Abigail gave Sookie a look. "I was hoping that you could tell us more."

"Never seen it before. Sorry." Eric said unapologetically.

"You're lying," Abigail snapped coldly. "Why am I not surprised at that?"

Eric looked over at Pam and she said to Jessica, "Let's go to the ladies' room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

"Go with them, Sookie," Eric said, not looking at Sookie, but at her impassive face.

Sookie scoffed. "After what you did, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone with Abby for a second."

Eric's jaw ticked and he said in a low angry voice to Abigail, "You told her?!"

"The car door was missing and did you think that I wasn't gonna ask her about it?" Sookie seethed.

Eric glared at Abigail and she glared right back at him saying, "Sook, it's alright. I'm just as strong as he is since I have his blood inside of me."

Sookie eyed them for a moment then said to her, "Yell if you need anything, alright?"

Abigail nodded and Eric waited for Sookie to leave before saying, "Here's what I know about werewolves: there's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive."

"That sounds like the pot calling the kettle black, Eric," Abigail said.

Eric leaned closer to her, never taking his eyes off of her own. "And here's what I know about you: you're secretive as well, you are foolish enough when it comes to protecting the people that you love, you're likely to run through the streets screaming, 'werewolf bait'…alerting whoever has Bill that we're onto them. You're willing to die for a man who doesn't deserve for you to kill for him."

Abigail leaned closer and snapped, "You really think that I'm that stupid, huh?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid. You're a human and so is Sookie."

"You and I both know that I'm definitely not human. Sookie isn't that stupid either."

"She's a human." Eric argued.

"Don't underestimate us."

"Don't underestimate yourself. Stop trying to save Sookie. Just stop because you're likely to get yourself killed. Your life is worth more than hers," Eric snapped angrily. "It's too valuable to throw away like a useless toy."

Eric tried to grab her hand, but she quickly put it down in her lap. "That's not for you to decide, Eric. You have no control over what I do."

Eric's jaw seemed to harden then he said, "I'm not sorry for being this way around you."

"You should be because it's not healthy."

"I don't care. I want you."

"That's the problem, Eric…you don't care. How do I know that if after I've agreed to be yours that you're not just gonna wake up one day and not want me anyone?" she questioned softly. "You're not a monster, but you don't feel."

"I do feel…only around you though. It hurt me when you silvered me," Eric admitted.

"I do what I have to do for the people that I love and I don't regret a single thing."

"Do you still regret what we did together that morning…then after on the couch…then what almost happened in the hotel room after we went to Sophie-Ann's?"

Abigail sighed. "Bill's out there. Who knows what's happening to him, Eric? I promised her that I would find him and I'm not gonna give up just because you're being you."

"They're not going to answer your questions because they don't want you to know about them."

"I still need to try. Bill is my friend and he was the one that I told about who I was, he made me feel safe and I trust him more than anyone actually. He saved my life and the least I could do is do the same thing for him and Sookie too. She won't-can't go on with life without him. You and I both know that. When Godric went miss-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric," Eric snapped angrily.

Abigail swallowed that lump in her throat and tried blink back the tears that she still had for Godric.

"You're right, he's not him. I know where Sookie is coming from though. I thought I couldn't live without Godric and when he…when h-he died, it was like someone had taken away my happiness and I felt so alone and broken." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I _never_ want Sookie to feel the way. Ever."

"Please don't do that," Eric asked softly. "It makes me feel…disturbingly human."

"Sookie risked her life to help you find him and the least you could do is the same for her. I hope you will at least." Abigail stood and sniffed, wiping the tears from her face when she tuned away from him.

"Abby, we have to go…" Jessica said. "It'll be dawn soon."

Abigail nodded and then took out the check from her pocket. She ripped it away into pieces and put them down onto the table.

"You own me ten thousand, not fifteen. You insulted me by giving me more, Eric. I don't want to feel used by you." Abigail told him impassively then turned and walked out of the bar, his eyes burning into her back as she left him.

* * *

The next day was spent trying to clean the house, but Abigail had to go to work since she really needed to because Eggs was killed and Andy was being praised like some hero. The news people were blaming the ones that got their hearts torn out of their chests.

Before she had informed Jason what she was and he freaked out of course, but then calmed down when she told him that she only had their powers and not their appearance obviously. He was still a little hesitant around though that is to be expected after what he went through with vampires before.

Abigail walked into the office, saying no comment to the reporters who badgered her with questions that she really didn't want to answer.

"Well, look, who's back now," Kenya chuckled as she leaned against the counter. "Where you been these days?"

"Oh, you know…kidnapped by vampires. The usual."

Kenya raised her eyebrows at that. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always getting kidnapped by this certain vampire, Kenya. Our relationship is complicated. I…I don't have the time for him. I don't know."

Kenya scoffed. "Men. They think that just because they have a certain extra part to them, they think they rule the world."

"Cheers to that," Abigail agreed and chuckled. "This vampire is much worse than that."

"How worse?"

"Possessive worse."

"Even though I already know your answer, I'm gonna ask anyways. Do you want us to be squad cars outside your house tonight?"

Abigail smiled and shook her head. "No, don't worry about me. I have planted many guns in the house just in case and they are all fully loaded with both silver bullets and wooden ones too."

"Alright. Just call if you need anything." Kenya told her then walked away.

Abigail's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Abby, one of them came after me this morning."

"What?" Abigail whispered furiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Luckily, Terry was there and he scared him off. He left his clothes behind."

"He's going to come back, Sook."

"Terry said the same thing, but I'm ready for him. Fully loaded gun and all."

"Well, I left many guns all over the house since that incident with Rene. Be safe and I'll be home in a couple of hours once I've finished my paperwork here."

They hung up and Abigail buried herself in her paperwork which seemed to take her longer to do than ever before. There was still Rene paperwork that she had to do along with Eggs paperwork from Maryann's business here in Bon Temps.

It wasn't until ten to twelve that she had finished and went home. It was already midnight when she arrived home and she was walking up the steps. She whirled around when she felt something behind her, but saw that there was no one there. She squinted her eyes as she tried to look into the darkness of the tree from faraway.

A cold hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped away from it, her heart pounding in her chest. Abigail put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Eric.

"God damn it, Eric Northman! Don't do that!"

Eric chuckled and then kissed her cheek.

"Sorry," he mumbled though he sounded anything, but apologetic.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"They came after you, didn't they?"

"They went after Sookie, only one though…"

"But?" He drawled out.

"But I have been feeling like I'm being watched. Is that you?"

"No, it hasn't actually," he confessed. "Ever since that night when you were scared of me, I've been trying to keep my distance from you."

"I see that it's not working out for you, is it?" Abigail joked as she sat on the railing on the porch.

"Where's Sookie?"

"Probably still at work."

Eric came closer to her and he told her honestly, "I lied to you earlier when I said that I didn't know anything. I…it was in Germany and Godric and I tracked down a werewolf who was apart of 'Operation Werewolf'. She wouldn't answer out questions when we demanded to know who her master was. She wanted our blood first. Godric opposed of course when I had given her my blood, telling me that it was sacred. I foolishly didn't listen to him and fed her it. The werewolf had in informed us that it was another vampire though she then turned on us and was about to kill me. They are stronger with vampire blood inside of them. Before she could kill me, Godric snapped the werewolf's neck."

"You guys were in the SS?"

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search, Abigail." Eric told her.

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?"

"The symbol is runic." Eric argued. "This pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi Party."

"So not Nazis?" she questioned curiously.

"No, they're much more than that." Eric said then leaned in closer to her. "These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, and highly trained…"

"They're on V and last time, I checked, it makes you go crazy, just ask Jason." Abigail argued. "Why didn't you tell us any of this, Eric?"

"The bigger question is, why am I risking everything to tell you now?" Eric told her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to find Bill. But I can see how much you care for him and it would an advantage for me if he were gone for good, but…"

"But what, Eric?" Abigail asked softly as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"But they're coming after you…" he replied softly, his hand cupping her cheek. "I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"Why are you…what do you mean when you're saying that you're risking everything, Eric?"

"My goal was to be honest with you like you've always wanted me to be with you and to not put you in even more danger than you already are," Eric said then turned away, his hand falling from her cheek and his fingers trailed down her neck then softly over the side of her breast then they touched her hip.

Her body suddenly felt cold when his soft touch was gone. She shook her head out of the clouds and scoffed.

"Eric, you can't say things like that and just leave."

Eric smirked. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Abigail Thornes. In fact, you're going to invite me so that I can protect you." She scoffed lightly. "Or have passionate primal sex with you…again."

"Why not both?" Abigail joked boldly with a smile.

"Careful," Eric warned. "I might just take you right here and right now."

"What's stopping you?" Abigail challenged.

_Jeez, what's wrong with me? I'm playing with fire right now._

_Is it wrong that I kind of enjoy it right now-no! Stop it!_

Eric briefly looked down at her lips before kissing her passionately. Abigail kissed him back in a moment of weakness and he pulled her closer to him when she sat on the ledge. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing the collar of his jacket to bring him closer to her. She felt Eric's fingers dig into her and she moaned softly against his lips when she felt his hard cock in his jeans rub against her inner thigh. He started to grind his hips into her as he let out a pleasurable moan in her mouth.

She pulled back and said, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"This. One minute you're nice and sweet then the next you're distant and cold…sometimes even cruel. How can you expect me to trust you if you're bipolar twenty-four/seven? I'm not going to invite you in."

"So you'd rather stay out here all night?"

"Actually, yeah, I would."

"You're the most complicated and complex woman I have ever met. You want me one minute and the next you're saying that you hate me."

"I don't hate you, stop being so dramatic."

"Then how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know!' she snapped angrily. "You consume me! I can't think when I'm around you, Eric!"

"You know your heart is beating so fast right now and it even picks up when I speak to you in a low voice." Eric told her as h nuzzled his nose into her hair.

His head shot up and he looked to her house. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and sped them over to the wall. "Invite me in."

"You're can't bully me-"

Eric bared his fangs at her and growled lowly, "Invite me in now."

Instantly, Abigail replied, "Mr. Northman would you please come in?"

Eric sped inside of the house and Abigail grabbed her gun when she heard Eric growl. She ran inside and froze when she saw the grey wolf ready to attack them.

Before Abigail could shoot it, Sookie fired her gun first at the werewolf.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME SO KEEP IT UP! SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LATE UPDATE…I had some family things to worry about so I probably won't update for a couple of days. I know it's confusing on how Abigail feels for Eric, but she's very confused and hurt by what he did with that stripper, but she just doesn't know it yet. It's so frustrating for me because I just want them to be together and be happy. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	18. Operation Werewolf Part I

_Where the fuck did Sookie come from?_

Suddenly Eric jumped in front of the bullet aimed for the werewolf. Eric fell to the ground, blood seeking through his shirt. The werewolf shifted into his human form and his eyes went wide with craziness as he looked over at the blood on Eric's shirt. He ran towads Eric who then held him by the neck and roared, "Who do you work for?!"

"I-I can't…" the werewolf choked out and gestured to his throat.

Eric slowly moved his hand away from his neck cautiously then the werewolf lunged forwards head into the wound on his chest. Eric roared and tried to push him off, but the werewolf had surprisingly more strength than Eric had.

Abigail quickly and roughly grabbed the man's hair and pulled him off of Eric. She threw his body into the wall beside them and saw him scurry away from them, towards the front door. Abigail shot him in the leg and he let out a dog's whimper as he fell onto the ground. Eric sped over to the werewolf and trapped his body underneath his.

Eric grabbed the man's head and growled lowly, "For the last time: Who is your master?"

Eric's blood slowly slipped down the werewolf's chin and onto the rug beneath them. The werewolf just laughed like a mad person and Abigail's face twisted in disgust as she saw Eric's blood all over the werewolf's mouth…and she realized that he was naked which was also pretty disgusting too.

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now." He responded to Eric.

All three of them saw the brand mark on his neck and they all understood now.

Something cold and distant passed over Eric's eyes as he stared down at the brand mark.

"As you wish," Eric growled lowly then violently sunk his fangs into the werewolf's neck who screamed out in pain.

Eric ripped his throat out with his fangs, a piece of skin falling from his mouth as well as blood. The werewolf's blood slowly poured from the man's neck and onto the rug and floor. Eric's mouth was smeared with blood and it still spilled from his mouth, making a mess every where.

"Oh…" Eric said as he looked down at the bloody rug. "I got your rug all wet."

"Yeah, thanks," Abigail grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out a little to show how much this annoyed her. He smirked up at them like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What can I say?" Eric said as he stood up then shrugged carelessly. "I'm a messy eater."

He licked his lips as he looked into her eyes and walked up to her, towering over her completely. "Not as delicious as yours, Goldilocks."

_What an ass!_ Abigail glared at the bloody rug and then said to Eric when she looked up at him, "Gå åt helvete."

Eric chuckled amusingly as she stormed away from him and into the kitchen to get cleaning supplies and other things.

Sookie knitted her eyebrows in confusion and questioned curiously, "What did she say to you?"

Eric smirked at her and replied, "She told me to 'Go fuck yourself'."

"Well, you did ruin our rug," Sookie shrugged. "That's gonna be a bitch to clean tomorrow."

Abigail stomped back into the hall and threw down the trash bags and saws. They both gave her a strange look. She rolled her eyes at them.

"What now?!" she groaned impatiently.

"Why do you have saws?" Sookie asked.

"And trash bags." Eric added.

"Well, I thought that…I thought that we were gonna, you know…saw him up into pieces and put them in the trash bag then dig a hole or two and put them inside of there." Abigail explained to them. "Why? What did you guys have in mind?"

"Uh, let's see," Sookie started. "How about Eric was gonna pick him up and dig a grave then dump inside of there-not cut up into tiny pieces? What do you think this is? A murder cover up?"

"Well, technically, we did just murder someone." Abigail reminded her. "So it would be a cover-up, Sook."

Eric chuckled as Sookie walked outside. He walked up to Abigail and planted a bloody kiss on her lips. Abigail immediately pushed him away from her.

"Yuck!" Abigail said in disgust and wiped her mouth. "Why would you kiss me, God damn it?! At least wash your mouth."

Eric growled lowly in his chest and then gave her a possessive yet passionate kiss on her lips once more. Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her feet off the ground; her back was suddenly pressed against a wall. She felt a drop of blood drip onto the top of her breasts, but she didn't care really. Their tongues twirled around each other, creating a battle against each other.

Someone cleared their throat and Eric pulled away from her. It was Sookie who stood awkwardly on the porch.

He smiled charmingly down at Abigail and said, "Är det fel att jag vill knulla dig så här ... en blodig röra?" (Is it wrong that I want to fuck you like this...a bloody mess?)

"Ja ..." (Yes…)

Eric's fingers started to gently wipe away the blood on her mouth and she wiped away some of it from his. After they were done, Eric turned away from her and lifted the dead body over his shoulder. They walked across the field and to the cemetery since it wasn't that far away from them. They found a disturbed grave and dug the dirt out.

Sookie would sometimes glance between them and their mouths. Abigail probably knew she looked like some type of freak with blood lightly smeared on her face. She now didn't know how to describe her relationship with Eric Northman.

Did she love him? No.

Did she want him? Sometimes…when he wasn't being an ass which was very rare.

Is she starting to care for him? Well, there are growing concerns for him now.

"Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body. The ground's already, so no one would think to dig again."

"Yeah, unless they're grave robbers," Abigail told them. "Weren't we supposed to question him."

"Yeah, so much for keeping him alive," Sookie agreed.

"Well, that's what I was planning," Eric said to them as he shoveled the dirt back into the grave.

"But then you saw his brand," Abigail told him. "Why did you kill him once you saw it, Eric?"

Eric stopped and locked eyes with hers. "It brings back many memories."

_Godric…_

"Unpleasant ones," Eric told her.

"Hey, Sook, did you get anything out of his head?" Abigail asked.

Sookie nodded. "Only a name. Jackson. If Eric would've given me more time to listen into his thoughts-"

"You seem to have no concept of how dangerous werewolves can be. Virtually silent and have no fear of death. Once they have even a drop of our blood, their strength can be a challenge…even for me." Eric replied.

"Thanks for saving our lives," Sookie told him politely when he was down shoveling the dirt into the grave.

"Yeah, how's that bullet wound of yours," Abigail asked as she inspected the blood on his shirt.

"It would've healed a lot faster if you had-"

"Oh, please, Eric Northman, don't you dare give that wounded puppy act. I know that you would've pushed that bullet out so stop it." Abigail told him as she looked up at him.

Eric's lips curved and he said, "Someday…or the next time I jump in front of a bullet for you."

Abigail rolled her eyes and saw Sookie walking back to the house. Eric walked beside them when thy caught up with her and Sookie asked, "So do you know anyone named Jackson, Eric? Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lives," Eric informed them. "He had a Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?"

Abigail rolled her eyes again and responded, "Well, sorry Mr. I've Lived On This Earth For Over A Thousand Years, that we couldn't tell the difference. It's not like we hound them for it or even notice it, you weirdo."

"He's from Jackson," Sookie gasped lowly. "Maybe Bill's there. We need to leave, like, yesterday."

"Like yesterday?" Abigail questioned and sarcastically responded, "Oh, yeah, let me just get my delorean from Marty Mcfly and see if we can go jump back in time."

"Who's this Marty Mcfly you speak of and why does he have your car," Eric growled lowly as he turned to her.

"Oh my God, are you jealous?" Abigail laughed.

Sookie chuckled beside her and told Eric, "Marty Mcfly isn't real, Eric. He's a character from the movie, 'Back to the Future'. It's a big hit. You've got nothing to be jealous over, Eric."

"You shouldn't go to there by yourself and Abigail won't go with you." Eric said, ignoring their last conversation.

Abigail gaped at him. "Of course, I'm going with her."

"No, you're not. These werewolves are probably looking for you too now. I can't risk you getting hurt. You can't and won't go with her to Jackson." Eric said sternly.

"How can you expect either of us to sit around when we have something to go on?" Sookie questioned.

"It would be morning by the time you head to Jackson. If you plan on rescuing a vampire during daylight…I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. Think it over."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

Eric sighed in frustration. "No, you're going…not Abigail."

"Stop treating me like I'm some fucking china doll, Eric," Abigail said angrily. "You and I both know that I am capable of handling myself."

Eric got in her face and bared his fangs at her. "You're. Not. Going."

Abigail's jaw tightened and she glared furiously at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Eric glanced down at her lips and moved to lean into them, but Sookie's voice stopped him from doing so when she said, "Fine. _I'll _go tomorrow."

Eric nodded at her and she turned to go inside of the house. Abigail moved to follow, but Eric grabbed her hand and whirled her around to his chest. Eric kissed her feverishly on the lips and passionately.

Abigail pulled her lips away from his and said, "Just because I've let you kiss me-"

"Three times," Eric reminded her as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"O-Okay, but," Abigail couldn't focus on anything, but what Eric was doing to her body. His hands squeezed her ass in his large hands. Eric started to knead them in his together while kissing her and she let a tiny moan escape from her mouth.

"Oh my lord!" Sookie shouted from the doorway. Abigail and Eric jumped away from each other, both embarrassed. "We have neighbors for goodness sakes! Now you both better keep it in your pants right now."

"I will see you tomorrow, lover," Eric told her then sped away from her.

"We're not together, Sook," Abigail reminded her.

"Then why do you keep on letting him kiss you?"

"You don't understand. It's like this pull when I'm with him. I think it's his blood."

"Bill told me that that would happen. He said that when you drink their blood that you start to become more attracted to them."

"Well, that would explain it," Abigail grumbled. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Abigail ran down the pathway and to the casket where Sookie and Tara were standing at.

"Hey," Abigail said to them. "Sorry, am I late?"

Tara shook her head and smiled as she sniffled. "You're here. You came."

They hugged and she said, "Of course I came, why wouldn't I?"

"I just haven't seen you that much lately. I-I just thought…"

Abigail shook her head. "Sorry, a crazy vampire Viking trying to pursue me."

Tara pulled back and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Are you fucking serious? Those vampires are fucking crazy nowadays."

"Oh, trust me," Abigail said as they sat down in the chairs. "You have no idea."

"This is everyone," Sookie told the priest.

"Friends, we have gathered to pay our final respects to Benedict Talley," he began.

The service didn't last that long, but Abigail was glad that she was there for Tara since she hadn't been a good friend lately.

Abigail had turned her phone off during the service and when she turned it on; her phone was hit with a bunch of text messages and missed calls made to her phone. She turned to Sookie and Tara and said, "Hey guys, I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, but it's the department. They want me to go and check it out. I'll see you guys later alright?"

They both nodded and Abigail hugged them both then left in a hurry to get to the construction site where she was called to. She had finally gotten her car back today so she was able to get around places which was very good for her. She quickly got out of her car and practically ran to the ditch where three officers were standing; Kenya, Bud, and Andy.

They stood on a dock where the decapitated body was laying below them and his hands seemed to be missing as well. He looked to be decaying already which meant that he was definitely more than three days or a week old.

"What have we got here?" Abigail asked.

"Where were you?" Andy questioned accusingly.

"I have to go to a funeral for your information, Andy," Abigail told him coldly. "For Eggs actually."

"The vic's head and hands seem to be missing along with their blood," Andy told her after a shameful look passed over his face.

"Vampire?" Abigail questioned. "That would explain the blood."

"And cut off the head and hands to have no DNA." Andy added.

"A cold case therefore their hands are clean of a crime," Kenya finished.

"It looks like their head was torn off rather than cut off," Andy told her. "The only thing that could've done that was a vampire since they've got so much strength."

"I quit," Bud said then started to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Abigail said and followed him along with Andy and Kenya. "Why are you quitting?"

"I'm tired of this bullshit!" he yelled. "Whenever we solve a murder, two more just pop right up the next day! It's like crabgrass."

"We need you to sign the report." Kenya informed him.

Bud threw down his pen to Kenya's feet. "You sign it. Or you. I don't care." He started to take off his belt which held his gun and badge. He ripped off his sheriff badge on his shirt and put them in her arms. "Take this crap. Forty-three years and what have I got to show for it? Gaps in my brain and polyps in my ass! I don't need this horseshit!"

With that, Bud turned and stormed away from them with Kenya chuckling beside her.

Abigail turned to Andy who had a shocked and confused expression on his face. She shoved the things into his arms saying, "Here, you take them because I sure as hell don't want to be sheriff. I'm going home now. See you both tomorrow."

Abigail got in her car and drove back home. When she got home, she chuckled as she saw the large blood stain on the rug that Sookie was apparently trying to clean, but failing. Abigail stepped around the rug and went inside of the house, taking her red jacket off since it was so hot outside. She threw it on the chair and turned around to go inside of the kitchen.

She froze when she saw a large man sitting at their kitchen table and was now staring or well drooling at her. She glanced around and then asked him as she cam over to him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am I, who the hell are you?" He questioned then slowly stood up.

Abigail couldn't help, but notice how handsome the man was and how well built he was. He was bigger than Eric, but probably as tall as him. He had a heavy five o'clock shadow yet it made him even more attractive to her. He had brown eyes and almost tanned skin, but then again who didn't have tanned skin up here in the South.

"I live here, asswipe," Abigail responded. "Sookie!"

"Yeah!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Abigail kept her eyes on his as she walked to the kitchen and joked to Sookie, "What have I told you about bringing strays home?"

The man actually chuckled and he said, "You must be Goldilocks then."

Abigail groaned and said, "Eric sent you, didn't he?"

He chuckled again and nodded. He walked over to her and held his hand out. "My name is Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to look after Sookie when we go to Jackson."

Abigail smiled at him and shook his hand, there was this spark that went through her when they touched, but she ignored it.

"She's coming too," Sookie told him as she came into the room.

"Oh no," Alcide said. "Northman said that I was only supposed to take the pretty and nice blonde one. He gave me specific instructions to not take or touch the beautiful and fiery blonde one who said her name was Goldilocks and I didn't know why he was so…so-"

"Possessive?" Abigail asked.

Alcide nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah. That's how I would describe it."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You get used to it, trust me."

Alcide chuckled softly and said, "I'm not taking you."

"Yes, you are," Abigail said. "And my name's not Goldilocks."

"Then what is your name?"

"Abigail. Abigail Thornes. Sookie's my cousin."

"Please, Alcide. Bill means a lot to her too. It would mean a lot if you could take us." Sookie pleaded.

Alcide seemed hesitant as he thought it over and then said, "Alright, but I swear if he tries anything-"

"He won't," Abigail said firmly. "I can take care of myself. I'm not going down without a fight. I'm very determined."

"Great. Then you'll both get us killed then," Alcide said sarcastically.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends, wolf boy," Abigail told him which made him shake his head then laugh.

* * *

"He's been missing for more than twenty-four hours now," Cooter said. "He should've been back by now. There are no signs of him or the waitress."

Russell's fingers sketched lazily over the patterns of the sofa that he was lounging on as Lorena leaned against the front of his desk when they listened to Cooter.

"Can your pack of imbeciles do nothing right?" Russell questioned angrily.

"Somebody got him," Cooter argued.

"Eric Northman," Lorena answered.

"Who?" Russell questioned curiously.

"He's a sheriff under Sophie-Ann." Lorena answered. "I think he has an interest in the waitress."

"No," Bill said from the doorway. "It's not Sookie that he has an interest or a wanting to."

"Then who?" Russell inquired, clearly intrigued by this Eric Northman.

"Abigail Thornes. She's Sookie's cousin, they're very close to each other and she's Eric's. His maker, Godric was in love with her and she was in love with him."

"Yes, I heard he went suicidal and met the Sun." Russell said. "Tell me more about Miss Thornes."

"She's tougher than she looks. Stronger for some reason and she smells delicious to vampires which is what drew Eric in at first along with her beauty and disobedience and protectiveness over her loved ones. She was the last one to see Godric before he met the Sun and I have seen how much Eric cares for her. I think he loves her, but doesn't know it yet. He would do anything for her."

"Anything?" Russell questioned curiously.

"_Anything_." Bill emphasized.

"Why are you telling us this?" Russell asked as he leaned back into the sofa, eyeing Bill suspiciously.

"I've come here to pledge my allegiance to the King of Mississippi." Bill said and Russell exclaimed excitedly.

"Wonderful!" he laughed happily.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SO AWESOME! I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	19. Operation Werewolf Part II

Abigail really had to force herself NOT to laugh right now at Lou Pine's Bar. It was ridiculous how bars these days seemed to go in theme of. Like Merlotte's was redneck themed, Fangtasia was Goth themed, and Lou Pine's was biker gang themed. _Nice to know that people have a specific taste…_

Abigail saw that it night right now which meant that Eric was awake and he would be checking up on her and then finding out that she wasn't there anymore. She wondered what he would do because he couldn't come to this werewolf bar since he was a vampire and he couldn't follow them because they were moving around too much for him to track besides he would screw up the mission too if he showed up. It's weird though, but she swears that she could kind of feel me inside of her mentally. It was as if he were standing right next to her, but that wasn't true because Alcide was the one standing net to her.

Abigail decided to wear her blue leather jacket and a white tank top with a brown bet. She also wore her usual brown combat boots and black jeans with her curly blonde hair. Sookie on the other hand decided to wear a jean skirt with white flats and a lacy white shirt with a white tank top underneath it. She stood out just as they did when they first went to Fangtasia though this time there was no throne or an as old as time itself vampire sitting on it, watching them.

"Might not look like much," Alcide said, pulling her out of her consuming thoughts about Eric Northman. "But Lou Pine's is the oldest Were bar in Mississippi."

The bar didn't bother to hide that they were werewolves just like Merlotte's didn't hide that this was a humans only bar and just like how Fangtasia didn't hide the fact that once you enter the bar, you may never come out since it was packed full of hungry vampires.

"Alcide," a man sitting on a stool drawled out. He was clearly the bouncer or something. Alcide smiled at him and they did some sort of handshake that Abigail really wanted to laugh at. "It's nice to see a face from the old pack."

"I figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us." Alcide answered.

The man turned his attention to them and asked, "Who are the civilians?"

"They're cool," Alcide replied. "They're friends."

Sookie glanced around curiously and then asked, "Am I, uh, not dressed properly?"

"You look like dinner," the man told her.

Abigail smiled at Sookie and said, "Why is it that everywhere we go, people always say that to you? Seriously, man."

The man gave a light chuckle to her comment. "The name's Hollis."

"Abigail." She told him and felt a nudge from Alcide and a look telling her to not talk. Hollis eyed her and Alcide then a slow smile appeared on his face.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hollis," Alcide said then ushered them away from Hollis rather quickly.

Once they were far enough, Alcide angrily whispered to them, "DON'T tell anyone your names. You got that?"

"Fine. Alright, but I was just being polite," Abigail explained. "So my fake name will be…Christy, yeah? Good? Ok then."

Alcide shook his head at her antics. "Gonna have to spilt off. They see you with me, they ain't gonna talk."

"Sookie can do that, I can't." Abigail reminded him. "Besides, just look at Sookie. She dressed properly."

Sookie hit her arm playfully and it only felt like a pillow hit to her. Alcide sighed, "Fine then you come with me and my guys. We'll be watching you. You make it quick, for your own sake."

"Sook, be careful," Abigail warned her. "I have my gun and fists ready just in case."

Sookie chuckled softy and nodded. Sookie walked away from them and to the biker gang over by the wolf painting.

Alcide and Abigail walked over to the bar which had a perfect view of Sookie and the biker gang of werewolves. "Please tell me you were just kidding about bring a damn gun into this place?"

Abigail scoffed as she took off her blue leather jacket and set it over the chair. "I never leave home without my badge and gun."

Alcide leaned over and whispered, "You're a police officer?"

"A Deputy," Abigail corrected. "And I'm good at what I do just ask Eric."

"Is there anything else that I don't know about you?" Alcide questioned.

Abigail smiled softly at him. "Oh, you have no idea, wolf boy."

"Is that gonna be my nickname from now on?"

"Yes it is and there's nothing you can do about it," Abigail told him.

"Goldilocks, uh? I think one good nickname deserves another, don't you think?"

Abigail opened her mouth to respond, but they were interrupted by one of Alcide's "guys".

"Alcide!" a tall brown haired man said and Alcide stood up and hugged him.

"Raul, man. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Raul responded then turned to her with a smirk on his pretty boy face. His teeth pearly white. "And who is this?"

"That's Christy," Alcide said and Raul's chocolate brown eyes trailed down her body, but after being with Eric, she had become used to men doing that around her, but it still annoyed the hell out of her.

"Are you two…?" Raul began as he looked between the two.

"Yes," Abigail said quickly and then Alcide wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. "We're together…yay."

Raul eyed them suspiciously. "That's just…wonderful. Hold on." He turned around and called, "Hey Daryl! Come here for a sec!"

A man white salt and pepper like hair came to them. He wasn't as pretty as Raul was or as strong as Alcide looked, but he was an average looking guy. He smiled at Alcide. "Alcide, where have you been these days?"

"Oh, around," Alcide answered.

"Yeah, around with his girlfriend…Christy," Raul said to Daryl who immediately turned his head to her.

"She's beautiful, Alcide," Daryl said to Alcide, but didn't look at him.

Abigail felt Alcide's fingers tense into her and she said, "Thank you and I'm happy to finally meet you guys. Alcide has told me so much about his friends."

"Has he now?" Raul said. "That's just perfect then. If you two really are together then why don't you guys kiss each other?"

Alcide and Abigail tried to not let their eyes widen at that then Alcide nodded and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Abigail pulled Alcide down to kiss him hard on the lips. Alcide wrapped his arm tighter around her waist as to pull her body closer to him. She broke their kiss and turned to his friends smiling and then said, "Happy?"

Alcide still seemed a bit of shocked of how good she actually kissed him. He could still feel her lips on his when they kissed that it was sort of distracting for him.

"Now how did you two kids meet?" Raul asked delightfully.

"Well-" Alcide chuckled, but then was cut off by a scream.

Alcide and Abigail stopped playing house and ran towards the private area she assumed was for werewolves and their play things. Alcide tackled a man that looked like he was about to rape Sookie.

"Hey, asshole," Alcide said then punched him in the face as Abigail went over to Sookie and helped her up since she had fallen.

The man retaliated by wrapping his arms around Alcide's waist and slamming him into the white brick wall then Alcide threw him out of the room and to the ground. Alcide grabbed the collar of his jacket and forced him to stand up as he beat him in the face. Alcide's arms were suddenly pulled back by two men that she assumed must've been friends of the rapist/werewolf.

The man then punched Alcide in the gut about two times before Abigail decided to step in. She grabbed the man's arm and twisted it until she heard a bone break which she did in a matter of seconds after touching him. She brought her knee up into his chin and slammed her fist into his cheek. He went down very quickly as the people in the bar seemed to cheer the fighting on. The other men started to attack Alcide, but before she could get to them, Hollis had gotten there first. He swung his bat into one of the men's back and they immediately went down.

"Goddamn!" Hollis shouted and then the other man let Alcide go thus letting him fall to the ground. Abigail tried to help him up, but he was too stubborn to let her so she just let his ass stay on the ground.

"I'm gonna run out of bats if you keep this shit up," Hollis said to the men. "Now get him out of here. Now!"

The men helped the rapist/werewolf up and they walked away from them. Hollis bent down and said to Alcide, "Come on, man. She ain't worth it."

"I barely know her."

"I mean Debbie," Hollis snapped.

Debbie was apparently Alcide's ex who left him a month ago for another werewolf, the same werewolf who was the leader of the pack that was sent after them. _He must've had the same brand mark on his neck as well and probably Debbie has one too._

"What about Debbie?" Alcide questioned.

"Oh, shit," Hollis whispered regretfully. "Um, Debbie's getting engaged to Coot."

Alcide sighed and rubbed his face. "Come on, Hollis. Stop it."

"The party's tomorrow night…here." He told him. "I'm sorry I gotta be the one to break it to you."

Alcide looked for a moment like someone had torn out his heart…he looked so broken and she couldn't imagine what he was going though right now.

* * *

Sookie was the one who patched up Alcide because she had gentle hands. They were currently staying at Alcide's apartment.

Abigail sat in front of Alcide and watched Sookie as she patched him up which was actually entertaining since she had nothing better to do.

"Don't beat yourself up," Sookie said. "The Were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's, in fact, so I know it's strong."

Alcide scoffed and shook his head. "Werewolves doing V? It goes against everything we stand for." Alcide looked at Abigail and asked, "Then come how come you were stronger than them?"

Sookie gave her look and was silently asking her if she really wanted to tell him. Abigail sighed and said, "I have Eric's blood inside of me when he had saved him from being paralyzed at a bombing."

Sookie's phone rang and she went to answer it. After watching Sookie, Abigail knew what to do. So she stood up and started to try to clean the wound after seeing it done on TV shows.

"So is that how you two met?" Alcide asked.

"No, he was being a complete ass when I met him then he claimed me and then kidnapped me. He made a town of crazy people come after me if I had escaped which I did." Abigail told him. "I don't even know why I haven't killed him yet or why he hasn't killed me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Alcide asked awkwardly then hissed in pain as she wiped a cloth of alcohol on his wound on his shoulder.

"Sorry and sometimes I do. He has his moments for me and I don't want to be one of those women who think that they can change a man and is hopelessly in love with them. I don't love him."

"I'm confused on how you're stronger," Alcide said to her as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm half-vampire…I have their powers, but not their teeth, pale skin, or appetite."

"Are you _forever young_?" Alcide asked curiously.

Abigail chuckled soflty. "I don't think so. I barely learned what I was until a few months ago when my ex-boyfriend also Eric's maker decided to burn up in the sun."

"And here I thought that I have a horrible ex problem." He chuckled.

Abigail patted his shoulder. "No, wolf boy, I'm right there with you. I know how you feel."

"I've never met a half-vampire," Alcide chuckled.

"Well, I've never met a werewolf before. I guess that makes us even," Abigail said as she put gauze to the wound tapping it up.

Alcide laughed and declared, "Your nickname will be Christy is honor of this event."

Abigail laughed with him at her new nickname. "Let's see…Goldilocks, Abby, Blondie, Thornes, Deputy Thornes, Lover, and now Christy. People just love to give me nicknames, huh?"

Alcide and Abigail stared at each other for a moment with a soft smile on each of their faces. Alcide nodded. "Yeah, I guess they do…"

Sookie then started to cry softly into the phone which caught their attention "Bill…no…"

Abigail got up and slowly walked over to her now crying cousin. "I don't believe you…" Sookie said.

Abigail grabbed the phone out of Sookie's hands and Sookie sobbed into her shoulder as she hugged her.

"William Compton, I want you to go and fuck yourself then again your dick is probably so small and tiny that it might shrivel off and die along with your balls. I really hope that happens actually. Goodbye." Abigail said coldly to him then hung up the phone.

Abigail stroked her hair as they sat on bed and Alcide came back with another roll of toilet paper. She was trying to comfort Sookie, but here Alcide was, was trying to make her cry even more.

"That wasn't the man I love," Sookie sniffled.

"Well, maybe the man you love never existed except in your head," Alcide told her and handed her the toilet paper.

Abigail gave him a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look. "How in the fuck is that supposed to make her feel better," Abigail whispered angrily at him.

"No matter how well you think you know somebody they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sac." Alcide responded as he sat on the bed and next to her.

Abigail rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh! Men!"

Sookie lifted her head and sobbed, "I don't have a nut sac, and Bill…he's risked everything for me. Our love is way bigger than him breaking up with me over the p-phone."

"How many relationships you been in?" Alcide inquired.

"Oh my God, seriously, wolf boy, you are NOT helping," Abigail whispered furiously at him.

Alcide sighed while Sookie just sobbed violently against her chest with tissues flying everywhere after she wiped her eyes of her tears.

_Just freaking beautiful…really._

* * *

Abigail walked out of the bathroom having just taken shower and was now in a soft pink silk robe that wrapped around her curves.

She jumped when she saw Eric Northman flying or well, levitating just outside her window. Abigail ran to the amused Eric and opened the window.

"You're making me anxious, Eric Northman by your flying. I'm afraid that you're going to fall."

Eric chuckled. "Then invite me inside if you care so much."

Abigail looked behind her at the door, but she alone inside of the room. "Alright. Come on in, you crazy Viking."

Eric easily stepped inside of the room, his form towering over hers immensely and he had forgotten how short this woman was compared to him. He liked being taller than her actually. It was an advantage he had over her.

"I thought I told you that you weren't going," Eric told her calmly. "And yet here you are with a wolf."

"If it were you, I would've done a whole lot more than this." Abigail said as her delicate hand rested in the middle of his chest, reminding him of the first time that they had sex with each other. She leaned closer and closed her eyes as she let a soft and warm smile come onto her face. "You always smell like…like the ocean in winter."

"To me you always seem to smell like jasmine and raspberries." Eric told her as he looked down in her eyes. His hand came up and caressed her cheek. "That's how I can easily find you so quickly."

"Is this even possible?"

"It's not, but yet here it is…" Eric said softly as his thumb brushed along her cheekbone.

Abigail let out a soft chuckle. "You played by the North Sea as a child."

Eric's eyes widened. "Yes…how do you know?"

"I think that your blood runs through inside of me and in my veins, all over my body, my mind, and my heart. I guess I really am yours after all," Abigail told him as her hands trailed the outline of the front half of his body causing him to hold back shivers that she had created with just a single touch.

He felt her hands go under his jacket and onto his shoulders as she pushed his jacket down his shoulders and arms. It fell carelessly onto the floor, but neither one of them cared to even acknowledge it.

"That's never happened before."

"We have an unbreakable bond, Eric. Nothing can ever tear us apart…" her lips hovered over his as she whispered, "We are one body, one soul, and one heart. I am yours just as you are mine, Mr. Northman."

Her hand somehow found its way into his hair and pulled him down to her hips. At first the kiss was innocent and soft as if it were testing out the waters before going inside of them. Then the kiss became passionate and consuming. Eric's hands went into her hair, gripping it tightly as he pushed their bodies together even more. Their tongues fought their battle of dominance over one another and Eric loved when that happened because it would mean that they had similar interests in mind for tonight.

Abigail pushed him onto bed since she was stronger than him because of his blood running through her right now. She smirked down at the large bulge in his pants though he wasn't ashamed of it.

"You did that," Eric reminded her.

"Good," she said boldly then untied her robe and letting it fall to the ground.

She wore blood red lingerie that made his cock get harder and let out a little twitch at the sight of her. Her body was always so beautiful to him that he sometimes had to distance himself from her in order to not let himself touch her. Abigail crawled on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. She then straddled him and ran her hands up and down his chest slowly as if she were memorizing his body.

Abigail locked eyes with his as she ripped his shirt open. He gazed hungrily at her, lust swirly in his eyes which were the same as hers now.

"Tell me you love me," Abigail commanded softly as she leaned down and started to kiss down his chest.

Eric moaned in pleasure at her lips. "I love you."

Abigail kissed him on the lips as her hands unbuttoned his pants and then pulled the zipper down. "I love you too."

Abigail gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she pulled away and pulled out his cock which made Eric let out a pleasurable groan. She gave one long lick up his cock and his hands shot out, grabbing her soft curls in his hand. Eric moaned loudly and closed his eyes when he felt her lips around him. He felt her tongue twirl around him as her hands pumped him up and down. He whispered her name like it was a prayer.

Eric's eye shot open and he knitted them in confusion as he stared up into the ceiling of the basement in Fangtasia. He looked down at Evetta who was still sucking him off and then remembered where he was. That it was only his imagination.

Eric pushed Evetta off of him, becoming bored now. She gave him a confused look and he shooed her away. After she went upstairs, Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed because of his sexual need and frustration for his Goldilocks.

"I love you," he remembered responding to her.

Eric knew right then and there that he was absolutely fucked as long as he cared for Abigail Thornes.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I love reading your guys' reviews.**

**I'll probably have a new chapter up by tomorrow hopefully, but not really sure. More to come next chapter and next one is a very important one. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	20. Lou Pine's Private Party

Abigail's brows furrowed in confusion which forced herself to open her eyes. She groggily looked down at the arm around her waist and the sudden heat that was coursing through her body right now making her feel very warm had woken her up. She looked over her shoulder and at Alcide.

She put the back of her hand to his forehead which made him groan a little. He was unusually warm. Abigail sat up straight, his arm falling into her lap. Alcide then woke up too and he squinted his eyes up at her.

"Are you ok? You're so warm right now. Let me take your temperature," Abigail said and moved to get up, but Alcide's voice stopped her.

"No, don't. It's a Were thing."

"What? Being warm all the time?"

Alcide nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, good because I thought you got the fever and I would have to take you to the hospital or something. I don't like hospitals that much." Abigail told him.

Alcide chuckled and looked around. "Where's Sookie?"

"She's probably taking a shower." Abigail replied. "Why was your arm around me?"

Alcide pulled his arm out of her lap and he sat up too. "Oh, sorry. I-I, uh, I think it's cause of Debbie and all. I'm not used to sleeping alone and not with her."

Abigail eyed him curiously. "What does it feel like?" Alcide gave her a confused look. "You know to be in love with someone you know that's bad for you, but you just can't seem to stay away from them…how do you know if you're in love with them?"

Alcide sighed. "You're willing to do everything and anything you can to be with them. You can't stop thinking about them. When you see them, it feels like you can't see or hear anybody else, but them. It's like your whole world just stops just for them. You accept them for who they are and you try and try to see the good in them-convincing yourself to believe that there is good inside of them. That's love."

Abigail whistled. "Damn," she whispered. "Who could've known that you were Aphrodite all of the sudden with your oh so wise words of love?"

Alcide chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on. I'll make you so breakfast."

"I'm afraid to ask what you're making," Abigail told him as she looked over his shoulder on her tippy toes when they were in the kitchen. "Is that meat?"

"Yes and you wouldn't know it," Alcide told her.

"Whatever you say, wolf boy…it smells disgusting," she said.

"No, it doesn't," Alcide argued. "Well, not to Weres. Here try it."

Abigail shook her head and clamped shut her mouth when he tried to shove it there.

"Come on now. Don't be stubborn. Here comes the choo-choo train," Alcide joked.

Abigail tried not to laugh because then her mouth would open and he would win. She crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. Alcide suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to put the fork with the piece of meat on it in her mouth, but she kept turning her head.

"Eat it," he laughed. "Stop being so damn stubborn. Seriously, I have never met a more stubborn person than you."

Sookie chose that exact moment to walk in on them. They froze and looked at Sookie.

"Hey, Sook." Abigail said.

"Are you trying to make her try something new?" Sookie questioned Alcide who nodded. Sookie scoffed. "Good luck trying. Our Gran was the only one who could get her to do something."

Abigail smiled proudly then shrugged out of Alcide's arms.

"Any time you want to head back," Alcide asked Sookie. "Back to Bon Temps? Since you're not looking for that asshole anymore."

Sookie shook her head. "Oh, I still plan on finding him."

"Ok, doormat," Alcide said.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, wolf boy," Abigail sang. "You're still hung up on your ex so you cannot talk."

"And I'm not a doormat," Sookie snapped at him. "I just want him to say it to my face."

"What? He didn't hurt you enough?" Alcide snapped back at her.

"I think he's in trouble," Sookie argued. "Maybe I'm wrong, but if he can look me in the eye and tell me it's over then I'll leave him here to rot."

"You're looking for closure, just let it go and move on."

"Says the man cooking in a wok because he's too depressed to get a frying pan," Abigail deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"We need more information. Take us to that engagement party tonight," Sookie asked.

Alcide scoffed. "No fucking way. I paid my debt to Eric Northman."

"Come on, Alcide," Abigail pleaded. "Just take us to that party."

"If either of us show up after last night, we're just asking to get our asses kicked."

"They'll kick your ass. They can't kick mine," Abigail reminded him.

"You go if you gotta. Don't put your shit on me," Alcide told them then walked away with his stupid smelling meat on a plate.

While Alcide went to work, Sookie and Abigail stayed at the apartment. As Abigail was fixing up the bedroom, the door bell rang. She heard a woman's voice ask Sookie as she came out of the room, "Please tell me that you're Christy."

"I'm Christy," Abigail said. The woman was pretty and had long brownish reddish hair with blonde curls stuck in them. She kind of looked like Alcide and Abigail questioned, "Are you…"

"I'm Janice, Alcide's sister," she replied. "Thank you Jesus. I can see that my brother did so, so much better than that two bit hooker ex-girlfriend of his. I mean I had to see if what those two bullheads said about my brother having a girl was true or not?"

Janice walked over to her and hugged her. "I was picturing someone mean and not so pretty, but you are sweet." Janice saw her gun and badge in her back pocket. "And tough too. You're just what he needs."

Janice walked into the kitchen and Sookie gave Abigail a look.

"What the hell was that?" Sookie whispered.

"Oh, well, I have a role to play now. I'll tell you later, but for right now, my name is Christy and Alcide and I are together. And we're not related. Ok? Good." Abigail whispered back to her then walked into the kitchen as Janice was setting up her things.

"We called you because we need to get into Lou Pine's without standing out," Sookie said.

Janice smiled mischievously. "You both need to look the part. Well that is my specialty."

"How deep do you both want to go?" Janice asked.

"I want to look like I can kick some serious ass," Sookie responded.

"And you, Christy?"

"Make me look sexy like I can kill a man by looking at them," Abigail responded.

Janice chuckled. "You and I are going to be great friends."

"Yeah about Alcide and I, can you not tell anyone about us? The relationship is still new and his ex-"

Janice put her hand up and said, "Say no more. I know where you're coming from. Especially your concerns with Debbie Pelt."

"What is the deal with her anyways?" Abigail questioned curiously.

"She was his first love, never met anyone so alive before and all that bullshit. I mean how many bad things gotta happen to you and the ones you love before you realize that feeling alive ain't enough," Janice told her. "I'm just glad that he made out alive and that he found someone who's good for him."

Abigail thought about Eric then and how she suddenly missed him.

She shook her head at the thought. _Jeez, get over yourself, Thornes. It's only been like three and a half days since you've last seen him, not three months._

* * *

"I feel so exposed," Abigail told Sookie.

Sookie had at least four tattoos all over her body. She had a black bob and had dark colored make-up on her face. She wore black biker gloves with the fingers cut off and black leather pants with a look a like corset. She looked like she would fit in well.

"You look hot," Sookie reassured her.

Janice hadn't given her a wig. Instead she only put a wings tattoo on her back and gave her a high ponytail with a bump on her hair on her head. She gave her cat eyeliner and black smoky eye shadow with crimson red lips. Abigail wore a blood red crimson halter corset that showed her belly button and she had tight black leather pants with boots.

"Abigail? Sookie?" Alcide called.

"We're in here," Sookie called.

Alcide came in with a new frying pan. "Wow," he said as he looked at the both of them.

"Well, I guess my sister came by for a visit," Alcide said.

"Yup and your friends told her about your new girlfriend, Christy…me." Abigail told him.

"What did you say?"

"I played the role of the girlfriend well. I didn't have the heart to tell her because she seemed so happy about you and me." Abigail explained.

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess." Alcide said awkwardly.

"Love the frying pan by the way," Abigail joked which made Alcide chuckle softly.

"Debbie's getting agitated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V," Sookie told him.

"Shut the fucking door," Alcide said.

"I thought we were gonna break down to him slowly, you know piece by piece, not tell him all at once," Abigail argued.

"It's like ripping of a band aid." Sookie replied. "It was quick and right to the point. Anyways, I was poking around in Janice's brain and found out about it. She didn't tell you because she was trying to protect you."

"Well, why didn't you let her," Alcide asked angrily.

"Because we can see that you still care about Debbie and we thought that you would want to know something like this. Besides maybe if you came tonight with us then you could try to convince her to come back with you and tell her that you still care for her," Abigail explained. "It's probably the V talking to her."

"So are you gonna come with us," Sookie inquired after Alcide punched a wall.

He sighed in frustration. "Fine. But we're gonna have to go in separate. Might be able to actually fool somebody with that get-up."

* * *

_Wow, this escalated quickly_, Abigail thought.

Abigail glanced between Debbie and Alcide while Sookie stood beside her along with a wolf named Gus and another named Paul and Jeremy. They stood as back up to Debbie when she was talking to Alcide. Debbie had already spotted them right when they came in through the door and Abigail briefly wondered how.

"I don't need your pussy pack," Debbie yelled at Alcide. "I was fucking Coot when I was still with you!"

"This isn't about us," Alcide argued.

"Like hell," Debbie chuckled. "You came here and brought this sank and your whore just to make me jealous."

"Who the fuck are you calling a whore?!" Abigail shouted. "Because from what I just heard you were fucking your white trash boyfriend while still with Alcide! Coming from you now that's just fucking hilarious!"

"Abigail!" Alcide said, but was ignored.

Debbie laughed. "You did not just say that to me at my own fucking party."

"Alcide is a good man and he's one of the good guys that every freaking girl dreams of being with someday. A guy who still loves a woman who's clearly lost her way. He came here against every good reason in the world not to because he still loves and cares for you. He told me what love was and I think he was referring to the love you two shared and if he was talking about your love then I don't know why in whole entire fucking world would you give something like that up?"

"He's risking his life just to be with you and still believes that the woman he first fell in love with is still inside of there," Sookie added.

Debbie's face softened and the anger and hatred faded away. She turned to look at Alcide and they all saw it. They all saw that Debbie still loved Alcide.

"It isn't too late," Alcide told her softly. "We can get out of here right now."

Debbie looked like she was on the verge of saying actually agreeing with him and going with him…until Coot came and put his arm around her then that love faded into something cruel and vicious to see.

"And what the fuck is this?" Coot questioned.

"_This_ is just a conversation, Coot," Alcide tried to say evenly, but anyone could see the anger in his voice.

"Well, she's all done with you. She went and found herself a real wolf-a true wolf," Coot responded and Debbie chuckled in agreement. "Now let's finish this shit!"

Everyone cheered around them and Abigail rolled her eyes at the werewolves.

"No," Debbie interjected. "Let him see this, Coot. He needs to finally realize that I'm with you for good, baby."

Alcide, Abigail, and Sookie all had to watch in disgust as Coot and Debbie made out with each other, moaning and grinding on each other. You could literally see their tongues move inside of each other's mouths. She hoped that she never looked like that while making out with someone.

They finally broke part after a minute and Coot said, "Ok!"

They all cheered around them and then they picked up Debbie. She was crowd surfed to the stage as her clothes were ripped off like she was being offered to someone. Just then a pale man with black hair walked onto the stage and Abigail somehow knew that he was indeed a vampire.

"Who is that?" Sookie questioned.

"That's Russell Edgington. He's an antiques owner." Alcide informed them.

Abigail freezes as Russell Edgington's eyes found hers when he took off his black sunglasses.

"_Don't be frightened of me, little girl," a voice said in front of the closed doors of the closet that she was hiding in._

_A blonde haired girl, no more than six years old brought her knees up to her chest as she looked up at the locked doors of the closet in which she was hiding in from the bad man. She remembered sitting at th table with her new family eating pizza when the door was slammed opened violently. Abigail had heard the voices as she crawled off her chair and poked her head out of the dinning room. _

"_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Thornes," he said, his voice oddly polite and well-mannered. There was another man with curly black hair standing next to him. They smiled right at her when she pushed her wild curls from her face. _

"_Go upstairs," her new mother told her. "Remember what we told you."_

_Abigail ran upstairs and into her new mother and father's closet. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears, but even then could she hear their screams and the loud laughter of the men who were the cause of all of this. She heard howls and the sound of skin tearing off and-and gushing noises too._

_Abigail had jumped back further into the closet space when his voice said, "We won't hurt you. Just come on out."_

"_We just want to talk to you, sweet girl," the man with the curly hair had said. _

"_Darling, the police sirens…they're coming. We have to leave," the man with the curly said after a moment of silence. _

_Abigail could see through the shades of the closet, the man's eyes. There was an unheard promise in those eyes as they stared deeply into her own. A promise she would never forget it seemed._

Abigail came back to the present when she heard howls around her and then Sookie was tugging on her arm. They were now leaving the Were bar just as everyone was shifting and Alcide was trying not to change. He followed them from behind, still struggling into keeping the inner beast inside of him tamed.

Abigail was suddenly pulled roughly away from them. She looked behind her and saw the wolves. She struggled violently against him enough to where another one came and held her. They were fighting with Sookie and Alcide. Abigail went something stabbed into her neck and she saw that it was an syringe. She felt herself weakening against the wolf's hold.

"RUN!" Abigail bellowed weakly.

She felt her knees give out and suddenly she felt she was out of breath.

"Run…run…run away…" Abigail breathed to Sookie and Alcide.

Abigail's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she saw her world go dark.

The werewolves picked her up and threw her into the back of a van and drove off into the night as the woman with a black bob yelled, "ABBY! NO!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP IT UP! I know you're all probably confused by Russell knowing who Abigail is, but don't worry because I will explain that and her childhood next chapter. Sorry there was no Eric, but he is in the next chapter, trust me.**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	21. Confessions Of Mad Men Part I

_This was not how this was supposed to go…this wasn't the plan._

_Of course, Bill Motherfucking Compton had to spoil everything for him and get in the way. _

Even as a newborn vampire, Eric remembered him being disobedient and not knowing his place.

Eric had to force his eyes to not widen at Bill when he came through the door and said, "You tried to pin that on me?"

Eric suddenly felt cornered right now as Talbot, Russell, and Bill were all in the same room as him, their eyes burning into him though he could hold up his end just fine actually. Neither Bill nor Talbot bothered him-they didn't concern Eric, but Russell did. He was three times Eric's age and was the King of Mississippi along with having more advanced strength and powers than he did.

Eric knew that he had a part to play if he wanted to make out of here alive and save Pam.

He felt Abigail's fear just a couple of nights ago, but then as quickly as it came it soon went away. Eric was worried-concerned even a little furious because he knew this sort of thing could've happened. He couldn't feel anything from her…he thought of the worst which was that she was dead, but then he smelled her. When he had followed the scent, it was corrupted by the stench of werewolves. Eric kept on trying to somehow contact her or communicate with her, but he came out with nothing.

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman," Russell's voice informed him as he brought him back from his consuming thoughts about his Goldilocks.

"And that you did the selling for her," Bill added.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court," Russell told Eric. "And therefore keeps _nothing_ from me."

"Oh," Eric said. "I see."

Russell suddenly stood up along with Talbot. "Come…let us show you how loyal Mr. Compton is to me."

Eric followed Russell and Talbot as Bill stood beside him when they walked up the curved stairs and down a long hallway of double doors. For some reason, he felt his body suddenly tense when Russell spoke again, "You see, I have been looking for someone these past couple of years and I always wondered how this girl was able to just disappear like…like a-"

"A magic trick. Vanishing into thin air," Talbot said amusingly.

"Exactly," Russell agreed. "Anyways, Mr. Compton here has been very helpful in helping me-us piece together the puzzle pieces of their life. This person is very valuable to not only me, but to many other people as well."

They stopped at beautiful white double doors. One of the guards posted at the doors, opened it for them. They all walked obediently inside of the light colored bedroom and Eric froze as he saw Abigail lying on the brown canopy bed which had white see through curtains hanging down from the bed covering the inside of the bed like a veil. She wore a light yellow silk nightgown that made her look so beautiful and innocent that Eric wondered if he even deserved her since he was a very selfish person.

Her long blonde curls were sprawled out on the pillows as Eric slowly walked closer to her.

"What did you do to her?" He growled lowly and angrily, his fists clenching at his sides when he saw almost how dead she looked, but yet still full of life.

"I sometimes think that the wolves that are working for me are idiots sometimes," Russell told him.

"They are idiots," Talbot said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Insects. They put her in some sort of coma maybe. The doctors don't know anything as always."

Eric's jaw hardened and he couldn't help the small tick that he had when he got extremely angry.

"I saw her at a werewolf bar looking ridiculous," Russell chuckled. "When our eyes met across the room, I knew who she was…and she knew who I was."

"How do you know her?" Eric asked softly as he stood beside the bed, casting his eyes down at her.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know her…I only knew her last name. Mr. Compton had told us how much you seem to _deeply_ _care _for this human. Oh, wait, I forgot, she's no human, isn't that right?" Eric was silent. "I thought so. Anyways, he told us all about your relationship with her and her relationship with your maker, Godric of course."

Russell stepped closer to him, his hands laced together in the front of his body. "I hear The Authority wants her too, is this true?"

An idea immediately popped into Eric's head. Eric turned to Russell. "Yes, it is true. They wanted her to call them."

"Do you love her?"

"No…she is still human though I feel that it is my duty, your majesty to warn you that Abigail Thornes is a great threat to our kind."

Russell knitted his brows in conufusion and interest then looked at Abigail. "How is this little girl a threat?"

"For one, she's not a little girl anymore. Second, when she feeds on our blood…she grows stronger than us like she's manipulating our powers and abilities into her own. I and the queen have been on the other end of it. She's powerful and dangerous. I think that this is why The Authority wants her."

"Do you know what she is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Godric knew though and so does The Authority. She can be a very great asset to you in the future. My maker was very secretive with her to the point where I never even knew about her."

Russell thought it over for a moment then nodded. "I agree with you, Mr. Northman. So do you care for her?"

"I did to pursue her-to gain her trust in order for her to tell me what she was. I was very curious about her. Though my progeny means more to me since Abigail Thornes is just a human to me."

"Just a human, huh," Russell questioned curiously and Eric nodded.

"Your Majesty, I confess. I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny. That is why I am here; I am here for my progeny, not for some unknown human creature." Eric confessed.

Talbot gasped. "Darling, so sad."

Russell sighed in frustration. "The Magister is a nasty little anachronistic toad…a ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he had over us is the power we give him." Russell bit his lip. "There may be a way to solve all of our problems."

Russell finally turned to Eric and smiled politely. "Sleep here."

"You're more than welcome," Talbot added.

Eric gave them a sly smile and nodded at them who returned his smile with a smirk of their own. "How can I refuse?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

**I am so, so, so sorry about the way too short chapter that I just put up right now. But hey, at least I gave you guys something instead of waiting. I think that this may be a three parter chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Give me some creative ideas please because I'm really starting to have writer's block for some reason and it's pissing me off because I do have ideas, but I need to put things in between them. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	22. The Secret Life Of Abigail Thornes

"_Can you tell us what happened, sweetheart?" A blonde woman asked her as she kneeled down beside her. A man with raven black hair had his hands on his hips, his eyes eyeing her sympathetically same as the woman's. They were detectives in the murder case of her new family…the family she only had for only half of a year and yet had already loved them._

_They had wrapped a blanket around her scrawny shoulders after they had found her hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth with her head stuffed between her knees and torso. Abigail looked up from the floor where there was blood only a few hours ago when the sky was dark and starry now it was bright and she wondered why there was even light on such a horrible day. Her parents were brutally murdered. _

"_I-I don't know what happened," she replied quietly._

"_It's alright," the woman replied. "What were your mommy and daddy and you doing before the attack?"_

"_Pizza…we were eating pizza."_

"_Good," the woman nodded with a gentle smile on her face. "Now what happened next?"_

_Abigail's tiny face scrunched up in thought. "Um…the doorbell rang."_

"_Ok, now what did your mommy and daddy do next?"_

"_They went to the door and I ate pizza, but…"_

"_But what? What happened?"_

"_I went to them and I saw the bad men standing there."_

"_Men?" the man spoke out. "There was more than one."_

_Abigail nodded. "Yes, mister, I don't know what they looked like."_

"_Did they say anything to you?"_

_She nodded eagerly. "Yes, but my mommy and daddy wouldn't let them. Then I went upstairs and hid in the closet like mommy said to do." Tears started to spill down her chubby cheeks as she continued, "Mommy told me to cover my ears and shut my eyes, b-but…I-I heard them-their s-screams."_

_The woman held me in her arms as she shushed me softly. "It's alright. You don't have to say anymore."_

_Abigail just cried in the woman's arms as she wrapped her own around her waist and stuffed her head to the woman's chest._

* * *

_**TEN YEARS LATER…**_

_Abigail smiled down at the various colors of the roses that filled the garden outside the balcony of her bedroom. She wore a beautiful long white flowing dress that almost trailed behind her. It had a night neckline, covering her chest and skinny straps on her. _

"_Do you like them?" Godric asked from behind her._

_She turned around and smiled at him. "I love them."_

"_I remember you telling me once that you like roses," he told her as he stepped closer to her._

"_I know it's cheesy, but the mom who first took me in when I was about six years old loved them and had this beautiful garden in the backyard. She was a green thumb and would let me help her take care of them."_

_Godric's hand cupped her cheek affectionately. "It's not what you call 'cheesy'. It's beautiful…much like you."_

_Abigail gave a soft chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Now I know you're just being nice to me because you have to."_

_He shrugged and then put an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "I don't have to, but you make me want to be…to be…" He sighed. "To be good."_

_Abigail averted her shy eyes away from his warm and honest ones. "I don't think that's me, Godric." She looked into his eyes. "It's your humanity."_

_There was a long moment of silence between them before Godric spoke again saying, "Let's not speak of such things right now."_

_He held her hand his as they walked barefoot back to the mansion. _

"_How many roses are there in the garden?" Abigail asked curiously._

_Godric chuckled. "If I told you then you would be angered with me."_

_Abigail looked at him and raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh really?" He nodded with a small smirk on his face. "You're spoiling me, seriously, you have a problem."_

"_Is it wrong to want to make you happy?" he questioned curiously._

"_You make me happy not the things you have given me," Abigail confessed. _

_They stopped walking and she cupped his face in her delicate hands as she told him, "I love you."_

"_I…"_

"_You looked surprised." She chuckled._

_Godric held her hands in his tightly. "It confuses me how a…how someone as innocent as you can love a monster like me?"_

_She shook her head. "You're not a monster and I'm not as innocent as you think I am. Don't you remember that I was a thief before I had met you?"_

_Godric gave her a genuine smile then kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands woven into her blonde curls, tugging at them. His hands found her hips as they backed into a wall. Their kissed soon became heated and her dress started to ride up her legs when he lifted her onto the end table nearby. Soon her legs were bare and out in open when he slid the skirt up her thighs so that he could stand between them. He twirled his tongue around hers then she sucked on his which made him growl lowly in his chest._

_Their foreheads rested against each other as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down when he broke their kiss. _

"_Jag älskar dig också ... du är som en vit ros till mig, men jag vet att jag aldrig kan vara värdig er." Godric said to her softly. (I love you too...you are like a white rose to me, but I know that I may never be worthy of you.)_

_Abigail chuckled. "I'm so glad that you taught me Swedish."_

"_And French." He added then gave her a long and lustful kiss that seemed to last for a long time, but neither one of them cared really._

* * *

_**SIX YEARS LATER…**_

"_I'm not drinking that," a twenty-two year old reluctant Abigail said._

_The man named Joe Gray laughed and raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Come on. Just try it, you stubborn lad."_

_Abigail looked at Joe and smiled at him. He was very handsome that she could tell from. He was charming and very sweet to her. He was also charismatic and adventurous. He had a toned muscular body that probably made most women bend to his will. Joe had black hair that reached the bottom of his jaw and always had a clean shaven jaw. He was a clean freak as Abigail liked to put it. Joe had seemed like a nice guy when she had met him. They had been somewhat dating for about a month now and she really, really liked him. _

_It had been a long time since she dated or let herself feel any type of feelings for someone since she left Godric. Abigail sighed and took the drink from his hand. He gave her a smile that cut liked a knife which showed his pearly white and perfect teeth. Abigail sometimes felt so insecure in front of the gorgeous man when he directed his eyes to her each time. _

"_I'm so gonna regret this," Abigail muttered then gulped it down earning a laugh and clapping from Joe. _

_Abigail coughed and shook her head, her face twisting in disgust at the taste. "Oh god! What was that?"_

"_Uh, a combination of various drinks," Joe answered. "You'll like it after the second time trust me."_

"_Fine," Abigail said then gulped down another shot of the same drink. Then two more after that._

_After she put the glass down onto the table, Joe suddenly crashed his lips onto hers, his hand gripping her chin so that she couldn't pull away. His tongue entered her mouth and her heartbeat quickened when she realized that someone could easily walk by their corner booth and catch them. Joe's hand threaded through her blonde hair when he kissed her more roughly then he suddenly pulled back._

"_Come," he commanded softly then grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet. _

_They walked down the street while Abigail kept stumbling on her feet since she was so clumsy. If she weren't so drunk right now, she would notice how firm and quick Joe had walked. _

_Joe had his strong arm around her waist as they walked up long and curved stairs to his sleek grey apartment. Abigail felt herself falling onto the long white couch._

"_What...are…you…doing," she asked breathlessly then passed out. _

_Abigail's eyes fluttered opened and knitted in confusion when she saw the dinner table that was filled with food and a bottle of wine along with two candles. It looked like a candlelight dinner actually. She looked down at herself and saw that she had a black halter dress on with nothing underneath and it was practically see through. She struggled as she saw the ropes tied around her wrists to the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, her knees apart as she sat across Joe who was in a grey suit and was calmly eating his steak. _

_Her blonde curls were tied up in a messy bun and she glared at him, but it didn't seem to bother him._

"_What did you do to me?" she asked hesitantly._

_Joe glanced up and his grey eyes trailed down her body hungrily as he complemented, "You look so beautiful in that dress."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I would tell you, but I think that I might frighten you though you don't seem all that scared of me," Joe said then titled his head to the side a little._

"_No. Say it. I want to hear you say it," she told him as her lip quivered. _

"_I want a family." He said simply. "Someone to spend the rest of my life with. A perfect life. Like one of those families you see in the 1950's. Two kids; one boy and one girl. A white picketed fenced house with a beautiful and stunning wife who's blonde and does everything and anything to please me." _

_Joe stood up and Abigail flinched a little when he walked over to her with a black scrape book in his hand. He moved aside the plate and sliver wear. He smiled almost smugly as he opened it. Abigail whimpered as she saw __**them.**_

"_Oh god no," she cried._

"_Ssshhh," he cooed to her. "No, no, you're not like them. You see, they weren't the one-the right one that I was looking for. They didn't fight the picture that I had in my mind, but you…you do fight that picture."_

_It was a scrapbook full of trophies and photos of random pretty blonde girls. It seemed to have all of their information-personal information. There were pictures of their dead and very bloody bodies. There were also pictures of them strapped down to a bed; naked and scared…but most of them were unconscious. _

"_No, no, no, no," Abigail whimpered helplessly. "Did you...did you..."_

"_I had to," Joe said as he kneeled down beside her. "I know it's rushed right now, but I just couldn't wait for you to wake up, my sweet Abigail. I wanted to start our family early so that we have time together."_

"_So you rape me," she asked through her tears, feeling so vulnerable and helpless._

_Joe shook his head angrily. "No, I would never hurt you. I love you-we made love."_

"_How many?" she asked softly as she sniffled._

_Joe looked at her face. "Women?" Abigail nodded. Joe's hand moved a stray curl from her face. "Well, it took me almost eight years to find the perfect woman-to find you and I am thirty now so about thirty women."_

_Abigail's eyes closed and let out a quiet sob. "And what makes you think that I am the one?"_

"_I got to know you first before I decided that it was time. I remember the day I first saw you in the train station. You were so beautiful then that I just had to have you. The way you walked down the aisle so confident and flowing, truly beautiful." Joe explained to her. _

_Abigail blinked away her tears. "Oh, that was you."_

"_Yeah, it was," Joe confessed. "I'm glad that you weren't like the other women that have met me. They were so easy." _

_An angry expression suddenly came onto his face and then he snarled, "THOSE LITTLE SLUTS!"_

_Abigail breathed heavily and flinched away from him. He calmed down as he pushed his sleek black hair back. "Sorry," he said then smiled at her. "I just get so angry at those kinds of women who throw themselves at everyone."_

"_Were the women before me like that?" she asked softly._

_Joe nodded. "Yes," he growled. "Then of course I had to kill them, but when I got to know you then I knew that you couldn't be like them. I can see how __**innocent**__ you were before we made love f course."_

_Abigail nodded and lied, "Oh, yes, I was a virgin when I met you."_

"_Yeah, you were," Joe said then kissed her lips, she could painfully feel his hard erection digging into her forearm. _

_Abigail sobbed softly against his rough lips just then a woman's commanding voice rang out behind him._

"_Joe Gray, step away from the girl."_

_Joe immediately put his arm around her neck and stood behind her, strangling her. The woman pointed her gun to him along with two other men at her wide and a third one came out from the hallway. Their bullet proof vests said __**FBI **__across them._

"_No, you have it all wrong." He said. "We love each other. She wants to be with me."_

"_This isn't love," the woman told him. "This is abduction and imprisonment."_

"_No, I love her-I love Abigail," Joe argued._

"_You loved the other women before her, but then you found a fault in them and killed them." The woman told him. "It would only be a matter of time before you killed Abigail."_

"_No," Joe said and then kissed her temple. "They weren't innocent like Abigail was."_

"_Was?" the man asked from behind._

_Abigail licked her lips and rasped, "We made…love."_

"_See? I told you, she loves me."_

"_She's only known you for a month…you've been stalking her for five months now. She doesn't know you like you know her or how we know you."_

"_If you really loved her," the woman began softly, "Then you would let her go, Joe…you're scaring her. Look at her."_

_Joe looked down at her and he slightly gasped at Abigail's face. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I will always love you, Abigail Thornes."_

_Then Joe hesitantly stepped away from her. The FBI agent from the hallway grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, handcuffing him. _

_The woman came beside her and untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles. _

"_Hi there, Abigail. Are you alright?" Abigail nodded. And the woman gave her a 'I'm not buying it' look, "I know what you're going through, believe me. My name is Agent Eva Monroe, okay? I can help you."_

_Abigail let it go. "He raped me when I-I was unconscious and then showed me his…his book. All those girls-oh my god!"_

_Eva hugged her as Abigail sobbed loudly and hysterically into her chest. _

While Abigail sobbed in her memories upstairs upstairs, Eric's eyes shot open at the feeling of loss and sadness. It overwhelmed Eric so much that he sped upstairs and to her bedroom. As he got closer to her, he could feel the extreme amount of sadness in her subconscious form. Her heart beat furiously against her chest, but her breath had evened out.

Eric opened the veil that was concealing her from all and his fingers grazed her cheek which was thankfully still warm. Eric leaned down and softly kissed her lips then sped back to his coffin.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO AWESOME AND NICE!**

**I was going to add more graphic scenes to Joe Gray, but then I decided not to because well, this guy is fucking crazy like mental crazy if you guys know what I mean. But I really hoped you liked how I kind of gave you all a glimpse into her childhood and what her life was like before she met Sookie. So now you all know why Abigail doesn't drink and it was all because of Joe Gray. **

**This will actually be how Abigail and Tara become closer to each other because I realized as I was writing him that he kind of sounded like Franklin and I thought "What the heck"? I wanted to introduce more of Eva Monroe since she really hasn't been mentioned and now you all know why because she's an FBI agent. She'll make an appearance and she won't like Eric, but that's later. **

**I gave you the aftermath of her "parents" death and a Godric flashback along with a little snip of the bind that Eric and Abigail share with each other at the end. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	23. A Fucked Up World Is A Gentle Term

Abigail's eyes shot open at the sound of doors slamming open. She sat up quickly and threw open the veil that was covering her. It sounded like the slamming of the door was literally right next to her ear. Abigail stood up from the bed and her knees immediately gave out causing her to fall onto the wooden floor. She briefly wondered how long she had been unconscious for.

Abigail grunted lowly as she lifted herself up and leaned against the wall, taking in short and almost ragged breaths. She saw a door and still leaning against the wall for support since her legs were almost to the point of them being useless, she walked towards it. She thought it odd as she saw the sliver implanted in it…and this was a vampire's home, wasn't it?

She opened the door and made her way out, following the sounds of loud voices. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stepped closer to them. She also was aware that her attire made her feel so bare. She felt that she was wearing nothing underneath this nightgown. Her hair was still curly and long as she spared a glance at herself in a nearby mirror. But for now, Abigail decided that it would be best to not really think of it too much.

Abigail felt herself straighten up as she stood to her full length now, her legs suddenly feeling strong again. She knew that it was because of Eric's blood running inside of her, she could always feel him like he was behind her or something.

"Eric, what the fuck?!" she heard Sookie shout as she walked closer to the voices.

Abigail was very confused at the scene before her. Bill was being held by two men in black whom she assumed were guards because of their muscular figures. She saw Lorena standing awkwardly off to the side, watching the scene-Bill mostly in concern. Then there was Eric holding Sookie's arm, forcing her to stand still which she wasn't because she was struggling in his hold.

Finally, she saw** them**.

The two men who had murdered her family long ago and was now kidnapping her. Russell circled Sookie as if she were prey or an item, deciding on whether or not he should even buy it. The curly haired man stood off the side looking distressed and heart broken mixed in with anger as he directed his eyes to the pile of vampire guts on the floor and the hole in the ceiling created by Bill.

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting it," Eric told Russell, "but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary."

They both had secretive and yet vicious smirks on their faces as they looked at Sookie. Now she was definitely confused.

_What the fuck is going on?! SERIOUSLY! How long was I out for?! _

"I will never, ever forgive you for this," Sookie seethed at Eric who chuckled amusingly in response.

"Aww…it thinks we're equals," Eric mused to Russell.

"Oh, but it's wrong. Isn't it?"

"Indeed."

They both chuckled darkly and then the curly haired man stepped forward.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" He sounded pissed off a little.

"Talbot, not now," Russell responded.

"When?!" Talbot shouted. Then went up the stairs cursing in another language unknown to her.

"Welcome back," Talbot said to her as he stormed past her.

"Ah, Abigail Thornes," Russell started. "Finally you're awake. So terribly sorry about what my men did to you."

A cold look came onto her face as she questioned in disbelief, "You're sorry?" He nodded as she came down the stairs. "Now I really, _really_ fucking doubt that…considering the fact that you've been after me since you murdered my parents."

He seemed unfazed by her anger. "Oh, you mean your foster family. Yes, I was surprised that you took their last name explains why I couldn't find you."

"I didn't want to be found, believe me."

"Obviously. How then?"

"Well, when your roommate and best friend happens to be an FBI agent, she can do wonders. Now let's cut the crap and get straight to the point as to why we are even here."

"You and Miss Stackhouse here are very important and valuable. I wonder though…can you do what she does?"

"Which is?"

"You know there was this ball of white light that came out of her hand when one of my men was trying to get her. She's quite powerful, isn't she?"

"Let her go," Abigail snapped. "It's me you want, not her. She doesn't matter in this. You wanted me and now here I am. So what are you going to do about it?"

Russell looked her over then chuckled softly. "Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters."

"Wait, what? No." Abigail moved to help Bill get out of the men's hold, but Eric's grip on her upper arm stopped her. He pulled her back to his chest and she saw that he had let go of Sookie.

As Russell walked up the stairs, he continued, "Then, my dear, I will have Lorena kill him."

"No!" Sookie shouted which seemed to anger Russell as Lorena protested, "But-But wha-"

"Do not defy me!" Russell yelled. "I am your king!"

Lorena obeyed him and bowed her head in obedience.

"Take Miss Stackhouse and Miss Thornes into the library, Eric. I wanna ask them a few questions after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage."

Russell left them as he traveled up the stairs, looking frustrated.

"Bill, we'll get you out of here," Abigail promised Bill who nodded in understanding as he was being dragged out of the house.

"If you do kill him," Sookie angrily threatened Lorena. "I. Will. Kill. You."

Lorena bared her fang at them and snapped, "Oh, please, please try. Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you," Abigail heard Eric growl lowly in his chest and she felt her anger rise at Lorena at the insult about Godric. "I would just love to rip you open and wear your rib cage as a hat."

Abigail didn't know how or when she had managed to get out Eric's grip, but she then saw her hand around Lorena's throat and she was also slammed into a wall. Abigail squeezed her throat and hissed, "If you fucking come near my family, you vampire slut. I. WILL. END. YOU."

"Is that supposed to be a threat," Lorena chuckled though Abigail could see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"No," Abigail said simply. "It's a promise."

Abigail was torn away from Lorena by Eric. Lorena glared at them then stormed off in rage.

* * *

"So what is your plan here?" Abigail inquired Eric as they stood in the library. "You know you're looking kind of crazy with all the constant pacing back and forth?"

"So happy that you're awake again," Eric said sarcastically which made her roll her eyes at him. " I need to think…so be quite."

"Did you even care about me," Abigail questioned.

"I never said that. Maybe you dreamt it?" He suggested. "Do you mind? I'm still trying to think."

"One, I do mind and two, oh, thinking must be hard for you, huh?" Abigail sassed.

Abigail could visibly see the anger welling up inside of Eric. She stood by the fireplace as Sookie sat in a chair. Abigail wanted to get on his nerves, knowing that he would lose his temper and spill something.

"I don't care what you think nor do I care about it. I think you're starting to go delusional now."

Abigail raised her eyebrows at that. "Oh, really?" Eric nodded. "So what if I were to tell you that I kissed someone…and that I liked kissing him and we even cuddled together? Don't believe me then ask Sookie since she was there."

Eric sped up to her and pinned her body against the wall beside the fireplace. His lips crashed into hers, kissing her passionately though completely devouring her. All seemed to be forgotten right now as they kissed each other. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. For some reason, she needed to be closer to Eric. She thought that it was probably the bond and her hormones talking right now, but she ignored them for now. Eric's tongue seemed to try to tame hers, trying to be the dominant one in their relationship, but she was no damsel or submission when it came to him.

Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, molding her body-every curve of it into his own body. She was sure that Eric could feel every single part of her body since it was pushed up against his and the fact that she was wearing nothing, but a long flimsy nightgown. His hands gripped her and she moaned softly, moving her lips against his own.

He broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to regain their composure. Abigail could tell from the hardening in Eric's jaw that he was beyond jealous and angry right now.

"Is this true?" Eric questioned, jealously mixed in with fury rang in his voice.

"It wasn't real," Abigail told him honestly. "It…it's not the same as when we've kissed."

"Is this real…will you finally stop running away from me?" Eric asked softly as his hands gently cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Will I finally be able to trust you?" She asked. "How can I be with you if I can't you? You've honestly given me no reason to-even right now."

"I have a plan." Eric said.

"What is it then?"

"Abby-"

"No, Eric, if you want me to trust you then you will tell me then…"

"I can't, but I can tell you that I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was human." Eri said cryptically.

Abigail shook her head. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that you and I have something in common now. This will give us what we want which is the vengeance and justice that we crave for our loss."

"Why are you being so crypt?"

"Trust me." He insisted.

"Eric-"

"Jag älskar dig." He said without hesitation. (I love you.)

Abigail looked into his eyes, searching for truth and she let out a breathless gasp when she saw that it was lie or now trick that he was playing on her, "What?"

Eric suddenly sped away from her and across the room, a creepy happy smile on his face as he looked at Russell who came into the room just seconds lat after they broke away from each other.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. A husband's work is never done." Russell greeted. Then tuned to Eric and commanded. "Take Miss Thornes with you to your room while I question Miss Stackhouse here…alone."

"As you wish."

Eric gripped her arm, yanking her out of the library and then speeding them upstairs.

They flew into a bedroom which looked like the completely opposite of hers which was dressed in bright only colors, his were dark colors. She heard Eric lock the door behind her. She felt this sense of security with Eric…like she was safe with him. These kinds of feelings had never happened to her before.

_Was it because he said those three little words to me? Is that why I am like this around him?_

Abigail turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him.

Eric's arms immediately went around her and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They kissed each other hard on the lips as they fell on top of the bed.

Abigail broke their kiss and her chest heaved up and down drawing Eric's brief attention to her breasts. Her nipples hardened and poked through the fabric of the nightgown.

"I trust you," Abigail heard herself muttering. "I don't know how…or even why, but I-I do."

She chuckled softly when Eric smiled down at her, his smile somewhat happy and yet actually genuine. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then trailed his cool lips down her body. First her jaw, then her neck and in the valley just between her breasts. His hands shot out and grabbed her breasts in his large hands. She let a soft moan escape her mouth as she watched Eric kneaded them together, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Eric's hands started to pull down her dress and off of her body. He straddled her legs on the bed and gazed down at her naked body that was now on display just for his eyes. Eric's eyes were hungrily on every part and curve of her body. His finger trailed very softly down her body, teasing her.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I've missed being inside of you."

_Shit. Damn this man…_

She shivered as his hand grabbed one breast while his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans pressed roughly against her inner thigh, but that only excited her a little more since he had already known what she liked. His tongue swirling around it, tugging on it with his teeth, his fangs brushed them as well. She closed her eyes and very softly moaned his name.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Russell wants you to bring down the girl for questioning."

Eric groaned into her chest and as he leaned on his arms, his face just hovering above her breasts. He came back up her body and kisses her on the lips.

"We will finish this later, Goldilocks." Eric promised her, his hand putting a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately while smiling down at her.

"Oh I would despair if we didn't," she teased.

Eric chuckled in response as he sat up and Abigail blushed as she saw the huge bulge in his jeans staring right at her.

_Holy shit. I can't believe I did that to him… my vagina must be magical._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I really hoped you like this chapter because one very important thing happened…Eric finally confesses his feelings to her, but this won't mean that they're together or that they will have a happily ever after because shit is going to get really crazy, trust me.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	24. Daddy Issues

Abigail hesitantly sat down in front of the man who destroyed her life. So many questions swirled inside of her mind as she looked at Russell.

Russell was so calm that it kind of irritated her a little bit as they sat across each other. He chuckled softly and raised his arms in air, gesturing to their surroundings as he laughed, "Here we are, my dear…twenty years later."

"A cruel joke if you ask me," Abigail replied coldly.

"I heard some interesting things." Russell informed her. "I know what you are."

Abigail let out a rich laugh. "I doubt that."

Russell leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "I know what you are. You are quite extraordinary and I don't particularly like the Authority so what they find interesting, I find very intriguing. What they hate, I like and what they like, I hate-do you see how different we are? Anyways so I know that you're half of a vampire." Russell laughed and he looked so much in awe at her.

Abigail felt her heart stop and her mind swirled with even more questions like who the fuck betrayed her.

"Who told you?" she growled.

"You don't need to concern yourself with them right now," Russell brushed off. "Now what exactly can you do?"

"Fuck you," she snarled. "Do you think that I am going to tell you out of all people?"

Russell laughed again. "You turned out to be a feisty little thing. Who would've guessed? Then again even when we saw how stubborn you were, hiding out in that closet so I guess that it's no surprise."

"Why did you kill them?"

"Let's play a game. I ask a question, you answer and then you ask a question and I'll answer. Deal?"

Abigail eyed him curiously. "Fine."

"I'll go first.

Abigail sighed and crossed her legs, leaning back against the sofa. "I can do many things. I don't have fangs…not yet at least. When vampire blood is in my system then I have their powers." Abigail had this cold look on her face as she asked, "Why did you kill my foster family?"

He sighed. "They were in my way…loose ends that needed to be tied up real nice and tight. What kind of powers do you have?"

"I don't have as much speed as them, but it's still faster than a human. I have super hearing and a great amount of strength, but only for a couple of minutes then I get tired and it takes too much energy out of me, but I think that maybe if I have a lot of vampire blood in me then I can do so much more…it depends on vampire."

"So what you're saying is that it's almost like you're copying their powers depending on their age, correct?" Russell concluded.

"My turn," she snapped. "How were they involved with you exactly?"

"Talbot tells my often that I am a greedy little boy. I like to take my treasures which happened to be you since you were so goddamn special. They had you. I've known about you since before you were even born when you were still inside of your mother's stomach. I know your father too. My turn. Answer my question from before."

"Yes, it's like I'm copying them. Only my strength against them doubles for some unknown reason. How well do you know my birth parents?"

"Not much about your mother since she was human, but I don't believe that and now I know that you're cousins with Miss Stackhouse and she's not human, well…your father loved her very much, but would never turn her much against Talbot's and I constant suggestions. He was a love sick fool and a martyr, but still a ripper he was." Russell laughed at a memory unknown to her, but it must've been an inside joke.  
"He was a true vampire and I had admired him. Do you know what he did to the people that have wronged him?"

"What did he do?" Abigail asked softly.

"He would do more than just kill them. Mercy was clearly not in his vocabulary. He would kill an entire family then leave one survivor to suffer with the great loss of knowing that they have no one. That they have no happiness and feel so alone in the world. Then he would make sure that that person would go on and live to have children…then he would do the same thing again and again and again. Like ripping away someone's happiness. I asked him why he did this and do you know what he told me…he said to me that death would be too kind to them."

"What…I don't understand your relationship to him and then his relationship to Godric."

Russell rolled his eyes. "He never liked Godric…until he met your mother of course. He was a womanizer…loved by every woman who had met him. He wouldn't dare love a human, thought of them as only a food source and his eyes in the daylight of course. He was cleverer than anyone. The human race was below him-they bowed before him and worshiped him. He was a _**God**_."

"You seem to praise him a lot…why is that?"

"Well…a vampire is always loyal to their maker."

Abigail froze. "He's your maker?"

Russell smiled smugly. "Looks like you and I are brother and sister…we're family."

"Of fucking course we are," Abigail grumbled. "We're only family in vampire terms, we're not blood."

"Your father's blood runs through my veins as well as yours."

"Why did he turn you?"

"He said he saw something in me-a great darkness just like him. What do you know about your father?"

"All I know is that he died to protect me and my mother. Godric told me that he broke the vampire laws and was forced to kill him even though he didn't want to, actually he wanted to set him free, but my father had refused saying that he knew too much. He would not reveal my mother's identity to anyone, but yet you know her."

Russell laughed loudly causing her to shift in her sit a little. "I was there when he met her. He became so obsessed with her and he's known not to love anyone really. So anyone who knew of him thought that it was odd especially after all these years. To think that he would have probably still been alive if it weren't for her-your mother."

"You're blaming my mother for his death, aren't you? That's why you hate Godric so much because he was the one that killed your maker and that's why you're doing all of this for vengeance. That's why you killed my foster family because they were in your way of getting to me. You want to kill me, don't you?"

"You look so much like her though you have his eyes."

"Go to hell," she snarled.

"Those people were only supposed to find you and give you to me, not keep you. I knew it was foolish to trust humans, but no, Talbot thought that they could probably be trusted after all these years and that maybe they've changed and all that bullshit."

"What's my father's name?"

Russell suddenly stood up and said sternly, "Time's up. Besides I have things to do that require my immediate attention. You're welcome to join if you want…" Russell bent down and looked in her eyes as he taunted, "Sister."

A moment passed between them then suddenly Talbot bursts into the room with Eric on his tail. Talbot looks angry and Eric looks impassively at the both of them.

"No," Talbot snaps angrily. "You never take me anywhere. I am putting my foot down, you either take Eric or Abby, and you cannot have them both. I need someone to entertain me since you're always away on business."

"We're family though." Russell argues. "She needs to see for herself what the world is truly like."

"Family?" Eric questioned in confusion, his brows knitted.

"Oh yeah, asshole…didn't you know?" Abigail snorted. "He's my vampire brother since my father was his maker a very, very, very long time ago. They were as thick as thieves."

"Until your mother came into the picture of course," Russell replied amusingly then looked at Talbot. "Have one of the others entertain you?"

"No," Talbot said stubbornly. "I want Abby."

"Abigail," she corrected calmly. _Why the fuck am I so calm around these people? Seriously, shouldn't I be already planning my escape and yet here I am…sitting calmly beside my vampire brother and nephew and my…err, I don't actually know what to call Eric right now? _

"Why do you want her so badly?" Russell inquired.

_My boyfriend?_

"I just do because you can't have them both." Talbot insisted.

_My lover?_

"Why not?! We're related anyways by my maker. She should know where she came from."

_My friend with benefits? _

Talbot scoffed then laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, please, you just want another one of _**him**_. You've always loved him even when he betrayed you for his human."

_My one-night stands?_

"I love you, Talbot and besides, he's my maker, of course I am still loyal to him because he made me into the vampire I am today. He gave me everything that I own…even you, my dear husband."

_Should I just tell people when they ask that it's complicated?_

"I want to go with Talbot," Abigail suddenly answered as she stood up.

Talbot smiled widely then clapped his hands together. "See? I told you, my darling, she likes me better. Even when she was a girl."

Talbot grabbed Abigail's hand and started to pull her out of the room saying, "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of a game?"

"I'm going to teach you many games actually. But first, you need a change of clothes." Talbot stopped walking on the stairs and turns to her. He holds her chin and says, "You're going to wear something beautiful."

"Yeah, I'm dripping with so much excitement," Abigail deadpanned.

Talbot sighed in disappointment and then let go of her chin. They both continue to walk up the stairs as Talbot muttered, "Like father like daughter."

* * *

Abigail felt herself being shaken up form her deep sleep. Her vision was blurred causing to briefly forget where she was and how she got there. But once her vision was clear, it all came back to her like a hard slap in the face. She remembered just a few hours ago, playing dress-up as she would like to call it with Talbot. He had dressed her in every type of clothing that he had. He would see what kind of colors fitted her skin better; darker or lighter ones.

She looked down at her attire and frowned as she saw a modern black silk nightgown on her body that left her arms bare and her special regions bare as well. She looked up into the faces of Tara and Sookie.

"Oh my god, Abby, you're alright!" Sookie said happily then hugged her tightly along with Tara.

"Please tell me you're both here to rescue me," Abigail pleaded as she pulled back.

Tara nodded quickly. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Abigail said and slipped on some ballerina slippers near the bed. They all followed Tara as they ran down the hallway and then quietly made their way down the stairs and out the door.

"We have to find Bill," Sookie informed Tara. "They took him to the slave quarters."

"Wait, Sook, isn't Lorena in there?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So she's twice Bill's age and stronger than us. We can't take her alone. Hell there is only three of use, one human, half vampire, and you who can shoot light out of their hands, but doesn't who to do it. We're sitting ducks right now," Abigail explained as they walked across a green opening of grass. She was so happy that it was daylight out right now.

"Yeah, she's right," Tara agreed. "How are we gonna save Bill if we can't even get outta here?"

"Maybe I can help?" a voice said from behind a couple of branches.

They all whirled around and widened their eyes at Alcide…who was butt naked, but luckily the branches were covering his, err…his private parts.

_Am I blushing? God damn it, I am, aren't I?! Stop blushing, you little fool, it's just Alcide…besides you have Eric…I think at least. _

"Wolf boy," Abigail exclaimed. "So lovely to see you again. Though now I really wished that you had clothes on so that I could hug you."

"Me too," Alcide said, a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. "We were so worried about you. I thought that they may have killed you or something, but then I realized that who I was talking about and I felt bad for your captors instead."

Abigail laughed and opened her mouth to reply, but Sookie cut in saying, "Enough your constant flirting with each other. How can you help us?"

"I brought a moving truck here and its light protected so while I drive, you'll be able to hide Bill in there," Alcide explained.

"That's actually perfect for us," Abigail agreed.

"I'm gonna go get Bill." Sookie said and ran into the slave quarters where Bill was being kept.

Literally after a moment of silence between the three of them, when Alcide opened his mouth, Sookie's scream rang out of the place.

Abigail was the first to run inside and she almost slipped on the blood that was all over the floor. She saw Sookie being bitten into viciously by a crazy and bloody looking Lorena who had blood all over her face from her "tears". Bill laid helplessly on the floor in his own blood as Lorena feasted on Sookie.

Abigail saw a gun under the table and she thought that maybe it had slid under there from someone. She quickly grabbed it, not caring that Bill's blood was all over her thighs and hands. It was slippery because of the blood, but she didn't care.

She heard Lorena ask Sookie just as she aimed the gun at her back, "What are you?"

Abigail cocked the gun and replied coldly, "Funny you should ask because I'm the bitch that's going to kill you."

**BANG!**

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME! Keep reviewing though because I love to read what you guys think about the chapter or story. I will explain more of Abigail's father and I hope it made somewhat understanding to you, but Russell will explain more about her father and reveal his identity which will be surprising actually, but also a little bit cheesy. I'm actually kind of nervous to have this chapter out and then that specific chapter out as well. So here's to hoping that you all like with what I've come up with.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	25. Escape From Satan's Kingdom

It was like slow motion or something because when the wooden bullet went straight into Lorena's heart, she exploded into a million pieces causing her gooey blood and guts to fly everywhere. The guts splashed onto Sookie's dress and all over Bill and luckily it didn't get on Abigail.

Sookie quickly knelled beside an unconscious bloody Bill and tried to get him to wake up. Just then Alcide and Tara came running in.

"What happened?" Alcide asked worriedly.

"I killed Lorena who was trying to kill Sookie. Oh, and Bill's unconscious." Abigail told them, her gun still in her hand.

"Are you sure he ain't dead?" Tara questioned, looking terrified almost.

"He isn't dead," Sookie said hysterically as she unshackled his wrists. "If he were then he would look like this."

Sookie brought up the guts in her hand and waved them around at Tara to show her.

"We've got to get out of here." Alcide warned them. "There's wolves all over the place."

"I know," Sookie said.

"It's only a matter of time before they come-"

Sookie's head whipped up to him as she said angrily with teary eyes, "I. Said. I. Know." She threw aside the silver chains and looked up at them. "Please, help me wrap him up."

Tara looked dumbfounded. "We ain't got that kind of-"

"We're not leaving him behind," Abigail snapped angrily. "Now come on and help him. Wrap him up in the tarp."

They both cursed under their breaths and if it weren't for their time of the essence then she would've smiled at how not so different Tara and Alcide were.

While Tara grabbed Bill's legs, Alcide grabbed under his armpits. They lifted him up and put him in the tarp then proceed to wrap him. The door slammed opened and Abigail whirled around with her gun aiming for Debbie.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Debbie said sarcastically as she pointed her gun at them, but mostly at Abigail since she too had a gun in her hand. "A vampire burrito? For me."

"I don't know what it is about you V heads that just make me want to punch you all in the fucking face," Abigail said coldly.

Debbie scoffed and angrily, "Who are you calling a V head, fangbanger?"

"Who are you calling a fangbanger, cheater?" Abigail taunted.

"I will kill you, bitch!"

"Not if I pull the trigger first and I've already done this too many times to know about the odds of you actually shooting me." Abigail told her, her face cold and impassive. "I've lived with an FBI agent for a very long time, had a two thousand year old vampire boyfriend and vampire friends, I'm half-vampire who's chalked full of Viking blood, and I managed to escape a psychopath who raped and tortured not just me, but other girls as well and more times than I can count, and was planning on making me his bride. I've also been in the fucking foster system and also managed to kill another serial killer psychopath and escape my vampire brother so if you think that for one second that I am going to let myself die by _your wolf whore _hands then I can assure you that you are fucking mistaken."

"Bring it on, you blonde bitch!"

"Anytime," Abigail snapped.

"Abby, I got this," Alcide warned her.

"You ain't got shit," Debbie yelled.

"Ain't no way you're pulling that trigger. This ain't you," Alcide argued. "That's the V talking. This ain't who you are."

"Alcide, I've been listening in and she ain't exactly misrepresenting herself," Sookie warned him.

Debbie turned her gun to Sookie and drawled out, "Okay, freak. Your mind-reading shit's getting real fucking old."

"Debbie. Debbie, look at me. Look at me." Alcide said quickly, his eyes pleading with hers to stop. Her face softened as he told her softly, "You loved me once. I know you did."

Tears started to come down Debbie's face and she confessed through her crying, "I'd given up everything for you…but you wouldn't even give me a baby."

Abigail's eyes closed as she thought, _Bingo…she finds this as her revenge, probably thinks that killing him will make it go away. That's probably why she cheated on him in the first place. I kind of feel bad for her now._

"I'm sorry," Alcide said sadly, his eyes shameful.

Just like that, Debbie was back to being angry. "Oh, you're sorry? What was it that you said to me?! What happened to, 'I won't bring another one of our kind into this world.' It's too late for you to be sorry!"

"It's never too late," Alcide pleaded with her. "You want to talk about it, we can talk about it. Just. Let. Them. Go."

He came closer and she waved the gun at him shouting, "Back off."

"This ain't you."

"This is who I am now," Debbie said as she scratched the brand mark on her back.

"No, baby. It's just a scar. We all got scars." Alcide pleaded again with her. He took another step towards her. "Just give me the gun."

"That was your last step." Debbie warned him then held the gun with one hand.

Sookie suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and damn was she a screamer. Tara used this as a distraction and lunged for Debbie who turned to shoot her, but Abigail shot her quickly in the thigh. Debbie yelled out in pain and Tara slammed her against the wall causing the gun to fly out of her hands which Alcide grabbed.

Tara held her forearm against Debbie's throat and had her pinned tightly against the wall. "Fuck you, bitch. I will kill you."

"Go ahead and try," Tara snapped.

"Get off of me," Debbie said.

Coot came running in yelling, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Alcide growled at him who growled in return and was prepared to wolf out and lunge at him, but Alcide shot him in the chest. Coot fell to his knees then his eyes turned yellow which meant that he was changing, but one clear shot to the head ended that as he fell face down onto the floor. Debbie screamed and then wailed as Tara let go of her and she fell to her knees beside Coot, almost afraid to touch him as she cried.

Alcide raised the gun at her head and ordered them, "Go. Go on and get him in the van."

"You sure," Abigail asked as Sookie and Tara carried Bill outside.

Alcide nodded to her. "Go, I got this, Abby."

Abigail back out with her gun still raised at Debbie just in case then she lowered it and helped them put Bill into the back of the van.

"Close the door," Sookie told them.

Abigail eyed Bill cautiously. "Are you sure?"

Sookie looked her straight in the eyes as she said, "Yes."

Abigail sighed and saw that she was telling the truth. Tara looked incredulously at them as she said, "No fucking way am I letting you in there!"

"Close the door," Sookie screamed at them.

Alcide came out and said, "We don't got time for this. We got company." They all heard the howls in the distance. Alcide closed the door on Sookie and while Tara sat in the middle between Abigail and Alcide.

Alcide stepped on the gas and they took off of the property with the wolves on their tails, running beside them. Abigail saw one on her side and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked, her eyes still terrified and her body language tense.

Abigail cocked her gun and answered, "I'm going to take the dogs out for a walk to heaven."

Abigail went out the window and fired her gun twice, one bullet missed the wolf, but the second one hit him in the head. She came back inside just as Alcide violently moved the van to the other side, Abigail heard the whimpers as Tara questioned him, "Did you just-"

"Yeah," Alcide replied.

The wolves shifted into their humans forms as they drove into the dirt road and away from there. They were going very fast, but Abigail didn't mind and she had forgotten that all she was wearing was the black silk nightgown with nothing underneath it that Talbot had dressed her in unfortunately.

Alcide glanced over at Tara and advised her, "You need to try and relax."

Tara huffed. "Relax? I ain't even breathed for a week."

Abigail saw that haunted look become evident onto Tara's face like she had seen her truest nightmare and will be forever scarred because of it. She looked absolutely terrified. Abigail knew that feeling all too well to know that if she didn't take Alcide's advise then surely she would go mad.

"Then try to," Alcide replied. "Take a breath…you need it."

Tara stared off into the distance and inhaled then exhaled for an entire minute. After a couple of minutes of driving, Abigail's brows knitted in confusion when she heard, _"Bill…stop."_

She slowly turned towards them and listened in again, _"Cut it out, Bill. No, please…stop…i- it."_

Then her eyes widened when she heard vicious snarling and skin tearing. Abigail screamed, "STOP THE CAR!"

Alcide stepped on the brake and they went forwards. Abigail unbuckled her seat beat as fast as possible then she somehow sped over to the back of the van, but she never even noticed that she did it. She opened the back of the van and froze as she saw Sookie lying unconscious with blood spilt over the sides of her neck and a fully awake and yet disoriented Bill lying beside her. Tara and Alcide

Bill sat up and asked worriedly, "What happened?"

"You're fucking asking me?!" Tara yelled at him.

Tara climbed in beside Sookie and so did Abigail, her hands afraid to touch Sookie. She barely heard what was happening around her because she was too worried and scared about Sookie. She saw Tara kick Bill out of the van and scream at him. Alcide quickly closed the back of the van and Abigail whispered to Sookie, "Come on, you crazy blonde. Please wake up. You're not going to die on me-not right now." Tears were in the corners of her eyes. "I can't lose you too, Sook."

Abigail held Sookie's head in her lap and pushed her hair out of her face as Tara said, "Don't you fucking die on me, Sookie."

* * *

"_She doesn't have a blood type."_

Those were the words that rang in Abigail's eyes as she looked down at Sookie laying almost dead in the hospital bed as Alcide, Lafayette, and Tara stood by her side along with Jason.

"I understand that this is head, but as the responsible party here…" the lawyer told her and Jason. "There's certain decisions that you might have to make."

"I ain't responsible," Jason replied immediately. "Abby's the one responsible so you should talk to her instead."

"But you are next of kin," the lawyer protested. "She is only a first cousin, she can't-"

"First of all, she ain't no just first cousin and some shit. Second, can you just leave them alone please," Lafayette cut her off.

"But I-"

"I said, leave them alone," Lafayette said more sternly to her. "Go find somebody else's organs to harvest or some shit like that."

The lawyer nodded. "I'm sorry." Then she bowed her head and walked quickly away.

Abigail looked gratefully at him and he gave her a small smile. Abigail's hand tightened a little around Sookie's as she turned her eyes back to her.

"Fuck her. This shit ain't over," Lafayette told them.

"This makes no sense," Tara whispered. "How can Sookie not have a blood type? You got one?"

"AB-negative," Jason answered.

"You?" Tara asked her.

Abigail closed her eyes and then stuttered when she opened them, but she couldn't meet their eyes, "I-I really don't know because I-I…never, um-"

Lafayette's gentle hand came onto her back and he rubbed it saying, "It's alright, Abs. You don't have to tell us."

She couldn't help, but crack a smile at Lafayette's nickname for her. "Thanks."

"Sook ain't never been sick before…definitely never stayed in a hospital. Wasn't even born in one." Jason confessed.

"I didn't know that." Tara said.

Jason chuckled then explained to them, "Yeah, our mama was always waiting till the last minute to do everything. And Sook, she was coming out real fast, so there wasn't any time. Our daddy had to deliver her on the dining-room table. Saw more of it then I cared to." Jason's smile fell and he looked sad then. "You think it's all this vampire blood she's had that did this to her?"

"It ain't the blood she drank that did this," Tara told him. "It's the piece-of-shit vampire she drank it from. He's nothing, but ash now and good riddance."

Jason leaned down and held Sookie's other hand as a tear slowly slid down his cheek. "Don't you do this to me, Sook." Jason held his hand out to her and she grabbed it, gripping it tightly. "You're all we got, Sook. We still fucking need you."

Abigail gulped the thump in her throat as she said, "Please…come back."

Tara's hand came onto Sookie's shoulder. "I fucking need you too."

"Come on, y'all. Stop cussing at her." Lafayette told them softly. "We're gonna figure this thing out."

* * *

_Abigail's eyes shot open and she squinted her eyes at the very bright sunlight that was shined upon her. She felt grass between her fingers when she spread them out and she quickly sat up. She glanced around and saw that she was in the cemetery, but it was daylight and looked so beautiful and full of light. There were small chandeliers glittering in the sunlight as they hung on the trees. There were all kinds of beautiful flowers around her and up on the trees. It looked so peaceful and yet still so amazingly beautiful everywhere she looked. _

_Abigail stood up and saw that she was wearing a white one shoulder pleated bodice gathered long chiffon skirt that trailed behind her. She honestly looked like a goddess in this dress or the dress itself looked like it should be worn by one at least. The dress was long and flowing and she saw that her hair was longer and curler. She also had one small diamond chandelier earrings and appeared to be barefoot, but for some reason that really didn't bother her. _

"_You're here," a voice said behind her. _

_Abigail whirled around and questioned the beautiful woman, "Who are you? And where is here?"_

"_You're in the passing portals between the other lands to home."_

"_Where is home?"_

"_Here," the woman answered then grabbed her hands. "With us."_

"_I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

_The woman chuckled. "You look so much like her."_

"_Who's her?"_

"_Your mother," the woman answered. "My name's Claudine. I'm a friend."_

"_How do I know that?"_

_Claudine opened her mouth to reply, but Sookie's voice came first, "Abigail! You're here!"_

_Abigail whirled around with wide eyes as Sookie embraced her. "You're okay…"_

"_They were right. They said that you would somehow find your way here. I'm fine here," Sookie told her. "It's so much fun here. Oh, I've been dancing all over the place."_

"_You should come back with us," Claudine told her. _

"_Come back with you where?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Our home." She answered. "It's more beautiful than anything you can imagine."_

"_How do you get there," Abigail asked as Claudine walked all of them to a glittering pond. Claudine bent down and filled a glass full of water and handed it to her. Abigail drank all of the water and giggled at it then smiled warmly at them, feeling good._

"_Just swim."_

_Sookie looked worriedly at the pond and her voice ran through Abigail's mind: __**Hate deep water. Mama and Daddy were killed by water. Don't. Can't swim.**_

_Abigail widened her eyes and chuckled softly, "Oh my God! I can hear your thoughts, Sook."_

_Sookie shook her head and then smiled widely. "But how? I thought that you couldn't do that."_

"_I don't know either."_

_Claudine laughed softly. "That's because of your mother, Abigail. She's runs through your veins, filling it with only her light. Come and swim."_

"_You see I can't swim…" Sookie told her._

_**Do not fear the water. It wasn't the water that killed them. **__Claudine's voice rang through her mind too._

"_If it wasn't the water that killed them, then what did?" Sookie questioned. _

_There was this eeriness that came over them and they both looked up to the sky and saw darkness cowering over all of them and Claudine whispered, "The dark approaches."_

_All of the people around them froze and then they whispered terrifyingly to each other as they started to run towards the pond and then jump inside of it. _

"_You have to come with us," Claudine told them as she helped people into the water. "It's not safe for either of you anymore. Especially you, Abigail. Your mother never wanted this life for you."_

"_Did you…Did you see her before? Is she still alive? Where is she?" Abigail questioned._

"_I'm sorry, but we must discuss this later. There isn't time." Claudine told her._

"_We're not going with you," Sookie argued._

"_We don't even know you so how can you expect us to trust you," Abigail inquired. _

"_Please, you must come with us."_

"_Why?" Sookie asked quickly._

"_They will steal your light."_

"_What light?"_

"_Abigail, Sookie."_

"_No."_

_Claudine whispered to Sookie and Abigail, "Do not let them take your light. Abigail, you must choose the light and do not follow the darkness that follows the vampire Viking."_

"_What are you-"_

"_You're in love with him," Claudine cut her off then cupped her face. "This creature of darkness will only bring you pain and steal your light. Do not let him for I fear that your mother's history will repeat itself in your life."_

_Abigail stepped away from her and shook her head. "No. Eric isn't like that. He's-"_

"_A vampire." Was all Claudine said before she stepped into the pond and then glanced back at them, her eyes suddenly filled with…disappointment? "Oh Gods no, you are in love with him-madly in love. It's already begun now…"_

_Then everything went black…_

_Abigail woke up again inside of a basement, but now she was still wearing her nightgown from before. She heard the beautiful humming sound coming from a woman upstairs. Abigail slowly walked up the stairs and hesitantly opened the door. Abigail saw that the house was normal looking and looked to good to raise a family in. She pushed open one of the white doors and she found herself looking odd and out of place in there because while everything was bright and blended in with each other, she wore black. _

_She saw a woman with wavy gold hair that nearly touched the ground as she was rocking a white bundle in her arms singing a song softly to the baby in her arms that Abigail had recognized, but didn't know why. _

_**Hhhhmmm**_

_**Oh little bird how young you are...**_

_**Soon you will become a strong little dove...**_

_**Dancing in sunlight with nothing but roses surrounding your bare little toes…**_

_**Oh, my little dove, how you will someday raise your wings and then begin to fly…**_

_The woman kissed the baby's head and Abigail could not see her face, but she heard her whisper, "My little dove… your father and I love you very much."_

"_ABBY! WAKE UP!" she heard Alcide's voice come into the dream. "ABIGAIL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BLOODSUCKER?!"_

"_No," Abigail said. "Wait!" _

"_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER," Bill's voice came in._

"_THEN WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE WAKING UP?!" Sookie's voice came in. "ABBY! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"_

_Abigail walked towards her with her hand out to touch her. "I'm not…I don't even know what she looks like…please, don't make go."_

"_Always and Forever, my little love," the beautiful woman whispered to the baby. _

"_WAIT!" Abigail yelled as she felt herself weakening and then blacking out again. _

Abigail jolted up in the chair and looked around frantically. She stood up, not caring about Alcide's hands around her. "Where is she?" she whispered.

"Where is who?" Tara questioned.

Abigail's let out short and quick breaths as she looked quickly around the hospital room, now struggling in Alcide's arms which were now wrapped around her, holding her arms down as she practically shouted, "My mother! Where is she?!"

"Calm down," Alcide ordered her, but she only violently struggled in her arms.

"What the fuck is happening to her?" Lafayette demanded.

"She needs calm down, her heart beating too fast to the point where if she doesn't, she may have a heart attack." Bill informed them.

Abigail felt like she couldn't breathe right now and blood pounded through her ears as well as the heart beats around her.

**What the fuck is happening to her?!** She heard Tara think.

**Jesus fucking Christ! She's gonna lose her shit right now!** Lafayette thought as well.

**What should we do?! What should we do?!** Jason thought frantically.

**Why isn't anybody helping her?!** Sookie thought.

**I can't be around her like this anymore…God she's driving me crazy,** Alcide thought.

It was all too much and then more thoughts started to sink into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she should and whimpered in pain. She felt something on her mouth and felt air going inside of her mouth. The blood and heart beats pounding in her ears suddenly died down and she felt like she could breathe again. Abigail opened her eyes as she saw that Alcide had an oxygen mask against her mouth as she lay on top of his chest with his arm around her torso.

"You're alright, Christy," Alcide cooed as he stroked her hair.

Abigail smiled lazily up at him then chuckled. He pulled the mask away and she asked, "What happened?"

They all stared at her with wide eyes and she shrugged. Sookie spoke up, "You started to go crazy. And no offence, honey, but you were batshit crazy. You started to scream and just-"

"Scare the living lights out of us," Jason told her.

"Oh," she whispered. "Sorry for that. I really don't know what happened…but I could hear all of your thoughts all at once and it just made me a little crazy I guess."

"Wait, you can read minds too?!" Tara asked.

Abigail shook her head. "No…yes…I don't know-maybe. I'm starting to get a headache now from all this nonsense. Seriously, it's just sad now."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME FOR ME TO HANDLE SOMETIMES! KEEP IT UP!**

**So sorry that there was no Eric in this chapter, but he will return next one, I promise. School's starting so I won't update as much as I have this summer, but I will try to get something out for you guys. I might have one up Sunday, but I still don't…could be Monday maybe-depends really on how I lazy I am that day. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Oh and THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR THOSE 100 FREAKING FOLLOWERS. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I can't stop smiling right now. Now let's get to either 90 or 95 on reviews, guys!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	26. Goldilocks And The Three Bears

"Wolf boy, I'm fine." Abigail groaned as she cleaned her bedroom as Alcide sat on her bed.

It had been only a day and a half since the hospital and she tried not to think about Eric and Claudine's warning. Luckily, it was daylight out right now and she would have to wait till night to see if he would come-

_No! Stop it! You won't be that girl who sits around and waits for some guy even if he is a gorgeous and completely insane thousand year old Viking vampire._

She had to focus on her family right now. Sookie and Jason need her…besides Jason wants her to help him with getting into the law enforcement career which actually made her kind of proud because he said that he wanted to be a hero for once and not the screw-up.

"No, you're not. It's okay not to be. Listen, Abby, you don't have to be always so strong all the time," he tried to reason with her.

Abigail rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. "I'm cool as a cumber, okay? I'm perfectly fine."

"You can all the sudden read minds now," he told her. "You went crazy for a second there. You looked so much in pain. I ain't leaving you alone right now."

"I swear, wolf boy, that I am going to beat the living daylights out of you someday," she told him which made him laugh amusingly. "What? You don't think that I could do it?! Come at me then."

"I don't care what you say and you can fight me all you want on this, but I ain't leaving you, Abigail Thornes," Alcide said. "You're stuck with me for life now."

Abigail sighed and sat on the bed next to him as she said, "Why do you have to be a good guy? Seriously, you're like…like Superman sometimes."

"What do you know, Goldilocks," Alcide started. "You had three bears after your heart."

She raised an elegant eyebrow at him and smirked. "Please, do explain your imagination to me."

"Well, you had that vampire Godric, me, and Eric Northman. Now I don't know about you, but it seems to me that you attract trouble and danger."

Abigail chuckled softly. "So you're all like moths to a flame…get too close and you just might burn."

He gazed at her for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips as she heard his thoughts,

**She deserves better than Eric Northman…she doesn't-shouldn't keep fighting for her life like this. None of them should. **

**God, she's so beautiful right now. I can't stay still around her when she looks like an angel. Northman doesn't deserve her-no one does really. Not even me. **

Abigail shook her head and said, "Fine. Stay, but I am going to go talk to Tara for a moment."

She turned to leave, but Alcide's hand around her wrist stopped her. "Hey, what you said to Debbie about the…the being raped and him wanting to you to become his bride. When did that-"

Her hand cupped his cheek as she said softly, "Can we please not talk about this, Alcide? You're like my best friend now a-and I need time to…um, it's hard to talk about that."

"Say no more. I understand, but I want to let you know that I am here for you if you need to talk," Alcide told her.

Abigail nodded and then he let go of her wrist. She padded down the hallway in her usual attire only this time she was barefoot. She softly knocked on the door and told Tara that it was her. After a moment, Tara said for her to come in.

She opened the door and then closed it behind her. She laid beside Tara and said, "Should I even ask that dreadful question?"

"No," Tara muttered. "Because I would probably tell you some kind of lie anyways."

Abigail chuckled. "I wouldn't blame you, but sometimes it's good to talk to someone about it."

"Like who?!" Tara demanded. "No one knows what I've been through."

"I do," Abigail said and Tara immediately turned her head towards her. "But we're not talking about me right now. We're talking about you so…" Abigail turned on her side and continued, "Tell me about it."

Tara's reluctant lip quivered as she stared up into the ceiling. "His name was Franklin and when I had met him…it was after I tried to kill myself and he was a one night stand. He seemed so normal, Abby. Harmless even though I guess that makes me a fucking idiot for thinking that way towards a vampire."

Abigail shook her head. "No, Tara, it's not. He knew how to manipulate people and make them believe his story. It will never be your fault. Believe me when I say that you're not alone in those kinds of thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Tara asked "innocently" then sniffled.

Abigail scoffed lightly. "Why did he pick me? Is something wrong with me? Why does this keep happening to me? Will my life always be this way? Why did he do those things to me? Why does God hate me so much to make life so cruel?"

A tear slide down Tara's cheek as her face twisted in sadness and pain. "Believe me, I know what you went through. The monster who did those things to you was exactly like the man who did those same kind of things to me as well."

"What d-did he do?"

"His name was Joe Gray. He put some kind of drug in my drinks and he…I woke up tied to a chair in front of a dinner table filled with food as he sat across from me. He dressed me in a dress that showed every part of my body and he knew that it humiliated me since we had been dating for a month at the time. Although the police told me that he knew me five months prior and then proceeded to stalk me. He was so handsome and nice and sweet, but then he showed me his-his scrapbook which happened to be full of other girls who looked like me in there."

Abigail closed her eyes and inhaled a quick breath. "He had taken pictures of them alive and then dead with their personal items attached to the page as well so that he could relive the memory again and again…he raped me for God knows how many times when I was unconscious. Said that we were making love and that I would be his wife since I was so perfect. He wanted to put his babies inside of me-make me his prisoner and sex slave. He said that I was the one because I was a virgin…or that's what he thought. Luckily, my friend/roommate found us in time before he would find out that I gave up my virginity to someone I loved. I remember what he said to me before they took him."

"What did he say?" Tara asked hesitantly, there was horror in her eyes and they shared that same pain. Tara now laid on her side as well, facing her.

Abigail's eyes turned cold and hard. "He said that, 'I will always love you, Abigail Thornes'. After him, I never liked the word, 'love' because of how he used it. I still have nightmares about him and what my life would've been life if he had gotten what he wanted. I never drank alcohol again because of that too."

"Why?"

"Because then I would be reminded of that day-it's like a trigger for m-me. He made me feel so vulnerable and weak that I never wanted to ever feel like that way again."

"Who else knows about this?"

"You and my friend/ roommate/the FBI agent who saved me, Eva. She managed to hide that part of my life away. I've never told anyone else."

"I've been having these nightmares about him, but they don't seem like nightmares. They're like some fucked up nightmare where I want him and can't resist him."

"Those will go away along with his blood. It won't take that long, I promise. Hey, at least your monster is dead."

Tara's eyes widened. "The motherfucker is still alive!"

Abigail nodded. "I…Eva told me that he sends letters to me…like he's reminding me that he's still here."

"Why haven't they put him in the chair or something?!"

"I don't know why. Eva wouldn't tell me, she refused to, but I think that it may have to do with that he probably killed more people and he hid their bodies, but probably won't tell them."

"So they made a fucking deal with him?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but Tara, just because my monster is still alive and is able to somehow try to rule over my life, don't let Franklin rule yours too. He's dead. If you let him dictate your life then he will win…don't let the bad guys win this time."

"They only make me want to live on just to spite those fuckers," Tara told her as she held her hand.

"Good," Abigail smiled. "Welcome back, Tara."

"Thanks, Abs. It's nice to be back here instead of there."

"Oh, you mean Satan's Kingdom," Abigail quipped.

Tara laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I would describe that place."

* * *

"No, Janice…j-just listen to me. Stay there and call Dad," Alcide said as he paced back and forth on her porch as he held the phone in his hand.

Abigail peered up at him and wondered what was going on as she sat cross-legged on the chair.

"I'm on my way," he said then hung up the cursed under his breath.

"Debbie?" Abigail asked.

Alcide nodded. "Her and her pack of were-trash burned down my sister's salon. It's one like coming after me; it's another going after my family."

"I feel horrible," she told him as she stood up. "None of this would have happened if you didn't help us."

"No, don't go there and blame for yourself for Debbie's craziness. She was always craziness even before you came around. I just got to go and find her and deal with it before she hurts anyone else I love." Abigail nodded in understanding then Alcide turned and started to walk down the stairs, leaving, but he huffed and stopped. "Sorry, Abby, I got to go."

"Hey, no need to apologize. Family comes first, I completely understand that." Abigail reassured him. "Besides, now I'm off the hook and can get finally rid of you now."

Alcide chuckled for a quick moment then became serious when he said, "Come with me."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I can't. Sookie needs…family will always be a first thing for me."

"But you-"

"I can take care of myself, Alcide," she said honestly. "I'm a tough girl that refuses to be a damsel in distress and if I am in distress then I just tell people to have a nice day."

"Russell and his wolves will come back for the both of you."

"I can't spend all my life running from him. I haven't done that before."

"This isn't like before. You were just a kid then and you got lucky with the police coming for you."

"Listen, wolf boy, I somehow always knew that I would meet the man who killed my foster parents again. I saw that promise in his eyes, but that I didn't let that stop me from going on with my life."

"I ain't gonna leave you here alone."

"If it makes you feel any better, if I am in danger then I'm sure Eric with sense it and come."

"You sure about that?" Alcide questioned, he sounded a little frustrated right now. " How can you still believe in that guy after all he did to you?"

"Because he said he loves me, Alcide…and I love him," Abigail confessed. "That's what he told me when we were at Russell's. I could see it in his eyes when he told me and I know when people are lying to me."

Alcide sighed heavily. "You can read minds now and you're half-vampire who actually knows how to fight pretty good and think on your feet."

"And my father was Russell's maker." She added.

"Shut the fucking door. Are you serious?"

She nodded. "So," she drawled out. "The same blood that runs through Russell's veins is the same that runs through mine which means that I am probably the strongest one here who even has a chance at fighting him since it's impossible for a vampire to procreate."

"So he's your brother or something?"

"Or something," she answered. "He's my vampire brother, but he really wants me dead because my mother made my father have feelings for and then created me. He thinks that he became weak."

"Russell sounds like he had a thing for your dad."

"Yeah, I may think that he was in love with him or something until Talbot came in the picture. He said that my father was a God…" Abigail looked down at her feet. "He sounds like a monster from what Russell was telling me yet Godric described him in another light. It actually sounds to me like people tried to keep them apart."

Alcide raised his brows. "Romeo and Juliet shit?"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"What? I just compared your parents to that Romeo and Juliet shit. What's wrong?" Alcide asked concerned.

"Uh, nothing…it just when you said that it gave me an odd feeling."

"What kind of odd feeling?"

"A woman who knew my mother warned me to stay away from Eric and that she feared that if I didn't then history will repeat itself and then once she realized that I was in love with him, she said that it had already begun. I think she was trying to tell me that we would both end up dead exactly like-"

"Like your parents," he finished. "So now you think that your mom's dad?"

She shrugged. "It's possible. No one has heard from her and I had a dream about her-a vision actually."

"The hospital," he realized.

"She sang something to me when I was little, but I don't know what it is and I think that the house that I was in, meant something to her and to me. I just don't know," Abigail sighed. "But what I do know is that Russell knew my mother before I was even born. I feel like there is something that I am missing."

Alcide nodded in understand. "Well, now that I know your mom is God knows what and that your dad could possibly be way older than three thousand years. I can't really tell you what's best for you."

Abigail scoffed. "If I knew what was best for me then I wouldn't have stayed here for more than month like I had planned to. I would've gone home, found someone like you, and we probably would've have gotten hitched and I would be fat with his kids."

Alcide let out a soft chuckle. "Back at you. It's too bad we're both so stupid, huh…"

"Yeah, we are stupid…but people can't choose who they fall for," she replied softly.

He gently grabbed her hand and it made her smile. "I'm glad I met all of you especially you, Abigail Thornes a.k.a Christy."

"Back at you, wolf boy," she told him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug just as tightly then she heard him sniff her neck, feeling his nose graze her neck slowly as they pulled away from each other, his hands still on her waist whilst hers were on his shoulders.

Their eyes locked with each other and there was this unexplained moment that passed between and she felt something like she was never going to see him again which worried her as well.

"You will call sometime, right?"

"How could I forget you, Goldie," Alcide teased softly. "You're one in a million."

She chuckled and shook her head. "We all know that's not true…goodbye, Alcide."

"Good bye," he said as he pulled away and then left her standing on the porch.

Abigail gave him a small wave and a smile when he drove away. She turned around and went back inside. She laughed as she saw a blur of blonde ran away from the door and then nonchalantly lay on the couch and read a magazine.

"Love that upside down People magazine that you're reading, Sook," Abigail joked.

"Fudge," she muttered then put it aside. "Why don't you two go out or something? I need some kind of excitement to get my mind off of your crazy vampire brother."

Abigail sighed and fell onto the couch. "I tried, but…"

"But you love Eric." Sookie finished.

"I try to-I mean I really try to not feel any sorts of feelings for him, you know try to think of all the horrible things that he has done, but I can't. I find myself accepting him for who he is all of the sudden. I see all the good things that he done for me actually as crazy as it sounds. All he has ever done is to protect me even when I don't want him to. It's weird really because I know he shows it in the most horrible and fucked-up way, but he did it all for me. Am I wrong to be even thinking that?"

Sookie seemed to think it over and then she widened her eyes when she realized, "Oh my Lord, you're right! He does love you." Sookie eyed her tense form. "And that scares you."

"The last two times that someone had loved me they both ended up crazy and suicidal. Godric killed himself and _**He **_tormented me and made me afraid to ever love someone because I didn't want them to turn out like him." Abigail argued. "I still love Godric, Sookie."

"Well, of course, you do, sweetie," Sookie told her sweetly. "He was your first love…and maybe that's why you love Eric so much is because he's like Godric in some way or another. You're afraid to love Eric because you don't want to lose him like you have lost so many other loved ones in your life. So you've decided that the only way to not get hurt by that is to push him away and melt your heart into steel."

Abigail realized that Sookie was right and she turned to look at her, questioning, "When the fuck did you get so wise on me? That's my job for when you have problems with Bill."

Sookie laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? You're a good teacher and influence."

Abigail laughed and then it died out. "Is it wrong to want to know her?"

Abigail didn't have to tell Sookie who "her" was exactly. "No, it's not. You're curious…ain't nothing wrong with that."

Abigail nodded then knitted her brows in thought as she remembered her conversation with Russell.

"You have that 'thinking and suddenly a plans forms inside of your head' look on, why?"

"A couple of days ago, I asked Russell how were my foster parents involved with him and his answer I think makes kind of sense to me."

Sookie gulped nervously. "What did he say?"

"He said that Talbot said he was a greedy boy and I saw that Russell likes to collect treasures from his conquests. He took something from Eric's family when he murdered them. He said that I was so goddamn special and referred to me as a treasure actually. So what I am thinking is that he was talking about my mother."

Sookie furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought Claudine killed her or had some kind of involvement in it."

"No, I think she knew because she said that my father brought only darkness to her and took away her light. She was talking about how my father made Russell into a vampire and since Russell hated my mother for taking away his maker/probable lover, he decided to take me away from her instead then probably killed her and I would be considered his conquest of her." Abigail tried to put together.

"And didn't you say that Godric killed your dad?" Abigail nodded and Sookie continued, "Maybe your dad broke that vampire law on purpose knowing that Godric would kill him because of it. So maybe he had himself killed after he found out that his progeny killed the love of his life, he left you in the woods to protect you and then was killed."

Abigail nodded. "That does sound logical though there is still something missing and the only two people who might know about it are-"

"Claudine who is in another plane and Russell who really just wants to kill us." Sookie cut off.

"And Gran." She added. "She knew the both of them too. She liked my father actually…said that I had his strong will and determination."

"What about my parents…you think they knew?" Sookie asked curiously.

Abigail nodded. "I think that your dad isn't the kind of brother to leave his sister behind…maybe he knew about vampires or something. God! Why the fuck did they have to be so complicated with their lives and their secrets?!"

Sookie laughed at her frustration and they lay side by side next to each other on the couch, looking up into the ceiling that was still dirty from Maryann, reminding them of what happened.

"How did our lives get so fucked up in just one decision?" Abigail asked softly.

"The world is a strange in my opinion…I like to call it fate though. Destiny…"

_I don't believe in fate or destiny…I believe that things just happen and that there is no reason for why it happened. Life likes to throw us fireballs and sometimes we are able to withstand the fire and sometimes we can't._

_That is life._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING! **

**I'll probably have another chapter up by tomorrow night…depends on how lazy I am, but I know what I am going to write about. **

**I lied…I'm sorry that there wasn't any Eric, but at least I had Abigail CONFESS HER FEELINGS about loving Eric. YAY! Now we just need to lock those two in a room and get them to be with each other. Abigail is very stubborn and sometimes even I just want to punch that girl in the face and yell, "What are you doing, you idiot?! You got Eric Fucking Northman around your finger! Why aren't you having sex with him yet?!" But sadly, I can't do that to our precious Abigail because she's not a slut and has control over her hormones when around Eric…for now at least.**

**Next chapter, he'll make his not so grand, but surprising entrance and their conversation will you go "Aww" then after it and you see what he does, you'll face palm and the sexual frustration and tension between will come back for them and you fine readers. I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was complicated, but its True Blood…what are you gonna do?**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	27. The Count Of Blood

Russell was coming for them and they couldn't trust Bill now apparently.

Hadley had also given her a message from Eric, but that was for later on.

Abigail gave Sookie a gun so that she could protect herself since it was night already. While Sookie kept a look out upstairs, Abigail went downstairs, her gun ready to shoot. She heard the howls in the distance as she was in the back of the house. She heard the front door slam open and then heard the sound of nails on the floorboards. Bill and Jessica sped beside her. They both gave her a nod indicating to that they would get the wolves. She heard them all growl at each other then heard one growl behind her just outside, on the patch of grass in the backyard.

She stepped outside and cocked her gun with a smirk. "Here, doggie, doggie…"

The wolf lunged at her and she shot it straight in the head. The wolf fell down and immediately transformed into his naked human form.

Suddenly her gun was knocked out of her hand and someone had smacked her hard in the face enough for her to fall down. She saw that it was one of the wolves, but in their human form which was being naked. The man who she had recognized from Russell's pack was named Terrance had grabbed her arm and then threw her body into the side of house which hurt like hell in her side. She grunted lowly in pain as she fell onto the ground.

Terrance grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head to go up, gripping the strands painfully. He slapped her hard on the face to where her lip started to bleed. He hit her again and then again. Abigail fell to ground and felt her face was on fire from the pain in which she tried to ignore. He grabbed her ankle and started to drag her away from the house, her shirt rising up. Her heartbeat quickened and unwanted memories started to fill her mind as her frantic hands desperately gripped the grass in her hands as she whispered, "No...don't!"

She heard him laugh and then once they stopped, she scrambled away from him, but then he grabbed her ankle and chuckled, "Oh, no you don't, Blondie. We're gonna have some fun first."

Terrance forced her on her back as his body crushed hers and pinned her down to the grass. He hand wrapped itself around her throat and he said, "If you scream, I will break your neck. It will like breaking a fucking toothpick." He laughed softly when she immediately froze.

"No, no, no, get off me," she cried in desperation.

She felt something hard digging into her belly as he ripped her shirt enough to show him her bra. He started to squeeze her neck when she struggled violently against him and whimpered. Abigail looked into his eyes and saw how he got off on her vulnerability. It suddenly pissed her off immensely.

"You know I always had a thing for you," he whispered in her ear

"No," she said sternly and regained her inner strength that she ad built up since that time. She pinched his nipple so hard that he actually screamed in pain causing his grip on her throat to loosen. She pried his fingers off of her neck as her own hand shot out and grabbed the bottom of the inside of his mouth.

Abigail smiled up at him and then she slowly stood up, her hand still holding the bottom half of his mouth and her fingers dug inside of his mouth and her thumb pressed hard into his jaw. She had a good grip on him.

"You know," she mocked, "The last guy who said that to me then tried to rape me, ended up died with a shovel in his neck and a bullet in his brain."

She took her other hand held the top part of his mouth as she said, "I plan to do much worse to you though."

Abigail easily ripped the top half of his head from his jaw and blood squirted out everywhere, it landed onto her jeans and the bottom half of her shirt, but she really didn't care. She wasn't now surprised at her strength since she was stronger than him being two different species, one a vampire and the second something unknown to her…right now at least.

She watched coldly as the body fell down onto ground, the blood still slowly spilling from the bottom half of his head. You could easily see that the heard was not cut, but viciously ripped from the jaw. She saw his tongue was still in his mouth, lying still and bloody along with his teeth, bloody as well.

She still held onto the head with her hand as she calmly walked back to the front part of the house and saw Russell throw Bill to the ground and put his sliver buckles against the side of his face, a scream in pain rang out from Bill from the burning.

"Russell!" she yelled.

Russell looked up and smirked at her then pulled away his boot from Bill's face. "Silver spurs. You like?"

Abigail returned his smirk except hers was a bitter and cold one. "Oh, my dearest older brother, I think that this belongs to you."

Abigail threw the half-head to Russell's feet which actually made him smile down at it though she saw the anger in his eyes as he stood up and away from Bill who widened his eyes at the half-head.

"Let's settle this among family," she told him. "Brother."

"I don't need to assume that that was your work." Russell said to her.

"No, you don't," she replied and they started to circle each other as they kept their eyes onto each other's. "Bill! Go help Sookie! Now!"

"Ooo, playing the leader role I see," Russell teased then stopped walking and so did she. He briefly glanced at the half-head. "I like your work, Abigail Thornes. Exactly what my maker would've done to someone."

"Do not compare me to him," she growled.

"You should be lucky that you're even being considered," he snapped angrily. "You ungrateful pathetic little human!"

Abigail laughed and shook her head. "If I were so pathetic then why did your maker-the Great God that humans worshiped and vampires wanted to be, choose a pathetic little human like _me_ over a desperate and bitter vampire like_ you_?"

"I cannot wait to rip your pretty little throat out," Russell growled then snarled his fangs at her.

"I cannot wait to shove a stake in your fucking heart," she growled back.

Russell lunged at her and she was ready for him as she quickly punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree. He grabbed a large branch and slammed her in the stomach with it, sending her body into the porch steps, breaking the steps. He sped over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

She slammed her knee into his stomach and he doubled over and let go of her. She kicked him away and back into the tree causing it to break and fall down to the ground.

He laughed as he stood up and said, "Finally! Someone worthy of fighting!"

He sped up to her and punched her in the jaw causing her to fall down. She kicked him in the face and then hit him in the face when she stood up. They lunged at each other and held each other by the throat, shoulders, or arms when they went flying into everything.

They flew into the porch and threw the pillars.

Then into another tree and then flew straight into the house.

He slapped her across her the face and she was sure that it left many bruises all over her body, but still kept her body fighting him. Not wanting to give up this fight against him. Her eyes caught her father's ring on his finger and that really pissed her off and boiled her blood.

Abigail was able to slam her head into his and then kicked him outside causing him to slide against the dirt. She sped over to him, oblivious to the fighting going on just above her, her eyes locked onto Russell, the man who destroyed her life and did whatever he could to take away her happiness.

Abigail sped over to him, not knowing exactly how she was able to not, but blamed it on her vampire side. Russell was then up on his feet already, blood smeared his face, his fangs were still just as white from before.

He blocked her fist and then her leg. He twisted her wrist and she yelled out in pain. He chuckled down at her and twisted her arm and then his foot slammed into her calf, breaking her leg. Russell threw her body deep into the woods, hitting the trunk of a tree, she fell face down into the ground.

Abigail could barely keep her eyes open as she felt herself falling into darkness from the loss of blood probably and the pain the coursed through her body. She heard Russell scream into the distance, "TALBOT! NO!"

Abigail laid into the ground for what seemed like a couple of minutes as she lay in her own blood. She felt so dirty right now and she couldn't even more because he broke her right hand and her left leg thus not being able to move now. She heard leaves cracking behind her and a voice, "Oh, Goldilocks, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Eric," she sighed in relief.

Abigail felt his gentle hands on her body and she cried out in pain when he turned her over and onto his lap. She didn't have the energy to question the blood splatter on his body and some on his face…or the golden crown in his hand, but she could tell that it wasn't good.

Eric smiled sadly down at her, his eyes panicked and yet concerned for her, there was also a hint of love his eyes as he caressed her cheek affectionately.

"I felt your pain…your fear." He told her softly. Then growled, "Who did this to you?"

"Russell," she replied.

Eric bit into his wrist and commanded, "Drink."

Abigail obeyed and sucked on his wrist. She thought it comical how the only way she would ever drink his blood is when she were paralyzed or something. His blood was sweet and so intoxicating for her. She felt her strength come back to her as she gripped his arm closer to her when he now laid her head on his chest. She felt his chest rumble as he groaned in pleasure. She felt a burning sensation in the pit of her belly. It like her body was being awakened from a deep sleep that he had put her in.

She moaned softly against his wrist as she drank from him, blood started to drip from her chin and down onto her breasts. She started to get lost in the blood which had never happened before so she pushed his wrist away and her chest heaved up and down.

Abigail looked down and saw that her bruises and cuts were all healed up now and blood was only left.

She peered up at Eric who gazed back at down at her with lustful and hungry eyes.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, whispering, "Later…right now, we need to leave."

"Eric, I'm not going to run away with you," she said softly, standing up.

"Did Hadley tell you what I told her to say to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you mean the message where you tell me to leave my life behind and start a new one with you. Forget everything and leave. That I'm in incredible danger if I stay with Sookie and Bill…you mean that message or the one you gave Sookie." Abigail said sarcastically.

Eric glared at her and sighed in frustration, "We don't have time. We need to leave immediately."

"Why?" she snapped angrily. "Why trying to get me to leave with you? I can't leave my family here. I love them and they are the only ones that I have right now and I am not about to give that up…no matter what."

Eric cupped her face tightly into his large hands as he said urgently, "You are my weakness. Russell knows how I truly feel about you and will get back at me by killing you. If he succeeds in doing that then…" He licked his lips nervously and gripped her shoulders. "You just have to leave with me. For your own safety."

"They-"

"I don't give a shit about them," he declared, shaking her a little bit. "I care for only a handful of people and you are one of those people. You and Pam mean a lot to me and it would devastate me if I lost either of you and I'm not taking that chance with leaving you here."

Abigail sighed and smiled sadly at him as she removed his hands from her shoulders. She grabbed his large hand in hers and closed her eyes as she kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Eric," Abigail whispered then turned around and started to walk away from him.

Abigail felt a rise of sudden panic and hurt from Eric inside of her as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Then as she was about to turn around everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Eric flew into Fangtasia and into his office where his progeny was getting changed into a jacket. She gasped at the sight of him…and his Goldilocks in his arms, unconscious.

"We need sanctuary," Eric said briskly then gently set Abigail's small body onto the couch, he still held his father's crown in his hand.

"Oh, my God. What have you done?" Pam asked quickly.

"I staked a vampire…the lover of Russell Edgington. He's coming after me and he'll do that by killing Abigail and I cannot let that happen."

"Then why the hell is she unconscious, Eric?! Are you insane?"

"Where can we go," he bellowed.

"Uh, a human home is safest. We've been invited into Sookie's," Pam suggested.

"No! Out of the question unless you want your breasts to get chopped off and my castration by our Goldilocks here." He snapped then put the crown in his safe.

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" Pam asked worriedly as Ginger stepped inside.

"Ginger, dear, where do you live?" he asked politely.

"Across the river in Bossier. Why?" she replied.

"We need your house. Now-ish." Pam said as she zipped on her jacket and he took off his shirt.

"Is it because of the V-Feds?" Ginger asked innocently.

Eric's head came up. _Fucking shit! Of course they're here! Probably has something to do with the Magister missing_.

Pam turned to look at him and gave him that "We're completely fucked". They weren't fucked, but they had to play their cards carefully with Nan or else they would be. She was a lot smarter than she appeared and The Authority wanted Abigail.

Eric wiped off all of the blood on his skin and then Abigail's as well after he slipped on a black tank top. He made her body look as if she were sleeping then proceeded to put a blanket on her, covering up the blood on her shirt and jeans. Eric leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips and then the forehead.

Pam and Ginger followed him outside where there were men in black all around them with their guns placed firmly in there hold. There was obviously no chance of them escaping besides, if they ran, it would look suspicious.

Eric had to force himself to be as polite as possible, but even then he knew that it wouldn't do him much good.

Nan stood up from her chair and walked calmly towards them, though even as she took off her black glasses, he could see the irritation and hint of anger in her eyes as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flanagan. The bar is closed," he told her.

"Thank you. I already ate. TruBlood only, of course."

_Always the fucking Politician,_ he thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at what she said. _Like she didn't eat humans._

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you, Mr. Northman," Nan said. "The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up your messes here in fucking Louisiana."

"Oh, I promise that there is nothing amiss in my area," he told her.

"Shut up," she snapped lowly and in frustration. "You're making my head hurt. Officers, silver him."

The officer came behind him and slammed his hand onto Eric's shoulder. Eric grinded his teeth at the pain and his hands fisted at his side causing his knuckles to turn white and his fingernails to dig painfully into the palms of his hands. The sliver burned him greatly on the shoulder and the pain was unbearable for him to withstand anymore as he felt his knees slowly bend to the floor, weakening him.

He heard Ginger scream at the top of her lungs and it annoyed him so much and reminded him of his distaste for humans nowadays.

_God, do I really fucking hate silver!_

* * *

Nan calmly walked out of the backroom, a small smirk on her face.

"Why is she covered in blood," Nan questioned him.

"Why do you care?" Eric countered.

Nan gave a soft chuckle. "The Authority cares. She's an important person. Now tell me whose blood is that?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. I healed her after I found her arm and leg broken-she was beaten up badly so I gave her my blood since she is mine. She had a fight with Russell Edgington and I found the top half of a head nearby. I assume that it was her doing."

Nan smirked and laced her fingers in front of her. "I'm not surprised by that and the fact that Russell Edgington and Miss Thornes engaged together…excuse me, I need to notify the Authority."

"Why is she so important to The Authority?" Eric snapped.

Nan scoffed and eyed him. "You do know that her father is Russell Edgington's maker, right?"

"Yes," he confessed. "I learned that recently. He wants to kill her because he blames her and her mother for his maker's death which was my maker, Godric's doing."

Nan's lips curved then she sat down and crossed her legs. "Let me then inform you of exactly who his maker and her father is. His name is Draven."

"Draven…" Eric said, testing the name out on his tongue. "That name does sound familiar."

"He goes by a much more known name by all those stories and theories about him created by the humans," Nan rolled her eyes. "Dracula."

_REALLY?!_ "Dracula? Are you fucking serious?"

"Do I look like I am fucking joking with you?" Nan snapped angrily and huffed. "In 1427, Romania, one of his victims or something got his real name wrong. They pronounced it wrong and then that human babbled about it to another. His real name was Count Draven DeSangue. DeSangue is French which coincidentally means, _'Count of Blood'_."

"Clever," Eric appraised as he raised an eyebrow along with Pam.

"You and everybody else think the same."

"So what happened after that?"

"Humans started to fear him of course because he would drain bodies like they were his fucking air and didn't even bother to hide them. He was out of control and had no regard for the rules. He was causing problems for our species because the humans were starting to get suspicious and we couldn't have that yet. Some large portion of the humans had wanted to seek him out because they were so stupid and worshiped him as a God…and some of the vampires were apart of that. They liked that he was showing everyone to be scared of vampires."

"Let me guess what happened next? The religious part of the humans started to create rumors about him, right?"

Nan nodded. "Yes, they did. The garlic thing," Nan shook her head. "He was such a fucking idiot and ass sometimes."

"You knew him?"

She looked at him like he was being serious right now. "Draven had a lot and when I mean a lot, I mean a lot of friends. Especially in The Authority."

"He was apart of it?"

"No. He was royalty. Some believe that Lilith was his maker or that he was descended from her which was why The Authority stayed out of his affairs…up to a point of course."

"Did he really have brides?" Pam asked curiously.

Nan rolled her eyes. "Draven was a secretive vampire. He did everything by his own rules and he liked his secrets. He loved to make everyone on edge around him. I neither confirm nor deny that there…have been sightings of them though some say that they're his daughters."

"I thought that they were his wives hence the brides of Dracula."

"Like I said before, Miss Swynford De Beaufort, no one knows…but what I can tell you is that once he saw Abigail Thornes's mother, he forgot _all_ about them or anyone else."

"What happened to her mother?" Eric asked.

"Many people wanted her dead," Nan said. "Because they felt like she was changing him into something weak."

"But Russell-" Eric began.

"Listen carefully, Mr. Northman and Ms. Swynford De Beaufort, Mariana was here one minute and the next she was gone. The Authority wants to know where she is just as much as you do."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you want to know how a human is able to procreate with a vampire and still live to tell the tale?"

"Mariana is her mother's name?" Nan nodded. "Why does The Authority want to control her so much?"

Nan eyed him. "That's confidential business between the members of The Authority."

_Well_, Eric thought, _I'm in love with Dracula's fucking daughter…and the plot thickens, Goldilocks…_

* * *

Abigail let out a shaky breath as she heard everything that Nan had said to Eric.

She shook her head in disbelief. _Please tell me that this is just a fucking stupid dream. Seriously, I can't be Dracula's daughter. I don't even…how is this all even possible?! _

_He's Dracula…my mother fell in love with one of the famous vampires in the whole entire world. And I am his daughter…also I could have sisters too, but they would be my half-sisters._

_Please, God, if you're up there, make sure that they stay away from me cause I really, really, really don't want to meet those crazies. _

_I think I have read and heard enough of them to know that they would be jealous. _

_They must be insane and fucked up too. The Authority doesn't know what they're talking about. He's not…my father isn't…HE'S NOT FUCKING DRACULA, THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS AND SHIT!_

_That would be insane. I need proof if they want me to believe that bullshit._

Abigail listened closely as Nan said, "To what end?"

"He claims it's to prevent humans from destroying the planet and themselves…and thus our food source," Eric told her.

"But Tru Blood changed all that," Nan argued. "Humans are no longer food for us."

Abigail held in the scoff as she heard that. _Yeah, fucking right!_

"The Great Revelation-"

"Russell opposes the Great Revelation." Eric said. "He doesn't want to coexist with humans. He wants to subjugate them."

"The Authority will not-"

"Fuck the Authority!" Eric said. "Russell's words, not mine. Verbatim. I think that by the way he praises his maker and thinks of him as a God that that's why he despises the Authority so much…because they killed someone he loved. He blames them and now has hatched a plan."

"This is why he killed the Magister?" she questioned

"He killed the Magister because the Magister defied him." Eric explained. "Kidnapped Sophie-Anne because she refused. He wants Abigail Thornes, daughter of his maker, Draven who sacrificed himself just for her, wants her dead. He believes that it was her who had taken him away from Russell and her mother played a part as well. I have reason to believe that he killed her and thinks of Miss Thornes as a trophy for his conquest. Now, if the Authority or the AVL stand in his way, well…"

"These are treasonous allegations. Why didn't you report this?" she demanded.

"I should have, but not only has the Authority existed for a few hundred years, I had to wait for the moment when I knew Russell would attack Miss Thornes. He nearly beat her to death. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand."

Abigail closed her eyes and knew what he meant by that. _His family was ripped away from him just like mine was…so that's what he meant when he said we had something in common. He knew that Russell would try to kill me which would explain his message to Hadley…and the vial of his blood in which he left me. _

Abigail decided to go back into the office and go back to sleep after finding some new clothes to wear since hers were caked in blood. She took them off and found her pants that she had left here so long ago and then a small Fangtasia shirt. She searched for some blankets when a box she was trying to reach fell over. She kneeled down beside it and furrowed her eyebrows.

Abigail opened the box and couldn't help, but smile and chuckle softly at her mother's red jacket in the box…the same one that she had wrapped her in. Abigail sniffed it and she could still smell _her_ on there. She looked further into the box and saw Godric's necklace that he had given her. Then some of her clothes were in there from their Dallas trip and…and her bra that had been ripped in half from the first time they had sex together was in there too. She looked on the side and it had her initials on the side.

_The letter "G" probably being Goldilocks. What a little shit he is sometimes!_

"Snooping, Goldilocks," Eric tsked behind her and pulled her off the ground. "It's a bad habit you've made."

He gripped her upper arms and forced her to sit on his lap in his chair.

"Why the fuck do you have a box of my personal things?" she questioned.

Eric's hands stroked the ends of her blonde curls as he said, "Things you left behind that I have been meaning to get back to you, but you always manage to distract me."

Abigail smiled bitterly down at him. "I really hate you right now. I can't believe you kidnapped me. _Again_!"

Eric chuckled amusingly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her more to his chest and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I like kidnapping you. I want you all to myself. I'm selfish."

"You're controlling."

"Caring."

"Possessive."

"Protective."

"Crazy."

"Madly in love with you," he said softly with a small smile.

"Smooth, Viking," she deadpanned.

"I heard something interesting as well." He said not so innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you raving about again?"

"I know for a fact that you're in love with me."

She scoffed. "Eric-"

"I love you." He said, tightening his hands on her. "Say it."

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"Say it," he commanded, forcing her to straddle his thighs.

"Eric, stop it."

"Say. It." He demanded more forcefully. "I know you love me and you're just scared, but I need to hear it just once."

She placed her hands on his shoulders as his lips hovered over hers. She let out a shaky breath as she looked into his intense and consuming blue eyes; his hands were now placed on her hips almost possessively.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

"I love you too," he replied then crashed his lips onto hers passionately, their hands gripping their bodies closer. Their bodies molding into one another as their urgent tongues danced a familiar dance with one another.

_Oh, dear…what have I gotten myself into when I told Eric Northman that I loved him? I must be a fucking idiot._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! WOW 100 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS! AH! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Next chapter is a smutty one, but it won't be all smutty sadly. But yay, they said they love each other. I have gotten questions on when exactly is Abigail going to tell Eric about Joe Gray and that part of her life. Well, she's like her dad…chalk full of secrets and she won't be the one to tell Eric because of something that will happen later on. **

**Ok, bring on the heat for what I did for Abigail's DAD. Like seriously, I wasn't even planning on making him Russell's maker or being "Dracula" but it was just one of my ideas that popped into my head and actually made sense as to why The Authority wants her so badly. We won't find out much about that until we come to that Lilith season you guys, but it will come quicker than you think so hold on. I'm so nervous about putting this chapter out because of the whole Dracula part. TRUST ME, it won't be all about Dracula, in fact, it will be just Draven and that part is like a thing that doesn't really matter, but it matters to The Authority because of how much power he has over the human race and how they just love him. He's more devious then you think, you guys and the mother part will be explained…later though. **

**I hoped you all liked the chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	28. If Looks Could Kill A Man

Eric's urgent and cool like silk lips moved against hers as they fell onto the couch in his office. Eric tore her shirt off of her, tossing it aside. He kissed down her body, his large hands squeezing her breast as she arched her back in pleasure. Abigail's hand smoothed through his blonde hair, gripping the strands when he kissed her navel softly then her hipbone.

His hands seemed to roam all over her body, making sure that each part of her got attention. Eric's eyes looked up at her and into her own as he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. His eyes were almost waiting for her to stop him, but Abigail didn't let herself do that. She wanted to remember this. She wanted to remember him because of that feeling in the back of her mind…that feeling she got when something bad was going to happen.

Abigail forced her dark thoughts away and only thought about a mischievous Viking who now had her jeans off and was gazing at her panties hungrily. She blushed when he leaned in and freaking sniffed her there, closing his eyes as if it was the greatest thing and he wanted to remember it.

"Mmmnn," he muttered. "I remember how delicious your cum and blood tasted when I first had you…"

Eric's eyes opened and he stared darkly at her. "I can't wait to remember it since it has been the only thing on my mind lately."

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when his hand quickly grabbed her panties and she quickly said, "Don't rip them!"

Eric chuckled amusingly then very slowly as he stood on his knees on the couch, took off her panties. He carelessly flung them behind him and went back down between her legs. Her legs spread wide open for him and she shivered when he just stared at her. His eyes made her even barer than before and she started to then close her legs shamefully.

Eric's hands shot out to her thighs and held them down commanding softly, almost in awe, "No. Keep them open." He looked up at her. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Eric placed a long and soft kiss on her wet folds. His long fingers dug into her thighs as he kissed her deeply then his tongue darted out, giving her a long lick from top to bottom. Eric wrapped his hands more around her thighs, pulling her closer to his erratic mouth. His head thrashed between her thighs as she tried to keep in her uncontrollable moans. He drove his tongue inside of her then went back to her clitoris, flicking it with his tongue.

Eric inserted two long fingers inside of her and she gasped at the heated sensation that coursed through her entire body. She heard him growl and that only aroused her even more especially when he let out a low snarl, eating her out. Abigail writhed underneath Eric and tried to move herself desperately away from his quick and merciless tongue.

"Eric," she moaned. "Please."

Eric only went faster on her, one hand suddenly started to play with one of her breasts. She felt her heartbeat started to beat faster and faster, sweat coated her body as she arched her back and her hands gripped Eric's blonde hair tightly as she came hard, moaning loudly.

Abigail sighed as she fell back into the couch, completely spent and her pussy very sensitive right now. She opened her eyes and found a naked Eric watching her closely in awe. She gave him a warm breathless smile to Eric and he kissed her hard on the lips. She felt his hard erection digging into her inner thigh, but it started to build back up again…that need she had to be closer to him.

Abigail suddenly flipped them over on the couch so that she was on top of him now. Eric's surprised and perplexed face looked up at her. He was at a loss for words for once. Abigail leaned down and kissed his chest, she gazed at the huge cock which lay against his belly unshamefully.

Eric groaned when he fell heavily into her shy palms; the sound almost erotic and…pained? She squeezed him gently she seized him with her tiny hands. He was so hard, like stone, and cold which she had gotten used to know.

She slid both of her fists up his length from root to tip. She put him deep into her mouth and he left out a strained moan. She started to bob her head up and down as her tongue swirled around him then she pulled away and licked his entire length from top to bottom.

She suddenly felt herself being pushed back down on the other side of the couch with him on top of her. He kissed her passionately and feverishly as he thrust into her. Abigail gasped, remembering how big he was. They stilled in each other's arms as her wet and warm walls adjusted to him. She was still so tight around him that he could almost barely move inside of her.

Eric's hips lifted up and then slammed into her causing her to let out a whimper as she spread her legs even further to let him go deeper inside of her. The scent of lust was heavy and humid in the small amount of air between them, a seductive mix of need. Her skin was flushed and tingling, her breasts heavy and tender, wanting attention to them as they bounced up and down when he pounded into her now. She moaned his name like it was a prayer to her.

His hands found the back of her thighs and pushed them forward to her chest. She let out a loud moan same as his pleasurable one when this let him go deeper inside of her.

"Christ, Abigail…" Eric groaned. "I missed being inside of you. I just love…love how fucking tight you are."

Eric felt her walls tighten around his cock eagerly and it made him smile down at his precious Goldilocks…the woman he loves….and she belongs to him. She closed her eyes in pleasure and moved her hips with his making him pick up speed.

"Mine," he growled as he used his inhuman speed.

Abigail roughly pushed him back onto his back and she twirled her hips around her, letting out a loud groan of pleasure from Eric. Abigail put her hands on top of his thighs as she started to move up and down his shaft. Eric never closed his eyes when they were like this…he had never closed his eyes the first time either. Abigail threw her head back while Eric's wayward hand went up her body and gripped her breast. He pinched her hardened nipple and smirked up at her. He quickly sat up and sucked on each of the nipples as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her till only the head was still inside of her then he slammed his hips forward causing her to cry out.

Eric kissed her neck and then sped them to another position on the couch. Eric lay on top of Abigail as she lay on her stomach onto the couch. Eric raised her ass in the air as he stood on his knees. His hands spread her ass cheeks and he gave a gentle kiss to her sensitive wet pussy which made her whimper.

He had her spread her legs a little more then she yelped when he smacked her ass.

"Eric," she whined.

"Sorry," he said, sounding unapologetic. "I've wanted to do for a long time."

Abigail cried out again when he plunged into her then didn't wait for her to get adjusted to him as he thrust wildly and roughly into her. His hands gripped her hips and his fingers dug into her hipbone as he pounded into her, groaning in pleasure.

"Eric," she moaned.

He growled lowly. "You belong to me, Abigail. I own you now…and I don't plan on…letting you go anytime soon. You. Are. Mine."

Abigail felt Eric's weight on her back as he kissed her neck, moving his hips in and out of her, the sound of skin slapping together was so intoxicating to hear. He moved her hair to the side and she strained her neck to look behind her and at him as his fangs were now out. With his eyes, he asked for her permission.

Abigail bared her throat to him, giving him his answer. As he pounded into her, he sunk her fangs to him making her gasp. The pain and pleasure that came with Eric Northman had drove her over the edge and she convulsed against him as she climaxed and Eric spilled himself inside of her with a loud groan when he kissed her with his bloody mouth. She tasted the same metallic taste from before, but it didn't disgust her as usual. It was suddenly addicting and she licked her blood off his chin and licked her lips.

Eric smirked amusingly down at her. "You like?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I do surprisingly."

Eric chuckled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Must be the little vampire in you, Goldilocks," Eric whispered against her lips.

Abigail chuckled and kissed him again, basking in the moment they had together before life started to shit all over them again.

* * *

Eric could see Bill mentally groan when he opened the door and it had revealed it was him he found their not-so-secret hideout.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked then opened the door more, Eric could see that Sookie was fast asleep on the couch.

Eric chuckled amusingly. "Are you really going to ask me that, Bill? It wasn't as hard as you think actually…thanks to the internet."

"I know what they are."

A moment passed between them, almost like an understanding of some sorts. Without words, Bill followed Eric outside and they walked a safe distance away from the house.

"So is it true that Sookie's blood let you walk in the sunlight?" Eric asked curiously.

"Oh," Eric smirked. "Sophie-Anne never told you why she sent you for Sookie."

"I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home-"

"Spare me your lies," Eric snapped calmly. "I know enough to know when someone is a liar."

"I am not a liar," Bill growled.

Bill's frustration and growing anger only amused Eric even more. _This could be fun…_

"Where is Abigail," Bill growled.

Eric growled back at him. "Do not question me about her whereabouts. She is mine and what I do or did with her is none of your business."

"Is it my business because she is my friend and all the time that I have known her, she has saved my life," Bill told him fiercely.

"If you weren't so _obsessed_ with your fairy human than I would've thought that you might have a school girl's crush on her," Eric teased.

Bill scoffed. "You sound jealous, Eric."

"Believe me, I am not." Eric snapped angrily.

"Have you even told Abigail of what she is?"

Eric shifted on his feet. "No, I haven't had the time."

"Or maybe you're scared of how she'll react. I know how much you love her."

"You know nothing," Eric snarled. "Don't. Talk. About. Our. Relationship."

"Then tell her the truth then. She's quite big on honesty and if I remember correctly that the last time you had lied to her, she decided to turn her attentions else where."

Eric knitted his brows in confusion and anger. "What?"

"All the boys seem to love, Goldilocks, was it?"

Eric's fist tightened at his sides and his jaw ticked at the mention of someone else using his nickname for Abigail. He fought back those feelings and hiss still growing possessive nature over his Goldilocks. He wanted to do more than just love her…he wanted her to be his forever. He wanted to be able to control her. Possess her.

_I already have her heart and body…but now I need her mind to belong to me as well. I can't have others inferring with our relationship. She is mine as I am hers. Always and forever. I can't seem to get rid of those feelings and needs for her. I wonder how she feels about them._

"Russell is coming for Sookie. The both of them." Eric warned Bill.

"Well, you should know, since you're now his butt boy." Bill quipped.

Eric's heart twisted at that because everyone seem to know that he had sex with Talbot in order to kill him and Eric knew-God, did he know that if Abigail were to ever find out about that that she wouldn't want to ever look at him again, seeing this as a probable betrayal. Eric made a mental note to tell her about it later.

"No longer. Remember? I killed Talbot."

"He went medieval on TV, Eric," Bill snapped which was really starting to get on Eric's nerves right now. "Thanks, Eric. You just put our cause back a hundred years. Does Abigail even know?"

"No. I took her before she could question the blood that was on me when I-"

"When you kidnapped her…_AGAIN_!"

"I didn't kidnap her. I'm saving her by hiding her from Russell. He wants her and I dead more than he does for Sookie."

"Yes and I wonder how she feels about you leaving Sookie out to die and fend for herself."

"Sookie Stackhouse does not and will never concern me. I don't care about her. The only reason why I do the things I do is because of Abigail."

Bill suddenly had a taunting smile on his face. "You asked her to come with you, didn't you?" Eric was silent. "That's why you kidnapped her…you panicked and knocked her out unconscious."

"Well, she wasn't that very much angry at me after."

"Oh," Bill said with his eyebrows raised. "And how do you know that?"

"We fucked each other senselessly," Eric said with a dirty smirk when Bill's face turned red. "Many positions and very mind blowing. Best sex I've ever had actually."

"Eww," Sookie shuddered from a couple of feet away. "I consider Abby my sister. I don't want to hear none of your nasty talk about her, Eric Northman."

Eric held in his laughter and then became serious. "There is something you both should know about Abigail's father…her vampire father. It explains everything."

Both Bill and Sookie immediately became intrigued and listened to him as he told them all about Draven and who he really was.

At the end of it, Sookie said breathlessly, "Holy motherfucking shit…and I thought my life was crazy."

* * *

Abigail awoke to find a curious blonde Viking gazing down at her while she slept on the couch and him in a chair across from her face.

She smiled lazily. "Hi."

"Hi there, Sleeping Beauty."

She chuckled softly and stretched her arms out; Eric's eyes trailed her entire body. Abigail rolled her eyes when she already knew that that little Man Whore was probably undressing her in his head and naming the things he wanted to do to her right now.

Once his eyes landed on her own, she raised an elegant eyebrow as she teased, "Man Whore."

"Sultry Slut," he replied which made her scoff.

"I am not a Sultry Slut, Mr. Northman."

He leaned over until their lips hovered over each other's and then he taunted, "Your wet pussy would say otherwise, Deputy Thornes."

She blushed profoundlessly and averted her eyes almost shamefully because of her body. Abigail felt her insides begin to tighten and heat up. The hot core between her thighs was now pulsing for something more. Her breasts were beginning to feel heavy which meant that she was now turned on and hungry.

"I'm surprised that I still haven't gotten fired from that job," she laughed.

"So am I…but then again and I not surprised since you always risk your invaluable life to save their petty ones."

"We're all innocent in my eyes," she said softly. Then he forced her chin to look at him, she saw something in his wide eyes that made her eye him. "Eric? What aren't you telling me?"

Eric opened his mouth to respond, but Pam suddenly came in with her hands on her hips as she said, "Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah."

Eric kissed her forehead swiftly and then followed Pam out of the room, leaving Abigail lounging on the couch by herself in his office.

"This better be good," Eric warned her.

"You're too busy signing wills and fucking and making ogling eyes at the solution instead of using her." Pam told him.

"There isn't anyway to use her. She's not strong enough to take on Russell or even get him down long enough to kill him. She needs to learn the fairy ways first and then become a vampire in order for her to be considered stronger than Russell. It won't work."

"We know Russell wants her-wants Sookie too." Pam said. "Give them to him to save your own skin."

"No," he refused.

"He's gonna get her anyways, sooner or later," Pam warned him.

"No," he refused again. "I won't do that to her. She's has enough shit to last her more than enough of lifetimes. It would be cruel."

"If you or anyone else, stays with her then you'll end up just getting killed exactly like her mother and father did when they protected her."

"We don't know if her mother is even dead, Pamela."

"Oh, come on, Eric. You and I have seen enough to know that there's a very good 95% chance that Mariana is dead. If you keep this up then you'll end up just like them sooner or later."

"I. Won't. Do. It."

"You're choosing a human over yourself, Eric?" Pam tried to reason. "Over me? The last time you were like this way was with Sylvie and do you remember what happened to her cause I sure as hell do?"

Eric's heart and mind twisted painfully at the memory, wanting to forget since he was trying not to picture Abigail's face there instead. His mind going to a darker place.

"If you're not going to give them to him then at least find a way to use them," Pam growled before storming away.

An hour or so later, he returned to Abigail who was wide awake and sitting on couch, reading a book she found.

"Hey," she said as she smiled up at him. "Where have you been?"

"I needed time to think," he said coldly.

He could see the confusion on her face along with a hint of worry. She laughed nervously, "I'm not some prisoner you can lock up whenever you feel like it. Seriously, I'm starting to think you have abandonment issues or something."

Eric kept his face stoic as he replied, "Actually, you are my prisoner."

Eric sped over to her in the blink of eye and lifted her onto his shoulders. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her as he walked with her now struggling violently into the basement. He could feel the pain, the confusion, and the hurt radiating off her from her emotions. Her tiny hands gripped the back of his shirt as she cried desperately, "PLEASE! ERIC! DON'T…OH, GOD, PLEASE NO! Not again…"

Eric threw her to the ground and he felt his heart break at her fearful tears as she scurried away from him, but he was quicker than her as he grabbed her by the throat and put a collar around her neck. He really wanted to kiss her tears away and soothe her gently; telling her that he was just kidding and it wasn't real as he kissed her fear away as well. _Though this was definitely no joke…_

When he moved away from her, he saw her crawl over to one of the stone pillars and hide behind it. He eyed her in confusion as he saw the twitches of fear in her body and the unheard horror in her eyes. She was so terrified of him that it really started to confuse him.

He turned and walked away from her as she kept muttering something to herself that started to worry him.

An hour later he had returned with a struggling Sookie who yelled, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"You were right."

"Let me go!"

He also threw her on the ground and put a chain around her neck. He saw the anger in her eyes and then his eyes drifted over to where the other chain was which was behind the stone pillar like she was hiding from him.

Sookie stopped struggling and looked behind, she went over to Abigail and he had heard her gasp and put a hand over her mouth. There was a sadness in her eyes as she cupped Abigail's face though she was still hidden from his view.

If only angry eyes could kill a man then he was sure Sookie Stackhouse's would as she glared furiously at him.

"How could you do this to her?!" she screamed angrily. "She loved you! I have never hated anyone more in my life than I hate you right now! When we get out of here, I can promise you that I will never let you see her again after what you've done to her!"

Eric started to walk away from them and up the stairs when Abigail's soft and broken voice stopped him, "I hope you die, Eric…you're just like **him**."

_**Him**_, he thought, _who was him and why doesn't he know about it?_

As Eric walked back up the stairs, a little voice inside of his mind whispered to him:

_**You didn't know about it because you really don't know her…**_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I know I say that one every time, but I seriously always meant it sincerely, you guys because I love reading your reviews because it actually does help me know where I want this story or chapter or next chapter to go and in what direction it takes or has to take in order for this specific thing to happen. **

**Abigail and Eric are…like I said they have this tiny moment of happiness between them as you all read and you actually start to see the true love between them. Eric didn't kiss Sookie for your information of course, she was just referring to the fact that she sees a different side of him when he's with Abigail so he might be changed and then when he told her about Abigail's father and everything, she trusted him because she thought that he was on their side finally. **

**It actually broke my heart a little bit to see Abigail so scared of Eric because of Joe Gray and what he put her through. He's not gonna find out about Joe Gray for another couple of chapters, but I already know how the conversation is gonna go, where it is going to be, and what happened before hand to lead up to that. THEY ARE ON THE OUTS right now sadly because you read the last scene. Yeah and that was why I did that in Eric's perspective because I don't really know what would happen to someone if they had that sort of trigger and I didn't want to. She's very sad right now because she really did love Eric and trusted him, opened up to him and felt so comfortable in her body with him and he just tore that away from her so now she's just depressed which makes me frown. **

**I hoped you like this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORTIE. Until next time…**


	29. Family Complications Part I

Abigail stared straight ahead as she was deep in her thoughts now, most of which consumed of how much of a fool she was to believe that Eric Northman wasn't the monster she met the first time when she first came to Bon Temps. Sookie leaned beside her, her head on her shoulder as Abigail hugged her knees into her chest.

She told Sookie everything about Joe Gray and Sookie comforted her, knowing that she probably needed a good cry. Sookie had told her that it all made sense why she looked the way she did and acted the way she did. Sookie actually seemed a little relieved and grateful that Abigail had told her. She guessed it was because of how mysterious she is most of the time.

Sookie also told Abigail about her mother and how she inherited the fairy side which made her half-fairy and now half-vampire. Abigail remembered groaning at that and thinking how now really complicated her life had truly become and what a big pile of shit her parents had left behind for her to clean up now.

_So my father is Dracula and probably one of the most cruel and notorious vampires in the entire world, my vampire brother is also a very famous vampire and he was in love with my father and now wants to me, The Authority is after me because I am the only human born from a vampire and because of who's daughter I am, my ex-boyfriends are nothing, but no good bastards, my cousin is also a fairy along with the rest of her line which skips a generation, my rapist psychopath has been sending me all kinds of letters in which I have never opened, and now my fucking mother is a goddamn fairy so that would make me one as well._

_SERIOUSLY! WHOSE LIFE IS THIS FUCKING CRAZY?! This is some karma shit right here…._

Sookie had told her that Eric had told her and Bill about her father, Draven being Dracula and Abigail laughed at Sookie's reaction. _Sookie and Jason really are my family now…now there's no going back…I finally have a home._

Sookie somehow managed to kind of cheer her up and she liked that a little bit. Sookie said that Eric was a fucking for letting her go and that made her smile a little as well.

Abigail's head shot up when the door opened and she heard as Evetta was walking down the steps that Bill had came for them and was now fighting Pam. _Good, that bitch deserves it._

"Ja. I come here to save you both," Evetta told them as she quickly ran over to them in her high heeled boots.

Sookie pulled Abigail up with her as she stood up. "I thought you were on Eric's team."

"Oh, him," Evetta said in disgust and anger. "Big, stupid head, I hate him!"

Evetta unlocked their collars as Sookie said, "Me too. He's a two face snake son of a bitch."

Evetta muttered curses in both English and another language that Abigail did not understand. Abigail threw her collar to the ground, refusing to be the victim any longer. And hell would have to rain on Earth before she would ever be in the official role of being a fucking damsel in distress.

Abigail grabbed a sliver chained glove and slipped it on her hand. She ran upstairs and opened the door just as Pam was spraying Bill in the face that caused him to yell out in pain and his face to burn drastically. Abigail moved behind Pam and put her gloved hand over her throat and Pam yelled out in pain. She moved her away from Bill as she smirked at Pam and teased, "Missed me, Pamela?"

Abigail threw her into the stripper pole and sped over to her, her hand gripping her throat. Abigail slammed Pam's head into the platform, unaware of the three pairs of eyes on her.

Pam choked in pain a little bit and Abigail smiled darkly down at her. "That was for betraying me and throwing Sookie down there, but this is only the beginning of the pain that I will bring you."

"You're a fucking idiot!" she yelled in pain. "Eric won't let you hurt me."

Abigail gave out a rich laugh then raised her glove hand, slamming it more into the left side of Pam's face which made her scream in pain again. Abigail got in her space and looked directly into Pam's eyes as she snarled lowly, "Let me be absolutely clear about something here, there is no Eric and I. He's _nothing_ to me now and after what he did I plan to kill him for it. Because thanks to my super-hearing I now know that Eric plans on giving us to Russell as gifts and so now I am going to kill Eric and then I am going to kill you once you get in my way and knowing how stupid," Abigail placed her gloved hand more into Pam's face causing her to whimper in pain, but she tried to hold it in and then continued, "it will be right after I kill him when I'm at my greatest amount of strength."

"I don't think that you have it in you to kill the man you love," Pam teased with an amused smirk.

"You have no idea of what I am capable of, Pam. I've been through so much pain that it's a real fucking surprise that I haven't gone insane. You're forgetting that I had to watch as the man I only ever loved burn to ashes right in front of my eyes and not to do a damn thing about it," Abigail snapped calmly at her. "I don't love Eric…I hate him and besides now I know that in order to protect the ones I love, Eric can't be in the picture anymore. Evetta!"

Evetta rushed to her side and Abigail told her, "Secure her, please."

Evetta smiled widely and wrapped a sliver chain around Pam's neck as Abigail slipped off the glove and threw it carelessly to the side.

"I secure her alright," Evetta said and pulled on the sliver chains even more causing Pam to choke again.

Abigail turned away from them and said to Sookie and Bill, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

They all started to walk out of the vampire bar as Pam's voice spoke out, "Don't leave me alone with this idiot immigrant."

They all ignored her and as they walked out, Evetta laughed in the background then just as she closed the door they heard violent yells, curses, and screams.

Abigail, Sookie, and Bill drove hastily and quickly away from the scene and planned to put a great amount of distance between them and the others.

"Why did you go to Eric?" Bill asked as he wiped his eyes of the silver.

"To ask him a question…and see if Abby was there," Sookie replied.

"What question?"

"It doesn't matter," Sookie said as she shook her head. "I know now that you're nothing like that monster. But after this Mississippi mess, I just wanna have some sort of a chance at a normal life."

"Ditto," Abigail agreed. "I am suddenly craving Chinese take-out with junk food in between while I watch some stupid reality TV show like Keeping up with the Kardashians."

Sookie and Bill chuckled softly, both of them probably liking the idea already.

"After this is all over, let's go somewhere and start fresh," Bill suggested with a soft smile on his face.

"What would that be like," Sookie wondered.

"If we were normal?" Abigail questioned.

Sookie nodded. "It's hard to even picture it really…would we live in Gran's house or your house?"

Bill smiled while Abigail turned her eyes to the window and looked out of it, picturing it. "You and I would live in my house while Abby will live in Gran's house…they'd be just across from us. We'd be married-happily married."

"And I'm not a waitress anymore," Sookie said. "I'm going to college-no, I'm a real estate agent and I'm really rich."

"I teach third grade," Bill dreamed. "And I love my job."

"We'd have a flower garden."

"Grow vegetables."

"Tara and Jason would come over to babysit while we sometimes double date with Abigail and her husband. I wonder what he would be like," Sookie said.

"He's kind," Abigail said softly, keeping her eyes to the blur of trees outside. "He's a little dorky and a goofball, but I love him that way. He's funny and a real prankster sometimes…we'd have about three kids, two boys and a little girl. We'd play with water guns, have paintball fights with each other, and have family game night every Sunday…and I am working for the government in the FBI and although it's hard sometimes staying close to them, they understand and love me no matter what."

"And I'd go fishing with him and Jason," Bill added.

"We don't even know an Eric Northman."

"Doesn't even exist," Abigail muttered softly.

"Life is perfect and peaceful." Bill told them.

Abigail looked to the road again and gasped while Sookie screamed at the sight of Eric and Russell standing in the middle of hit. Sookie hit her brakes and the car went screeching forwards and almost tipped over if it had not been for Russell's hand on the hood of the car. Eric in that moment had bent down a little bit and locked eyes with Abigail's.

He proceeded to still stare at her when the car had dropped on its tires again. Abigail stared coldly back at Eric, her face impassive as she looked at him then looked away from him in disgust.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that they are fairies…fucking fairies," Russell asked amusingly as he circled the table in which her and Sookie sat in Fangtasia. "You think that I wouldn't notice if fairies were bouncy about in the world?"

"I didn't say that they were full fairies." Eric responded. "Sookie is only a half of a fairy so that would make her a human-fairy hybrid. Abigail is a faerie-vampire. So they are able to hide their true nature from you and detection. That is the reason why The Authority wants Abigail because they know what she is and I heard that the child of Lilith was a faerie-vampire, but it is also rumored that he is dead as well. They are your only to chance to walk into the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Russell muttered as he continued to circle them and Abigail noticed the crystal urn on gooey blood in his arms and eyed it suspiciously, already wanting to know what it was.

He set it on the counter as Eric said, "Now drink their blood and you'll see."

"Now that's just crazy. Our blood isn't a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" Sookie snapped at them. "We aren't-that's just freaking crazy."

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and stayed silent, casting her eyes down onto the table while she felt another couple pairs of eyes burning into her, but she didn't want to look at them because she hated those pairs of eyes.

After a moment, Bill spoke up saying, "Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true…"

"No," Sookie snapped in frustration.

"I never told you. I experienced it for myself."

"Oh, well that's reassuring," Russell said sarcastically. "From the noble Mr. Compton."

"A fresh start? We'll start over?!" Sookie mocked. "What a pile of bullshit you told us!"

"I can't force you to believe it, but you'll have to see for yourself," Bill ignored Sookie and told Russell who still looked both intrigued and suspicious.

"You're worrying me, sister, why are you suddenly so silent," Russell questioned.

"I don't care anymore," Abigail replied emotionlessly. "My blood probably won't work on you."

"Oh," Russell said as he raised his eyebrows. "And why is that, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, but I know it won't." Abigail said with confidence. Then she shrugged. "But hey, suck me dry, what have I got to lose anyways?"

Sooke gaped at her and said softly, "Abby, no. Don't say that. Don't give up right now."

"I'm not giving up," Abigail replied, not looking at Sookie and instead at her "vampire brother".

"Shall we?" Russell taunted.

"If I may gentlemen, if you drain them dry then that will be the last fairy blood you'll ever taste," Bill told them.

Eric stood beside Abigail while Russell now sat across from Sookie. "Mmmn, good pointl."

"We are schooled!" Russeel praised with excitement. "Onward to the adventure!"

"If this is you trying to help us, thanks for nothing," Sookie said, holding back her tears.

"Yeah, thanks Billy," Abigail said sarcastically.

Russell suddenly grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her across the table, sinking his fangs into her. Abigail actually flinched at the sound of Sookie screaming in pain. Eric forced her to stand up and Abigail immediately struggled in his arms, resisting his scorching touch on her skin. Eric led her to a couch and she recognized from a while back when the maenad had attacked them and he was licking her blood off of her leg.

He pushed her down on her back and held both of her wrists in his hands over her head. Abigail turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him any longer. Eric moved her hair from her neck, very softly and then she whimpered as she felt him kiss her neck. Eric kissed her jaw and then her cheek, he suddenly forced her chin back around to face him, but she squeezed her eyes shut. Bad memories were suddenly flowing into her mind at that moment.

"Please, open your eyes," Eric whispered softly and breathlessly as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"No," she yelled then proceeded to struggle wildly and violently underneath him. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Oh, God, get off of me!"

She heard his fangs click, but she ignored it then Eric muttered sadly, "I'm sorry, Abigail."

"GO TO HELL!"

Eric sunk his fangs into her and she held in the screams of horrible pain that erupted within her and Abigail's face twisted into one of complete sadness because of something she realized.

_Oh God…no, no, no, please, no…how can I still in love with his man…this monster…_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry about that short chapter, but I am really pooped out right now and can barely keep my eyes open, but tomorrow I'll try to update, but it depends on how tired I am. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	30. Family Complications Part II

Abigail's eyes shot open when she heard Sookie and Bill yelling at each other. She sat up and groaned, "Ugh…what the hell happened?"

"Bill betrayed us…again!"

"I was pretending to," Bill snapped. "So that I could save your life _again_."

"Wait," Abigail said, glancing around. "Where's Russell?"

"Gone. Our plan to save the both of you had worked on him," Bill responded.

"Where's Eric?" Abigail asked before she could even stop herself.

"Outside, burning," Pam said sadly then sniffled and Abigail was able to see the streaks of blood going down her cheeks from her eyes.

"What," Abigail asked breathlessly as her eyes widened a little bit.

"He bound himself by silver to the king. Was the only way to kill him," Bill informed her.

"He was…He was pretending? Why?"

"I imagine he did it to save you," Bill told her.

"Save me?" Abigail chuckled softly.

She looked at the TV which showed the camera facing Russell and Eric who were both lying on the ground in the sun. She could clearly see them already burning and she could feel Eric's pain, but not that much anymore. Abigail wordlessly ran out of the vampire bar and towards the two vampires.

"You're being a stupid Viking again, this is stupid. Stop this madness," Abigail actually tried to reason with him.

"Go away," Eric commanded weakly.

"Please, Eric," she begged. "Don't do this. He isn't even worth it. I know what he did to your family, but it's not worth dying for. Please, stop this."

"No forgiveness," he said weakly.

Abigail rolled her eyes and kneeled down, muttering angrily as she tried to break the handcuffs apart, "Fucking…stupid…prideful Viking. God, men!"

"My dearest sister, please use your gift," Russell suggested beside her.

Abigail growled lowly, "I don't know how. I'm not a fucking faerie and I don't even know how my vampire powers work."

"Yes, you do," Russell drawled out as she stood up, giving up on the handcuffs. "Don't think about it. Just feel it in your mind and body. Let it take over you."

Abigail put her hand out and flicked her wrist lazily at the handcuffs. Russell shook his head.

"I will not surrender to the true death!" He proclaimed. "Draven's blood runs through my veins as well and if you can't die then neither can I. Trust me, I will find a way to come back and take everything that you hold dear, take away your happiness, your life, your precious fucking Viking, your family, and I will take away your useless and pathetic life because you could not fucking use your powers!"

Abigail snarled as she thrust her hand forward and felt an intense wave of power fall through her and this purple light came out of her hands and aimed for the handcuffs which immediately broke.

"See?! You are a fucking faerie vampire! Now pull me inside!" Russell ordered.

Abigail bent down and ripped her father's ring off of his finger and slipped it on her middle finger saying, "This belongs to me, asshole."

Abigail did it again, her fingertips feeling tingly as she directed the purple light at Russell who flew into a wall and away from them.

"Go fuck yourself," Abigail yelled then pulled Eric's large and heavy form inside of the club.

They helped her lay him on a couch, his skin slightly smoking and black burns covered parts of his face and skin.

"He needs blood. Human blood," Pam told them as she unlocked the handcuff around his wrist. He looked so weak and not like the Eric she knew.

Abigail stood up and found something sharp to cut herself with. Sookie stood in her way and argued, "No, Abby, don't. He could lose control."

"Sook, I know, but…but I can't just sit there and watch him die," she confessed. "That's not me…"

Abigail stepped around her and walked over to Eric. She slit her wrist and held it against his mouth. At first, he could barely drink it; her blood would slide down his cheek and onto the leather couch. He was a terribly messy eater she supposed. Abigail couldn't help, but smile at him as she saw him regain his strength back slowly. Slowly the burns started to heal themselves up and leave only dried up blood there, outlining the wound from before. She jumped a little bit when Eric bit more roughly into her wrist and she flushed when she heard him moan.

His pale hand shot out and gripped her wrist closer to his mouth in which she felt his tongue slide slowly over her wound. It was a very seductive movement, but she forced herself to not think about that right now since she was still angry at him and who wouldn't be after the stunt he just pulled right now.

Abigail ripped her wrist away from his mouth and scowled when Eric locked eyes with hers as his tongue licked the blood all over his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

"Where's Russell?" Eric questioned.

"Outside. Why?"

"We have to bring him in," Eric informed her. "Godric appeared to me, Abigail, and asked me to spare Russell."

She heard Bill scoff, "You are insane."

"Abigail-"

"You're really asking me right now?!" Abigail snapped angrily. "No fucking way. Let the bastard burn, I couldn't really give a shit since he ruined my family and threatened me every chance he got."

"Eric, do the world a favor and let the little fuck fry," Pam told him.

Eric sighed softly as he rolled his eyes. "I'll go out there myself."

Eric swiftly stood to his feet, his tall form consuming her small one…practically towering over her. He gazed intently at her, that intensity in his eyes seem to be lit on fire now every time he looked at her. Abigail shifted under his gaze and stepped back, feeling overwhelmed by him just like old times. She guessed that now they were back to square one of their relationship where she avoided the man like a plague, had no feelings for him, hate him a little bit, and never seemed to trust his motives or anything that came out of his sculptured mouth.

When Bill tried to stop him from leaving, but Eric just bared his fangs at him and growled as Bill did the same thing. Those two seemed to dance their same old pissing contest dance around them…a dance of dominance really.

Sookie rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, "Oh, for God's sake!"

Sookie took the bloody silver chain and ran outside. She dragged Russell back inside by his throat and they chained him up against the stripper pole. She looked over at Russell and held in the laughter at his state. He was crispy black…literally. This monster was burned to where only his skin was black and there was no sign of facial structure on his face, his once pale white skin was now a color of pure black and was mostly peeling off everywhere on his body. She walked closer to him, ignoring Bill and Eric's arguments about what they should've done with Russell.

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now?" Pam accused. "He killed your family. Rip his fucking head off."

"Oh, do not listen to them," Russell cooed then reached out his bony finger and his long sharp nail grazed Eric's forearm. "You will be awarded handsomely."

Eric responded by punching him in the gut while Abigail rolled her eyes at Russell's greed. Russell coughed weakly then spit out one of his fangs into his hands.

"Well that's humiliating," Eric said then shrugged. "I'll take that."

"Sookie, come and hold these chains together," Eric commanded.

Sookie held the backs of the chains tightly together then Russell smelled her and his one fang lowered.

"Your blood is all I can think about now, Miss Stackhouse," he taunted.

Abigail rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, calm down there, Saber tooth."

She could see Sookie hold in the chuckle that proceeded to come out at her nickname for him. She heard Eric chuckle very softly at her as he locked the chains together around Russell.

"You just couldn't leave me to die, could you, dearest sister?"

"Alright, Adolf Titler, I'm only going to say this once. I hate you and I want you to die. Scratch that, I want to torture you first then watch you die in the most horrible way possible that a person can die from," Abigail told him then gave him a sarcastic smile.

"We should go to ground," Eric suggested. "You two stay here and watch him."

"Hell no, we're not going to babysit while you all take a nap," Sookie snapped.

"No, Sookie," Abigail said with fake sympathy. "It's really important that vampires need their nap time because then if they don't then they cry and get cranky."

Sookie grinned at her and shook her head. Abigail turned to Eric and deadpanned, "I would rather babysit Jack the Ripper and Ted Bundy in a room full of weapons and prostitutes then stay here with, Count Deepak."

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "You're both the only ones that can't be glamoured. So Pam get a guest coffin ready for him."

"I'm staying here." Bill said sternly.

"Suit yourself."

"You have to go to grounds, Bill," Sookie told him. "You have the bleeds."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him."

"Well, I really don't wanna see your face right now-any of your faces for that matter." Sookie snapped angrily. "Now go crawl back to your hole, you pale freaks."

Abigail felt kind of sorry for Bill who told Sookie to stay safe then sulked as he walked away. She stared at him and still felt sorry for the guy and she knew she really shouldn't meddle into their relationship, but this guy really needed a break and if her and Sookie were really related then Abigail was sure that Sookie could be very stubborn and hold one hell of a grudge over him.

But she would save that talk for later of course.

"What are you thinking about, Goldilocks?" Eric murmured beside her.

Abigail jumped away and scolded, "God, Eric, what have I told you about doing that to me?"

Eric smiled at her. "I remember you saying how I should have on a collar with a bell on it.

_Shit…I know what he's doing. Sneaky little bastard…_

"Eric," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Abigail."

"You can't just apologize for something like this. It takes time."

"I understand that you need time and your space, but I did this all to protect you and make sure that you lived. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that and I know that you were only pretending, but I-"

"What's wrong, Abigail? What do I need to do to get you back?"

"I don't trust you Eric because you lied to me. I know it was all to protect me, but what you did had a very bad and traumatizing effect on me and my past. I then realized that I don't want secrets, I hate them now even more then I did before. It's what drove me away from you, honestly. You scared me and I felt so weak and vulnerable. I doubted my love for you-"

"Do you still love me?"

"I don't if I can anymore because of all the lies. You keep lying to me time after time after time-it's too much, Eric," she snapped. "I can't keep going around in circles with you anymore. I'm tired of this shit, alright. You have lied to me and I can't trust you. In order for us to be together, I need to trust you or else I can never love you and be with you."

"I love you, Abigail. I did all of this to protect you. Your reaction had to be real for him to believe it in long enough so that I could come up with a plan to kill him."

She sighed again. "I know, but I…I…let's talk about this later."

Eric nodded in submission and moved to kiss her forehead. Abigail suddenly jerked her head away from him and hugged herself around the waist, averting her eyes from his hurt ones. _Well, err…this is awkward._

"Abigail," Eric started, his voice so soft and sad.

"No, please j-just leave, okay," Abigail snapped in frustration,

She turned and walked away before he could. _Damn him, why the fuck does he have to complicate things? It's simple…we can't be together anymore. We're just not right for each other. I can't._

* * *

"I'll tell you about them," Russell told her softly as she sat on Eric's throne, reading a magazine lazily. It was almost night time already. Sookie was asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball.

"Could you be any vaguer?" Abigail said sarcastically.

Russell sighed in frustration. "Your parents. Mariana and Draven. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Fine. How did they meet," she asked blankly as she kept her eyes on the magazine, seeming unconcerned by her past.

"Your mother was planting roses in the garden of her mother's house when he had smelled her from a mile away. He said that she looked like someone he had recognized from when he was a human."

"So what did she look like?"

"Mariana had very long curling golden hair and he would give her the nickname, 'Rapunzel' on many occasions because of how long her hair was. Funny how Mr. Northman calls you 'Goldilocks'. Anyways, she was very beautiful, more beautiful than any Draven had ever met. So naturally entranced by her beauty, he tried, but failed to seduce your mother and she ended up curing him and storming off. Draven tried many ways to persuade her to be his, but she didn't want diamonds or jewels or stones-no, she wanted simpler things and was never one for expensive things. She didn't even like him to pay for her things-very independent in my opinion, her one fault that seemed to make him fall in with her immediately."

"He had her favorite flowers which were yellow lilies filled throughout her entire front yard since her bedroom window right below it. He wanted it to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up in the morning. Your mother had fallen in love with him at that moment, surprised by her flowers."

Abigail put the magazine down and said, "Nan Flanagan told us about the whole Dracula thing. They want my mother and I want you to tell me the truth about her."

"The Authority wants her, huh?" he asked innocently.

She scoffed. "Oh, don't act so innocent, it's really unattractive on a man your age. The truth, Russel."

"Fine," he snapped. "I always thought-"

"I really don't care what you think about her, I want to know if you killed her or not?"

Russell sighed in frustration. "_I_ didn't kill her…but I know who was planning on killing her."

"Who?" she asked urgently and more forcefully.

Russell started to laugh like a mad man and Abigail punched him in the face.

"You motherfucker!" she seethed. "I almost believed that stupid bullshit that came out of your mouth!"

"Oh, you poor girl."

"It must be hard knowing that my father-your loved one had died for my mother. He knew what she was and he died for the both of us." She saw his jaw tick and eyes hardened. _Bingo! Hard limit... _"I mean he practically gave up being with you for some poor girl. He knew what she was and kept her away from you because he didn't trust you enough. He thought so low of you which is what drives you insane, isn't?!"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Bring it on, asswipe!"

The door suddenly opened and Abigail whirled around, she gasped, "Alcide?"

Alcide walked casually through the door and Abigail ran to him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Alcide gave his usual deep chuckle as he slightly whirled her around then set her on her feet, a wide smile on her face.

"How…why…"

"Eric said that if I do this favor for him then it'll settle all my dad's debts and I figured why the hell not so that I could get him off my back right now for good," Alcide explained.

Abigail nodded and said, "I'm glad you're here."

"I can see that, Christy. Now why do you look so sad?" he asked concerned.

She waved him off. "Uh-ah, long story, but the short version is me breaking up with Eric."

"No kidding," Alcide said, clearly surprised at what she confessed. "Let's catch up then."

They sat at the bar and talked to each other about what they did. She told him all about who her father and mother really were.

"Shut the fucking door! Dracula?!"

She nodded. "Yup and he became a changed man when he met my mother according to everyone else who knew him or them. It's actually really confusing. Kind of like a freaking mind fuck if you ask me."

Alcide chuckled. "Still the same stubborn little spit fire you are."

"I could never change who I am…not even for love."

There was this weird silence between them then Alcide confessed something that had really shocked her, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Uh…well, that's just great," she said too cheerfully. "Um, I guess."

"I even have dreams about you," he confessed.

Abigail couldn't help, but blush as she looked away at her hands, saying, "Alcide-"

"I'm just saying that…that it's really good to see you again." Alcide told her. "I would have hate it if we were never to see each other again…"

"Life works in mysterious ways, Mr. Herveaux," she replied softly.

"Fate in my opinion."

"Why do you always have to be the good guy every time I'm in trouble?" she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I can't help it," Alcide shrugged, a little smile on his face.

"It must be a curse then."

"A gift some would say."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, keep dreaming, wolf boy."

Russell chuckled amusingly. "Yet every full moon he turns into a wolf and kills-feeds on innocent people."

"Rabbits and squirrels," Alcide snapped in frustration.

"I bet you the forest animals talk about you and plan to destroy you one day, wolf boy so watch out for those damn fluffy bunnies," she joked. "You may become the prey some day."

Sookie had now awoken from her nap finally.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty," Abigail teased.

Sookie smiled brightly at Alcide. "Hey there, Alcide."

"Hey, Sookie." He replied.

"Hey, Sook, I know you're mad at Bill and all, but please just listen to what he has to say," Abigail told her.

"Abby-"

"Please," she pleaded. "He's a good guy and he loves you so much. If I were you then that's the kind of love I would never want to give up. Sure, he may have lied to you, but give him a chance to explain his actions and listen to him. You don't have to forgive him or anything, just listen, alright?"

Sookie nodded. "I'll talk to him. Later though, Abby."

The office door opened and Eric, Bill, and Pam came walking out, "Good," Eric said to Alcide. "You're here. Your van out front."

"Yup, gas tank full just like you asked, it's out in the front," Alcide replied.

Eric dragged Russell's body with the sliver chain wrapped around his neck, pulling him outside.

"Stay here," Bill commanded Sookie.

"No way. Abby and I are going home, feel safer protecting ourselves," Sookie sassed as she stood up.

Abigail followed her and then Sookie turned around and said, "By the way, I resend all of your invitations to our house."

"Same here," Abigail agreed then started to walk away from the vampire bar. "Come on, let's go home, Sook."

* * *

Abigail had taken a short nap, but that was quickly cut short by multiple loud sounds coming from downstairs. She was only in her night gown that reached to her knees and was lavender silk with beige lace on the straps and tops of her breasts and the hem of the nightgown.

She stood up and slipped on her flats then walked down stairs. The door was been slammed open and she was confused by Eric's appearance. Bill and Sookie stood at the side, a blood tear had slide down his face.

Eric had dried cement all over his body and sweat suit, he looked so casually and calm as he leaned against the doorway of the front door.

"What's going on here?" Abigail asked as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, the usual," Eric replied idly as he picked a piece of cement in his hair and flicked it off before putting his hands in his pockets. "Bill lying to Sookie here…and to you of course. He didn't even tell the real reason why he came here which was to procure her for the Queen of Louisiana because of what Sookie might be. His next assignment would've been you too, Abigail after he took Sookie to the queen of course, but then you came here instead which made it easier for him."

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Sookie asked Bill.

"I did not know what you were and as I grew to know you-love you, I kept you from here. I had hoped to tell you someday," Bill said truthfully. "And Abby, I-I became your friend and I find out that you were a good person who did not deserve whatever the queen had planned for you."

"What about you letting two psychos beat Sookie up with an inch of her life just so you could feed her your blood," Eric asked simply.

Abigail gaped at Bill. "Please, tell me, you didn't."

Bill looked guiltily at her and she out her hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

"I can't believe that-that you would-"

"He also told Russell all about you, Abigail. Bill told him what you were, what your name was, our relationship-everything. He ratted you out in a heartbeat…all to save his precious Sookie if it meant your absolute death."

Abigail stared impassively at him. "I…I can't…why? I have been nothing, but nice to you- I even stood up for you when Sookie was always angry at you, telling her what a good person you were and you throw me under the bus the first chance you get."

"Abby-"

"No, Bill!" she snapped angrily. "I confided in you. I told you when I felt like I was sometimes going crazy and you convinced me otherwise. We were friends. How could you do this to Sookie and I and still look at us in the fucking eye, Bill?!"

"He tired to silence me tonight," Eric informed them. "He only wanted to protect himself."

"Is it true? About what Eric has said…about me-about Abigail…I saw the file you kept on her too, Bill. Is it?"

"It is," Bill confessed.

"Get out of my house," Sookie seethed.

Bill was being pulled out of the house by an unseen force, but he held onto the doorway. "Please!"

"Don't ever call me, don't come and see me, and don't ever talk to me! _Ever_!" Sooke yelled. "You _manipulated_ me into falling in love with you."

"I will always love you until the true death," Bill proclaimed.

"Love?!" Sookie cried. "You don't even get to use that word! I resend my invitation!"

Bill was knocked onto the ground and Sookie turned and ran upstairs. Abigail stared at Bill coldly who then bowed his head in shame, walking away.

"Get the fuck off my porch, Eric," Abigail snapped coldly.

"I figured you had a right to know who he really was. A liar."

"I don't care."

"You wanted me to be honest and now I am."

"Is this what you call honesty?! It's not! I didn't want this! This isn't you being honest with me, Eric!" she shouted furiously.

"What do you want then?! Huh?!" Eric asked when he sped up to her, the doorway standing between them.

"I want you to leave as well. I…I don't think that we are good for each other anymore. Our relationship will only cause destruction and death."

"How do you know unless you try?"

"I did try," she yelled. "I loved you so much, Eric, I felt so safe in your arms and you fucked it up just by locking me down there and lying to me…again!"

"Abigail…"

"You broke my heart," she said sadly with tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled and tried to blink away her teas. "I felt so broken by you in only a spilt second and now I know that we can't be together."

"Why? And don't you dare give me that fucking excuse of destruction and death that will come from our relationship."

"My fairy godmother told me that that's what our relationship will become if we stay together. We may end up dead. Ever since I was born, I never had a chance at a normal life and I want that. I want someone to love-a husband and-"

"Marry me then if that's what it takes to get you back. Marry me," Eric told her.

"I want children, Eric…I want to be able to go into the sunlight with the person I love and my kids." Abigail confessed. "I didn't realize that until you threw me in your dungeon. I realized that I have nothing to live for except for my family. I only have Jason and Sookie as my blood, but I want more, Eric. This is something that you may never be able to give me…I want life."

Abigail smiled sadly at him and then closed the door behind her after muttering, "I'm sorry, Eric."

Abigail went into the kitchen decided to wash the dirty dishes as she was stuck in her thoughts and didn't know what else to do really. After that she eyed her journal that was lying on the dinner table that she hadn't written in since eleven years ago.

She sat down at the table and opened it. Abigail wrote the date and entry.

_Dear Diary Dan, _

_I somehow believe that what I had told Eric was true that I truly for once did want to have a normal life and forget my past. Start new and start fresh…_

Abigail wrote in her journal for about an hour, but stopped when she saw Sookie suddenly run out the door. She quickly put the journal under the sofa chair and ran after Sookie. Abigail saw Sookie kneeling at Gran's grave. She kneeled beside her and Sookie cried into her shoulder when Abigail put her arms around her.

"I feel so alone sometimes," Sookie cried.

"Me too," Abigail confessed sadly. "Me too, Sook…"

After a moment of unheard silence, a soft voice called out their names, "Abigail. Sookie."

They both looked up and saw Claudine standing there, looking beautiful as always.

"You're never alone," she told them.

Abigail glanced around and slowly stood up as she saw beautiful people in white walking out of thin air and towards them, almost surrounding them. Claudine held her hand out to them and said, "Come with us. Follow our light."

Claudine's hand started to light and so did Sookie's when she walked up to Claudine and held her hand. They both looked at her and she raised her hand, seeing the same light purple light coming out of her hands from before. Abigail couldn't stop herself, her curiosity got the better of her as she grabbed Claudine's hand and the entire cemetery had lit up in a bright beautiful light as they then disappeared from the place.

The cemetery went back to his eerie darkness once more.

Waiting for them to return…

**TBC….**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I can't wait until the next chapter cause finally we get to the good stuff. I know you're all probably wondering if I plan to turn Abigail into a vampire, but I don't know. I mean I have been playing with the idea then denying it, but then liking it and thinking "Okay, wait; I can do something with this." **

**Well, you all got a little glimpse into Draven and Mariana's relationship. Okay what I will say is that whatever or whenever we get into the fairy part of the series in True Blood like next episode then we will see more of Mariana's life and who she really was.  
**

**Now when we get into The Authority part like Lilith then it will be focused on Draven more since it's going to be explained more on how exactly he is in that politic. **

**I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	31. Our Home

Beautiful.

That is the only word that came to Abigail's mind when they ended up the faerie world…their supposed home. They appeared just below a tree in a bright yellow light, holding Claudine's hand. Abigail shook her head a little bit; feeling disoriented for a moment then it was like her brain came back to her in an instant. Everyone in only bright colored clothing that showed most of their skin had started to murmur happily and clapped. She glanced around at each of their faces and noticed how abnormally gorgeous and beautiful every one of the fairies were. It made her feel slight insecure now and very suspicious, but she put those thoughts out of her mind for now at least until she had more information.

A man dressed in a white robe walked around with a white crystal bowl that had freaking-

_GLOWING FRUIT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE THEY POISONOUS OR SOMETHING?!_

Abigail noticed how the people just obediently ate the fruit except the people who were dressed normally of course. No, none of the fairies seemed to have a fruit in their hand. Like hell was she going to eat some foreign fruit, they'd have to tie her down, pry open her mouth, and stuff it down her throat by their hands if they wanted her to take a bite out of that glowing fruit.

"Okay, if you are our fairy godmother then can I just say that you suck," Sookie told Claudine, bringing Abigail out of her detective point of view. "Do you know how many times we needed you, a fairy godmother?"

"Well, you're both still alive, aren't you," Claudine sassed. "You're both not exactly Miss Trouble-Free, vampires are drawn to our kind by our blood and our appearance to them causing them to almost become infatuated with our kind. That's why we have to stay hidden. Come, let's enjoy the party."

"Hey, I'm going to look around for a bit, okay? I'll come and find you." Abigail told Sookie and didn't wait for a response as she walked away and to a ledge. She looked over it and gasped softly at the never ending clouds that they were hovering over. The clouds were a light rose pink and this is probably enhanced the beauty of the world even more. She became very suspicious when saw all the normal looking people eating the fruit more eagerly than before.

A fairy woman offered her a fruit, but Abigail immediately declined and against her will, reached out her feelings to Eric, asking him for help. She closed her eyes and tried to send him a wave of emotions for help of some sorts, but she felt nothing. Literally nothing. It was like their bond that they shared through their blood had never even existed and yet…

_No! Be angry at that asshole and stick your ground firmly on this. He lied to me and used me to kill Russell. I have a right to be angry at him. He put us in danger and that is not okay. Also, I want a normal life or at least a chance at it along with my dream husband and kids. Isn't it naïve or silly of me to think about those kinds of things since I never even had a chance at a normal-wait, is that my parents gave me up? Left me in the woods, well, they didn't have to leave me in the woods and all, but did they do what they did for me to actually have a normal life?_

Those questions now kept plaguing her mind until…

"Abby, there is someone I want you to meet," Sookie said behind and Abigail turned around, opening her eyes.

The older man froze, tears forming in his eyes. "Mariana?"

Abigail and Sookie widened her eyes at him. "What…um, what did you-how do you know my mother?"

The man sniffled and held his hand out, a soft smile on his face. "The name's Earl Stackhouse…I'm your granddaddy."

Abigail gaped at Earl. "I thought you-"

"Dead," Earl suggested. "Well, you and everybody thought the same as well, but I've been here this entire time."

"Why?" Abigail asked curiously.

He bowed his head a little bit then looked back up at them. "You look just like my daughter-your mother and Sookie's aunt, Mariana. Except for the eyes of course, those belong to your father I see."

"You knew Draven too?" Abigail questioned.

Earl scoffed lightly then chuckled. "Of course I knew him, any boy that my little girl hangs around and gets in trouble with, I ought to know him like the back of my hand just in case. I liked Draven because he protected my daughter…and their unborn child which was you. He did so fiercely actually."

"I know that Gran liked him and she told me that I reminded her of them a lot."

He nodded. "Adele actually loved that boy like he was her own because he was nice. She never knew that he was a vampire, but I did because when they found out that Mariana was pregnant and there was no possible way that she could've gotten pregnant, they came to me for help. They were scared that someone would try to take their child away from them so they ran and kept themselves hidden along with my help of course."

"What happened to my mother?" she asked softly.

Earl looked so sad as he stared off into the distance. "I don't know. Sookie was five when I came here which was twenty years ago. I remember how scared I was when I found out that my little girl was missing and right after she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We all looked for her and it had been almost six years when she disappeared…the police gave up and declared it a cold case."

"How did you get here, Granddaddy?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I was picking peaches in the gardens when I saw her…Mariana. She was in a white gown and walking straight for the cemetery. I followed her…I was there one second and the next I was here and she wasn't. I thought that maybe she was a ghost or something. What happened to Draven?"

Abigail shifted awkwardly on her feet. "When I was sixteen, I met someone…his name was Godric and we fell in love with each other. After months of searching for my father, I found him and when I went to see him, I saw Godric standing over a pile of bloody guts that he said belonged to my father-"

"How do you know that it was him?" Earl asked.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course it was him, Godric said it was."

"Draven had many friends and people in high places that would protect him. I don't think that he would die so easily and quickly. It could've been someone else who stood in his place."

Abigail gaped at him. "I hadn't even thought about that. Godric said he died so that he could protect me, that he knew too much about all of this. I think he was talking about me and my mother. He knew that if vampires were to find out about how I was a faerie-vampire and she was a fairy, that they would do something horrible to us."

"It does sound like something he would do, but if I know this man, it's that he _always_ has a back-up place going from B to Z. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for actually." Earl explained. "My advice would be for you to look into it. He probably have you some sort of sign that he's alive and that he wanted you to find him."

"I don't know-"

Earl held his hands out in mock surrender. "Just try it, alright? Please…"

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in frustration. "Fine. I'll try."

Earl gave her a warm smile and Sookie chuckled softly. "It seems, it's not just Gran who can make your stubborn ass do anything now."

"Well, your Gran is my wife after all," Earl joked.

Abigail jerked her head to the side when she saw something dark in the corner of her eye. It was weird for her because she knew it was there…it stood out like a coal stuck in a pile of diamonds really. She saw that there was nothing there.

Then she saw someone pick up the glowing fruit, but then it suddenly turned rotten and black.

"Don't eat the fruits," Abigail whispered to Sookie and Earl.

"Why," they asked.

"Something's wrong here…I have this feeling in my pit of my stomach that when I get it, I'm never wrong about something bad happening. We have to leave!"

"Leave?!" a woman questioned. "You've only just got here."

"Who are you?" Sookie inquired.

"I'm Mab…Queen Mab here actually. Have you tried the fruit?"

"No."

"You should."

"It fucking glows."

"Tastes delicious."

"Smells funky."

"You won't be able to get enough of it."

"I hate peaches."

"Can't judge unless you try it?"

Abigail immediately slapped the fruit out of Queen Mab's hand and said happily, "There. Problem solved, your majesty."

Queen Mab's face turned into a shrunken up face with pointy ears, a long nose, and sharp like blades teeth going on in her mouth. Then it quickly turned back to the first allusion of her face from before.

"I called you here, the both of you. It is imperative that we…have all the fairies here in our world right now."

"Why?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"Because a vampire was able to come into our realm and taste our blood-your blood," Queen Mab snapped angrily. "In the Old Kingdom, vampires nearly destroyed our kind, almost drank us to extinction. They drove us to this world."

"Well, it won't happen again," Sookie replied innocently. "I'm staying away from vampires; I can damn well guarantee you that."

"Oh, I know," she drawled out. "We can't have fae in the human world any longer. We've sunk too many seeds into human, now it is time to harvest."

"Harvest?" Abigail questioned. "You want to kill all these people?!"

"Fruit, please…"

Two men grabbed her upper arms as Queen Mab was handed the glowing fruit and they tried to hold her back as she struggled violently against them, twisting her head away from the fruit and her face becoming one of disgust.

"Stay the hell away from her, you fucking creeps," Sooke yelled then put her hand which was now glowing full of light in front of Queen Mab and blew her away and into the tree which held all the fruit. Queen Mab's true appearance showed and it was really deceiving. She had a face and body like a goblin or something.

Just then, the entire place turned into something like a desert in the middle of no where and the allusion had been broken for everyone. All the fairies had been goblin-like creatures as well. Her insecurity immediately went away as she thought, _I knew that people couldn't be this freaking beautiful._

"Abby, Granddaddy, run!" Sookie yelled at them when the fairies had started to run all over the place, clearly surprised and scared.

Abigail, Earl, and Sookie started to run as fast as they could away from the fairies when two of them popped out in front of them claiming that they were here to help them.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Abigail said guarded.

Suddenly one of the men exploded by a purple fireball of glitter. The glittering fireballs started to jump all around them. Hitting them just like bombs that could seriously destroy them at any moment.

"Follow me, I know a way out of here," he said and they had no other choice, but to follow him. "I've got the humans! Hold them off!"

Behind them, Abigail could see the glittering fireballs in the background blowing up the fairies. They stopped at a very, very, very large and vast hole that seemed to be so deep that it was pure black and darkness surrounding it.

"You have to jump," he told them.

"What?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" Abigail exclaimed.

"We don't even know you," Sookie added.

"My sister was the one that abducted the both of you because the crown wishes to seal off the human world from Faerie forever."

"And what makes you so different, huh?"

"It was once my home too and I deserve the right to travel there." He argued. "Have you eaten the fruit?"

"He has, but we haven't," Sookie responded.

"Only you two can go then," he said. They all gave each other a worried and panicked look.

"Humans! Do not listen to his lies! Jump in and you will die!" Queen Mab yelled as she stood on top of the cliff just above them. She threw her hands in the air and aimed them at the sky, purple light came out of them like beams and the hole was starting to crumble and close suddenly.

"Hurry! Jump inside or stay here forever!" he urged them.

They all held hands as they screamed and jumped inside of the hole.

They all soon fell to the ground of the cemetery and it was daylight outside. Abigail groaned a little bit as she turned on her side and couldn't breathe for a moment.

Across town, Eric Northman's eyes shot open and a smirk appeared on his pale face.

Abigail could feel a thousand emotions past through her and she couldn't believe that it probably had to do with Eric. She regained her breath and saw Sookie kneeling beside Earl.

"What happened?" Abigail said as she rushed over to him.

"He ate the fruit…he's dying," Sookie sniffled.

"No, no, no, no, hey," Abigail whispered softly and turned his face towards her. "You're gonna be fine just-just hold on and let us go get some help."

Abigail felt worried at the sudden change of color in his skin which was growing paler by the moment.

"No," he said weakly. "You can't help me. Here give this to Jason, Sookie."

Sookie took the golden watch out of his hands which were weakly and limp against the soft cold grass beneath them. Sookie sniffled and tears started to roll down her face as she held his hand. Earl grabbed Abigail's hand too and genuinely smiled up at her.

"I wish that…that I would've found you and your mama sooner, Abigail."

"Please call me, Abby," she told him. "You practically saved my life before I was even born yet really."

"I was just doing what any good father would do for their children…it's hard being a parent to an extraordinary child…and a grandparent to extraordinary grandkids."

Abigail and Sookie chuckled at that and held his hand tighter in hers, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she watched him.

"You two be good now and I love you both," her grandfather said to them, his voice weaker than before.

"I'll find them…I'll find my mother-your daughter, okay? I promise," Abigail said.

"Thank you," he whispered before his body disintegrated into ash just in front of their Gran's

and Sookie's parents's graves.

Both her and Sookie cried and leaned against each other. Knowing that now, their family had just gotten even shorter than before.

_It's good to be home again….welcome back, Abigail._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP IT UP! I will have another chapter by tomorrow night so tune in. **

**Yes, it has been a year that they've gone for. It will work with, I promise. Sorry, for the short chapter, but I'm lazy and really tired so I decided to get something out for you guys…I think that the next two chapters you guys may love a little bit. Who knows really?**

**I need to know what your guys' opinions are on if I should take away Eric's memories because I have that idea and then another one, but either will work really actually just one will be a little longer to get to actually…maybe. I DON'T KNOW! **

**In this chapter, we get see a little glimpse into what actually happened to Earl which is actually kind of sad when you think about. He's picking peaches and his daughter(Abigail's mom) has been missing for six years now and then when she becomes a cold case, he sees her, follows her into another world and has his life taken away from him because he was desperately trying to find his little girl. Sad story…not sorry though for writing it…maybe a little actually.**

**Anyways, there's that question, "Are they alive?" that's going to be plaguing Abigail's mind now and she has her speculations about if Godric was indeed lying to her protect her parents or father. You will just have to wait and see, you guys. Eric will return in the next chapter…I promise you that HE WILL RETURN MAKE AN ENTRANCE! You all already saw the little sentence of Eric there. Yeah, he's…he's a question mark is all I'm going to say. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	32. Same Old Tale, Same Old Viking Vampire

Abigail had totally forgotten that she was only in a short nightgown with no bra on and only panties. She remembered this when they were walking back to the house and out of the cementary…and Sookie had commented on it.

"It's not funny," Abigail grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped.

Sookie laughed. "Oh, come on, it's a little funny. That's probably why all of those fairies were ogling you."

"They were?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically, "Yes, Sookie cause I'm really gonna notice my nipples poking out of my nightgown. Jeez, it's not I keep-what the hell are they doing to our house?!"

Both Abigail and Sookie stopped walking and looked at each other quizzically, their faces filled with so much confusion.

"Did you…did you already cash in Eric's check for the remodeling of the house?" Abigail questioned.

Sookie shook her head. "I haven't had the time to."

Sookie walked quickly in front of her and the painter questioned her, "Uh, ma'am, you're not allowed to go in there."

"It's our house," Abigail snapped calmly and followed her cousin inside.

She frowned as she saw that it looked so new and bright too…it had been repainted. There was no sign of when Maryann was here and no reminder that there had been so much death and despair in their house. The furniture was covered with a white bed sheet over it, protecting it from the dust which she found odd since they had only been gone for a couple of minutes and found that it was already daylight outside.

Abigail ran upstairs to her bedroom and tried to open her bedroom, but found that it was locked.

Strange…when did my door suddenly have a lock on it? And why am I always the last one to know about these things?

Abigail used her shoulder and banged it against the wooden door. After doing that twice, the door finally budged and slammed open. She almost fell as she stumbled inside of her bedroom and gaped at it. Everything was so clean and in place like an OCD person lived in her bedroom or something. It was so organized and not how she left it which was the bed was unmade, clothes were on the floor from trying to find something to wear that wasn't dirty since she really needed to do her laundry, but hadn't had the time to.

She walked over to her closet and opened the doors; she saw how it was color coordinated. She leaned in and smelled the same lavender laundry detergent that she used for her clothes.

Abigail could see that the wooden floor boards were nicely polished, looking fresh and her room had been repainted in a beautiful yellow color that almost matched her hair. She saw that her books were in Alphabetical order which wasn't how she ever put them. They were always in order from favorite to least. Her jewelry-not like she had much to be organized really had been put inside of a Mele Trisha jewelry box it was Mahogany. It was like a miniature dresser or something with keyholes to lock the boxes. The top lifted up to reveal four small trays for earrings, a ring roll, a back compartment to hang necklaces as well as a mirror. There are also two drawers for bracelets.

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she saw that it was filled with jewelry that was way too expensive for her to actually buy. She opened her drawers in her dresser and saw that there were new clothes inside of there too as well as lingerie. She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly close the drawers. Abigail shook her head and took off her nightgown and flats. She put on a bra and changed into a white V-neck and her usual outfit. She searched her bedroom for her red leather jacket and huffed angrily when she couldn't-

"Eric," Abigail growled lowly in her throat as she came up from searching under the bed. She just instead grabbed a long grey cardigan that went down to her knees and put it on.

She stood up and stomped back downstairs and to the kitchen. "Hey, Sook, I think we may have a Viking pest prob-"

Sookie quickly wiped away her tears and sniffled. Abigail sat down at the table and asked softly, "Is it Earl?"

She nodded and sniffed as she played with the watch in her hands. "Gran gave this to him as a wedding gift. He's always had it on him since. I just miss him."

Abigail held her hand and smiled. "At least you got to see him one last time."

"I know…just that I really wished Jason was there so that he could say good-bye too."

"Hey, at least now you can give Jason this from your Grandfather and I know that he'll treasure this forever."

The door opened. "Hello! Police!"

Sookie quickly wiped her tears away and they both stood up to see whoever it was.

They came out into the dinning room and froze when they saw Jason in a police uniform?

"Jason?"

"S-Sookie…Abby…" Jason said softly and looked at them as if he were seeing ghosts or something. He slowly walked towards them and Abigail could see the joyful tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god," he said breathlessly then wrapped them both in a bear hug, swinging them up in the air.

_When the fuck did Jason get so strong?_

"You…" he pulled away and smiled at them. "You guys are…you're here."

Abigail eyed him. "Isn't it a little early to be dressing up for Halloween, Jason?"

"Yeah, why are you dressed like a cop?" Sookie asked.

"Jesus Christ, we thought you both we're dead. We've been looking everywhere for you guys," Jason told them. "We figured a vampire must've done it; Bill and that crazy tall blonde one who always has that murder face on."

"What are you talking about? We've only been gone for a couple of minutes," Abigail said in confusion.

"Hold on, what's today's date, Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, today's date is October 21st," Jason answered.

Abigail raised her eyebrows up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my god, Abby, we've been gone for a couple of weeks, not minutes," Sookie gasped.

Jason looked confused as he informed them, "Months? You guys have been gone for twelve and a half months."

Abigail and Sookie's jaw dropped at that.

"Holy mother of shit," Abigail exclaimed.

* * *

"You sold the house," Sookie questioned.

"Sook, it had been a year since you guys you know…and as you can see, everything still's here. I packed up all of your room, but I didn't get a chance to…"

"Yeah, I saw."

"At least, I didn't throw it away." Jason defended himself.

"Hey, why was my room locked," Abigail asked.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I thought you locked it before you left."

Abigail shook her head as she sat on other side of him and Sookie across the table from her. "No, I never even knew it had a lock. Are you sure someone hasn't been in there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because someone redid my room and put new things in there-they cleaned it up and really organized it." Abigail explained. "And my red leather jacket is gone. Now the only person I know that is practically obsessed with that jacket is Eric, but he can't be invited inside of here."

"No, I haven't seen here." Jason replied. "Besides some real estate company with the initials of AGT bought it so they own the house and I doubt they've even been here before."

Abigail sighed and shook her head. "That little shit probably paid someone or glamoured them to come in here and get for him."

"No offense and all, but he's kind of a freak around you," Jason said.

Sookie scoffed. "Kind of? That monster has hurt more time than I can count. He's so possessive over her sometimes that it kind of scares me a little bit."

"He also loves the idea of kidnapping and one day tying me to the bed apparently." Abigail said sarcastically.

They chuckled at that and Jason asked, "So are you in love with him or something?"

Abigail gulped nervously and breathed, "I…he broke my heart. He, uh, couldn't give me what I wanted which was a chance at a normal life."

"I'm sorry, Abby." Jason said sincerely and held her hand tighter.

She inhaled a long breath before saying, "I'm gonna go take a walk, clear my head a little bit."

Jason looked like he was about to protest when she stood up and started to walk away, but Abigail figured that Sookie stopped him. Once she was outside, her ears picked up Sookie saying to him, _"She wants to be alone right now, Jason."_

"_Are you sure that's what's best right now? I've only just got the both of you back and I don't want to lose either of you."_

"_I know that and so does she, but it's a lot to take in right now."_ Sookie replied.

Abigail wrapped her cardigan around herself more as she walked into the woods, lost in her thoughts.

Jesus Christ, a year?!

That must be wrong…I couldn't have been gone for that long. It's impossible…right?

_I wonder what I have missed in the past year and if anything has changed. Probably not though…how did Eric take my disappear-NO! Stop it, stop thinking about him. He's your ex now. Wow even that feels very weird saying that. _

_Well, technically, we weren't really together now that I think about it-_

"Goldilocks?" Eric whispered and she jumped back when he was suddenly in front of her.

His hand slowly came up and his knuckles brushed against her cheek as he gave her a small and happy smile. "Gods ... du är här. Du är här med mig till slut." (Gods...you're here. You're here with me finally.)

Eric cupped her face tightly in his large hands and kissed her passionately before she had time to move away. Abigail had to really force herself not to kiss him back because she was still angry at him and she had a damn right to be. Yeah, to him it's only been a year, but to her, their thingy had ended just an hour or so ago.

Abigail put her hands on his chest and pulled away, looking up into his intense blue eyes.

"I knew that you weren't dead," he whispered as his hand still lingered on her cheek. A dark look passed on his face along with determination. "Everyone that claimed to love you, gave up on you, but I didn't. I knew that you weren't dead. I never lost hope."

Abigail shook her head and jerked out of his arms. She stepped back and gulped nervously. She put her strands of hair behind her ear and licked her lips, not looking at him of course.

"What made you so sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Eric took a piece of paper out from the inside of his jacket and cleared his throat a little before he started to read it aloud to her,

_"Dear Diary Dan,__I somehow believe that what I had told Eric was true that I truly for once did want to have a normal life and forget my past. Start new and start fresh somewhere where no one would know who or what I was. I will admit that the idea has crossed my mind many times, but I have finally found my family and I promised myself that I would never leave them. No matter what._

_I've lost so many people that sometimes it hurts so badly to think about them or what happened that I just force a wall around me. Eric was right, I was scared of love. I have let myself loved once and it was Godric. He had betrayed me even though he did it to protect me; I still somehow hate him for it…and for killing himself and leaving me here. Alone._

_I still remember him telling me about Eric's true feelings for me and that I would need to be the one to turn him from a beast and into a Prince, but I did not believe Godric at the time and no matter what anyone had said to me about Eric Northman's feelings for me or my feelings for him, I would deny them. I do not know why I have fallen in love with him or why I am still in love with. The easier way out would be to blame his blood, but even there are these feelings-very strong feelings that I have for him. _

_Our relationship is toxic and we shouldn't be together, but the way he touched, bit me, and the way he would make love to me-"_

"Stop," Abigail snapped angrily, blushing furiously. "I can't believe you read my fucking diary."

Eric ignored her outburst and folded the paper, putting it back in his jacket. "See? You still love me."

"I never said that I didn't, Eric." she snapped.

"Well, you might as well have," he shot back. "You gave me all this bullshit on being normal and having fucking kids that you didn't even consider the possibility of us being together. Those were just some excuses that you used on being scared of me."

She scoffed and angrily crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, please! Scared of you?! I'm not scared of a pest like you."

"No, you're just scared of loving me," he growled as he got in her face, their noses just barely touching. "And don't you dare deny it because you fucking wrote it in your journal just before you disappeared."

"How could I love you when all you do is lie to me, hurt me, be overly possessive of me and everything that I do?!" she yelled.

Eric opened his mouth to respond, but Bill's voice cut him off, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

Eric turned his eyes to Bill. "Bill, this doesn't concern you."

"I believe it does."

"No, it doesn't really. Don't you have another fairy to be obsessed over?"

"Don't you have an obligation at Fangtasia?"

"I don't think so."

"I believe you do."

"Pam can handle it-"

"I specifically remember-"

"I appreciate you concern, but we're fine, thank you."

"Eric, leave!"

Eric sighed heavily through his nose and turned back to her. "It appears now that I have to go, but understand this loud and clear, my little Goldilocks, I love you and with that love comes a very bug determination that I have so just know that I. Will. Never. Give. Up."

Eric smirked at her then sped away. Abigail let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding in. She tuned to Bill and glared. "Hey, asswipe, how's been life so far since you know…you threw us under the bus and to a pack of morons that wanted to kill us? Again."

"Abigail-"

"You put my family in danger, you're dead to me. That is as simple as it gets, William Compton." Abigail said coldly then stepped around him and walked back to the house.

_Motherfucking vampires…seriously?_

* * *

Abigail felt her palms sweat and wiped them down her jeans as she walked into the police station the next morning. She knew that she had a lot of explaining to do right now so why not go over there and get it done with once and for all. Sookie asked her if she was going to quit her job and the thought did cross her mind. She also told her that if she did then she could come work over at Merlotte's, but that made Abigail a little iffy on working for the man who once had a crush on her.

_Which reminds me, I need to see Sam since I haven't talked to him since he suddenly skipped town and then left for a while. _

Everyone looked at her when she walked into the station, but she ignored them all and went straight for the Sherriff's office which now belonged to Andy thankfully.

Andy actually glared at her as she walked inside of his office and then closed the door behind her. Abigail sat down in the chair across his desk and waited which wasn't long.

"For thirteen months, I've had that open case on my books," Andy said. "If it weren't for you and Sookie, this year Louisiana's Safe Street plaque would be on my wall and not fucking Webster Parish!"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Andy. Everybody knows that there is seriously something wrong with this town and that it is anything, but safe so don't go blaming us for it."

"I am your Sherriff and now I'm your boss, Deputy Thornes, you will remember that," he yelled.

Abigail scoffed and shot up on her feet. "Listen here, Andy Bellefleur, I've been through some worst shit for all of my life and I really don't do well with authority figures. In fact, when I was on the streets as a kid I was a thief, but we all do what we can to survive right now and that's what I did. So fuck you, I quit!"

Abigail stormed out of the office as Andy shouted, "YOU OWE ME A FUCKING PLAQUE!"

She strode out of the station and into her car where she decided to drive to Merlotte's now.

Abigail walked into Merlotte's, feeling very nervous for some reason and she felt those eyes again on her from long ago. She glanced behind her and through one of the windows, wondering who exactly was out there, watching her now.

"Abs!" Lafayette exclaimed with joy, turning her head away from the windows.

She smiled brightly at him and he engulfed her in a big bear hug which she returned. She heard him laugh and then put her down on her feet.

"Hey, there," she said.

"We were…I'm so glad you're back now and not dead."

She scoffed lightly. "Like I could be dead that easily or not go out without a bang at least."

He laughed and warned, "Don't you ever pull that shit on any of us again cause, hookah, I will come hunt your nice small ass down and beat you to death."

She nodded in mock seriousness. "Yes, sir."

"Abby?" Terry said from beside her.

"Terry," she replied happily and hugged him. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Oh, the usual really…trying not to go crazy and all."

She laughed. "I think that's everyone's plan when staying in Bon Temps really."

Lafayette chuckled. "You got that right, Abs."

Lafayette and Terry stalked back into the kitchen as she searched for Sam Merlottee.

As she entered his office, she sang, "Here, doggie-doggie."

Sam shook his head as he chuckled at her. "Welcome back, Abby."

"Long time no see, Sammy," she teased.

"I heard you quit your job today and told Andy off," he slightly scolded.

"He deserved and I just need some time off anyways." She explained. "I haven't seen you in forever…seriously, ass, it's been like years now since I've last seen you."

"And who's fault is that?" he said as he raised his eyebrows up.

She rolled her eyes. "Not mine."

"Not mine either."

"So just for shits and giggles, we're gonna blame this on Eric Northman, okay?"

Sam chuckled. "Fine. I heard from Sookie that you guys were on vampire business again. I hope it had nothing to do with Eric."

Abigail shrugged. "Some of it did have to do with him and some of it didn't. I'm angry at him right now so yeah."

"So yeah?" Sam questioned incredulously. "That's not a good explanation, Abby. You and Sookie put everyone here through hell over the past year. We all thought you both were dead."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You don't know," he snapped at her. "You can't possibly know what we went through."

She sighed and said, "You know what? I'm tired of everyone here judging me right now because really, you all gave up on us after two months or so. Yeah sure, you grieved, but just remember this that the man that I really hate right now Eric Northman was on the only one out of everybody that I care about that still believed that I was alive and that I wasn't dead. He never seemed to give up on me." She ran her hand through her hair and continued, "I'm sorry for what happened and you're right I don't know what you went through, but that sure as hell doesn't give you the right to be angry at either of us."

Abigail walked out of his office and of Merlotte's. She huffed angrily as she got inside of her car and turned on the ignition.

* * *

Abigail felt so good after coming out of that shower; it was like the water was somehow kissing every wound on her body right now. The pressure of the water was unbelievable really. She walked out of the steaming bathroom in nothing, but a silk robe she found in her closet. Abigail pulled out a long T-shirt that reached her knees to wear to bed and set it on the bed then walked over to her dresser to get underwear.

She untied her robe and threw it behind her on the floor since she was kind of a messy person. She suddenly felt this longing arousal lingering inside of her and within each second she felt it grow stronger and stronger. She slowly turned around and gasped in panic as she saw Eric holding up her robe in his hand as he stood between her and her bed. Abigail's hands covered her breasts and her other private area, but even then, it really didn't give him much of an imagination to already know what her body looked like.

"Eric! What the fuck?! Are you serious right now?" she shouted, trying to crouch so he wouldn't see her body.

Eric growled lowly in his throat and said in awe as his lustful eyes trailed all over her body, "408 days since I've last touched your body and now I seem to crave it even more…desperately."

She gulped nervously. "Well, that sucks for you then because you won't get to. Besides what the hell are you doing here? Please tell me that this is just another dream."

Eric chuckled amusingly. "Trust me, it's not because if it was then we would already we on the floor making passionate love to each other senselessly."

_Jeez, talk about the wave of arousal I just felt._ "Then how in the hell did you get inside? I took back my invitation." She said in confusion as she eyed him cautiously.

"You don't own the house anymore," Eric said as he took out a pair of keys then actually dangled them in front of her. "I do."

Abigail's eyes widened and an unbelievable amount of anger washed through her as she realized, "You're AGT…oh my fucking God…"

"Abigail Goldilocks Thornes," Eric answered with a stupid smirked on his stupid gorgeous face.

"You sneaky bastard," she muttered. "Why? Why did you do all of this? Buy the house, rearrange my fucking room?! Why?!"

"Because like I told you last night, I always believed that you were alive so I decided to wait and besides your bedroom was so messy that it started to piss me off a little bit."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she shook her head. "What a control freak you are! Is there anything else?"

"If I owned the house then I would own you," Eric said simply.

He threw her robe on the bed and came closer to her as he said possessively, "Abigail. You. Are. Mine."

He bared his fangs at her which kind of made her jump back and then she quickly side stepped him and grabbed the robe.

"Like fucking hell I am," she snapped angrily as she walked into the hallway with Eric just following behind.

Abigail walked quickly down the stairs. "Stay the hell away from me. How many times am I going to tell you, Eric?"

"This is no way to treat your new landlord," Eric said with mock hurt then sped in front of her when she got down to the last step.

"I'm not yours," she said, trying to control her anger at him. "Nor will I ever be again. It's the same old tale with you and your overly possessiveness, Eric Northman. Now get out of my house."

"Funny thing about ownership is that little piece of paper and that one power you had over me is gone now," he mused. He was enjoying this WAY too much for her taste.

"What the hell do you even want from me, Eric?"

"Everything."

She scoffed. "You can't have everything. Imagine the destruction you would cause."

"I bought it."

"You bought my house; I'm not the doll that comes inside of it. Sorry, but I'm sold separately," she said sarcastically.

"Then I seriously over paid."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you like to throw your money around like a greedy little boy," Abigail snapped then walked around him and headed for the kitchen. "I'm done talking to you."

"Fine then let's talk about Joe Gray then," Eric told her.

Abigail stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Eric in worry and fear. _No…_

"I see I finally have your attention now," he said impassively. "Good. Now let's talk."

_Please, God or anybody out there…please tell me that this isn't happening right now…please…_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I can't wait until next chapter you guys, a few surprises on way…Eric knows about Joe Gray and he's gonna be angry at her for not telling me and all this shit. I know how much of a possessive control freak Eric is…I mean the guy went through her things as you can see with the rearrangement of her room and her clothes and other things. She quit her job for an either good or bad reason according to what your opinions are really. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	33. The Truth Is A Bitch

Abigail scoffed. "I don't know-"

"Stop!" Eric snapped angrily, his jaw tightening then he calmed himself a little bit. "Please just don't…don't lie to me. Not about something like this."

"I can lie to you if I want to, Eric because this is something that I never want to talk about." She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric had this unexplainable expression on his face as he said softly, "I know everything about Joe Gray and what he did to those women and to you."

She looked at everywhere, but him. Eric could see that her eyes were wary of him. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

She turned her now furious and fiery eyes to him and snapped, "Why can't you just stay out of my personal business, Eric?! This is something that I like to keep to myself and you had no right to go through something personal like that."

Eric's blue eyes became immediately angry. "What choice did I have, Abigail?! You were gone…no one knew where you were or what even happened to you. How can you expect me not to look into your past and try to find you?! So when I found an encrypted file on the time when you were twenty-two years old, I had it hacked. I don't regret what I did. I even had a nice little chat with your friend."

She widened her eyes when she questioned, "You talked to Eva?!"

"Yes."

"Please tell me you didn't glamour her."

"The thought crossed my mind since she had refused to tell me, but once I told her that you were missing…she told me everything there was to know on Joe Gray even the psychoanalysis they did on him along with his doctors."

"Doctors?"

Eric nodded. "They put him in a psychiatric hospital a few years ago since he had been peculiar in the prison. Eva told me about the letters he sent you which piped my interest really. After I found and read those letters, I figured that he was still was still obsessed with you and would go to you first if he had escaped…which he didn't."

"How do you know he didn't?" She asked suspiciously.

Eric's jaw hardened. "I visited him. We had spent a large amount of time with each other actually."

"How long," she asked, trying to calm her anger down.

Eric shrugged. "For half the time you were gone."

She scoffed. "Why are you even spending so much of your time on him, Eric…" She titled her head a little. "Unless he has something you want. What was it?"

He straightened up a little and replied calmly, "You shouldn't have to worry about that, Goldilocks."

"Eric," she warned.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why are you trying to hide this from me?"

"I'm not hiding this from you if I were then I would have gone behind your back. Now did I do that?" he snapped.

Abigail's suspicions about Eric had risen to a new high and she kept wondering what Joe was telling Eric. _Joe must be alive or Eric would have killed him already…he must have something on me and he's blackmailing Eric. I wonder what it is. Goddamn it! Why does this stupid Viking have to be so difficult?!_

"You make no sense; seriously it's like talking to a fucking wall with you sometimes, Eric!" She snapped right back at him. "Why can't you just be honest with me just once-just once in your life?! What does he have that you don't have?!"

"YOU!" he yelled.

"He doesn't have me."

"Yes, he does. He's still in your life and he has…I don't know how he got them, but he did."

She raised an eyebrow. "Has them?"

"Photos of you, Abigail." He replied softly.

"Oh, um," she cleared her throat and put her hand on her chest to calm her heart down a little bit then put a strand of hair behind her ear. "W-What kind of photos?"

Eric sighed. "Your blood is like freedom. When I tasted you and you tasted me, we created a bond by not only emotionally, but physically as well since you are half vampire and I'm a vampire. It was the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Good to know my blood is like crack," she said sarcastically. "But I really don't see how this has to do with Joe."

"It has everything to do with him. If he gets out or even speaks to another person about what you are-"

"Wait, he knows?!"

He nodded. "Yes, surprisingly he does, but he refuses to tell me how and for some reason _I can't glamour him._"

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder every day. Seriously, the word 'chaos' is what I would use to describe my life."

"I can protect if you let me."

Abigail rolled her eyes and turned away, planning to head into the kitchen as she said, "I thought you knew me well enough to know that I am no damsel in distress, Eric. I think I will take my chances with the raccoons out in the back than with you."

He sped in front of her and she stopped in front of him, giving him a "are you serious" look. "I bought this house because I care about you."

"You bought this house to control me," she informed him. "Why do you want to control me so much?"

"You want to control me as well. You're just like me."

She scoffed. "I am-"

"Yes. You. Are." He interrupted her. "That's what makes us so strong together instead of apart. Even when we made love to each other, you took control of me and you liked it. I like it actually."

"I don't care if you like it. How did you even find out about Joe Gray, Eric? I never wrote it down or told anyone that I didn't trust completely…"

"I remembered how you reacted when I locked you down in the basement…there was a horror story behind those beautiful yet haunting eyes of yours. You said, 'Not again'. That is what made me curious and suspicious so I looked into your past." Eric suddenly smirked as he took a few steps closer to her, but since she was so stubborn, she stayed where she was. "You are a very naughty girl."

"Was," she corrected. "I was a naughty girl."

She heard Eric let a small groan rumble in his chest as his eyes burned into hers. "I like that part of you. She's quite the show to watch and read about…a stripper?"

She rolled her eyes. "And now I regret saying that to you. I wasn't technically a stripper."

"So taking pole dancing lessons, doesn't count then? What were they for?"

"I was-this is stupid. I was undercover, Eric, and the guy that I was chasing after for the money that he owed went to strip clubs." She shrugged. "I had to look and play the part, trust me when I say that I hated every second of it."

"I didn't know you modeled."

She scoffed and walked around him saying, "Now I know you're just making things up and trying to get me to spill my 'story' to you."

"I like the naughty version of you. She's devious, controlling, possessive, a seductress, and mischievous…the perfect woman in my opinion."

"Your opinion is shit."

"My opinion is what humans call _awesome,_ Goldilocks."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you should really leave right now because we are clearly at that point in the evening when you're being your usual narcissistic asshole self."

Eric smiled at her and walked past her, placing a quick peck on her lips before she could push him away. Abigail glared at him as he walked past her. He opened the screen door and then it squeaked loudly as he eyed it.

"I'll have someone come in the morning to fix that." He informed her.

Abigail ran to the door after it closed and she yelled, "I want my red jacket back, Eric Northman!"

She heard him laugh in the wind when he flew away and she muttered as she stepped inside, "What an ass…"

* * *

Abigail sighed as she walked inside of the house, feeling relieved to be home again after a long day's work of standing in line. She walked inside of the living room and put her things down on the table. She turned and the widest and brightest smile immediately came onto her face as she saw Tara in her kitchen.

Abigail laughed and exclaimed happily, "Tara!"

"Abby!" Tara exclaimed back as they ran into each other's arms and hugged one another tightly.

They pulled apart after a moment or two and Tara said, "You're back."

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, I am. It's so good to see you, Tara. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know here and there sometimes, but I'm good actually."

"I'm guessing Sookie let you in."

Tara nodded. "She's in the kitchen, putting the food away."

"Please tell me she got ice cream."

"It was probably the first thing that girl bought," Tara laughed. Tara eyed the papers on the table. "A case you're working on."

"Oh, that," Abigail said as she glanced at the papers then waved off. "That's just something that I really needed to do and also I quit my job."

"Wait, are you serious? You must be crazy," Tara said in astonishment. "You love that job."

"Loved…past tense," Abigail said. "I mean I still do like it, but I don't know…something is telling me to stay home. Besides I have a new mission which involves my parent's deaths…or if they even are dead."

"What? Those bastards aren't dead?"

"No one knows. Oh! And to top of that off, Eric knows about Joe Gray." She said through her teeth in frustration.

"How the fuck-wait, what am I talking about? This is a crazy-ass vampire who's in love with your little ass of course he knows about your past. So what happened?"

"He was a jackass…but I can see why he had to look into it," she said with reluctance which made Tara chuckle.

"So you still love that vampire, right?"

Abigail sighed in frustration. "He's difficult, I'm stubborn. He's cold; I'm a bitch most of the time. He's a vampire, I'm god knows what. You see how different we are."

"And they say opposites attract," Tara mocked.

"I'm getting no where with you…good to be back." Abigail called Sookie's name.

"What?" she asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I did something that I think you all may actually like because I needed some type of change really and this was the only thing that I could think of. So here," Abigail told her then handed her the piece of paper.

Sookie's eyes read it when she took the paper and they widened as a huge smile came onto her face. "You-You changed your name?"

Abigail nodded. "Yup. You guys are my family and I love you guys to death…everyone should know that we're family now."

"What's her new name now?" Tara asked.

Sookie smiled proudly as she answered, "Abigail Thornes DeSangue Stackhouse."

"That's a long ass name and why did you use your dad's name?"

Abigail sighed softly. "I don't know, but I feel like he was a cruel man, but that all changed when he met my mother and then had me. I think he did everything he could to protect me and her so I thought that I could at least give him some credit or something. Maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Sookie inquired curiously.

"Maybe I can find him this way." Abigail answered. "And my mother too."

"Abby," Sookie warned.

"I know, I know," she responded. "I know I can't get my hopes up, but I have to at least try."

Sookie and Tara smiled at her then Sookie blurted out, "Bill is the vampire king of Louisiana."

"What?! Are you…are you fucking serious?" Abigail exclaimed.

"I'm not joking. He's changed somehow. He's cold and kind of manipulative in a charming way."

"Jeez. I liked it better when he was nice and sweet, but crazy in love with you." Abigail said. "Great, now we have to add that to the growing list of things that are falling apart. I'm gonna go and put these official documents away."

Abigail grabbed the pile of papers and walked into the back room of the living room. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the large brown wardrobe in the corner of her eye stuffed into a corner. _Was that…did Eric…who-was this even here before we left? _

Abigail walked over to it and opened it. She was even more confused when she saw the silver-like metal that was encased inside of it and there was even a ladder that led down somewhere. She leaned over and then realization kicked her in face and she growled lowly in her throat.

"WHY THAT LITTLE…MOTHERFUCKING, CONTROL FREAK, MANWHORE…SON OF A BITCH!" Abigail screamed. She slammed the doors closed as Sookie and Tara came striding into the room. Her fists curled at her sides.

"What happened?"

"He built…" she calmed her anger and breathed loudly through her nose. "He built himself a cubby. He built himself a fucking cubby in our house."

"Do you need to go?" Tara asked.

"If by go, you mean go to Fangtasia while he's asleep in his stupid coffin and go punch him in his stupid pale face then yes. Let's go."

"Abby, I don't like anymore than you do, but you need to calm down and think this through."

"He's a control freak…he thinks that since I love him that he can dictate my life like a fucking psychopath or something. God! Why can't I just have a normal guy to be in love with instead of a possessive and controlling vampire?!"

"I already went to Bill about this and he said that he would try to get our house back," Sookie told her.

Abigail nodded and grumbled, "At least, your ex is actually reasonable with you."

* * *

"Come on, Pam," Abigail pleaded. "Just talk to him. He'll listen to you."

Pam gave her a look saying, "Let's honest here. If that were indeed true, then Eric would have left you alone like I had told him the first time he kidnapped you."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Pam-"

"Did I miss something?" Pam snapped calmly. "Are we girls now? Did we join a book club and read some queer chick flick memoirs and now we're bonded together by our periods or sisterhood or some other feminist dribble?"

Abigail scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, please. I don't get along with women and their book clubs unless there are guns involved or something."

"Neither do I," Pam replied. "Eric is my maker, Goldilocks, please tell me you were actually dumb enough to think that I would side with you on this."

"When is he going to be back tonight then?"

"He usually checks in to count receipts before he goes to ground."

"Then I'll wait."

"Of course." Pam said then was about to walk out of the office when she turned around and said, "While you're waiting though, you really should reconsider his offer."

"I don't want to be his."

"Yes, you do, but you're just too stubborn to say anything. I specifically remember Eric telling you that you were scared to love him, but you said those three little words to him. I remember how happy you were, it was quite annoying yet satisfying in some way."

"I was a fucking idiot then, but now I know what Eric is capable and I know that that man will never change."

"He did change though," Pam said in frustration.

"I don't see it. All I see is someone who only wants to control me, my mind, my body, but he won't-can't control my heart. I won't let him…not again."

Pam sighed in frustration. "Eric's right. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"Why? Why should I even trust Eric?"

"Because of what you are and where you came from, _there will be_ people coming after you. No matter where you go or where you hide away to, someone will find you and then maybe kill you. Or just torture the hell out of you, vampire princess."

"I can defend myself, thank you every much and I don't need nor do I want his help right now."

"I can see your fury at whatever he did is clouding your judgment right now." Pam said. "Listen, you need to be somebody's or you won't be anybody anymore."

"Why? So he can lie to me, use me; feed on me for his own personal sick pleasure?"

"He beats someone else doing it." Pam replied. "Eric is handsome, rich, and he loves you to death in his own way. He really does."

"Thanks for the advice," she said sarcastically. "He lost me when he lied to me and he's losing me now. He'll never change and I'm okay with that because I can't be somebody like that. I don't want to be his goddamn puppet anymore."

"You and I both know that he knows which strings to pull," Pame teased then walked out of the office.

It had been almost two hours of waiting and Abigail became frustrated enough to where she stood up, striding out of the office and Fangtasia. Abigail stormed into her car and drove away from the vampire bar.

She was driving on the dirt road when her eyes caught a pale tall and shirtless tall man walking down the side of road. Abigail recognized the man as Eric and slowed down beside him as he walked, there was a strange kind of confusion on her face.

"Eric?"

Eric looked at her with a confused face then turned back around and kept on walking.

_Is this guy serious right now? _

"Eric!" she said again. "Eric!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am…it's me. Abigail."

"Who…"

"Remember…I'm Goldilocks."

"N-No, no, I don't," Eric stuttered, reminding her of a human almost with his…innocent face?

He started to walk again then stopped because he sniffed the air. He sniffed it twice and then turned to her with an awe and confused look on his face. He slowly moved closer to her making her heart beat faster and faster.

He sniffed the air again, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Why do you smell so good?"

_No fucking way…_

**TBC..**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I know you didn't want me to erase his memories, but it had to happen, but things will change I promise in the true blood storyline. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	34. Eric Two Point O

Abigail gulped nervously and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her palms were suddenly beginning to sweat now.

"I have…you know why I smell the way I smell. Besides you can be such a creeper sometimes," Abigail said quickly.

Eric sniffed the air again and said, "Like jasmine…vanilla…and sunlight."

Eric's fangs came out and she couldn't help, but jump at the sight of them.

"Listen, Viking, I'm really getting irritated right now and when that happens, bad things tend to follow," she warned.

"What are you," Eric asked in awe and in a demanding kind of way.

"I'm the woman that's driving away from you right now. See ya!" Abigail said then quickly drove away.

Her eyes would glance back at Eric still standing in the middle of the road behind…and alone.

_No! Stop feeling guilty…just keep on driving._

_Just keep on driving. Just keep on-oh, who am I kidding?_

Abigail stopped her car in frustration because she really didn't want to leave him alone. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around in her seat to look behind. Confusion filled her face as she saw that no one was there as the leaves blew in the wind. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Suddenly Eric was by her side and he grabbed her throat. In defense, she kicked him in the face which made him stagger backwards as Abigail got out of her car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ow," Eric whined as he held his forehead. "That hurt. You kicked me in the face."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you big baby, it'll heal in a couple of seconds. You're a vampire."

"I know I'm a vampire, Goldilocks!"

"That's not my name! It's Abigail."

"Well, then why did you say that it was Goldilocks then?!"

"Because you were whining and claimed that you didn't remember anything."

"That's because I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know," Eric said in frustration. "The sea…home. Det var så vackert. Det luktade mycket som hemma och jag minns en gård-" (It was so beautiful. It smelled a lot like home and I remember a farm-)

Abigail snapped her fingers in his face. "Focus, Viking."

"This woman…her eyes were so cold and empty. It was as if she were reaching into my soul and ripping it apart," Eric said then started to talk a little crazy. "It was so cold, so, so cold. She was there and then she wasn't. It wasn't her and then it wasn't. Chanting all around me then it became black. Then next thing I know, I'm walking."

Abigail stared at him and against her better judgment, she said, "Alright, I'll help you. We need to set some rules between us. You can never touch me nor bite me. Am I clear?"

Eric stared blankly at her for a moment. "I swear it."

"Well, come on then. I guess I'll take you to my home and put you somewhere, I think. Maybe hide you in a corner so that Sookie won't kill you or something."

They walked beside each other as they went back to the car.

Eric turned her and said sincerely, "I am grateful for this."

Abigail eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, sure."

_Weirdo…_

* * *

Abigail looked behind and gave a small smile to a nervous Eric who was trailing behind her as he held the blanket around his broad shoulders. It looked so small on him that Abigail really had to hold in her laughter.

She opened the door and called out Sookie's name. Relief filled inside of her when she heard no answer and then she walked inside of the house.

"I don't know if we have anything in your size. I could check Jason's old room, but I highly doubt anything will be there," Abigail said then became confused when she saw Eric standing outside of the doorway. "It's okay; you can…would you please come inside since it is the first time you're stepping inside of my house."

_This might be fun for me after all._

Eric walked slowly inside and Abigail noticed how dirty his feet were, but sadly that was after he had stepped on the new rug.

"Don't-and you stepped on the rug," she said in exasperation.

Eric apologized meekly which she found odd as he quickly stepped off of the rug and braced his back against the wall and door as he tip-toed around the rug. Abigail led Eric into the living room and made him sit down.

"Stay," she commanded then went into the kitchen, grabbing a large metal bowl that she assumed was for cleaning rags or feet or something. She really didn't know actually.

Abigail filled it up with hot water and went back inside of the living room. She was dumbfounded to find Eric had obeyed her and was still sitting on the sofa. She kneeled down and put the bowl between his feet on the ground.

"Now you're going to put your feet inside of here and keep them there while I go find something to clean your feet with, alright?"

Eric nodded in submission and then put his feet inside of the bowl; he showed no reaction to the temperature of the water. He looked so innocent that it really puzzled her in some way. Abigail went into the kitchen and grabbed a rag as she called Pam.

"_Good evening, Fangstasia. Northern Louisiana's most famous fantastic club, what do you want?"_

Abigail rolled her eyes at the greeting. "It's Abigail, Pamela. I have a problem."

"_I don't see why you think to call me. Why not Eric?"_

"Well, you see, Eric's the problem. He's here in my house."

"_It's his house,"_ Pam corrected her.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't seem to remember that…or anything else actually."

Abigail heard a whoosh on other end of the phone and called Pam's name twice and received no answer. She sighed and shook her head as she hung up, going back into the living room.

"Is the water cold?"

"It's fine to me," Eric responded sincerely.

Abigail knelled down on the floor and began to slowly wash his feet which made the water start to become black and grey. She must've touched some sort of spot on his foot because he chuckled softly and jerked his foot away from her. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, his smile actually resembling a boyish one.

"I-It tickles," he said.

Abigail couldn't help, but smile at him then went back to washing his feet, making sure to not "tickle" him again. He looked so unsure of himself, there wasn't any hint of confidence coming from him that it really made her confused yet amused at Eric 2.0.

Eric leaned closer until he was very close to her face causing her to look up and slightly gasp, "Can I help you?"

"You are really, really beautiful," Eric said in awe, his eyes telling the truth that she didn't know to be happy or to be sad about it.

Their eyes locked with each other's and she felt like she falling into a beautiful ocean. His eyes were burning into hers as if trying to figure her out, his face completely awestruck. _He's confused. I'm not that…I'm not that beautiful anyways. He has no memory that is why he's like this._

"Err, thanks…I guess," she replied awkwardly.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Pam came speeding in as Eric shot to his feet yelling, "Who the fuck is she?"

Abigail looked back at him as Pam cursed. Eric immediately apologized shyly at them, stuttering in the process. "I'm sorry, that rude. S-Sorry."

"What do you remember about what happened to you?" Pam demanded Eric who looked so confused and looked like he really didn't want to answer her. Eric looked to Abigail for confirmation.

"You have to hide him."

"No fucking way, Pam. I am not babysitting the Viking." She argued.

"He's in danger."

"That sounds like a Pam and an Eric problem, not an Abigail one. You're a better protector I am."

"I'll be the first place they look."

"Who are they?"

"The witches that did this to him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Goddamn witches! What the fuck I already have enough crazy on my plate as it is!"

Pam rolled her worried eyes. "Finding your fairy mother and Dracula father will take you centuries. If you love Eric then you will help him. I can still see it in your eyes no matter what you say. Besides you and your cousin are staying in his house."

"Wait, this is my house," Eric questioned innocently. "And you're in love with me."

"Goddamn it, Pamela!"

"What?! He would find out eventually anyways, Goldilocks!"

"This is not my problem."

"Yes, it is, our lovely Goldilocks."

"I thought you said that Goldilocks wasn't your name," Eric questioned.

"It's not," Abigail snapped. "You were an asshole for giving it to me just to piss me off."

"Oh, I did," he asked, his smile disappearing into a frown. "I'm sorry."

Abigail looked quizzically at him before drawing her attention back to Pam.

"I'll just call Nan since I have her on speed dial and let her deal with this or maybe Bill since he's king and all." Abigail threatened.

Pam sped up to her and threatened, "Tell either of them and I'll rip you to bits."

Eric's hand shot up and violently yet easily pushed away and she slid across the hall and into the dining room as she yelped. Both Abigail and Eric peeked their heads behind the wall and glanced at Pam. Abigail looked behind her and let out a soft chuckle which actually made Eric 2.0 genuinely smile down at her.

Pam came back into the room, fixing her hair and sparkling red dress. Eric warned her, "Be nice to Gold-I mean Abigail. Sorry, Abigail."

Pam smiled sarcastically at Eric then said to her, "Abigail, I believe that Bill set Eric up and send him into that coven, knowing that it was a trap. Wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric?"

"Yeah because Eric put me through unimaginable horror and tasted me…again!"

Eric 2.0 smiled brightly. "Oh, I did."

Abigail sighed and said to him, "Yes, but it really was against my will yet again. SO you fang-raped me and lied to me when I trusted you…again!"

Eric's smiled disappeared and he frowned. "Oh…s-sorry."

Abigail's eyebrows knitted in confusion. _Maybe, he really doesn't remember who he is…shit. Now I have to help him. _

"Please," Pam actually pleaded. "Don't tell anybody about this especially Bill. I don't know why, but Bill really, really, really wants Eric dead and if you tell him about this then the AVL will give him permission to sign off on assassination on Eric."

"Wait, Bill's going to kill Eric?"

"Yes, but only if you tell him. Just keep him here."

"Fine," she huffed angrily. "But Sookie isn't going to like that he's staying here."

"We'll pay you, okay?"

Abigail nodded. "Fine. Whatever. Leave, Pam."

Pam sped out of there and Abigail went to find Eric some clothes which she did. She found some basket ball shorts and a cut off the sleeves sweatshirt. She had changed into a white tank top and her pajama shorts since it was kind of hot. She came downstairs and saw Eric still standing up, he was entertaining himself by swishing his feet back and forth in the water like he was making a world pool in that bowl.

"What are you doing?"

Eric immediately froze and said, "I was, uh, uh, bored. And the water looked so black and it was cool."

Abigail shook her head at him and handed him the towel and clothes. "Here. Dry your feet with the towel and put on this clothes. Eric dried his feet when he stepped out of the water and then he suddenly pulled down his pants…he had no freaking underwear on. Abigail whirled around and covered her eyes.

"Goddamn it, Eric Northman! I didn't mean for you to change in front of me. At least give a girl a warning first before you…before you go commando."

"Done," he said softly.

Abigail turned around and said, "Follow me and I'll show you where you are sleeping tonight."

Eric nodded in submission and followed her into the back room, she could feel his eyes all over her body, but she had learned to ignore it. She opened the wardrobe and went down the steel latter. She blinked in surprise when she saw that the lights flickered on and the room lit up. The room screamed Eric all over it. It was the perfect hiding place for when someone wanted to get away that there was even an open book on the fur covered bed.

She looked up at a concerned and hesistant Eric who glanced down at her.

"Come on, Eric 2.0, it's not bad down here. I promise. Come on."

Eric stepped on the ladder and climbed down, his body always towering hers every time there were close to each other.

Eric smile widely. "Wow. This really is my house."

She scoffed. "Not for long though."

"A-And you live here…in my house?"

"Yes," she said with reluctance.

"Are you mine?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No…not anymore."

"Would you like to mine again?"

"Uh, no thanks there, Viking, I'm good." Abigail said. "Thank you for asking though."

She moved to go back up stairs, but Eric sped in front of her. His eyes trailed every feature, every curve, and every bone of her body that it made her feel the need to actually cover up.

"Let me go," she said softly.

"I just want to thank you for all that you did. That's all." Eric said, his eyes taking in every inch of her as innocently as possible.

"You're welcome now please let me go," she said quickly. "Or I'll punch you in the face."

"What are you?"

"None. Of. Your. Business." Abigail said. "Please let me go…I'm very tired."

Eric bowed his head. "Of course."

Eric's fangs popped out all of the sudden causing her to shiver. His hand shot up to his mouth and covered them. He looked so shameful and embarrassed of them, looking nothing like the vampire proud Eric that she knew…and loved sadly.

He apologized again and she quickly went up the ladder, feeling his eyes on her again when she was climbing the ladder. _Yup, still a_ _pervert._

Abigail closed the doors and immediately went to bed after a long stressful day.

Downstairs, Eric lay quietly on the fur covered bed and couldn't help, but listen to the heart beating just above him. He picked up the book and jumped a little when something fell out of it. Eric knitted his eyebrows in confusion and picked up the picture. His fingers touched the picture in awe.

It was of Abigail and she was asleep on a couch, a blanket barely covering her body though one of her arms covered her breasts as her blonde curls were sprawled out on a pillow. She looked so peaceful almost angelic. Eric knew this picture, but he didn't know from where. He suddenly wanted to touch her milky white skin and thread his fingers through her hair. They now inched to touch her, but he knew he swore to her that he wouldn't.

And Eric wouldn't touch her…unless she wanted him to.

He looked on the back of the picture and it read, "_**Always and Forever, My Goldilocks**_".

"Goodnight, Abigail," he said softly and fell asleep to the heart beating evenly up stairs.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am sorry for the too short chapter, but I am in a hurry. So Abigail is seeing that this clearly isn't the Eric she knows, loves, and hates. She kind of likes Eric 2.0 because of how innocent, dorky, and shy he'll become around her actually. And this will be where the storyline changes because I think that there weren't really enough scenes of Eric 2.0 on the show and it really didn't show you know like the other side of him.**

**I might make the next chapter a filler…just Eric and Abigail and really what she has to deal with when babysitting the Viking. So what kind of things would you guys like to see Eric 2.0 do or discover or make Abigail want to pull her hair out at him. **

**Aww, though, I think it's sad that he kept that picture of her. Eric would actually pretend to read that book which will brought up by someone else maybe, but really Eric wasn't reading and just looking at that picture of her and wondering where she is. **

**I hoped you all liked it. Might reply to reviews for this chapter next chapter…I don't know…maybe. I might be too lazy.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	35. Babysitting The Viking

** October 24- A Glass of Milk**

* * *

Abigail's eyes squinted open and she jumped out of bed. Since she was practically tangled in her sheets from her sleeping, she fell onto the floor with a loud thump. She cursed lowly and anger boiled inside of her. Whoever woke her up would be dead right now.

She groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up. She glared from the floor at the beside at the innocent looking Eric on the other side of the bed. "Why are you watching me sleep like some fucking creeper?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to stare at me while I'm sleeping?"

Eric nodded. "You look so…peaceful when you sleep and you're very pretty. I-I find it funny when your mouth kind of opens when you're in a deep sleep."

She titled her head at him and eyed him. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Since yesterday night. You're a deep sleeper."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "What? Do you want me to make you some warm milk or something?"

"Okay." Eric said and then walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs with her staring incredulously at him the entire time.

He calmly sat in one the chairs with his hands in laps and he looked around, his lips slightly shaped into a pout. Abigail handed him a glass of milk and the freak took a gulp then licked his lips loudly.

He frowned. "I thought you said warm milk."

She scowls at him. "Are you seriously being picky about the temperature of milk even when you can't taste it?"

"I like to imagine it though," he said softly then sighed and ran his finger around the rim of the glass while he laid his head on his other hand.

Abigail growled lowly in her throat and then grabbed the glass and heated it up for the baby. After a minute, she took it out and handed it to him. He took a sip and his face twisted in disgust.

She threw her hands up in the air and said in frustration, "What is it now?!"

He pushed the glass away from him with only his index finger and told her, "It's too hot…"

"My hand is literally twitching to slap you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm an old vampire who can easily kill you even though I really, really don't want to because you seem really nice and you're funny too."

She stared at him with freaked out expression on her face. "No milk for you."

He frowned and knitted his eyebrows which actually made him look so much younger compared to her Eric which made him look older. _This was weird._

She turned around and poured the milk out and then once she turned around, she found him eating an apple like it was no big deal or something. "Why are you even eating an apple?! You can't even taste the thing!"

Eric shook his head and said with his mouth full of food, "Nah-uh, you don't know that I can't taste it."

She put her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Fine then what does it taste like?"

Eric shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that? I can't simply describe it, but it tastes good."

Abigail narrowed her eyes at Eric who froze when he was about to eat the apple then he handed it to her. "You want it?"

"No."

"Come on. Have a taste."

"No, I'm not hungry."

Eric shrugged then walked back into the dinning room saying in a sing-song voice, "Your lost."

Abigail rubbed her face and felt like pulling out her hair. She followed Eric into the back room. She saw him open the doors and about to climb down then he said two things to that made her regret wanting to hide him.

He said, "Oh, you need more food because that fridge is like a desert right now."

And then he handed her his apple which was eaten to the core as he smiled brightly up at her and said, "Could you please throw that away? I think I'm full now."

Abigail stared incredulously at the Viking vampire and then at the apple in her hand.

_How…how…how is he even…is this even possible?! What the fuck?! He can't even taste anything! He's such a little weirdo, I swear! Jeez, this man is going to for sure drive me insane enough to where I might actually like it in a mental hospital._

* * *

** October 25- Grocery Shopping**

* * *

"No! Eric! Come back here!" Abigail shouted at Eric, who sped for Aisle Eight which read TruBloods and other beverages.

She really didn't know why she brought Eric to the Grocery store…oh, wait, yes she does.

Abigail remembers leaving Eric in the cubby while she went shopping. As she was already on the Freeway, Eric popped out from the backseat making her scream in fright. He of course apologized for scaring her and for sneaking into her car without her noticing! He claimed that he wanted some fresh air and felt suffocated by the house. They were sneaky enough to where Sookie hadn't even suspected Eric was living there…Abigail really needed to tell her about Eric, but she really did not want to see her cousin's reactions.

She found it well, odd and yet relieving by how open and honest Eric 2.0 seemed to be with her. Like he wasn't hiding anything and he was just an innocent HUMAN being. He seriously acted more like a human that she wouldn't be surprised that when Eric comes back that he would be angry at her for letting him be that way.

_Oh, well! It's not like the bastard never deserved it…I think that this may be-oh, no, this is DEFINITELY his karma. _

Abigail ran after him, pushing the cart in front of her. She pursed her lips as she saw Eric holding energy drinks and TruBloods in his arms to where he had to hold some between his chin and chest. He dumped them all in the cart and smiled innocently at her then put his hands in his pockets.

"No, we are not buying all of these," she scolded like a mother would to her child. "Now put these all back and get only two."

Eric frowned. "But I really need all of them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing an experiment that I overheard a vampire talking about. Come on, please…it'll be fun."

_Fun?_

"I can't believe you right now."

"What? What did I say?"

"You sound so…so…so freakishly human."

Eric smiled widely. "That's a good thing, is it not?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but I know that when you get your memories back that you'll make me pay somehow."

A gloom passed over Eric's face as he frowned and looked down at the drinks.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Eric sighed. "I don't want my memories them back."

"Why not?"

"I like my life like this…with you."

Abigail couldn't help, but blush at his statement. "Well, uh, thanks. Fine, you can keep the drinks."

Eric's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. She told him to get the items on her list since he has better speed than her which he obeyed and did as she asked him to do. This Eric was just so nice and almost child-like…yet playful in some way.

Eric had helped her bring in the bags of food inside of the house. He set them down onto the table with a smile on his face since he had been making her constantly laugh in the car by telling her PUNS. No, seriously, Eric 2.0 has a thing for puns. He was just so silly.

He frowned and then grabbed an item, speeding into another room all of the sudden. Abigail stopped what she was doing when she heard a yell, "OW! ERIC, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Abigail ran to the living room and froze when she saw the scene before her. Sookie was rubbing the side of her face while Eric was holding a fly swatter. She looked at him incredulously and said, "You're a _vampire_, Eric. Why do you even need a fly swatter?!"

Eric looked down at the fly swatter and then started to whack the air as he said, "You know…you kill flies. I thought that she was an intruder or something so I…I really don't know why I grabbed this actually."

He shrugs and puts the fly swatter in her hand, smiling at him. She rolled her eyes at him and whack him on the arm which he winced at. He rubbed his arm saying, "Ow. Abuse you, thank you very much…"

They both stared at him quizzically and then he explained, "You know, like excuse you…except I'm saying abuse you cause you hit me. It was a pun." Eric shrugs. "I thought it was funny."

"Oh, please, I didn't even hurt you, you baby," Abigail brushed off with a wave of her hand.

Sookie looked between them and questioned furiously, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Eric lost his memories when dealing and probably being a domineering jackass towards them."

Eric playfully smacked her arm and whisper all too loudly, "We weren't supposed to tell anybody about that. What if Paula-"

"Pam," Abigail corrected.

"Yeah, what if she finds out."

"I can't hide you from Sookie," Abigail said.

"Why not? You've been doing it these past three days," Eric blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Sookie screeched.

"Thanks a lot, Eric, for throwing me under the bus now," Abigail argued.

"You told me that I should never lie and that I should be honest…I'm just following your rules of honesty here." Eric said then sat on the couch.

Abigail rolled her eyes at his excuse. "Sook, he has to stay here."

"Uh, no he doesn't."

"He kind of does."

"No, he doesn't, Abby."

"Uh, yes I can since it is my house," Eric reminded them as he sat cross legged on the sofa…playing a video game on a Nintendo. _Where did that even come from? Probably from Jason's room._

Sookie glared at him and Abigail said, "I can't just leave him there. He's so…so much human now, Sook. I mean just look at him."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Eric screamed at the game in his hands as he twisted and turned his arms around when playing the game.

"What are you even playing?" Sookie questioned.

He looked up and smiled innocently at them. "I'm playing Super Mario Bros."

"See, he's harmless," Abigail said.

Eric shot up from the couch and ran outside suddenly. They looked at each other and ran out the front door. Sookie gasped as Abigail froze when they saw Eric viciously feeding off of Claudine.

"Eric, stop!" Sookie pleaded.

But he ignored her and kept on drinking until she suddenly crumbled up and turned into fairy dust. Abigail pursed her lips and Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "You just killed our fairy godmother!"

Eric gave them a shy and playful smile, his mouth smeared with blood as he said softly, "Oops, sorry."

Abigail regretted the word, "harmless" that had came out of her mouth. She spoke too soon.

"Yeah, cause Eric looks totally harmless right now?" Sookie said sarcastically.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry; I thought…I didn't know Claudine was out here."

"That's why I came inside of the house because she really wanted to talk us…that is until your hungry and psychopath of an ex drained her dry like a rotten tomato."

Eric suddenly fell over and Abigail ran to him. She kneeled down beside him and turned him onto his back. She lightly slapped his face twice and received no answer from him. If he weren't a vampire, she might have thought that he was dead or something. Abigail yelped in surprise when Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately as they fell onto the ground with her on the bottom. His hands weaving themselves into her blonde curls, keeping her trapped underneath his body.

_This is just so fucking great…._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! OF COURSE, YOU GUYS ARE STILL VERY AWESOME EVEN FOR ME AND MY STORY! I know that this was just too short, but I really just wanted to get something out there for you guys. I know that some of you guys have been asking if Pam and Tara will be together…OF COURSE THEY WILL! They're honestly my OTP for this show. I could never change that so I can't wait for Abigail to actually find out about their relationship in the future. **

**I don't know whether you like this side of Eric, but I hoped you liked this chapter though.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	36. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Abigail's hands found Eric's chest and pushed him away. Eric started to let out a barely giggle-like laugh as blood slowly dripped down his chin. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as he started to roll on the ground…laughing hysterically. Abigail quickly stood up and stepped away from Eric who also stood up, stumbling on his feet.

"More," he whispered and came closer to her.

"There is no more. You drank it all," she told him quickly.

"Abby," Sookie warned. "We need to get him into the cubby."

"I know, but we need to be careful." Abigail said.

"I want more," Eric said more firmly, but yet a little weak.

"You can't have anymore. You drank her dry as a tomato and now you're going to go to your room."

Eric's hand quickly moved aside her curls from her neck as he walked towards her, his face having no emotion on it. "Drink you."

"Eric, you'll kill me," she blurted out.

Eric froze and looked her straight in the eyes as he frowned. "I would never…I would never harm you."

For some reason, that warmed her heart at hearing how sincere he sounded. She gulped and moved her hair over her neck. "Damn right you won't. Now let's go back to the cubby."

Eric put away his fangs and Abigail turned, walking back to the house. She heard Eric chuckle behind her, but thought nothing of it as she walked back to the house with Sookie in front of her. She heard a whoosh behind her and yelped as she felt a pinch on one of her ass cheeks.

"What the fuck?" she scolded. "Please, tell me you did not just pinch my ass."

Eric laughed incoherently as he checked her out as he circled her. "Cute butt."

Abigail shrugged. "Thanks. You can look, but you can't touch."

She started to walk forward, but yelped again when Eric used both of his hands to fully grab her ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly. She was going to scold him, but then she heard Sookie laughing in the background. She glared at her.

"What the hell are you cackling about back there, fae?"

Sookie calmed her laughter. "The way you sounded when he squeezed your butt was hilarious. I have never heard you scream that loud before."

"It was a yelp, not a scream," Abigail corrected.

Eric started to laugh hysterically again and then Abigail eyed him curiously.

"Oh my fucking God, you are drunk."

"As a skunk," Eric chuckled drunkenly. He leaned in, still smiling widely, "Catch me."

He sped away and Abigail groaned in frustration, "Eric Northman, you get your cute behind back here right now!"

Eric sped up close to her and she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. He started to laughed like a mad man as he bounced all over the place. Abigail could barely keep up with his speed…it was insane.

"Never," he said seductively into her ear from behind.

Abigail jumped away and her hands tightened into tiny fists, twitching to hit the Viking in the face.

"Come on," she whined. "It will be sunlight soon. We have to get inside."

"I don't care," he laughed then sped off into the distance.

She ran her hands through her hair and turned to Sookie. "What am I going to do? Pam's gonna kill me if I let him die."

"I think I may know someone that can help us," Sookie said which made Abigail arch her eyebrow in curiosity.

An hour later, a familiar truck pulled into the driveway and Abigail smiled brightly at Alcide when he stepped out. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing happily.

"Wolf boy!"

"Hey there, Christy," Alcide replied softly as his hand stroked her curls when he returned her hug just as tightly.

"You're here."

"Of course I'm here…you are…I'm happy that you're alive."

"You and everybody else that I know."

They pulled away and Alcide said, "So how is Eric even running around in the daylight anyways?"

"It's a long story. We'll tell you about it on the way over there," Sookie said.

Alcide started to remove his clothes and Abigail quickly turned around saying, "I just can't seem to make friends with men who can't keep their clothes on."

Alcide laughed. "You make the wrong kind of friends then."

She heard a growl behind her and smiled at the familiar sight of Alcide as a wolf. Alcide took off running in the other direction.

"You go to work," Abigail told Sookie and then took the blanket from her. "Go to work, Sook, he's my responsibility and I've go this."

Sookie looked hesitant at first then nodded. "Fine. Call me when you find him."

Abigail followed Alcide and ran as fast as her legs took her. They ran threw the woods, jumped over logs, and she told him what had happened. They suddenly stopped at a large glittering lake and she huffed a breath.

"Come on, Wolf boy, we don't have time for drink of nasty-ass lake water," Abigail told him.

Suddenly a very naked Eric popped out from under the water, his arms raised in the air.

"Hey, Abby! Where you've been?!" Eric exclaimed happily. "Come. Play with me. It's wonderful here."

Abigail shook her head quickly. "Nah-uh, you crazy Viking. Get your cute ass out of there before they chop off what's left of your manhood."

"I am Ægir, God of the Sea, and you are Rán, my sea goddess."

Abigail's heart softened a little at what he did and yet she became so confused because the Eric that she knew had never said anything like that to her before. She scoffed. "We're in Louisiana. I'm pretty sure that there are gators in there, you psychopath!"

Eric laughed happily then laid on his back onto the water, a squirt of water coming out of his mouth. "They are nothing compared to me! I'll just kill all of them. Gators…" he whispered.

"Krokodil! Show yourselves," Eric shouted then splashed the water around with his arm violently. "Cowards!"

Alcide shifted back into his human form saying, "Wow. He really is different."

Eric growled loudly and bared his fangs viciously at Alcide. "Get away from her!"

"Fuck you, she wants me here." Alcide snapped and Abigail made sure to force her eyes to not look down at the both of their nakedness.

_Seriously, what is with everybody and being naked in front of me?! I think that they're trying to scar me for life or something…_

"Eric," she scolded. "This is Alcide, he's our friend and here's to help you. Please just don't fight him."

"Oh, yes I do want to fight him. Prepare to die, you stinking dog."

"Take a shot, you dumb shit fanger."

Eric and Alcide started to growl at each other, resembling wild animals. Abigail rolled her eyes. "God, seriously, you two! You're nothing but a couple of babies right now. Alcide stop making that noise and Eric Norhtman, I swear to God you better put up those fangs and you better make sure that I don't have to come in there to make you."

Eric opened his mouth to reply, but then he hunched over and she saw that his skin was slowly turning red. His body looked so stiff right now and pain slowly came onto his face.

"Ah…uh, I don't really feel so good, Abby," he said in low pain.

Abigail stepped into the water and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Come on."

"Abby, I hurt so badly," Eric said then came towards her.

"I know," Abigail replied.

"I don't want to go back to the dark…I-I don't want to leave," Eric said softly then he looked sadly at her. He looked so sad that it really broke her heart just by looking at him. He looked so innocent.

"I know. So vamp speed to the house and keep that blanket on. We'll be right behind you." Abigail told him.

Both Eric and Alcide took off into the distance as she tried to keep up with them, but was running out of breath.

They led Eric back to his little cubby and placed him on the bed.

Eric acting so much like a child that Abigail really wanted to get frustrated at, but she just couldn't. She had never sent his side of Eric before…it really intrigued her.

"You're clean," she told him.

Eric wrapped the blanket around his shoulders more and he stopped her refusing, "No. Nope."

"You'll get the bleeds," she huffed in frustration.

"I know what the bleeds are," he snapped softly.

"Then you get to clean it up after you've bleed," Abigail shot back and began to climb up the ladder.

"Stay with me," Eric suddenly said. "Please."

Abigail bit her lip and played with the idea at first then realized how silly it was since he couldn't control himself when Claudine came. So she didn't know how exactly he would react to her specific kind of blood. It was a bit unnerving when she was around him because she never really knew what he would do…he was so unpredictable since she didn't know what kind of person he was.

She shook her head at him. "I can't. I have things that need to get done. I'll be back though."

"Oh," Eric said in disappointment.

Abigail climbed up the ladder and went upstairs. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the way Alcide had hugged Sookie on the porch. It was a little strange to see since Abigail had only seen her with Bill.

It was a little unsettling, but yet Alcide and Sookie would be good for each other because they really do need someone for each other. They at least deserved that much in their crazy lives.

* * *

Abigail climbed down the ladder since Eric had been very quite the entire time since it became sunset. It started to worry her so she decided to go down their and check on Eric 2.0.

He was curled up in a ball on his bed, shirtless like always.

"Hey there, Eric 2.0, you okay?" she said awkwardly. "You're so quite. This isn't like you."

"Yes, it is."

She chuckled softly. "The Eric that I know wouldn't let anything get him down."

"I am Eric," he snapped more forcefully.

"Yes, you are Eric, but I'm talking the Eric that has his memories. He may be a bastard, a trouble maker, and way too possessive, but he's err, a happy vampire."

"I'll never swim in the sun again," he said sadly. "Never feel it on my skin…never see it shine through your hair."

"I can get you a picture of it if you want-"

"Don't," he said then sat up. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"Honestly," Abigail said. "I really don't know how to talk to this version of you."

Eric turned his head to her at that. "How do you talk to me?"

"I don't know. It's different though from this one."

"Do…d-do you like this version of me?"

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, I do…but I like that other version of you as well."

"If you had to, which one would you choose?"

"Eric-"

"Which one? Just choose one."

"Why is it so important about what I think about it?"

"It's you."

"That doesn't-"

Eric suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately on the lips, his fingers digging into her scalp. Abigail…she really did want to pull away from him, but the kiss that they had shared was so different from the many kisses that she shared with the other Eric. They kissed her in entirely different ways.

Eric's tongue seeked entrance through her mouth and she opened her mouth. His tongue softly and yet hesitantly touched her own. She didn't even notice that he already had her on her back on the bed with him top, just kissing her gently. One of his hands threaded through her curls and tugged them a little bit, forcing her head to go back a little as he kissed her neck whilst his other hand traveled down her body slowly.

She arched her back when he sucked the pulse on her neck. Abigail bit her lip and then Eric's head came up, smiling. He then held her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it back a little bit. Then let it go with such grace that it really surprised her that she was still under him and becoming entranced by him so quickly.

Abigail looked up at him and he looked down at her in awe.

"You're the reason why I don't want my memories back…because then I know that I will lose you," he confessed.

Eric kissed her passionately on the lips and then pecked her cheek. "Stay with me tonight?"

She nodded silently and turned on her side. Eric moved his body closer to hers, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her back more into his chest. Eric had his face in her curls and he couldn't help, but smile at her jasmine scent filling his nostrils as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to it.

Abigail closed her eyes and then opened them once more when she heard sniffling beside her. She turned around and was shocked at a crying Eric Northman. Her hand reached out and gently brushed away the blood tears from his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I was a monster and I…I killed you in it."

She stroked his hair and said softly, "It was only a dream…besides I'm never the damsel in reality."

Eric let out a very soft chuckle. "You hurt me when you said that I was a psychopath."

"I did?" Eric nodded shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Abby."

"I'm surprised."

"At what?"

"At how honest you are. You're so open about your feelings and you state your opinion in the nicest way possible, you have manners that are better than most around here."

"Do you not like it?"

"I like it, Eric," she said then gave a small smile.

"Good," he replied shyly then leaned forward.

She slightly jerked back away from his lips. "No…we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would the easy way out of the relationship that I have or well, had with the other Eric. I'm not saying you're easy, but that you make life easier for me than anyone."

"I think I'm fal-"

Abigail put her hand over his mouth and said solemnly, "Please, please don't. I'm not ready. I'm so sorry."

She quickly stood up from the bed and climbed up the ladder and practically ran back to her room.

_Am I making a bad decision or a good decision concerning Eric Northman?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW****. FOLLOWS. FAVORITES. Until next time…**


	37. Like A Virgin

"You're lucky that I believe you when you say that Eric has changed, Abby."

Abigail chuckled. "Alright, alright. Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse for keeping my secret about Eric Northman safe and sound from the King of Louisiana."

Sookie laughed as she shook her head. "You're welcome, Abigail Thornes DeSangue Stackhouse."

Abigail smiled at her. "You know my name is one of a kind."

There was a long moment of silence between them before Sookie asked about the awfully large elephant in the room, "So…what's going on with you and _Eric 2.0_?"

Abigail froze when she was mopping the floors. "Um…I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Abby-"

"No, sir."

"I'm going to-"

"Nah-uh."

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to beat your ass."

Abigail smirked. "If you're this violent then I must be rubbing off on you."

Sookie gave her a look which made her shrug. "Abby, I think he's-"

Abigail groaned and said, "Please, don't say that word that I've come to now hate."

"Love?" Abigail nodded. "Well, he does. I think it's cute that way he acts around you."

"Cute?"

"And you like him."

"I-I…" She huffed in frustration. "The reason why I like him, Sook, is because he's different."

If Abigail weren't looking down and didn't have her back to the cubby then she would have seen Eric quietly come out of it. Sookie saw him and said to Abigail, "What makes him so different?"

"I…he's…I've never had feelings for anyone like him. I usually attract guys like Eric 1.0 and not guys like Bill. I'm not saying that Bill and Eric 2.0 are exactly alike, but this Eric is the sweetest, kindest, and most humanist person I have ever met. I attract the villains or the anti-heroes…not the heroes and when I do believe in them, I just end up getting hurt…and becoming alone once again."

A moment of silence passed between them before a voice spoke from behind her, "I am sorry."

Abigail jumped a little and whirled around, an alarmed look on her face. Almost like a deer caught in the headlight. "Wha-"

"I am sorry if I ever made you feel alone or hurt by my actions. I could never hurt someone as beautiful as you," Eric told her sincerely. "I'm in love with you."

Abigail gaped at him and she widened her eyes at him. _He did not just…_

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Sookie said and someone knocked on the door. "Keep him in the back room. I think its Tara."

Abigail nodded and gently pushed Eric into the back room. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest, a wary look on her face. "Why? Why did you have to say that? I told you that I wasn't ready."

"I can't help with my feelings for you. I just heard that you feel the same and that you like it."

She ran a frustrated had through her hair, messing up her curls.

"Did you not like the way I kissed you," he said meekly, bowing his head a little.

"I did, but Eric and I are in or were in a complicated relationship. He's lied to me so many times and then you come in and you are completely honest with me. It's different and with guys like Eric, I know how to act and respond to them. I'm confused by you."

"How do you feel about _me_, not the other Eric?"

"I-I-" Abigail stuttered nervously before Eric leaned in and softly kissed her lips. His hand came up to her cheek and caressed it. She responded to his gentle kiss by leaning her body more into his.

Someone started to scream and they immediately pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily. Tara ran to the fireplace and picked up a poker, pointing it right at Eric who had already bared his fangs at her.

"Tara, calm down," Abigail heard Sookie say.

"Keep the fuck away!" Tara snapped angrily at Eric, whipping the poker at him.

Eric growled and snatched the poker away from her and threw it carelessly to the ground.

"What the fuck is he doing here, Sook?!"

"I live here."

"Live here?! You told me that he was missing." Tara accused Sookie. "And you, Abs, what the hell are you doing with him?!"

"Tara, please." Abigail pleaded.

"You-don't you remember what he did to you and the people you love? He tortured Lafayette, rat out Sookie to Russell, he kidnaps you every time you trust him and believe in him, and lies to you, controls you-you told me that he once reminded you of _**him**_ when he always controlled you!"

Eric froze and looked behind him and at her. Abigail's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"You're both fucking hypocrites!" Tara yelled at them. "Fuck you both!"

Tara stormed out of the house and Abigail looked at Sookie. "I'm sorry."

Sookie shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Abby. I'll be right back."

Sookie was at the door when Abigail called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna…I have to do something." Sookie said cryptically. "It's Jason. I'll tell you about it later. See ya."

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion then shook her head as she saw Sookie left.

"So I really am a monster," Eric said softly as he sat on the sofa

"No, you're not. If you were then I wouldn't waste my time with you." Abigail confessed and sat next to him.

"But your pain is my fault."

"No, it's not. In truth, my life has always been crazy and painful, but it only makes me stronger."

"Why are you letting me stay with you?"

"Because I can see that you are good which is hard for me to admit."

"Why," he asked curiously.

She shrugged and looked off into the distance. "Because I guess when you're an orphan, you learn to have a defense mechanism and have some kind of safety net. I'm not a trusting person."

"What was it like being an orphan?"

A stoic look came onto her as she answered, "I was a loner."

"I am sorry."

She shook her head. "Eric Northman, for once in your life, do not be sorry for what happened to me. The only people I think that are responsible for this kind of life are my parents, but even then I can't really blame them."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like people are whispering one bad thing about them in my ear and then here comes another person who tells me a good things about them a-and it just really confuses me about who they are so how can I judge or blame them when I don't even know them."

She huffed softly and after a moment of silence between them, she saw Eric staring at her with an unreadable look on his face. Abigail shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried not to look at him, but couldn't.

"What?"

"There is this light in you…its beautiful…I couldn't bear it if I snuffed it out," Eric told her.

Speechless.

That was Abigail's reaction to his words. She was more than surprised because she had never seen so much honesty in his eyes. Eric stood up and walked out of the door, her eyes following him as he went out.

Her lips were slightly parted and her expression was shocked. _Eric 2.0…Eric was always selfish when it came to me for some reason. He was possessive and controlling. He was cold and yet there was something deeper than I could have ever realized. He was so much like me in a way…he was guarded and protective._

_Maybe this was why I was so drawn to him and yet scared to actually love him. He was a love that always consumed me and made me second guess every decision and belief that I ever had…_

_Then there's this no memory version of Eric and he was the complete opposite of the other Eric. He could be described as a breath of fresh air and for some reason I could…I could picture myself and him together. There was something there._

Without thinking, Abigail shot out of her seat and sped outside. She looked frantically around for Eric and called out his name. She ran into the woods and searched for him.

"Eric!" she called out again and ran into the woods towards a glittering lake.

Abigail stopped at the lake and looked into it, feeling hopeless and as if she had lost something good in her life. She sat on the rock and buried her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She sighed and looked into the glittering waters caused by the moon's light raying down on it.

She gasped as she saw Eric's reflection in the water and whirled around.

"Eric," she said breathlessly as she slowly stood up from the rock.

His hand reached out and brushed away a stray tear that was on her cheek. She sniffed and didn't even know that she had tears in her eyes. She smiled up at him and leaned into his touch. Eric smiled down at her and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Eric embraced her and nuzzled his face into her neck, his hand threaded into her hair.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, putting herself out there and feeling vulnerable for once.

Eric pulled away from her and looked down at her. "Never."

Abigail kissed him hard on the lips, pulling him closer to her. Eric moaned into her mouth as his tongue twirled around hers then he sucked on it with his mouth. They both took off each other's clothes and couldn't stop kissing each other. Eric laid her body gently onto the grass, the moonlight only showing half of his sculptured face and laminating his blue eyes as they down at her with such love and devotion that it made her speechless once again.

Eric's eyes trailed all over her naked body and her mind told her to immediately cover herself, but her heart told her to stay calm and to not be afraid. His hands cupped her breasts causing her to gasp a little. She felt a pool of wetness in between her thighs. He admired her body with his hands as his eyes locked with her own.

He licked his lips and then his hands slowly went to her thighs and spread them wide. He gently pulled her body towards him and she giggled softly.

He leaned his body down onto hers and whispered, "I like that giggle."

She bit her lip and then kissed him passionately. Eric slowly pushed himself inside her causing her gasp into his mouth as Eric groaned lowly in pleasure. She also moaned in pleasure as he stilled himself inside of her, their foreheads leaning against each other.

Abigail felt all of him inside of her and the feeling was just so…so full of emotion and passion. Her heartbeat jumped a little when he slammed his hips into her. He started to move his hips in and out of her. She whimpered when he leaned down and then kissed her hardened nipple. Abigail wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes grazing the top of his ass. She could feel the muscles contract on his back when her hands rested on them.

He sucked on each of her nipples then kissed her neck, his fangs popping out because of his obvious arousal for her. She boldly licked his fangs and then kissed his neck, sucking on the skin. She didn't think that it was possible for Eric to become harder, but he did get harder. His hips moved leisurely slow in and out of her, pumping his cock slowly to making her want more.

"Don't stop," she said breathlessly.

"Never," he whispered back and kissed her passionately as she arched her back.

Eric's hands traveled down to her hips and squeezed them. She gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"I love you," he said then kissed her cheek as he picked up his speed thrusting into her.

Abigail gasped and cupped his face into her hands, silencing his moans by kissing him hard on the lips. She could feel her entire body heat up and their was this pleasure burning inside of her belly. She felt her heartbeat start to quicken and her breasts felt tender and heavy. Eric licked his lips again as he looked down at them when they started to move up and down because of his thrusts into her. He bent his dead down and sucked on the nipples, his teeth tugging on them. Abigail moaned loudly when she felt his fangs scrap against each of her breasts.

Eric looked deep into her eyes as he said, "I-I'm going come."

"Ah!" She moaned when he pounded inside of her. "Me too."

"Let go, Abigail," Eric told her softly.

Alcide and Debby watched from the bushes just as Abigail came loudly, gripping him tightly to her. Eric spilled himself inside of her as he too moaned and arched his back, his white fangs shinning in the moonlight as she gazed up at him in wonderment.

Alcide and Debby rushed out of there, both uncomfortable by what they saw.

Eric chuckled softly and kissed her wet brow. "Wow."

She gazed at him. "Yeah…wow."

She ran her hands up and down his chest until she rested them on his shoulders. Eric rolled off of her and they both breathed heavily. Eric turned on his side to face her and she followed his movements. She surprisingly felt very comfortable in her naked skin. They intertwined their hands together and smiled at each other.

"I hope you know that we have dirt all over us," Eric joked.

Abigail looked down and gave a rich laugh. "Well…that's attractive."

"I think it's beautiful," Eric told her. "On you that is."

"You always say that I'm beautiful."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. I just never had someone tell me so many times how beautiful I am."

"You should be told that every day, Abigail."

"You can call me 'Abby' if you want."

"Abby," he said with a genuine smile. "I like it."

"Of course you do. It's me."

"Cocky much?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, but it's attractive. You're also nice, funny, and fiercely protective over the ones you love."

"I am and so are you." Eric frowned and she said softly, "Hey what is with the frown here? I thought that we were having some type of fun right now."

Eric laughed. "I'm sorry, but I was just thinking about-about Tara had said about me. Why did you love him?"

Abigail sighed. "I still do love him if we are being honest, but when I am with you, it's somehow stronger. I want to see the good in him and I do…when it's with me and the way he shows how he cares for me, he shows it in the weirdest way."

"Weird? How so?" he asked innocently.

"There aren't enough words to describe that kind of weird," she warned him playfully.

"You can be so mean sometimes," Eric told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you like it."

Eric quickly stood up and carried her in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I _love _it."

"Good."

Eric sped them back to the house. He set Abigail down on her feet which made her laugh. He kissed her as her back hit the door. She smiled against his lips and her hands fiddled with the knob, failing quickly.

Suddenly the door was ripped opened and the both of them fell onto the ground as Abigail let out a yelp.

"Ow," she moaned.

"Sorry," Eric said meekly.

Someone cleared their throat and the both of them strained their neck, looking up at-_oh, shit, it's Bill!_

Bill had his arms crossed over his chest as Abigail quickly covered herself with her hands.

"Um, hey, Bill," Abigail said awkwardly then let out a nervous chuckle. "So, how's the kingdom of darkness going?"

A ghost of a smile passed over Bill's face then it disappeared when Sookie walked in and he looked at Eric. Sookie mouthed an apology and Abigail nodded at her. Sookie threw them two large T-shirts and basketball shorts. Bill and Sookie turned their backs and Abigail wanted to laugh because she could literally hear the bickering between them.

"Lover's quarrel," Abigail mouthed at Eric who laughed.

When they were finished, they all sat in the living room. Bill told them about what was happening with the witches…and what happened to Pam.

"So she's like a zombie now?"

"No, she's just had rotting skin is all." Bill responded.

"That kind of sounds like a zombie, your majesty," Eric agreed as he held her hand in his.

"Do you even know what a zombie is," Bill snapped in frustration.

"Bill," Sookie scolded.

"Anyways," Bill said. "Since Eric is clearly not going to leave with me then I leave you with this."

Bill poured a bag of silver chains out of it and onto the table. She widened her eyes at it as Sookie said in surprise, "Please, tell me you are joking, Bill. He can't wear all of this silver, it might kill him."

"If we are to protect ourselves from the sun then these silver chains will do favors for us." Bill responded. "I will go home and do the same along with Jessica."

Bill stood up and then said to Abigail, "If you care anything for him then you will do this for him or it will be his last day on Earth."

Bill walked to the door and Abigail followed him. "Wait!"

Bill turned around and knitted his brows in confusion. "Yes, Abigail?"

"I want to thank you for not staking Eric or do whatever you vampires do when a witch curses him."

"I did it for Sookie."

"I know and I am grateful."

"I believe her when she says that he's changed."

"I know."

"Then you understand the lengths I will go to protect the vampires, yes?"

"Eric is one of those vampires," she snapped calmly. "Besides you already of the things _I_ am capable of when it comes to the ones I love…Eric included. I will go to extreme lengths to protect this town even if you are being an arrogant asshole about it, but I do understand."

Bill narrowed his eyes at her when she called him out on being an arrogant asshole then stormed out of the house.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Ready for round two?"

Abigail laughed and kissed him hard on the lips. "You are unattainable, Mr. Northman."

Eric laughed genuinely and said, "Only with you, Miss Thornes DeSangue Stackhouse."

Abigail rolled her eyes and hugged his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

_I don't want to hurt him, but I have to so that I can protect him and he would live to see another day._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are awesome and this story almost has 200 FREAKING REVIEWS so let's make it that big 200. I hope you all liked what I did with the storyline because at first I was going to add Bill coming in like in the TV series, but then I thought, "Oh, wait! Bill doesn't feel that way for Abigail. So let's speed this story up a little." So I had SOOKIE tell Bill and kind of calm him down a little. I hoped you guys laughed at this title and I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	38. Born This Way

"I'm sorry," Abigail said as she gently laid the sliver chains over Eric's wrists, stomach, ankles, and then his neck. Eric hissed in pain and she looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Don't be…this isn't your fault," Eric said. "If I could I would caress your cheek right now and kiss you, but I-I can't move."

Abigail sat on the back of her legs on the bed. "I would have liked that."

"I must be pretty strong," Eric said as he strained his neck to look down at the chains.

"You're the strongest vampire I know." Abigail responded.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked weakly.

Abigail nodded quickly. "Of course."

She lay down beside him, her body molding around his. She softly kissed his lips and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Distract me…" he said, his voice strained with pain. "Tell me about your life."

Abigail gulped nervously and put a curl behind her ear. "Well, I found out that my parents are a vampire and a fairy."

"Seriously?" Eric inquired with a raised eyebrow in interest. "You're a Faerie-Vampire."

Abigail nodded. "Sadly, but I am sometimes stronger than people because I drank vampire blood which my fairy godmother told me not to."

"Why's that?"

"Because then I'll copy their powers. It's weird."

"Do you know them?"

"My father is Draven DeSangue also known as the famous vampire, Dracula. Apparently, he's the older than three thousand years. My mother is Mariana Stackhouse, Sookie's father's sister. They said that she was very nice."

"If she's like you than she must be beautiful."

Abigail chuckled softly and played with the button on his shirt as her brows knitted in confusion. "I keep on having dreams about her."

"Your mother?" Abigail nodded. "You can tell me about them if you want."

"It's the same dream over and over again. I walk inside of a beautiful empty house and there's this golden light filling throughout the entire house as I walk into it. Then I see her…my mother, but it's only the back of her. She almost looks like me actually and she's singing to a bundle in her arms which I assumed to be me in her arms. She's singing a song to me as she rocks her chair back and forth. My mother looks like she loves me and I can almost feel her emotions as she holds me in her arms. She calls me, 'her little dove' and tells me that my father and her love me very much then she kisses the top of my head and says, 'Always and Forever, my little dove'" Abigail gulped nervously and sniffled. "Then there's this dark figure who I assume to be my father because I can't see him either. I can only see his ring which is on my finger as well and he's holding me in his arms. He then walks out of the front doors which opened to this dark pit and the next thing I know, I see her…oh God, I see her blood spill onto the floor and then I wake up when I'm about to help her."

Abigail sobbed into his chest, letting it all out-all of her kept feelings. She lifted her head when she heard a sniffle and saw Eric crying blood tears. Her hand came up and wiped away the tears, smearing blood on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"Because it hurts to see you cry. I cannot bear the thought of it…I don't want you to be sad and I not be able to comfort you. I hate the chains restraining me."

"Don't worry, it's already sunrise right now and after the sun sets then you can hold me in your arms because I need you too." She told him. "I can't lose you too."

"How do you know that she is dead and your father is not?"

Abigail shrugged. "At first it wasn't like that…there wasn't any blood, but then one day it changed and she was suddenly dying and there was nothing I could do about it. I could feel the overwhelming emotion of sadness coming from my father."

"How…"

"I think it's because I have his blood inside of me and that's why I can feel him. But it's weak right now which could only mean that he's not close to me."

"Have you ever tried looking for him?"

"I don't if I want him to."

"Do you think he's trying to find you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but he's afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because he knows what he and my mother did to me…he's probably knows how abandoned I felt because of it. And that kind of emotion doesn't go away I guess," she told him.

"He seems nice."

"I think he's changed into a better person because of my mother or at least that's what everybody keeps on saying about them."

"What do they say?" Eric asked curiously.

"They say horrible things about him and good things about my mother. She was good and full of light…and she changed my father into a better person which made the vampire community hate her."

"That's too sad. Your mother was a good person and they were envious of her so they killed a good soul probably."

"Gran liked him."

"She must've seen something good in him too then."

"I want to find him, but then I don't."

"You're conflicted." Eric explained to her. "After all of this is over and when the witches are dealt with then you and I will go and find him."

She gaped at him. "Eric-"

"I love you and I am not letting you go through something like this alone. I love you, Abby and I don't want to ever be away from you." He confessed which made her smile at him.

"Oh, Eric…" she cupped his cheek and kissed his soft lips then whispered, "I love you too."

He chuckled breathlessly. "You do?"

"How could I not, you mad man? You've changed."

"What will happen to us when I get my memories back?" Eric asked, talking about the large elephant in the room now.

"Uh…I don't know."

"I won't be the same."

"I know."

"I won't be like this, Abby."

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I will love you no matter who you are or what you become because then I will remember that there is this side of you and that you are good, but you only need a little guidance."

A blood tear slowly came down his face as he smiled and questioned, "Really? You will?"

She nodded. "I need you…all of you, Eric Northman."

Suddenly before she could kiss him, the wind violently blew around them and Abigail immediately sat up and put her hands on his chest when he started to yell and shout for the sun, his fangs out. She saw him struggle against the sliver put on him.

"Eric, stop!"

"THE SUN! I NEED THE SUN!" Eric roared over the wind around them. "LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!" He roared again as his head thrashed from side to side, snarling at her.

"You'll die if you take them," she shouted over the wind which blew her hair in all directions and then she forced him more down on the bed with her hands since he was struggling against the silver even more violently.

"I DON'T CARE!" Eric roared then looked her in the eyes as he roared in her face, "I! DON'T! CARE!"

Abigail growled angrily and straddled him and screamed, "WELL I DO!"

She didn't know what she was doing next, but a beam of purple light shot out of her hands and lit the entire room up. Eric's eyes rolled in the back of his head and made him pass out. The wind immediately stopped and Abigail was breathing heavily from all of the magic that had just passed through her entire body. It felt good…very good.

Across the town, the witches were flown back onto the ground by a strange purple light and as they sat up, they looked at each other in confusion as they sat in a circle around Marnie who immediately fell onto the ground. The witches flustered around her and helped her up on her feet, worried expressions on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Holly asked.

Marnie/Antonia glared into the distance of a window. "Someone who wants to play…the vampires have someone stronger on their side."

"What do we do?"

"We have to kill her."

"Her?"

"Yes, it's a girl. I see her-felt her power and when I say power, I mean _power_. She was strong enough to break the spell of the sun on the vampires and who knows what else she can do."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

Marnie/Antonia chuckled and her eyes danced with amusement as she purred, "Of course I know what she looks like…she has her father's eyes." A dark look passed over Marnie/Antonia's face. "And I will never forget those eyes."

* * *

"Just yank it off," Eric commanded softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, I'll heal faster," he reassured her.

Abigail sighed and then yanked the sliver chain off of his neck. She couldn't help, but laugh at his cursing in Swedish.

"Holy Gods of Pig fuckers," she questioned. "Nice to know your use of different kinds of vocabulary here."

Eric chuckled then winced in pain. "Thank you and yeah."

"Why aren't you healing already?"

"Well, I haven't really fed since-"

"Since you killed our fairy godmother."

Eric nodded. "Right."

Eric groaned in pain as he sat up on his elbows, still wincing at the pain. He had blood all over him and deeply burned skin on his wrists, stomach, ankles, and neck. It looked like someone had murdered him by skinning him alive or something.

She looked over his wounds and inquired, "A TruBlood isn't going to help with this, I'm guessing."

Eric nodded. "Nope. It's too…the wounds are too deep and there is much blood loss because of the silver."

"You need to feed."

"No, I-I just need to rest."

Abigail sighed in frustration. "You can…I'm trusting you, Eric…I'm trusting you to not lose control when you feed on me."

"Abby-" Eric protested.

"Don't bother arguing with me," she told him. "It's no use arguing with a stubborn person like me, trust me."

"Wrap silver around your hand and use it if I lose control." Eric said.

Abigail wrapped a silver chain around her hand and then spoke, "I trust you."

"I won't betray you," Eric whispered sincerely which actually made her smile. "Ever."

Abigail helped Eric up so that he could get a good angle towards her neck which she bared for her. She shivered when she felt his nose graze her jaw and then her neck, inhaling her scent into his nose. Eric's eyes closed in bliss then his lips softly kissed her pretty white neck before slowly sinking his fangs into her.

She gasped in pleasure and held onto Eric. She heard him growl lowly in his chest as his hand gripped her hair then the back of her neck. She herself suddenly getting wet because it felt too good when he was biting into her neck and there was no pain from his fangs which she found odd. She guessed that her body was so used the fangs that it really didn't hurt her.

Eric ripped himself away from her neck because her blood was causing him to lose himself once again since it was so sweet and delicious. Abigail's eyes gazed at his bloody mouth in wonderment as her chest heaved up and down. Eric's eyes locked with hers as he bit into his wrist. She licked her lips unconsciously and felt herself moving closer to Eric. The silver chain dropped to the ground, completely forgotten.

"We will be one," he said without hesitation.

Abigail brought his wrist to her mouth and she kept her eyes locked onto Eric's as she latched her mouth onto the wound. Eric groaned in pleasure and he slid her body until she was sitting on his lap. His hand went into her hair and seized it tightly. She could feel his fingers digging into her scalp, but it only excited her as she closed her eyes in pleasure and kept on drinking. His blood was sweet and sour.

_Much like his personality. _

Abigail couldn't seem to get enough of it. It was so addicting and she now knew why there were V-addicts in the world. She could feel Eric and his emotions. Their bond was growing even stronger and stronger each day now. She didn't care for Claudine's or Godric's warning about drinking vampire blood. No, all she seemed to care about was Eric.

Abigail roughly pushed Eric onto his back and straddled his waist, moving her hips around unconsciously. Eric threw his head back and moaned loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain between them.

Abigail pushed away from him and held her hand up to mouth, her teeth hurting. She ran her tongue over her teeth and winced as she felt a sharp pain when her tongue touched something sharp.

Abigail kept her mouth shut to silence her screams of pain as she fell onto Eric's chest. Her hand shook over mouth, cursing violently at the pain.

"Oh God, it hurts," she muffled through her hand.

Eric sat up, his body healed because of her blood. He had a worried expression on his face as he held her in his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she cried, tears springing through the corners of her eyes as she rolled off of him and buried her face into the fur on the bed.

His hand rubbed her back as he said, "Show me."

"No," she sniffled stubbornly. "I-It hurts too much."

Eric sighed and he asked softly, "Please, Abby. I want to see you."

She sniffled and turned over. She closed her eyes as she opened her mouth. She heard Eric gasp softly.

"You have fangs…"

Her eyes shot open and she scrambled off of the bed. "WHAT?!"

Abigail climbed up the ladder and went upstairs. She found a mirror and wanted to scream as she saw her reflection. Her fingers hesitantly touched the fangs in her mouth.

"Oh my fucking God," Sookie gasped from behind her.

Abigail whirled around. "I…I don't know what happened."

"What…how…"

"Claudine and Godric warned me not to drink vampire blood," Abigail confessed and then pointed to her fangs. "I think this is why."

Sookie came closer to her and touched one of her fangs then smiled. "So you're a vampire now?"

She scoffed then shouted, "I am not a fucking vampire!"

Sookie knitted her brows in confusion. "You think if I put silver to you that you'll burn?"

"Don't you dare."

"This is serious, Abby. We need to figure out what the hell is happening to you. I mean you put every vampire to sleep and broke the sun spell casted on the vampires."

"I did?"

Sookie nodded. "I was with Jessica and Bill and then they just immediately passed out when a purple light came in which I assumed to be from you. I mean no one has that kind of power and now this. Do you think that maybe you're copying their forms now. Like you can look like them."

"Like a shifter?"

Sookie shrugged. "Kind of. I mean you are Faerie-Vampire."

Abigail sighed and sat on the couch, Eric had sped out of the cubby and next to her. "I like them on you."

She buried her face into her hands. "No, you don't so stop being so nice about it. I'm ugly."

"No, you're not," Eric argued, almost angrily. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met-no offense, Sookie."

Sookie chuckled and sat on the other side of her. "Thank you for that and none taken."

"I will love you no matter who you are or what you become," Eric told her, she smiled at her own words being used. "I love you and isn't loving someone about loving who they are…maybe this is who you are. You are both a faerie and a vampire…you can't be one or the other."

She lifted her head up and said, "I just wish I can get rid of these fangs already."

Eric and Sookie chuckled beside her. Eric kissed her on the lips quickly and said, "You're aroused that's why they're out."

"Eric!" Sookie scolded, but Abigail only smirked at him and gave him a look.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. "Just breathe and they'll go away."

Abigail nodded and did as he told her to do.

She closed her eyes and counted.

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale. _

_Inhale. Exhale. _

_Inhale. Exhale._

Abigail heard a click and she ran her tongue over her teeth hesitantly, afraid to find more fangs. But there weren't any fangs and her teeth were back to normal.

"Thank you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered back, "You're welcome, Abigail."

_If I had fangs because I drank too much vampire blood…then what will happen once I drink fairy blood?_

_Why do I have to be such a freak sometimes?_

_I guess I can now add this to the list of the crazy things that have happened to me._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! If we make it to 200 reviews then YAY, YOU ARE GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, but if we don't then I will say the same thing next chapter. I hoped you all liked this chapter because next one is or will probably be a longer one.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	39. A Walk To Remember And Die For

Abigail sulked on the fur covered bed, her nose inhaling Eric's scent. She knew that she must've looked pathetic right now, but she couldn't help it. Eric was gone…taken from her by that stupid witch.

She knew that she shouldn't have let him gone alone on that battle to the cemetery with King of Assholes, but she was forced to by Eric and something else. She wanted to go to, but someone had whispered in her ear not to. She thought it was strange how she heard the man's voice so clearly and it was smooth as well. She recognized and the thought of it being her father had crossed her mind a couple of times, but she quickly dismissed the idea since she knew that he couldn't be that strong as to play mind tricks on her.

That witch was really starting to piss Abigail off to the point where she just might rip her fucking head off. She couldn't even feel Eric like before, it was as if he were dead and that feeling caused her to shudder and pull the fur blanket more up her body. This really wasn't like her to just sit around and do nothing, but she had that same feeling from before which caused her not to go into the cemetery.

"Abby! Come up here! I know how we can get Eric back!" Sookie shouted through the cubby doors.

Abigail sat up and went up the ladder, an intrigued look on her face. Sunlight was not an issue for Abigail, but silver didn't hurt as badly actually, it was like a very sharp pinch in her shin that she just had to inch like crazy.

She opened the doors and froze as she saw Debbie standing there…AND SHE WAS A FREAKING BLONDE NOW!

"What the hell is she doing here," Abigail seethed coldly.

Sookie looked confused for a moment then realization came onto her face. "Oh, that's right, you weren't-you don't know about Debbie and Alcide. Debbie's okay, alright?"

"Yeah," Debbie piped in, a smile on her face. "I'm all better now. Alcide helped me get better and I couldn't be any happier."

Abigail came out of the cubby and shut the doors, eyeing the ex-V addict curiously. "Really?"

"Yes, Abby," Sookie agreed. "I read her thoughts and she's okay. She loves Alcide and just wants to help us-you get back Eric."

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"I love him…Alcide, I mean." Debbie told them. "I love him to death and I ain't expecting for us to be best friends or anything, but I would really like a fresh start with you. I want to help you guys. Please, let me."

Abigail came closer to Debbie and eyed her to see if she were even telling the truth. Abigail was pleased when she found out that Debbie was telling the truth and meant every word that had come out of her mouth to them.

"Okay," Abigail said. "Then let's go already."

* * *

"Sook, come on," Abigail said as she stood on the floor and waited for Sookie to climb in through the window. Debbie was the perfect distraction as to now she was talking them up a storm and distracting them so that her and Sookie could crawl inside, get Eric, and get out as quickly as possible.

Abigail glanced around to make sure that no one was looking then once she turned around; Sookie had fallen and was now landing on top of her. They both tumbled quietly to the ground and Abigail groaned as her face hit the floor.

"You're so heavy," Abigail said as she pushed Sookie off of her.

Sookie glared at her and Abigail shot her a sarcastic smirk as they both stood up. Sookie stood on the look out as Abigail looked for Eric. Abigail opened a door and smiled brightly in relief as she found Eric.

"Eric," she said breathlessly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I found you."

"Abigail," he said in a monotone voice.

Knitting her eyebrows in confusion, Abigail pulled away from Eric and found that he looked to be in a trance.

"What's wrong with you," she questioned. "We have to get you out of here."

"You should go."

She titled her head to the side a little and sighed in frustration, "That witch bitch put you under a spell, didn't she? What is she making you do, Eric?"

"Kill the king," he replied in the same monotone voice, his eyes staring into nothing.

"Kill the king?" Sookie questioned worriedly. "You mean kill Bill?"

Someone sighed in frustration behind and they both whirled around to find Tara pointing a gun at them.

"Goddamn it, how stupid can you both be?"

Abigail moved in front of Eric for protection, not like he needed it though.

"TARA!" Marnie/Antonia's voice yelled across the long room where the other witches were sleeping. The witches had now been woken up by that noise and soon they were on their feet, confused by the both of them.

"Do not shoot either of them!" Marnie/Antonia ordered. "They may be of use to us."

"O-Okay!" Tara replied. "You both have to be the most fucking stupidest people I have ever met to think that you could just come in up here. Are you even listening to me?!"

The witches around them started to argue with each other about what to do with them. Sookie gave her look then suddenly charged Tara and tackled her to the ground. Sookie grabbed Abigail's hand and they both darted towards the back door as Tara began to shoot off her gun, but miss every time. Abigail gave Tara a warm smile when they left as a quite 'thank you'.

They dashed into the car where Debbie was. Once they got inside, they sped off to where Marnie/Antonia was heading to where she would be able to control the undead and raise chaos all around them.

Debbie was like a speed demon and raced them to the Living-Dead Alliance Center where Bill and Nan and so many others were. Abigail could see why Marnie had chosen there since there would be news people, cameras, and photos were taken and captured of the event. If this got out then all hell would surely break loose once again.

Once the car came to a halt at the entrance and without another word, Abigail ran out of the car and inside of the hotel. Abigail could see the shimmers of light inside getting closer and closer to her. She threw open the doors just as Bill was giving his probably long-ass speech and she shouted, "BILL!"

"Abigail?" Bill questioned.

Before everyone's very eyes, did they hear screams erupt from the humans and Abigail gaped at the sight of three men in black with their insides hanging out of their body and being held up by vampires which was definitely not a good thing actually. The vampires dropped the bodies onto the ground carelessly.

Abigail saw Marnie/Antonia and her bitch-boy beside her and on a balcony, looking over the sight below them. Havoc erupted when people were being thrown from side to side, up and down into the air. Vampires were ripping apart other vampires and Abigail saw Eric run towards Bill. They sped into every wall as their violence grew more vicious than ever.

She saw how people were trampling over each other and then someone wrapped their arms around her. Abigail's anger boiled and without thinking, she turned around and tore the man's head off of his body.

Then she smelt it.

_Blood._

Blood filled her nostrils and it was like nothing she had ever smelt before. All different kinds of scents roaming all around her. The blood sang a sweet kind of melody to her and called to her. She didn't know when, but her fangs came out as she slowly walked over to the bleeding woman on the floor clutching her bloody chest. Her mouth was dry and so was her throat like she hadn't eaten for days or something.

The woman's eyes were filled with so little life left in them. She kneeled down beside the woman and she just couldn't control herself. Everything around seemed to quite down and then become completely silent.

Abigail leaned down and opened her mouth, her fangs just inches away from the woman's neck when a soft voice filled her mind.

"_**Don't do it, my little dove."**_

Abigail froze when she heard that it was her mother's voice inside of her mind. _Great, now I can speak to dead people! And this just keeps on getting better!_

"_**This is not who you are…you are not this monster," **_she said. _**"You are so much better than this. Please, don't do this.**_ _**I beg of you to stop right now and walk away from the woman…please, Abigail."**_

Abigail retracted her fangs and slowly stood up, walking away from the dying woman. She didn't know what had come over her. Her bloodlust was clearly stronger than she had thought.

Abigail saw Eric and Bill still fighting each other. She also saw Sookie try to break it apart, but failing completely.

"Eric, stop," Sookie shouted and tried to block him from hurting Bill. "Don't let her control you."

"Go home," Eric seethed coldly then pushed her to the side and she fell onto the ground.

Eric threw Bill through a table and Bill struggled to get up, but even she could see that his strength was no match for Eric's since he was only a baby compared to the thousand-year-old Viking vampire. Eric grabbed a long wooden stave and aimed it for Bill's chest. Bill pleaded for Sookie and her to leave.

Abigail's fists curled in anger and she growled loudly as she threw her hands up in the air, "ENOUGH!"

Purple light shot out of her hands and towards Eric who stumbled backwards as the stave dropped from his hands carelessly.

"Broken," Marnie/Antonia muttered in a broken voice then glared furiously at Abigail. "It's her."

"Are you sure?"

"I know that kind of power when I see it. She's a danger to the world-an abomination and we must destroy her. Now."

Images flashed through Eric's mind in the blink of an eye.

There was one of his family sitting at the table then Godric turning him.

Turning Pam.

Sylvie dying.

Becoming Sheriff.

Fangtasia.

Abigail walking into Fangtasia.

Goldilocks.

Abigail smiling at him in a sarcastic way.

Drinking her blood for the first time.

Godric dying.

Making love to Abigail for the first time.

Abigail running away from him, yelling at him, and throwing things at him when she was angry.

Then the final image was of her telling someone who looked like him that she loved him.

Gone was the sweet and genuine Eric and in stormed the cold and mischievous one.

Eric's cold blue eyes burned into hers as he stepped forwards and rasped, "Goldilocks…I remember."

Abigail felt herself actually smile at him. "It worked."

"NOW!" Marnie/Antonia shouted.

Abigail's hand shot towards her chest and gripped it as it heaved up and down. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe!

Abigail felt her heart start beating into sharp pains inside of it. The pain erupted throughout her entire body as she fell to the ground, clutching her chest. Eric was by her side in a second and he cradled her in his strong arms. Her small form was overshadowed by his large one.

The unbearable pain started to cause her to shake uncontrollably. She felt like someone's hand was inside of her chest, clutching it and that's when Abigail's eyes met Marnie/Antonia's. She held a doll that looked an awfully lot like her in her hand and a pin that was directly in the middle of her chest that was now being drawn across her body which would explain the sharp and horrible pain all over her body. A cruel and satisfied smirk on her face.

"Abby, Abby," Eric said frantically. "Look at me, okay? Just hang on."

"I…" she croaked. "I feel so cold-so cold. I can't move. The pain, it's too much. I can feel it."

"Feel what? What can you feel?" he asked quickly and worriedly. His face speaking of sadness and pain because of his Goldilocks. His fingers touched her cheek affectionately as blood tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Death," she gasped weakly, her eyes trying to keep themselves open, but failing.

"No, no, no, no, Goldilocks stay awake. Stay with me, okay," Eric soothed as he stroked her curls.

Abigail's eyes opened and she shook uncontrollably as she saw Marnie/Antonia have a bloody heart in her hands, muttering a chant. The woman had an impassive yet cold look on her face as she looked at Abigail lying almost limply in Eric's arms. She felt so weak and she knew why.

Abigail had a single tear crawl down from her eye and down the side of her face as she locked eyes with Eric's. "I love you."

Marnie/Antonia squeezed the heart in her hands and it split in half, pieces of the heart falling to the ground.

Abigail gasped and her eyes widened as her back arched in pain then she fell limp against Eric's arms and her arm fell onto the ground. Life leaving her eyes as they stared into abyss. Her body did not move a single inch as Eric shook her violently.

"ABBY! WAKE UP!" He roared. "ABIGAIL, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

He bared his fangs and bit into his wrist. He held her head in place as he put his wrist to her mouth.

"Come on…drink it. Wake up, Abigail and drink it, please. Come on…please." Eric pleaded with her limp form.

He saw that she wasn't responding when his blood spilled down the corner of her mouth and onto the floor. Eric's blood tears came loose as he stared down at the woman he loves now dead because of him. Because she had given him back his memories. Because she has once again risked her life just for his.

He didn't deserve to leave…but his Goldilocks did. She deserved more than anyone in the entire world.

"Abigail," Eric cried. "P-Please wake up…please….PLEASE!"

Eric couldn't look into her eyes anymore so his fingers closed her eyelids then he kissed her lips.

"No," he roared. "You can't be dead. We are each others…YOU ARE MINE AND I AM YOURS! Forever!"

Sookie sobbed violently into Bill's chest who had immediately hugged her tightly, not being to look at Eric and a dead Abigail.

Eric buried his face into her neck and kept on inhaling her jasmine scent until he couldn't smell it anymore. Blood tears were smeared all over his face, but he didn't care because all he had ever wanted was ripped away from him.

_Abigail Thornes was the one. _

Marnie/Antonia smiled proudly at the scene before her then as she walked away, she said coldly in Romanian, "Luați inima mea, am luat fiicei tale. Iadul nu furie ca o femeie disprețuită, draga mea Draven." (You take my heart, I took your daughter's. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, my dearest Draven.)

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YAY, 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO INCREDIBLE TO THIS STORY THAT IT REALLY SURPRISES ME SINCE THIS IS A FUCKED-UP STORY!**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY!**

**I know I'm a bitch for leaving things on a cliff-hanger and in truth, I didn't even want to kill Abigail, but don't worry this bitch will come back…in a few chapters maybe. So it will go back between Eric's POV and then I'll add a Sookie POV (maybe). You will get to see the afterlife for Abigail later and Marnie/Antonia's story will be explained as well. **

**I know I hate her too like seriously I wanted to punch that bitch in the face and I actually did get teary-eyed when Abigail died and everyone's reaction towards it including Eric's. There will sort of like a time jump in this story, but not a lot actually so don't worry about it. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	40. Death Is Not The End

Sookie sat quietly on the chair, staring off into the distance of the shop. She was trapped by Marnie/Antonia who were arguing with each other.

Almost three days since it happened.

Sookie didn't know how to describe her feelings. She was furious, mad, heartbroken, and depressed. She actually wanted the witch dead and she hoped Eric would do it. Abby didn't deserve to die and by reading the witch's mind, Sookie could tell that Marnie/Antonia wanted Abby dead from the start. There was so much hatred from Abby that it really piped Sookie's curiosity. Sookie glanced at Tara and Lafayette…no one, but Nan, Bill, and Eric knew about Abby's death.

_Now wasn't the time to do something regretful._

Sookie was beyond angry when Bill has held her back as Eric carried Abby's body away. He wouldn't tell her what he did with the body and honestly, Sookie wasn't too sure if she even wanted to know really. Sookie stood up and walked over to the witch.

"Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't me, it was Antonia," Marnie confessed. "The girl probably deserved it though."

Sookie's hand shot out and slapped the witch across the face, an angry expression on her face.

"Don't you ever say that about her!" Sookie seethed angrily as Marnie/Antonia held her cheek. "That _girl _was the bravest person that I knew. She risked her life everyday for me and so many others in this town. She went through shit you couldn't even imagine. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for what you've done to her and I hope that HE comes after you. Because if the stories that I heard about him were true then I know that he'll avenge his daughter's death and he will come after you."

Marnie/Antonia raised her chin up in anger. "I'll just kill him too."

"What do you even have against him?"

"I loved him…he was _everything_ to me. I thought that we'd be together forever just like he told me." Marnie/Antonia confessed sadly. "I was just like you when I met a handsome vampire who's world swept me off my feet. Naïve, in-love, and submissive in a way. Draven was charming and nice to my people."

"The witches."

Marnie/Antonia nodded. "He helped us gain our independence from the vampire…or so we had thought. He knew what buttons to press. He toyed with my feelings on purpose for a fucking spell!"

"What was the spell?" Sookie asked warily.

"A spell for the sun."

"You mean like that spell you used on the vampires to force them to walk into the sun?"

"No," she replied coldly. "A spell to make him go in the sun. It requires a stone and a sacrifice-a witch to be sacrificed for the sun. I would've been that witch. The stone would harness the sun's power into a ring and whomever wears that ring, has protection against the sun."

Sookie's eyes widened, remembering Abby wearing a ring given to her by her _father_. _She never took it off…the key to the sun was hidden in plain sight…and no one even knew about its power. We need to find that ring and fast._

"Did he succeed?" she whispered in fear.

Marnie/Antonia's eyed turned a fiery cold.

"What do you think? I did create a counter spell for it…he's the reason why I hate them."

* * *

"I can bring her back, vampire," Marnie/Antonia spoke to them as they stood outside of the ship facing Eric, Pam, Bill, Jessica, and Jason.

"You're lying," Eric growled coldly.

She raised a taunting eyebrow. "Am I?"

"I know you are."

"I am a necromancer…what makes you think that I can't do this?"

"It's impossible. She's been DEAD for three days now." Anyone could see that Eric was fighting within himself to keep a stoic face with no hint of emotion or weakness on his face. "There is no way for her to come back."

"Who the fuck are we talking about?" Pam questioned.

"Yeah, who died?" Jessica added.

Jason looked expectantly at Sookie who bowed her dead and held in her tears. "Sook?"

Marnie/Antonia smirked. "Oh, you don't know? Abigail is dead."

All of their faces dropped immediately. Jason already had tears in his eyes as he asked, "W-What?"

"Abigail DeSangue is dead," Marnie/Antonia pronounced to them. "Or Abigail Thornes, is what you call her, yes? Well, she's dead."

"Sook…please, tell me she's just a crazy person and is lying to us," Jason pleaded with her.

Sookie's shoulders bobbed up and down as she already had quite sobs escaping her mouth. She heard Pam softly call Eric, but never responded to her.

* * *

"We are the Authority," Roman declared which made Eric really want to roll his eyes at him.

Bill and Eric turned their heads around when they heard someone chuckle deeply behind them. A mysterious man leaned against the frame of the doorway and he was very handsome. Even Eric had to admit that this man was more handsome than any other vampire he had ever met. There was something familiar about him and his eyes…they were so blue and alluring in a way. They also held coldness in them.

The man walked forward and came in front of them. He was slightly tall and lean with his black hair slicked nicely and he had a goatee, the mustache cut off from the chin of his beard. He was-like Eric said very handsome and he wore a grey suit that fitted him very nicely with a navy blue tie along with a grey vest and white shirt. There was a sliver pocket watch chain hanging from his vest to his pocket.

The mysterious man titled his head to the side a little at the both of them.

"My, my…has someone been naughty," he taunted then tsked. "Baby vampires and their arrogance…same old story."

"I am no baby vampire," Eric growled lowly. "Who the hell are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I like you already. Isn't it obvious?" Both Bill and Eric stared him, both trying to figure it out. Then he smirked and leaned towards them a bit. "You know my beautiful daughter, Abigail."

Eric and Bill widened their eyes at Draven once he stood to his full height.

"Godric said that you were dead," Eric told him.

Draven smiled. "Good then he did his job right. Though he clearly failed the other task of protecting her from you."

Eric's eyes immediately turned furious. "I-"

"You have a temper," Drave cut him off. "The one emotion you're not able to control and dominate, Mr. Northman. You must control that or it will get the best of you, trust me."

"Why did Godric lie?"

"Because I asked him to." Draven answered simply. "I must thank you two for getting rid of that necromancer."

"Ex?"

"A very jealous ex I'm afraid," Draven said. "I broke her heart and she decided to come after me even in death. So I had to fake my death. You know how witches can be. A stubborn lot actually which is why they infuriate me most of the time."

"Then you know then?" Bill said, meeting Draven's eyes which now turned dark.

"Yes, Mr. Compton," Draven replied coldly. "I know that the witch killed my….that they killed Abigail."

"Did you take her body?" Eric asked just as coldly, glaring at Draven.

"You have no right to question my authority, Northman. I took my daughter's body and yes, I will bury her."

Eric opened his mouth to protest and Draven sighed in anger. "You are very determined to get what you want I see and nothing would give me pleasure than to rip the both of your throats out for letting my daughter die. I had great plans for her. I should give you both the true death…but you did save my life so I guess that must count for something."

"What do you think we should do with them, Guardian," Salome asked Draven and Roman since they were clearly the higher beings here, but Eric could clearly see that Draven was the one with all the power.

Draven shrugged, his eyes burning into both Bill and Eric. "Let them live."

"WHAT?!" a little boy shouted angrily. "They killed a member of the Authority."

"I know, Alexander," Draven shushed. "But…they have a problem on their hands, yes?"

Eric sighed quietly as Draven looked down upon them. "My child, Russell is still alive and he needs to be put down."

"How can you want your progeny dead?" Bill questioned.

"Russell is-was my pride and joy."

"You were the one that told Nan to let me kill him, weren't you," Eric inquired.

Draven smirked. "Yes, I was. Godric told me about your past and I felt that since you wanted him dead so badly…I thought that you at least deserved to prove yourself to me."

"Prove myself?"

Draven chuckled. "You are madly in love with my daughter and I wanted to see the lengths you would go to protect her. I've always been an overly protective father you could say…but my Child has made too many attempts on my family. He's become quite a problem with the killing on the television to cursing our kind-the Authority, and has been uncontrollable. I am angry at the both of you."

"You should have killed Russell a long time ago like you were supposed to," Roman said as Draven sat at the head of the table, never taking his eyes off of them. "You were given an order and you disobeyed it. Why?"

"Because we thought that Russell deserved more than just death. That he would be getting off easy if we were to kill him." Eric answered.

"You thought?" Roman questioned amusingly.

Draven chuckled. "I like the way you both think."

"Oh, will you stop romancing over the vampires," a woman with short fiery red hair said. "It's quite nauseating."

Draven rolled his eyes, reminding Eric of Abigail in an instant. _I guess she got that from her father…_

"Oh, my dear Rosalyn," Draven purred. "I like these vampires and I think that they should live…ONLY if they kill Russell of course."

The members of the Authority smirked mischievously. Draven laughed and said, "See? What did I tell you? It's the perfect punishment actually. Northman and Compton will find and kill Russell. He needs to die."

"I agree," Dieter agreed. "I apologize, Draven, but your Child has caused too many peoples and needs to be put down. Now."

Draven nodded. "No need to apologize really. My Child was always a jealous and defiance little thing."

"Okay then," Roman said. "Then it's decided that Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton will kill Russell."

Every member of the Authority stood up and walked away except for raven who waited for everyone to leave, staring at Bill and Eric.

He stood up and walked over to them. "I will reward you, Northman greatly if you do not kill Russell."

"What?" Eric questioned.

"I thought you wanted him dead," Bill said.

"Oh, I still do," Draven said simply. "But I think that since I created him, it's only fair and fitting that I destroy him myself. Let him live and the Authority will let him live as well once they realize how valuable he is to us."

"What's the reward?" Eric questioned.

Draven put his hands in his pockets. "You'll just have to wait and see, Northman. Compton, how's Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Stay away from Sookie," Bill growled.

"Oh, so ignorant…and yet overly-protective. Good and bad traits to possess. I just want to know how my niece is doing. I always liked her father and my mother-in-law."

"Mother-In-Law?" Eric questioned almost fearfully.

Draven nodded. "I married Abigail's mother a long time ago before she died."

"So she is dead."

"Yes, just two and a half months ago, I'm afraid." Draven confessed. "Don't kill him just yet, Northman…I need to be the one to do it since I am his maker."

"Yes, Guardian," Eric and Bill bowed.

Draven eyed him curiously and he seemed rather amused by them both. "We are going to have so much fun together. Guards! Take them away!"

The guards came striding in and dragged Eric and Bill away as Draven gave them a wicked smirk.

_Abigail must take after her mother then because Draven and Abigail have nothing in common…except for their piercing blue eyes that would burn into anyone who looked into them. That would explain why his eyes were so familiar. _

_I wonder what the great Dracula has planned of us…_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! WOW, JUST WOW ON THE AWESOME RESPONSES THAT I HAD GOTTEN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! KEEP IT UP, GUYS!**

**Abigail is NOT dead, you guys, this is and ERIC/OC story so she'll come back. DRAVEN'S HERE! I always planned on him being alive instead and now you guys have really seen what he is like. He does kind of remind you of another certain cold blue eyed vampire named Eric Northman. More will be explained on what exactly does he want right now and what will he do to get that. Draven looks like Jonathan Rhys Meyers from Dracula in case you were wondering.**

**l hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	41. The Poisoned Apple

"And to think that I thought that you both would kill him," Roman praised Bill and Eric as he sat on the blue sofa. "I don't know whether this is good or bad."

Roman gulped his blood while Draven smirked at them, still standing while every one of chancellors had sat down. "Good…at least we now know that they aren't deaf and are obedient…most of the time."

"You never know," Roman reminded Draven.

"Where's Nora?" Draven asked which piped Eric's curiosity. Eric eyed Draven suspiciously, wanting to know what the elder vampire was up to.

"Why?" Roman asked.

Draven chuckled and patted Roman on the back as if they were good friends. "My friend, do not be upset with me."

"Why? What did you do now?" Roman groaned.

"I didn't kill Nora like you had asked me to do when we found out about Alexander. She's still alive…err, well not alive, but undead actually."

This surprised Eric and yet worried him because he wanted to know the apparently close relationship he has with his sister. Nan's words flashed through his mind about Draven having friends in The Authority who would do anything for him. _Perhaps, Nora was one of those people._

Roman glared furiously at Draven who seemed unaffected by his anger and outburst, "WHAT?! You dare go against my authority!"

"Your authority?!" Draven questioned loudly and quite angrily as well. "I didn't realize that you were older than me. Is Lilith your maker?!"

_Maker?! Looks like the rumors about Lilith being his maker are true which would explain the extreme amount of power he has over all of the vampires. He will forever hold the cards in his hands._

Roman bowed his head shamefully. "I am sorry. I did not mean to disrespect or insult you and Lilith. I forgot myself."

"Nora's very valuable in case you've forgotten."

"But Nora betrayed us."

"No, she didn't. I asked her to obtain Northman and Compton. I already knew of her other activities as well."

"Why?" Bill questioned. "Why did you kidnap us?"

Draven shrugged. "Because I can. I wanted to see why my daughter risked her life every time for you two."

"We meant a lot to her," Bill answered.

Draven raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Eric stilled eyed Draven suspiciously. Bill looked a little shocked then he said, "I'm positive she did or why else would she put her life on the line."

"I don't know. Let's ask her." Draven suggested. "Abigail, come out here, darling."

The doors opened and Abigail walked calmly inside of the room. Eric's lips parted at the sight of her. He had so many emotions running through his body and mind right now because of her. He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh and kiss her. He even wanted to smell her hair and wonder if this truly was a dream come true. His Goldilocks was back. If he had blood tears running down his face, it wouldn't be because of sadness. It would tears of joy. He felt as if life had been breathed through his body again as he looked at her.

_She's back…she's alive. She's here with me._

Her blonde curls were longer, reaching all the way down her back and she looked slightly paler than usual. She wore a long flowing long crimson red backless halter neck silk jersey dress. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked towards them, neither one of them taking their eyes off of her, both still had shocked expressions on their faces. Eric saw that the other chancellors had amused looks on their faces.

"Goldilocks…" Eric whispered, blood tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

He knitted his brows in confusion when he saw the necklace around her pretty white neck. He saw The Authority pendant on it. Eric wanted to rip it off her neck and kiss her over and over again, never letting her go.

* * *

_Abigail's eyes opened and she glanced around the large bedroom and she felt silk beneath her fingertips. Memories of last night flooded through her mind and she remembered screaming when the vampire, Godric had taken her flying. He looked so sad when he left her in the bedroom. Abigail had reluctantly told him of her fear of heights and he kept on apologizing for what he did, but she couldn't really blame him. _

_Abigail sat up in the bed and stood up. She looked outside and saw that it was night which meant that she slept for an entire day in a seriously comfortable bed. I shouldn't be here. I should leave. He's a freaking vampire for God's sake. Just leave while you still have your head. _

_She saw that she was in black silk pajamas that hardly fitted her, but she suspected that they belonged to Godric. She wondered if he had dressed her, but then thought against it since she suspected that he wasn't that kind of vampire to do something like that. _

_She walked over to the door and opened it, peeking her head out into the hallway a little bit to see. It was an empty hallway which surprised her. She shrugged and opened the door more. She moved to step outside of the bedroom and when she barely put her foot out, she was suddenly thrown backwards onto the floor as a tall cowboy came walking into her room. _

_Abigail groaned and propped herself on her elbows. "Really, cowboy?"_

_He chuckled and said, "Sheriff's orders were to keep you inside of your room until he comes back."_

"_And where has this Sheriff whom I am assuming to be Godric has gone off to," Abigail questioned then stood up. _

"_To Louisiana. He'll be back in an hour or two."_

"_Then can I at least have something to eat…to drink…to do maybe until he gets back? I hate being kept prisoner."_

"_I'll be sure to tell him that. I will get you something to do…when he comes back."_

_Abigail groaned in frustration. She was surprised at herself for not being more scared of the vampires that seemed to surround her right now in the house including the one in front of her. _

"_I see she is already awake," a Hispanic woman said from behind him. _

_The cowboy rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Isabel. She is."_

_Isabel came beside him and smiled at her. "You must be Gale."_

"_No, it's Abigail," she corrected politely._

_Isabel flushed. "Oh, I am sorry. I thought it was Gale. I apologize, Abigail."_

_Abigail shrugged. "It's fine."_

"_You look nervous." Isabel commented._

"_And scared," the cowboy chuckled._

"_Enough, Stan."_

"_I'm just…it's gonna take a while to get used to something like this."_

"_Like vampires, you mean."_

_Abigail nodded. "I'm not one to believe in fairy tales or myths unless I see something then I'll believe it is true."_

"_I can tell you're gonna be trouble for Godric," Stan commented. "All stubborn people are trouble."_

"_I prefer to be stubborn, cowboy."_

"_Whatever you say, Red."_

"_I need to speak with her alone," Godric's voice rang through. The vampires moved aside for him to step through then they left without another word, closing the door behind them. _

_Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the bed. "So how was your power nap?"_

_Godric's lips twitched up a little before he came closer to her and sat on the bed next to her. "It as pleasant, thank you."_

"_Listen, I just want to thank you for what you did for me, but I think that I should go."_

_He looked a little disappointed as he asked, "Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I know that you've invited me to stay with you, but I can't handle all of this information that you've given me."_

_He looked down. "Are you frightened of me?"_

"_No…I'm not actually. It's just that I don't like drama and for some reason I feel that vampires carry a lot of baggage with them-no offense."_

_Abigail shyly hugged her knees to her chest as she waited for his reaction. Godric looked conflicted as he told her, "It is your choice."_

"_You could actually sound like you mean that."_

_Godric chuckled. "I'm looking at a new way of life from your perspective."_

"_Oh, really?" He nodded. "And how's that going for you, Sheriff?"_

"_It's very unusual…but also exciting."_

"_Well, that's good that being excited over being selfless is a very good thing."_

"_It's hard though…since I am not a good person, but a monster being what I am."_

_Abigail suddenly hugged him around the shoulders. "I am sorry you feel that way about yourself, Godric. No one should ever feel like they are a monster over something that they can't control."_

_He wrapped his arms hesitantly around her. "You seem to surprise me every day with your kindness and compassion towards someone like me. Why is that?"_

_She pulled back and looked in the eyes as she answered honestly, "Honestly, I really don't know, Godric."_

* * *

_Abigail blinked as she took in the room in front of her. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw that she was standing in a nursery. She looked around the room and saw that it was nighttime outside and there was a balcony outside with a beautiful view of a hill with the sea below it along with a vast land of grass and nature. _

_She walked forwards and her fingers grazed the dangling sparkling crystal figurines of animals above a crib. Abigail peeked inside of the crib and saw a blonde haired baby cooing inside of it. She saw the baby girl smile up at her, waving the monkey in her hand up and down. Abigail whirled around when she heard voices and froze when the doors opened. _

_A man and woman came walking through, but they ignored her as if she wasn't there. The man had black hair slicked back with blue eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He wore black pants and he looked handsome. The woman was…HOLY SHIT!_

_THESE ARE MY PARENTS! Jeez, they're so beautiful. They make me look like an alien or something. The woman had long golden hair that was curly like hers and she wore a long strappy flowing white dress that trailed behind her enough to where she had to pick up her dress a little. The woman had almost tanned skin reminding her of Sookie in a way._

"_Mariana," Draven started._

"_No, Draven. I don't want to hear it." She responded then picked the baby girl who Abigail assumed to be her in her arms. "I can't…you're asking too much of me."_

"_This will keep her safe."_

_Her mother looked so sad as she said, "I can't just leave her. She's my daughter."_

"_Our daughter," her father said, a little hurt. "Abby is our daughter. She means the world to me too."_

"_Then why are you doing this to us?"_

"_Because if I don't then they will come after us-after her if they know what she is."_

"_Why does The Authority care so much about her?"_

_Her father sighed. "Lilith is my maker and therefore her blood runs through our daughter's veins. They think of Lilith as a God. They…they will want to do corrupt our daughter and fill her mind with that kind of nonsense."_

_Her mother chuckled. "The irony. Lilith is your maker and yet you refuse to think of her as a God and obey her every law."_

_Her father smirked as he looked down at the baby while his finger brushed her cheek. "I never liked Lilith. She forced me to be a vampire just like Warlow except she hurt him more than she did to me."_

"_You miss him, don't you?"_

"_Of course I miss my brother, but…I knew that it was the right thing to put him away for your brother's daughter so that she could live a normal life."_

"_Abby deserves that kind of chance too…she deserves to live a normal life." Her mother argued. "We can't be selfish with her."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Draven-"_

"_She's the only thing that I ever did in my thousands of years of living in this world. I will protect her and by keeping her away is how I'll protect her."_

_Her mother sighed in frustration. "You…Draven, this isn't the way to protect."_

"_The Authority knows what she is. She's the first ever faerie-vampire and human to ever be born of a vampire. They look at her like she's some type of prize."_

"_Will Russell come after her?" her mother asked and judging by the look on his face, Abigail could tell that her mother was asking about the elephant in the room._

_Her father looked up and smiled sadly at her mother. "There will always be someone after her."_

"_I c-can't just leave her. I can't."_

"_I'll do it," a voice said from the doorway. _

_Abigail froze at the person. Who the fuck was she?_

"_Nora," her father said. "Why would you…why would you want to do this for us?"_

"_I love Lilith and she is your maker. I know that in the book it said that you were her first progeny and if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have her blood. This is how I am to thank you."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_And you're my friend, Draven. I would do anything for you." Nora responded and Abigail wondered if they had a thing before her mother came into the picture. Nora was very beautiful and she could see why anyone woman would be in love with her father. He was very gorgeous and mysterious. _

_Draven genuinely smiled at her. "Thank you, Nora."_

_Nora had locked eyes with her mother's. They were both impassive towards each other. Abigail wondered if maybe these two women had it out for each other. She didn't have to think when she started to feel dizzy and then she fell to the ground. Her eyes were barely opened when saw her mother reluctantly give her as a baby to Nora who actually smiled down at her and then everything went back._

Her eyes shot open and she instantly became worried as she felt a cold breeze on her body. She gasped and shot up on the bed that she was laying on. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

She saw a couple of people standing around the bed that she was laying on and she quickly covered up her naked body with her arms and legs. A panicked look on her face.

"Beautiful," a man said from the bottom of the bed and across from her. He handed her a fruit saying, "You must be hungry. Would you like an apple?"

"W-Who are you," she asked in a shaky voice.

That was only a month or so ago.

Abigail looked at the two men standing in front of her. They had shocked expressions on their faces. She looked curiously at them. _Do they know me?_ Roman, whom she had met when she woke up and was the one that had commented on her body, had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

The tall blonde man growled angrily and he was immediately silvered by a guard forcing him to bend the knee to Roman. Roman smiled proudly at them and kissed her cheek which made the blonde man strain himself to stand against the silver on his shoulder. They watched in slight awe when the blonde man growled lowly in a mixture of pain and anger as he slowly stood up from the ground, his eyes on her the entire time as he did so.

"How…w-why are you with him, Abigail?!"

Abigail furrowed her brows in confusion. "D-Do I know you?"

The blonde man's and the black brownish haired man's eyes widened at her. Her father whose name was Draven sighed and walked closer to them men.

"Abigail, this is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5," Draven introduced.

Abigail gave a little nod to him. "Sheriff Northman."

Eric did not respond to her and only stared at her. Her father went to the other vampire saying, "And this is William Compton, King of Louisiana."

Abigail moved to curtsy or bow to William, but Roman stopped her by holding her arms. She looked quizzically at him.

"You don't ever have to bow down to anyone ever again, Abigail." Roman told her. "You're a Chancellor of The Authority…Lilith is your grandmother. We're royalty compared to them, they should be the ones to bow down."

"Grandmother?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, Lilith's blood runs through her veins as well as Draven's." Salome answered.

Abigail nodded her head in obedience. "Of course. King William, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I prefer to be called, 'Bill', Abby."

"So you do know me, Will-I mean Bill?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. Eric and I do know you. Perhaps it is best if we can speak in private."

Abigail looked questionably at them and opened her mouth to speak, but Roman spoke first, "Anything you have to say in front of my fiancé, you can say in front of me."

"FIANCE?!" Eric yelled angrily, his eyes filled with his much wrath that she was afraid he might hurt someone.

"Eric, calm down," Bill ordered.

"No, I will not because I refuse to believe that she would agree to marry him when she loves me," Eric snapped angrily. He turned to her and said, "Goldilocks, säg att denne man ljuger för oss när han hävdar att du kommer att bli hans hustru." (Goldilocks, please tell me that this man is lying to us when he claims that you are going to be his wife.)

"English, Mr. Northman," Roman commanded.

Abigail didn't how, but she actually understood him. "Jag är ledsen, sheriff, men jag kommer inte ihåg något om mitt liv. Jag önskar att jag kunde, men det har varit en månad nu sedan jag har kommit tillbaka till livet tydligen. Jag tror inte att jag någonsin kommer att få mina minnen tillbaka." (I am sorry, sheriff, but I do not remember anything about my life. I wish I could, but it has been a month now since I have come back to life apparently. I don't think that I will ever get my memories back.)

"Varför är du gifta sig?" (Why are you marrying him?)

"Eftersom min far gjorde honom till en affär som om han skulle hitta ett sätt att ta mig tillbaka från de döda så att han kunde ... Jag skulle bli hans hustru." Abigail explained.

(Because my father made him a deal that if he would find a way to bring me back from the dead then he could...I would be his wife.)

That was what she heard them say about their arrangement and she really didn't know that much from it since they seem to be very secretive around her. Abigail could tell that Roman only wanted her body and blood and those were the two reasons why he had chosen to marry her. She didn't want to marry Roman, but what else was she supposed to do since she didn't remember anything about her life.

"Jag kommer att hitta ett sätt att få dina minnen, tillbaka ... Jag svär det av gudarna," Eric promised her with determination in his eyes. (I will find a way to get your memories; back...I swear it by the Gods.)

Abigail tried to smile at him, but it quickly disappeared when Roman pulled her closer to his side, staking his obvious claim on her body.

"From now on, Mr. Northman, you will speak English to her," Roman commanded.

Eric had this small mischievous glint in his eyes that made her intrigued by him. Abigail pulled away from Roman and Eric's eyes had watched her every movement as she started to walk away from him and out of the room. She could feel all of their eyes burning into her back.

_I need to talk to them privately. _

_I need to know who I am…I need answers._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE STILL SO AWESOME!**

**So Abigail has no memories. She will be kind of like a no memory Eric, but a little strange. But seriously, what did you guys expect would happen when she came back from the grave that everything would be all dandy because she has her life back. Next chapter will be explained on how she was able to come back. As Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon A Time would say, "All magic comes with a price!" And in this case, the price was her memories and just basically, who she really was. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time… **


	42. The DeSangue Legacy

Abigail tossed and turned in the silk sheets around her. She froze when she felt arms sneak around her waist. She only wore a black silk nightgown to bed with Roman. Her eyes burned into the small yet large piece of jewelry on her ring finger on her left hand. The ring was from the 1920's according to Roman.

"What's with all of the sleepless days lately," Roman asked though he somewhat mumbled most of it.

Abigail turned in his arms to face him. "I am sorry…I'm just nervous."

"About the wedding or Russell?"

"Both. If what my father has told me were true then Russell will kill me the first chance he gets."

He played with the curly cloned strands of her hair. "I will kill him first before he lays a hand on you."

"Roman-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she argued.

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask if you can talk to them. Alone."

"Why are you being this way?"

"Because Eric Northman is in love with you. He's obsessed. He would poison you against me," Roman answered.

Abigail pursed her lips. "You're being over-protective-"

"I'm being smart. Northman is dangerous. He's a lot like Draven which means that when he wants something, he will get it and take it."

Abigail shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"You don't even know him."

"But I have this feeling that we can trust him," she insisted.

Roman thought about it for a moment before saying, "Your father thinks the same…only when you're involved."

Roman kissed her lips then said, "Go back to sleep."

Abigail obeyed though a part of her really didn't want to. She closed her eyes and reluctantly went back to sleep, already knowing that since Roman would be out with her father that she would be alone.

* * *

Abigail knocked on the door softly. She wore a backless long red lace dress that fitted her curves perfectly though it was a little tight on her. She started to resent the clothes that they put on her everyday now. _They always make me wear red._

Eric opened the door and her heart seemed to thump harder against her chest when she saw him. She really didn't know how to explain the pull she felt towards Eric. It was really quite annoying actually. She gave him a quick and nervous smile.

"Hi. I-I'm sorry to disturb you, but-"

Eric stepped aside saying, "Come in, Abby."

"Oh, no, you're probably-"

"Please."

Abigail smiled shyly at him as she stepped inside of the beautiful bedroom. She moved closer into the room as Eric closed the door behind her. She sat on the sofa while Eric sat across from her, his eyes burning intensely into her.

"What do you want to know?" He asked softly.

"Everything," she answered eagerly. "How did we meet? What was my life like? What am I like?"

Eric chuckled. "Very eager I see."

"Well, wouldn't you be too if you didn't know who you were?"

"I know how you feel and of your confusion and frustration-"

"How could you possibly know?" she snapped. She really didn't know why his words had angered her. She felt so alone and left out because they knew things about her that she didn't even know herself.

Eric's jaw hardened and she could've sworn that she'd seen it twitch a little. His eyes showed a quick flash of hurt then as quickly as it came it soon disappeared just as fast.

"I lost my memory too before-" Eric stopped himself.

"Before what," she asked intrigued.

"Before you died. You gave me back my memories. Then an ex-lover of your father's had crushed your heart in her hands as you died in my arms," Eric confessed. "I have never felt more pain or sadness then when you had died."

Abigail stood up and sat beside him, then she did something that surprised him. She embraced him, resting her face against his cold stone-like chest. Eric returned her embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abigail. It was your father's ex-lover that I blame along with myself."

"What? Why are you blaming yourself," Abigail asked as she pulled away, clearly confused.

"Because…Because if I didn't provoke the witch then I wouldn't have lost my memories. And if I didn't lose my memories than you would have never risked your life to save mine."

Abigail grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Like I said before, my memory loss is not your fault, Mr. Northman."

Eric chuckled and kept on smiling, staring into the floor. Abigail knitted her brows in confusion, not liking the inside joke he was keeping to himself.

"What is it?" she questioned curiously.

Eric looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You always called me, 'Mr. Northman' when we first met," Eric told her. "You never stopped calling me that until you started to have feelings for me."

"When did you love me or start to have feelings for me?"

"If I told how I fell in love with you then you would run away…"

"Why? Do you think of yourself that much of a monster that you can't explain your love for me," she inquired, her face a little sad.

Eric sighed in frustration. "I started to have feelings for you when you…when you escaped from the crazy town I sent after you and then when you kept on refusing me. I fell in love with you when the first man you ever loved which happened to be my maker who had protected your father by saying that he is dead, had died and we made love for the first time. Then you claimed that it was a mistake, tried to leave, but then we ended up on the sofa about to fuck again-"

"Okay, wow. How did she fall in love with you and accept you?" Abigail asked, her face in awe.

Eric really didn't know how to answer her question because he wasn't used to this soft side of Abigail. He was used to her sarcasm, her mocking words towards vampires, her fiery attitude, and her stubbornness and disobedience…and her control freak tendencies she tends to have unconsciously.

"I don't know…but that she was terrified to love me. Though she did and still does even though I keep fucking it up every time," Eric said sadly. "I'll always love her…My Goldilocks."

Abigail's delicate hand cupped his cheek and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips. Eric was surprised at her sudden decision to kiss him. But he wasn't one to deny her-the woman he loves. Eric deepened the kiss by digging his hand into her hair, pulling her body closer to his. She put her hands on his chest, pulling the lapels of his jacket towards her.

Abigail and Eric pulled away from each other at the same time. Abigail looked almost curiously at him then she shot out of her seat and on her feet.

"Um…I really shouldn't have done that," she said nervously.

Eric stood up as well. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting married to Roman."

Eric gave her a look asking her if she were serious right now. "I highly doubt that you love him."

"Well, I could love him. Listen I have to go somewhere since it's almost time for Russell's execution."

Abigail turned around and sped out of the room, leaving Eric dumbfounded.

"Good-bye to you too, Abby," Eric muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_I know what I have to do…_

Abigail threw Russell into the pillar and quickly took out her gun that was strapped to her thigh under her dress. Roman widened his eyes at her as she pointed the gun at him, smirking.

"You-You-"

"I remember. Surprise, Asshole," Abigail said cockily then fired her gun at his heart.

Roman's body started to decay quickly then he blew up, his guts flying everywhere as he screeched. Luckily none of Roman got on her except his gooey blood poured off of the desk and ceiling. She heard Russell starting to laugh like a manic.

She really wanted to punch him in the face right now, but she couldn't. As she expected the lights turned off, the alarms rang loudly along with the blinking lights all around them, and then as the vampires lay on their stomachs on the floor, the doors burst opened. The guards came marching in, guns pointed at the vampires expect at her and Draven.

She heard Bill call Eric's name which worried her immediately and her worry only increased when she heard grunts along with a hisses of pain.

"The prisoner is secure, Chancellor DeSangue," one of the guards said to him.

"Thank you very much," he responded politely yet with a hint of coldness.

The lights flashed back on and Abigail gaped at Eric who was being hanged by a bar around his neck to the top of the pillar.

"The view is spectacular from here," he said sarcastically.

Abigail turned to one of guards and ordered, "Get him down from there! Now!"

"Yes, Chancellor DeSangue."

"It's Chancellor Stackhouse," She corrected coldly to them. "And don't you forget it."

He nodded and they took Eric down from the pillar. She made a move to go to him, but Draven had pulled on her upper arm towards the doors. She quickly glanced behind her at Eric and Bill who were being chained up like Russell by the guards.

* * *

"Chancellor Griffin will see you in her quarters," one of the guards told Eric and Bill.

Eric was frantic.

He was about to hit the brink on insanity if he didn't see Abigail right now. He wanted to smile, but given the situation right now, he knew he couldn't. They were in deep shit right now. Eric had so many questions running through his mind that he was actually getting a headache right now which was making him kind of pissed off. He wouldn't be surprised if he blinked and saw a dead body on the floor and blood on his hands.

Eric and Bill walked into the bedroom and he wasn't so surprised to see Nora and Salome there…but he was surprised to see Draven and Abigail who looked a little annoyed at something. She was in different clothes which were pants and a black long sleeved shirt, her Authority necklace was obviously hidden behind the shirt.

"Brother, I-"

"Go fuck yourself, Nora," He snapped calmly at her.

Eric saw Abigail's lips twitch which made his twitch a little bit though since he was pissed at his sister, he had to hide his amusement. Abigail had her arms crossed over her chest, looking ever more angry at Draven.

He knew that she probably wasn't happy with her father and what he had done to her which was sell her to Roman whom she obviously hated the fuck out of.

As Eric and Bill stepped hesitantly more inside of the room, the curtains swooshed opened and Russell popped out like some fucking daisy. Both of the vampires had bared their fangs at the three thousand year old vampire while Abigail rolled her eyes at Russell's entrance. Russell laughed amusingly at them.

"Fangs. You're such boys," Russell teased. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make an entrance is all."

"Please, for the love of God will you shut up," Abigail groaned lowly.

Russell laughed and smiled at her. "Oh, come on, sister, I was just having some fun. Father, so lovely to see you again."

Draven smiled and chuckled as he hugged Russell who hugged him back just as tightly. He cupped Russell's cheeks when they broke away. "It's so good to have you back, son. It's been too long though I see that I have taught you very well."

Draven moved back and to Nora's side. Eric saw Abigail literally getting even angrier when she saw Nora and Draven hold hands. Abigail looked down at their adjoined hands and pretended to gag.

"Abigail, that's enough," Her father scolded.

"In case, you all didn't know, Nora what's her face is fucking and dating my dad, Draven," Abigail announced. "I don't approve."

"Abby, I understand-" Nora started.

"Don't ever call me, 'Abby'," Abigail corrected coldly.

"You must think that I can replace your mother and I could never replace her," Nora promised her. "I love your father and we are happy together."

"One, I never knew my mother so how could you exactly replace her-no offense and all, Draven…dad, father-whatever you are. Second, okay, you do realize that if you do _marry_ him that Eric, my _boyfriend_ will become my _uncle_," Abigail reasoned with them.

Eric raised his eyebrows at the key word, "Boyfriend". He smirked. "So I'm your boyfriend now, huh?"

She turned around and said in exasperation, "Of course you are. I told you that I loved you when I was dying. So you are my boyfriend…and you were the only here who was actually honest with me about who I was. Why you don't want to be my boyfriend now?"

"Now let's not put words into other's mouths," he playfully scolded her, a small smirk on his face which she returned.

_She is mine…FINALLY!_

"I didn't lie to you," Draven protested lightly.

Abigail sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose as she told him, "You told me that I knew Roman and then forced me to marry him after I came back to life. Then you manipulated me into being a fucking Chancellor for the fucking Vampire Authority thus ratting me out to them that I am a faerie-vampire! So you did lie after all to me."

"So you did actually have memory loss," Bill questioned.

"Yeah, Billy, why?"

"Well, when did you get your memories back?"

"After I kissed Eric or something-I don't know," Abigail said in frustration which deeply amused Eric.

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't killed Russell…yet," Eric said, an emphasis on the last word.

Russell chuckled. "I am too. But you know what they say about mortal enemies? They come together when they have a common goal."

"And what goal was that?"

"To kill Roman," Abigail answered. "He killed my mother."

"Why?"

"He was obsessed with her and he was infatuated with her and me because I resembled her in her looks which is just fucking creepy. I think he killed her because he thought that if he couldn't have her then no one could," Abigail said, her voice sounding a little sad.

"How did you come back to life?" Bill questioned.

"Lilith brought her back," Nora told them.

"What?" Eric deadpanned.

"That's how I feel," Abigail agreed.

"Lilith's blood runs through Abigail's veins as well as Russell's and Draven's. It was Her blood that saved her. Russell and Abigail are so much stronger now. Abigail is still a faerie-vampire, but her vampire side will dominate the other one."

"I have been reborn," Russell proclaimed proudly. "I have learnt to forgive and forget."

"You slaughtered my entire family," Eric growled lowly.

"You killed my Talbot, but that is all in the past now. We are family now."

"No, we're not," Abigail said angrily. "My god, just stop with the preaching it's making me sick."

"Not very religious, I see," Russell said then turned to her father. "I see she got that from your side of the family."

Draven laughed. "I'm afraid so."

Abigail moved towards Russell, but Eric quickly pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her saying, "Oh no, you don't, Goldilocks. Too much violence you've caused I'm afraid."

"I'm created in my new maker's image. Lilith." Russell said.

"Which one of you dug up Russell," Bill questioned.

"It was me," Salome confessed. "He was the only vampire that I knew who could defeat Roman. Draven could not do it because he was Guardian and so was Roman."

"You just want power," Eric snapped coldly.

"I know see you for what you truly are," Bill added.

"I want to share this power. With everyone," Salome said. "With the both of you."

"Join us," Nora said, holding her hand out to them which made Abigail burry her body more into Eric's large form. "Please."

"Never," Eric growled lowly. "You Bible-banging cunts."

Abigail turned around in his arms and said, "God, I really love you right now."

Eric smirked down at her and kissed her forehead, holding her as tight as possible, not wanting to let her go because of what happened in the last month and a half.

"What about you, Mr. Compton," Salome asked Bill.

"I still believe that without peaceful co-existence between our species, neither species will survive," Bill told them. "Mainstreaming is the only way."

All three of them slowly moved back, ready to run or attack at any moment. Nora pleaded with Salome with her eyes. Salome gave Draven a look which made Abigail hold onto Eric tighter. Draven looked at them and said, "Tomorrow night, we're having a ceremony, an initiation of sorts. I would still like you give you the option to participate."

"Thank you, Draven," Nora said in appreciation and buried her face into his neck which made Abigail's face twist in disgust at the sight.

"No, it was Lilith who showed mercy," Draven said.

"Praise Lilith," Russell preached.

"Tomorrow night then," Salome said.

They all nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow," Bill agreed.

"See you then," Eric added.

All three of them quickly walked out of the room and once they were far away, Abigail said, "Well, we are fucked, aren't we?"

"Oh, yes…piles of shit," Bill said which made her smile.

"Hey, you're learning and getting better at being sarcastic," Abigail praised. "What should we do now?"

Eric pulled her more into his body and whispered, "Bad things."

"I do want to do bad things with you," she said. "But we have a bigger problem on our hands. So you need to tell me what I've missed because we have worse problems ahead of us, boys."

"And what problems are those?" Bill inquired curiously.

"Well, I mean," Abigail started. "Who is going to be the victim to tell Sookie that I am alive? NOT IT!"

"Not it," Eric shouted immediately right after her.

As Eric and Abigail smirked and walked back to his room, Abigail called over her shoulder, "Sorry, Bill, looks like you're gonna have to tell Sookie yourself."

"What?!" Bill argued. "Shouldn't you be the one to tell her instead of me?! It was you who was dead, not me!"

"Nope. You lost therefore the loser which is you has to tell her," Abigail called to him. "Good night! Have fun and I hope you don't die!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU ALL ARE TOO AWESOME FOR ME TO TAKE IN SOMETIMES!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys aren't confused, but if you are I will explain it more about Abigail's death and then her coming back to life in the next chapter. Now as for her memories coming back…let's call it "True Love's Kiss" will break the spell and Abigail had kissed Eric so that was when her memories were returned to her. Now there will be part- a really tiny part in the next chapter where you will get to hear from Abigail's POV as she talks to Eric about what had happened to her when she died and it is sad and kind of dark. **

**I know that I will probably get some hate for making her memory-loss so short, but in all honestly, I hated the memory-loss Abigail because she was nothing like Abigail…I don't know it was weird so I decided that this was the only kind of logical way to bring her back and may I tell you that this is only the beginning of her anger. She's angry at everyone who had lied to her which wasn't Eric this time so YAY! Team Eric: 1. Everyone else: 0 **

**So I decided to make them official because that is all Abigail ever wanted from him was for him to be honest with her which he was so she decided to give him another chance, but don't think that she's gonna let him get off the hook so easily. She's still a little, very little angry at him for the things before his memory loss. I just feel kind of bad for this couple…seriously I am horrible for causing all of things to them.**

**I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	43. I Want You To Want Me

"I missed you," Eric mumbled into her neck as they lay down on the extremely comfortable bed…naked after a long night of making up for missed times.

"I missed you too…"

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming up?"

Abigail sighed and looked into his eyes. "But I have to go back to Sookie."

"What?!" Eric growled lowly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sookie needs me."

"No, she doesn't. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. Anyways, how do you know that?" Eric argued.

"I just know that she does. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Because it has to do with me dying, Eric. Remember? I died."

"Tell me," he urged. "What happened to being honest with each other? I'm yours, you are mine. Always."

Abigail smiled softly. "Always." She agreed. "I was in heaven, Eric. When I was dead, I had all of this knowledge and it was unlimited. It was amazing. By the way, we really need to talk to my Evil Stepmother."

"Evil Stepmother," Eric questioned amusingly. "I'm assuming that you're going to keep calling my sister, Nora that from now on, huh?"

"Yup and there is nothing that you can do about that," Abigail said.

"What was it like?" Eric asked curiously.

Abigail stared off into the distance as she answered, her fingers making patterns onto his chest. "It was beautiful…and warm too. It was like I was finally at peace with everything and I was happy. Then I was torn away from it. I feel like it left a hole inside of me and who I am. I think that now that dark and vicious side of me will come out more. It still haunts me sometimes-gives me nightmares mostly."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What are they about?"

"The first one was that I was in a pool of blood with a razor in my other hand and I couldn't save myself even though I really wanted to. Uh, the second one was of Joe and I never escaped from him and was stuck with him. The third one was that I was constantly being chased a really scary clown. The fourth one was me just falling and falling a-and I felt like I-I couldn't even breathe-oh god-"

"Sshh," Eric soothed as he held her closer to him. "It's alright. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Abigail let go and sobbed softly into his chest. Those four nightmares seemed to be on a re-run in her dream state. They just kept playing over and over inside of her head. It would cause anyone to go insane…especially if those four were your greatest fears that someone could easily exploit.

"I am sorry for what you went through," Eric said then kissed her temple.

"It's not your fault…it's Draven's. He was the one to bring me back to life by manipulating Roman into agreeing to my body in exchange for my life. I was honestly just some chess piece in his stupid game for power…and destroying the Authority. I _hate_ him. He's a monster."

Eric stroked her hair. "I might just kill him then."

Abigail scoffed. "Don't be stupid. He's probably the oldest vampire in the world. He would do much worse to you than kill you. Russell would come after you as well if he finds out your plans to end his maker-his fucking God or something."

"I'll kill Russell too."

"We or well, you need to talk to my Evil Stepmother," she told him."

"Why?"

"Because she was the one who put me in the woods as a baby."

Eric's head whirled towards her and he was silent for a moment as he stared at her before saying, "How do you know this?"

Abigail sat up and against the headboard of the bed, Eric followed her movements. "When I was dead, I saw the beginning of my life. I saw my mother and Draven…and Nora was there too. My mother didn't want to give me away, but Draven practically forced her to. And here's the real kicker in the nuts is that they did all of this-leaving me because they wanted to give me a chance at a normal life. I mean isn't that just fucking hilarious since my boyfriend is over a thousand years old and is a vampire."

Eric looked down for a moment and suddenly felt guilty. Abigail noticed this and quickly said, "Don't get me wrong, Eric, I think it's surprisingly sexy when you're a vampire. But every time I try to actually have a 'normal' life, it just ends up slapping me in the face."

"I would say that that wasn't true, but…" he drawled out with a little smirk.

"It's not funny," she argued after hitting him on the chest which hurt her knuckles by the way. She was going to feel that in the morning.

"Maybe you weren't meant to be normal and if you just accept that then maybe your life will get better," Eric advised her. "I mean you accepted us as a couple and now here we are…lying together naked after about twenty hours of rough passionate sex."

Abigail gave him a look and scoffed, "I don't think that it was for twenty hours, Eric. Was it?"

Eric smirked and had this predatory look on his face and very slowly did his body start to move towards her, his mind replaying their passionate night of sex over and over again in his mind. Abigail tried not to smile as she shook her head saying, "No, Eric. Come on, we still have to talk about my Evil Stepmother."

In a flash, Eric was already on top of her, pinning her wrists above her with her legs spread apart as he sucked on the bulging pulse on her neck. Abigail moaned softly and wiggled underneath Eric's body.

"Eric," she whimpered. "Nora…she…she left me in the woods…and-AH!"

Eric bit into her neck and pleasure suddenly coursed through her entire body. _God, this surprisingly felt very good. Seriously, what the fuck is happening to me?! _

Eric had to force himself from her neck since her blood was even more intoxicating then before. Blood dripped down from his mouth and trailed down his chin and onto her breasts. The wound immediately healed. Abigail's eyes curiously looked down and raised an eyebrow at his thick hardened cock prodding her in her inner thigh.

"Already? Why am I surprised by this?" she inquired.

Eric had this mixture of a boyish and mischievous grin on his face as he looked down at her. He lightly pecked her soft pink lips and then said, "I would rather us have many surprises than it be boring."

"Good point, Mr. Northman," she mocked seriousness. "Let's hope that one of the surprises doesn't involve you knocking me up like Draven did to my mother."

Eric's smile immediately dropped and he had this worried and almost scared look on his face that actually made her want to laugh which she accidentally did. Abigail rolled onto her stomach and laughed hysterically into the silk pillows. She could feel Eric's rising anger right now since they had already exchanged each other's blood a while ago.

"That is nothing to joke about, Goldilocks," Eric argued and moved off of her and lay beside her shaking form since she was still laughing. This entire situation really just fucking amused her since the prospect of parenthood really never entered their minds since they both never really considered themselves "parent-material". The thought did cross her mind every so often, but she really didn't know how to feel about having children…she supposes that maybe when she is older that she will want them, but right now…right now wasn't a good time. Abigail didn't really need to ask Eric if he had ever wanted children and judging by his reaction, she had already gotten her answer.

Her laughing died out and she rolled onto her back, gazing up at him innocently. "I wasn't joking, Viking."

Eric's jaw hardened and he turned his cold eyes to her which actually shocked her enough to where she sat up, wrapping the blanket defensively around her body with her walls back up again. _Tell me this mother fucker wasn't serious right now…jeez, this guy is like a roller-coaster sometimes!_

"Are you?" Eric asked in an accusing voice. She knew that he was asking her if she were pregnant with his spawn or not.

"So what if I was, Eric…what would you do then?" she asked coldly, not liking this side of him and reminding her of the olden days when she hated-sorry, very highly disliked Eric Northman. "Would you leave me? Would you force me to have an abortion? Will you purposely try to get me to-OH MY GOD! I know why Draven wanted to give me away!"

Eric looked dumbfounded since they had literally just gone from cold anger towards a very touchy subject between them and then to her obsessing over her family's past. Eric remembered why he fell in love with this woman and was too obsessed with her…he probably should tell her that, already knowing that she never liked when people claimed her or would use her.

Perhaps it was the way she was so protective over her loved ones. Or maybe it was how sometimes controlling she could be. Was it her mocking personality? Her deviousness? Or how honorable and noble she tended to be? Was it her beauty, disobedience, stubbornness, or how she took every chance she could get when defying him? She wasn't like any woman or human he had ever met before. He always had this feeling that there was something about that just drew him in to the point where he wanted to lock her up and fuck her senselessly.

Abigail Thornes was his life-_Oh gods…I sound like Bill Compton now. UGH! Pam would be furious with me if she ever found out. What is it about the Stackhouses that makes people want them so badly? _

_Men. Women. Vampires. Werewolves. Fairies. Serial killers. Humans. Authority members. Gods. And even Godric himself had been so drawn to her to where he actually fell in love with just like me. Like father like son, huh?_

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Now this is just a theory that I have in my head just right now, but what if Draven somehow manipulated my mother into giving me away? He guilt tripped her or something? Him and Nora plan together to somehow manipulate my mother into giving me away, charming her maybe-who knows?"

Eric was quite for a moment before he held her hand and said softly, "I think you have a problem."

Abigail scoffed and yanked her hand away from his. "I do not-"

"I love you, but yes you do have a problem. You're becoming obsessed with this-with Dracula," Eric said. "I can't believe that I am saying this, but I really think that Draven really did love your mother and losing her made him into the person that he was before they met, Russell's true maker/God. He wouldn't do that to her."

She looked skeptically at him. "Why are you suddenly on his side?"

Eric sighed softly. "I…your fairy godmother told you that if you were to fall in love with me then history will repeat itself, correct?" Abigail nodded, listening intently to his words. "You changed me, Abby and when you died…I felt like someone had destroyed my only chance at happiness. You bring me happiness and I went back to my old ways when I had lost hope that you were dead for good this time. I couldn't bare it if you were taken from me again. I am seeing it from Draven's point of view. I am him and you are your mother. He lost her and he's now lost himself."

Abigail blinked at him then scooted back a little. She smiled widely at him then teased, "Has someone been reading romance novels with hidden symbolism and meanings to the characters again?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "No," he drawled out.

"Have you been using that brain of yours lately?"

"Abigail," he warned.

"Fine," she huffed. "I was only joking, my Crazy Viking Prince. I mean I guess I can let this go…for now."

"No, just let it go completely."

"1%"

"100%"

"You're asking way too much of me. 15%"

"90%"

"20%"

"80%"

"30%"

"75%"

"35%"

"60%"

"50%"

"45%"

"AH! 45%! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK!" she exclaimed smugly as she pointed a finger at him.

Eric growled lowly in his chest. "Fine. 45% of the time you will let this grudge and obsession go over Draven and his past which includes Nora as well."

"I am not being nice to my Evil Stepmother, Eric." she warned seriously. "I can't fake liking someone."

"Okay, deal?"

She smirked. "Deal."

Abigail leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. Eric laughed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her back underneath him. Eric suddenly broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes as his fingers lightly stroke her blonde hair. He just kept on staring at her and soon she became a little nervous.

"What's with the intense session of staring into my soul, Eric?"

"I need to ask you something and I don't know how you will react to it," he said cryptically.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? Well, from my past experiences of my crazy life, I think I can handle whatever it is you want to ask me."

"I can't live without you," Eric said softly. "I love you so much that I think that I might go insane sometimes. You are my greatest weakness and I can't risk losing you again or even bare the thought of you leaving again."

"Eric-"

"Marry me?"

Abigail's expression turned into one of alarm and Eric felt her tense against him. He had hoped that she had gotten over her fear of commitment which she "didn't have", but he knew that that was one of her fears.

She was freaking out right now.

"Abigail Thornes DeSangue Stackhouse, will do marry me?" Eric asked again.

Abigail licked her lips nervously and put her hair behind her ears. "Um…I need some time to think about this."

Eric wanted to protest, but he knew better than to push her into something she probably wasn't ready for. She needed some time alone and reluctantly he planned on giving it to her.

"Fine. I understand," Eric said stiffly.

Abigail turned away from him and onto her side. "Good night, Eric."

Eric sighed and spooned her. He kissed her head and whispered, "Good night, Goldilocks."

* * *

_I feel horrible. _

_I am not running. _

Abigail had left the Authority without another word. She escaped would be a better explanation for her being free right now. She managed to slip past every one when they were praying or going to church which never really applied to her .

She left a note for Eric, but she doubted that he would actually listen to it. He was already angry at her from what she could tell because of their earlier fight and her answer to his proposal. Abigail really didn't know how to react to his suggestion. She was on the verge of tearing her hair out and screaming as loud as possible.

Abigail leaned her head against the window pane of the plane window. She sat in first class and stared out of the window. She was taking a plane back to Bon Temps…where her family really needed her. She couldn't just abandon her family, just sit there and watch as chaos erupted all around them. She found it odd how calm she especially since she was terrified of heights and air-crafts

* * *

Abigail watched in amazement as the sun slowly rose from the white puffy clouds in the sky and shined brightly in her eyes.

_Can I really become Mrs. Abigail Northman? _

See this was why she needed to go back to Bon Temps. Not because she had to tell Sookie that she was alive and explain everything to her, but because she really needed some sort of advice on how to handle a situation or curve ball Eric had thrown at her.

_I'm coming home, Sook._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	44. The Chosen One

Abigail hesitantly walked up the porch. She couldn't believe that all of the TruBlood factories were now gone. She had a sickening feeling that The Authority had something to do with that event. Every one was going crazy now. She could now see Draven's true plan he had for this world. She sent Eric a letter while she was on the plane…her phone had been put on silent now.

_Could I marry Eric? If I do, then I will forever belong to him by law now…as if I would ever submit to Eric Northman!_

Abigail was brought out of her thoughts by screaming coming from inside of the house. Abigail barged through the door and ran upstairs as fast as she could. She kicked open Sookie's bathroom door since it was locked.

The figure that was looming over Sookie, but yet invisible turned around and gave her a wicked smile that sent chills up her spine. She could see the outline Abigail smiled because she was glad that she hadn't lost her faerie powers. She thrust her hand towards the invisible figure and her purple light flew out of her hand and towards the figure.

The figure disappeared when her light hit him.

Sookie stared at her. Abigail could see the tears in her eyes.

Abigail and Sookie ran towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other. Sookie sobbed into Abigail's shoulder. She felt even more hatred towards the people who played a part in her death, kidnapping, and memory loss. She held Sookie tighter to her. She heard Sookie sniffled and Abigail smiled softly. She pushed back the tears in her eyes.

_It feels good to be home again. _

Sookie pulled away and furiously wiped her eyes. She glared at Abigail with her hands on her hips.

"How are you alive?"

Abigail sighed. "Well, Draven brought me back by magic and Lilith's blood I guess."

"Why didn't you call," she demanded, but Abigail could easily see the hurt in her eyes. There was also a hint of sadness in them as well and Abigail didn't blame her for it.

"I had no memory. I was practically imprisoned in the Vampire Authority, Sook. I was being manipulated and forced to marry my Dad's best vampire buddy, Roman whatever his last name is."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Oh, I'm not even done yet." Abigail warned her. "Nora, Eric's vampire sister is my Evil Stepmother and was the one who killed my mother so I teamed up with Russell and I killed him. I'm a chancellor in the Authority. Fucking Steve Newlin is a vampire and Russell's pet now. Let's see, I'm pretty sure Eric is going crazy."

Sookie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he…he…"

"He what, Abby?!" Sookie urged.

"HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" Abigail rushed in a loud and panicked voice. "After twenty hours of se of course."

Sookie widened her eyes. "He did what?!"

"I came here instead of giving him my answer." Abigail confessed then walked into her room.

She saw that it was still intact and nothing was moved. Abigail looked at Sookie who shrugged.

"Eric, he, um…didn't want anything moved." Sookie told her.

Abigail nodded in understanding. "He spent most of his time up here, didn't he?"

"Yes, but he was so cold to everyone. He started to blame everyone. It was like he was on a war path or something. He was going down a bad path, Abby."

"Well, it's a good thing that I was brought back from the dead then, huh?" Abigail said, her eyes looking at everything in the room.

"Yeah," Sookie agreed. "I have so many things that I need to tell you. I think you better sit down."

They sat on the bed and Sookie softly said, "Tara died."

Abigail felt her whole world come crashing down on her once again. "What…"

"Pam, she…I had managed to convince her to turn Tara so now Tara's a vampire and with Pam, her maker at Fangtasia," Sookie explained cautiously.

Abigail breathed in and out, taking in the new information. "Anything else?"

"Well, there's this fairy club that we have to go to later."

"Fairy club?" she mused.

"Uh, yeah, a safe house for fairies." Sookie told her. "A vampire named Warlow killed my parents because he smelled my blood on a band-aid."

"Warlow?" Sookie nodded. "I know where that name is from."

Sookie gaped at her. "You know Warlow?!"

Abigail shook her head. "No, but when I was dead I was able to go in the past of my life as a baby and I heard my mother and Draven talking about Lilith and how much he hates her because of what she did to him and Warlow. They're vampire brothers, Sook."

"Warlow made a deal with our ancestor John Stackhouse. He promised the first female baring faerie to him-to Warlow. They wrote it down in some kind of contract. If your mother was the first female then why didn't Warlow go after her?"

"Maybe he did," Abigail puzzled together. "In my flashback, Draven said something about having to put him away because he was after you. So maybe that wasn't Draven's only reason for putting him away."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed. "Why would Warlow want what he was promised with a baby and have to wait years till they were older when he could easily have your mother or even you?"

"Makes sense." Abigail agreed. "Two birds, one stone."

"Oh Lord, your daddy and mama are just full of secrets."

"I literally learn something new about them everyday. It's ridiculous."

"We should go right now." Sookie said and stood up.

"Go where exactly?" Abigail questioned and followed Sookie downstairs.

They walked out the front door and into the night once more. Sookie answered her as they stepped into Sookie's car, "We are going to the fairy club and staying there until we can figure out what exactly they aren't telling us."

"So there is literally a contract between Warlow and our family, huh?"

Sookie nodded. "Yup. Pretty fucked-up right?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I've come to terms with that our lives will never be not fucked-up," Abigail said as they drove on a dirt road and Abigail stared off into the distance.

Sookie chuckled in agreement. "Me too…have you decided yet on whether or not you want to marry Eric?"

Abigail sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. "I-I don't know. Marriage is a big commitment. If I say yes to him then I have to be confident of my choice a-and I already know that once I say yes then I will be his forever. I know that he will turn me into a vampire or something which is something I do not want because I already am a vampire. If I keep on drinking vampire blood then I will become one. My fairy powers are weakening already…I can feel it."

"Maybe once we go to the club and talk to the other faeries then they can probably figure something out to get rid of your vampire side."

"It's weird," Abigail confessed after a moment of silence passed between them. "I can feel her."

"Who?"

"Lilith," Abigail said. "It's annoying actually."

"What do you fee?"

"Anger. Disappointment. Hunger. She's a complicated woman whom I wish to never ever meet. She's got something planned, Sook." Abigail looked at her with a serious look. "I don't know what it is. But it's big and now I know why Draven became that kind of vampire."

"Well, I'm sure that Eric or the faeries might know something."

Abigail nodded. "Yeah…probably."

Sookie informed her everything that happened while she was gone-well, while she was dead at least. She was proud that Jason was actually making most of himself. He was on his way to a good future and he at least deserved that since he was a Stackhouse after all. Abigail hoped that maybe the faeries could help shed some light on her family a little bit. Hoped...crucial keyword in her life.

They arrived at a vast area of green grass that really confused her as they stepped out of the car. Sookie walked confidently into the grass and then suddenly disappeared. Abigail stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes. She whirled around twice, her eyes frantically looking for Sookie and calling out her name.

Sookie's head popped out and she said, "Come on, you silly."

Sookie grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Abigail gaped at the scene before her. Everything was glittery. Various colors of lights flashed around the room. There was a large center stage probably where dancers danced. And there were privacy areas used for entertaining "special" guests. There was a bar with tables around it. The club was exactly how it would be pictured for faeries.

_So I went to a human, a vampire, a werewolf, and now a faerie bar. I guess now I'm waiting for a goblin or mermaid bar or something…I wouldn't be surprised actually._

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"I know right," Sookie agreed. "Who would've thought that there was a fairy club out here?"

"Oh, good, you're both here," a pregnant woman said as they walked more inside of the club. The woman looked at her then grabbed her hands and said, "It is truly an honor to finally meet you. I'm Maurella. You must be Abigail, yes?"

"Yeah, uh, nice to meet you." Abigail said awkwardly.

Maurella looked deep into her eyes as she said, "We are family. You are apart of the family and you are one of us. We have been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" Abigail groaned a little bit. "What are you talking about?"

"The Elder will tell you more. Remember she is old as well."

"How old is she exactly," Sookie asked.

"She is the oldest fairy here who has escaped through the portal," a young man answered.

"The elder has been through so many rounds, spoken so many languages, and seen through so many decades that she sometimes has a hard time focusing," Maurella warned. "She operates on many frequencies. Time has no meaning for her."

"But she can help us, right?" Abigail asked hesitantly.

"We shall see," Maurella said then as a bright white light appeared on the large dancing stage, they all bowed before it.

A woman came popping out and then she started to dance a little bit as Maurella greeted, "Your Grace. This is Sookie Stackhouse, the Halfling you were told about and this is-"

"The Immortal One," the woman said then started to giggle as she twirled around and around. "We have been waiting for you!"

"Leave us," the woman said as she thrusts her hips forward. They all leave quickly. "Name's Keisha."

"Abigail," she answered seriously.

"Begging your pardoned, Miss Elder, but Maurella said that you might know our great-great-great times fifty grandfather, John Stackhouse," Sookie asked politely as always.

Keisha stopped dancing and said, "Jonny Stackhouse? Yes, I did know him. He was a land owner. Very handsome, bit of a creep. No offense."

"None taken," Sookie answered.

Keisha started to dance again as Sookie spoke, "Do you know why he might have promised me to a vampire named Warlow?"

Keisha stopped dancing with her arms out and legs spread. "It is forbidden to speak of these things!"

"To speak of deals and contracts?" Abigail questioned, going into detective mode. "Now tell us what you know about it?"

"Look," Keisha snapped. "There is a reason why you find vampires so irresistible, the reason why you slut your heart out to anyone with fangs."

"You're lucky I don't have my gun with me," Abigail threatened.

"Oh, I know that you can so easily end my existence," Keisha said which surprised Sookie and Abigail. "But all of our destinies are intertwined."

"What does that even mean?" Sookie questioned.

"You were born for a reason," Keisha said cryptically. "You are The Immortal One….The Chosen One."

"Chosen for what?" Abigail questioned.

"Chosen to end Warlow…you are the only one who can defeat him now." Keisha told her. "Your mother was The Chosen One before you. She was the first."

"Why didn't he go after my mother?" Abigail asked. "She was the first female. Why didn't he go after me since I am older than Sookie?"

Keisha sighed softly. "I do not know. Your mother was…she…"

"She what?" Abigail asked sternly.

"Mariana was friends with Warlow ever since she was a teenager. He did plan to marry, but she had refused him since she was involved with another vampire."

"Draven," Abigail realized.

"Yes, he married her before Warlow could. To protect her. If Draven wanted something he took it. He saw the contract between John and Warlow and took her from him, but then again she was never Warlow's to begin with."

"What was the relationship between Warlow and Draven?"

Keisha shrugged. "It was a love-hate relationship. They were brothers-family in vampire terms."

"Good to know," Abigail said sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard Jason yelling Sookie's name. "Sookie! Sookie!"

The people let him inside and Jason stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit…" he whispered as he looked at her.

He was dirty from head to toe and there was blood on his neck.

"His been bitten," the young man said.

"Oh my fucking God," Jason whispered then strode forward and engulfed her in a hug. "You're alive…you're alive."

Abigail hugged him back and she could hear the mixture of happiness and sadness in his voice. She heard him sniffle into her hair.

"You're here-you're back."

"I could never leave you guys," she murmured.

He pulled back and said, "Good…we have a problem though. Russell's coming."

"Damn it," Abigail hissed angrily.

"Listen, I've got to go right now," Jason said mysteriously. Then left quickly and out of the club.

"Russell Edgington's alive," Keisha seethed.

"Yes," Abigail said. "He is coming for us-for Sookie. He wants our blood-faerie blood. He's already had a taste. We have to fight him. I've already fought him once and I nearly lost my life. He's even powerful now that he's come back."

"Then I guess we only have one choice and that is to fight Russell Edgington." Keisha said. "We will fight with you."

"Thank you," Sookie said sincerely.

For a couple of hours, they finally came up with a plan to defeat Russell.

They started to hear screaming and the various sounds of whooshes outside of the club. They opened the curtains and saw Jason standing in the middle of the vast green grass area with Russell and Steve speeding all over the place, sniffing the air. The faeries on the other side of the club are staring at them and waiting to fight.

Sookie whirled around to Keisha. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yes, we're ready to fight." The young man said.

"Jason brought him here, that was the plan," Sookie said.

"The plan has changed," Keisha said.

After a moment or two, Abigail asked, "Are you going to elaborate on that or…"

"Where are you fairy?!" Russell yelled then grabbed Jason by the neck. "Sookie Stackhouse, I will tear your brother from limb to limb if you do not come out here."

"We have to fight them," Abigail insisted.

"I am not letting yourselves get killed especially you," Keisha said. "You have a role to play…we all do. Mine is happening right now. I will handle this."

Keisha calmly walked outside and towards Russell as he kept yelling Sookie's name. Russell looked at her in awe and excitement. Steve suddenly sped towards her and Keisha thrusts her hand out, her light flying out of her hands towards Steve who was flown away.

"Impressive," Russell praised.

"Vampire, I hereby banish you from the lands beyond," Keisha started then flung her hand at him, but missed and it was aimed towards Jason who was thrown far back. "I said be gone."

She missed Russell again when her light hit into the abyss and Russell sped towards her. He visciously bit into her neck, draining her dry. And just like with her fairy godmother, Abigail saw Keisha turn into her goblin form and then into dust. Blood stained Russell's mouth as the faeries looked at him with horror and fear in their expressions.

"Sweet, merciful fuck. That was delicious," Russell exclaimed then he turned around and looked at _**them.**_

"Oh god, he can see us," a woman said from behind.

Russell smiled cruelly at them, showing them his fangs. "I can see you."

Russell sped towards them as Sookie yelled, "Blast him!"

They all thrust their hands forwards and light came bursting out of them towards Russell. Russell spread his arms, laughing like a mad man once again. He fought against their light as he strained to walk forwards and to them.

"Seriously, it's that the best you got," Russell shouted. "I can't even feel it…except for a tingly sensation."

Someone sped across the area and grabbed Russell by the neck. They all stopped and looked at them.

_Eric…_

She felt relief wash through her as she saw him. Eric looked victoriously down at Russell as he staked him. Russell burst into a bright light then exploded into blood which sprayed the side of Eric's face.

Abigail ran out of the club against the other faeries protest and to Eric whose eyes immediately went to her. She ran into Eric's arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck, inhaling his familiar toxic scent. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground a little bit. She didn't care for the blood that was on him. Russell was finally gone and she was free…now all they had to worry about was Draven probably since Eric had just killed his Prodigy.

She lightly kissed Eric's neck then his jaw and then his lips passionately. Eric responded her too immediately by threading his hands into her hair and speeding them away from the club to the woods.

He suddenly pulled away and she became breathless.

"What?"

"You ran."

"No, I didn't run, Eric. I just needed time to think."

"Think about what?" Eric questioned.

"About us and our future." Abigail answered. "I love you, Eric Northman."

"And I love you, Abigail Thornes. Always and Forever." Eric told her as his thumb gently outlined her cheekbone as he cupped it when she looked up at him. "Please."

"Eric-"

Eric suddenly bowed his head and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing," she snapped. "Get up."

He lifted his head up and looked up at her. "I've loved you ever since I've met you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I love you and I can't see my life going on without you in it. When you died, I felt regret. Regret that I didn't give you everything. You deserve to have the world laid before you. I want to give you everything, Abigail. Regret that I wasn't honest with you and my feelings. You are everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I had lost you. I can't lose you because then I would become the monster that I once was before."

Abigail kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Oh Eric, you're not a monster. The reason why I fell in love with you was because of your heart. Your heart is true and deep down you are a good person whether you'll admit it or not, but you are in my eyes. I don't care anymore because all I seem to want in my life is you."

Eric grabbed her face and gave her a peck on lips. "Will you marry me? Become mine forever as I become yours forever?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Eric genuinely smiled at her then made them stand up. Eric laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She laughed with him and then he set her on her feet, kissing her on the lips. Eric pulled something out of his pocket and she gaped him though she was still smiling.

"Really?" she questioned. "How long have you been carrying around that ring? It's very big."

"We'll get something else if you want-"

"No," she said quickly. "I like it. It's so old."

"It's from the early 1930's." Eric said then he gently grabbed her left hand and slipped on the square-sized diamond ring with other little square diamonds surrounding it.

Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

Just then they heard Sookie's scream echo through the entire woods. Eric groaned and ended the kiss.

"Really?" Eric groaned in frustration. "Every fucking time."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Northman, don't be such a sour puss," she teased with a smirk.

"Careful, Soon-to-be Mrs. Northman for I may just punish you for your smart mouth," Eric warned playfully.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Come on, Lover Boy."

Eric laughed. "Of course, Mrs. Northman."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You all are awesome as always. I am so sorry for the late update, but it's just that I've been busy with papers being due and other assignments. But now I am back and I hoped you all liked this pre-wedding chapter because who knows when these two kids will get married. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	45. Till Death

"Okay so we're gonna keep our engagement on the down low right now until this whole Authority situation blows over," Abigail told Eric. "Okay?"

Eric shrugged and then he held Nora effortlessly by the collar of her jacket and said, "You will not feed on Sookie."

"What is she?" Nora whined as she struggled to get to Sookie who was kneeling beside Jason's unconscious body.

"She is a waitress and my fiancé's cousin whom she very much loves. If I let you kill her then she will be angry with me and do you know what will happen when she gets angry with me?"

"But I want her," Nora whispered.

Eric growled lowly and held her by the throat then said, "She will not let me fuck her and I will end up sleeping in the coffin."

"Eric," Abigail scolded. "What happened to what I just said to you a minute ago about not telling people that we were engaged yet?"

Eric shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

"No. It didn't," she snapped at him when she walked past him and to Sookie. "Your overly possessive asshole of an ego just wanted to show everyone that I am going to be yours. If we are going to be married then you need to learn a word called compromise. Jesus Christ!"

"You're getting married?!" Jason shouted as he stood to his feet, anger evident in his face. "How can you fucking get married to this fucker?!"

"Jason!" Sookie scolded. "Stop it!"

"No, Sook. I am tired of her making bad choices and marrying a vampire is a bad choice. No, it's not a bad choice, it's the worst choice."

"This is my life," Abigail shouted at Jason. "I get to decide what I do with it! Not you! Eric is going to be my husband and I am going to be his wife. Get. Over. It."

Abigail walked away from Jason and to Eric.

"I'm going home. I'll see you there, yeah?" she told him.

"Just come to the bar with me." Eric said.

"I need to do some things at home. Come by later." Abigail said then kissed him. Eric responded to her immediately, wrapping his arm around her waist thus pulling her closer to him.

"Mmnn," Abigail started to protest against his lips after a moment of them kissing. "Eric-"

He pulled away and whispered, "Love you."

"Love you too," Abigail whispered back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And keep my Evil Stepmother away from Sookie and make sure she keeps her fangs in her mouth."

"Will do, Goldilocks," he replied.

"Wait, we're coming with you," Sookie said and then they followed her.

"I'll drive," Abigail told them and stepped inside of the car.

After a long moment of silence, Sookie broke it by asking, "So you're marrying Eric?"

"Yup."

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know…I just want it to be a very quick and small one."

"That actually sounds like your type of wedding."

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I thought you would never ask," Sookie teased. "So why did you say yes?"

"I want to marry Eric…I want to spend my life with him, Sook."

Sookie smiled at her. "I never thought that this day would come."

Abigail playfully scoffed, "Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up, fairy princess."

"Fairy Princess?" Sookie questioned. "Says _The Immortal One_."

"Ah-uh, The Chosen One," Abigail corrected.

"Are you gonna tell Eric?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't know how to start that kind of conversation. What am I going to say? 'Hey, honeykins, love you. Can't wait for the wedding-oh by the way, I'm this prophecy child that was chosen to specifically _kill_ Warlow, vampire brother to Draven whom both love each other very much." Abigail said sarcastically.

"I forgot that they're brothers."

"I just don't understand why he didn't go after my mother since she is the first female baring heir or our family."

"Draven must've done something to the contract then."

"The Book of Lilith."

"What?"

"Vampire bible," Abigail elaborated. "It explains Lilith and her history. Laws and stiff like that. I remember Draven making me read about it after I lost my memory. I only read about three chapters before I got bored and stopped reading it."

"I'm surprised Draven hasn't made any kind of threats yet or isn't here trying to kill us," Sookie told her.

"Me too." Abigail replied quietly. "He won't stay away for long. We have my Evil Stepmother still. No doubt that this guy is pissed off at her and will get his revenge on her somehow."

Abigail pulled into the driveway and they stepped out of the car. All of them walked in complete silence as they went inside of the house.

What a day she had! Abigail felt as if it had been more than a couple of house since she'd been home. It felt like days to her because of the events that took place tonight.

_Russell is gone…I am finally free, but now we may have to deal with his maker._

Abigail went upstairs to pack, already knowing that Eric would want her to move in with him. She smiled at her bedroom. It was still now she had left it earlier with the exception of the bed which was made. She suspected that her fiancé had something to do with it.

_God, he is such a control freak sometimes! Seriously, he has to stop doing this! I should just slap that Viking in face and hit him until he understands my anger._

Abigail grabbed a box and started to pack her clothes inside of it. It took three boxes to pack her clothes. So she put them off to the side and started to pack her precious items. She packed her books and was starting on her undergarments when Eric came into the room. Eric smirked down at her then fingered the revealing garments in her hands.

Wordlessly, he planted a hard passion filled kiss on her lips then he said, "Hi."

"Hello to you too, Eric."

Eric moved behind her and placed his hands on her waist then they slowly crawled down to her hips. His long fingers holding onto her hips tightly while his lips were nibbling her ear. She felt herself quickly get wet from his touch. He always had this effect on her whenever he would touch her just by the tips of his fingers.

"Eric," she warned.

"I would like to start our honeymoon early."

"What? We're not even married yet." She argued.

"I really, really, really want to bend you over the bed with your wet cunt in the air for the taking and fuck you until we can barely move," Eric said seductively into her ear, staring at her in the mirror.

If she wasn't already wet then she was surely now soaking wet-dripping in fact. Abigail leaned into his chest more and wrapped her arm behind his neck. Eric's hands travelled down her curves until his hand boldly cupped her sex which let a moan escape her mouth.

"Oh," he said in awe. "You're dripping wet right now. I bet you really want my cock inside of that little tight cunt of yours."

Damn, he knew what dirty talk did to her…

Eric's hands suddenly ripped her shirt in half and tore away the shirt from her body and dropped it onto the ground. She gasped at her lust monster she was known for dealing with. Abigail turned around in his arms and said, "A quickie…this has to be fast, Eric."

Eric smirked. "This is why I am marrying you."

"Take off your clothes in vamp speed." Abigail ordered. "Now."

Eric did as she asked and she took off all of her clothes along with her bras and underwear. Abigail and Eric gazed at each other's bodies for a moment then Abigail pushed him onto her bed. She straddled his thighs as she lifted her hips and he easily slid into her. Both of them groaned at the familiar and pleasurable sensation. Eric groaned at her walls contracting around his cock as he slid deeper and deeper into her. She groaned at the way Eric had filled her completely.

"Oh, Abigail," Eric whispered. "Gods, you're so fucking tight."

Abigail's hands went to his thighs to lift herself up and down on him. She lifted her hips just to the very tip of his cock then slammed back down which made him moan loudly. She did that for a long time, enjoying the torture that she was giving him.

Eric realized what she was doing and growled lowly. He placed his hands on her hips and forced them to move up and down on him. Abigail swirled her hips around him and felt his cock deep inside of her. She bounced up and down on him causing her breasts to bounce as well. Eric couldn't help, but actually stare at them. He sat up quickly and latched his mouth on her hardened nipple.

Abigail moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, not stopping her pace on him. She moaned again when he sucked on her nipple before letting it go with a pop sound. Then he nipped at it as his hands squeezed her ass cheeks, spreading them wide to go in deeper into her.

"Eric," she moaned loudly. "Oh God! Don't stop!"

"Never," he growled then flipped them over.

Abigail felt her back hit the sheets of the bed with Eric on top of her, still pounding into her. She spread her legs apart further and Eric gripped the bars of her bed as he thrusts into her again and again.

"I love you so fucking much right now," Eric told her as their foreheads leaned against each other.

"Oh, God, Eric. You consume me and I fucking hate how possessive you are with me," she confessed on a moment of passion. "Yet I love it so much. I love you."

Eric kissed her hard on the lips then rasped, "Turn over. Ass up in the air."

Abigail did as she was told and had her ass up in air. Eric's hands caressed her cheeks before spreading them. His tongue darted out and licked her asshole.

She tensed under his touch and said, "Eric, I've never done it in there before."

"I know…I'll only do a finger for tonight. I promise." Eric reassured her. "Just relax."

"Ah!" Abigail moaned as his finger went inside of her once again.

She felt his long finger slip in and out of her. Her asshole tightened and tensed a little. Then another finger stroked her wet folds, specifically her clitoris. Abigail softly moaned then gripped the sheets of her bed in fists as she gasped, "Eric…I can't…I can't hold it much longer."

Eric chuckled and kissed her folds before getting off of the bed and standing by the bedside. His hands gripped her hips and slid her down the bed until she was pressed against him. Eric slammed inside of her and she heard him growl in pleasure. She jolted up at the sensation that filled her entire body once more. Eric pulled her up and to his chest, his hand around her neck while the other was on top of her belly, pushing her more into him.

Eric felt himself smile down at her because she was his.

"We should get married by the end of the week," Eric suggested.

Abigail chuckled. "A small and fast wedding…now this is why I am marrying you."

"Good. I want you to be mine as soon as possible," Eric told her. "Little Wife."

Abigail groaned. "Oh goody…a new nickname."

"No, no, you'll always be," Eric started before he continued to pound into her. "You'll always be my Goldilocks."

Eric kissed her neck as his hips pounded into hers roughly. She leaned her head back into his shoulder, looking at him in the eyes as he did the same. His hand cupped the side of her face then he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was slow and soft. It was an unforgettable kiss that made her tingle, her toes curl, and felt herself about to come.

Eric broke the kiss and whispered against her lips, "Let it go. Come for me."

Abigail moaned loudly as she threw her head back and came hard, never taking her eyes off of Eric. Abigail felt her muscles weaken as she fell onto the bed. Eric let his sex beast loose and viciously plunged into her. She heard Eric mutter curse words as he continued his unforgiving pace into her. She felt herself get hot again and become more pleasurable.

Abigail went on her hands and moved her hips around him which made him snarl, "Stop. Not yet."

"Cum inside of me, Eric," she said softly. "You know you want to."

Eric huffed and then threw his head back as he roared, "Fuck!"

Abigail gasped as she felt this hot stickiness move inside of her into her belly. She came right then and there, not having any control over her body's responses. She fell against the bed again and knitted her brows in confusion when she felt something sliding down her thigh when Eric pulled out of her.

"I do like the way my cum is spilling out of you right now, Goldilocks," Eric complemented.

Abigail lay on top of the bed after pulling a shirt over her head and onto her sweaty body. Eric kissed her forehead and shamelessly walked around her bedroom, examining it.

"I see you're getting ready to move in with me, huh?"

She nodded slowly as her eyes closed. "Yup. So excited…"

Abigail didn't really know what happened next, but she felt herself being kissed on the forehead and then falling into a deep sleep, feeling very tired. The house fell completely silent and she didn't mind that.

Abigail felt herself falling into a deeper sleep and didn't feel arms around her body being lifted up and placed onto something soft like silk. Abigail felt it beneath her fingertips as her hands spread over it. She furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes shot open.

She glanced around the bedroom that she was in and groaned in frustration, "Seriously?! Come on!"

She was in the damn Authority again!

Abigail saw that she was wearing a blood colored long dress that fitted each of her curves. On the shoulders of the dress with all kinds of red colored beads on them that glittered. She looked down and was surprised to see that her breasts were pushed inward and the dress was very elegant and fit for a queen. Her hair was obviously curled and she wore a necklace around her neck with an iron claw around a ruby. It was weird looking actually

"Good, you are awake," Salome said as she came from behind a wall.

"Why am I here?" she questioned suspiciously. "Where's Draven?"

"Gone," Bill said as he came into the room, looking like a real jackass right now. "He left right after Nora did. I suspect that he's going to try to kill her."

"Why am I here?" Abigail asked sternly.

"Tonight, Lilith's darkest dream would be made real." Salome said. "In the Book of Lilith, there is a prophecy about a child. Now this child is special because they are to born in the image of Lilith. They were chosen by Lilith long ago to take her place. They are named, 'The Chosen One'. They can never die nor be defeated. We know that that is what they call you, yes? This is what we have been waiting for ever since you were born. This is the reason why we've been watching you lately"

Abigail stared coldly at them. "So you decided to kidnap me and what? Feed me her blood again?"

"You must drink her blood. You are prophesized to be Lilith."

"I don't want to be her. You can if you want to. I am destined for something else…not for this, but even then I don't believe in destiny and shit like that."

"You have chosen me to be in the form of Lilith," Salome said in awe. "I am very-"

"Please shut the fuck up," Abigail said in irritation. "You are giving me a headache."

"Fine," Salome said then drank the entire bottle that was filled with Lilith's blood.

She looked like she was God for the first time or something as she smiled widely. Then her smile disappeared and she started to puke out blood. Salome fell to her knees as Bill had a small smirk on his face. Salome looked like she was so much in pain as she kept on throwing up blood.

"What did you do to her?" Abigail asked Bill, horrified at him.

"She was weak, you see. She always was impatient and I knew that she would drink the blood first, thinking that she was the one Lilith wanted to be in her form. It was always a competition between us. So naturally knowing her weakness, I put silver in the blood." Bill said and then kicked over Salome so that she was now on her back.

"I put in a lot of silver, but don't worry because I switched Lilith's blood with something else," Bill explained. "Now I know what I have to do."

_Bill is crazy now! God, I really need to get out of here! Where is Eric when I need him?_

Bill took out a stake and quickly slammed it through her heart. Salome exploded all over Bill, but he seemed to not have really cared for it. He stood up and looked at her.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Abigail questioned as she stepped back.

"I might need to since you are the Chosen One." Bill told her as he stepped closer to her.

Just then the doors flew open and Eric came speeding through along with Sookie.

"Eric," she said in relief.

"Abigail," he said. His eyes were panicked and worried which told her that he knew she was kidnapped. "Are you okay?"

"Well, Bill is crazy."

"Good, you're caught up," Eric said. "Come over here, Abby."

"I can't…Norman Bates here wants to kill me so that he can revive his mommy-Lilith."

"Abby-"

"You heard her, Eric. She is the Chosen One that is supposed to be in the form of Lilith. The book said so. She has been prophesized from the beginning and everything that is happening or has happened is to bring all us to this very moment," Bill calmly explained to them.

"She's a mad God, Bill. She is nothing, but destruction. Don't do it," Eric warned.

"So you can."

"Poor it in the fucking fire," Eric commanded.

"You will never stop me," Bill told them.

"You let us in when you knew that we would try to stop you."

"Because I wasn't sure I would be able to defeat Salome on my own." Bill argued.

Eric rolled his eyes while Sookie, "This isn't you."

"You don't know a thing about me," Bill snapped angrily. "Vampires often turn on the ones they love."

Bill quickly drank the entire bottle and Abigail quickly ran to Eric's side. Eric wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. _He must've been going crazy without me._

Bill started to not only spit up blood, but then he started to bleed out of everywhere. His eyes, his ears, his mouth, and then the blood started to gush even more now. Abigail watched as Bill turned into a pile of blood onto the floor.

Abigail heard Sookie started to sob and she wrapped her arms around Sookie. Sookie cried into her shoulder as Abigail stroked her hair. Abigail furrowed her eyebrows when she heard something behind her. She looked up and gasped as she saw Bill emerge from the puddle of blood around him. Eric wrapped his firm arm around her waist more and kept his grip tight.

"What the fuck?" Abigail said in horror.

Bill hissed at them and then bared his own fangs at them.

"RUN!" Eric yelled and run they did.

_We're so fucked right now._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW! I hoped you all liked this chapter. Very tired right…**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	46. Something Wicked Comes This Way Part I

Fear.

That was the emotion Abigail felt right now as the Earth shook violently beneath their feet as they drove out of the Authority as it burned to the ground caused by Bill Compton…Lilith.

Abigail still couldn't believe that that's what they wanted her to become. That was the reason why she was born. _Could my life be nothing, but a lie?_

Abigail wondered for a spilt second what her loved ones lives would've be like if she wasn't apart of it. _Would they be safe? The Authority wanted me for one reason and that reason was so I could be their God-their Lilith. I was destined for this according to Salome, but then I was destined to kill my vampire Uncle Warlow. The darkness or the light? A villain or a hero? _

Abigail was brought out of her thoughts when Eric's hand held hers. He looked at her with a curious look. She had forgotten that since they were now bonded he could always feel her emotions all the time. She turned to him and gave him a soft, but quick smile. She looked away from him and tuned out once more as she stared off into the distance.

Suddenly the car lurched forward and luckily her seatbelt over her body held her back, but it hurt. She slightly glared at Eric as he said, "Nora and I need to talk."

"Well, I need to talk to Abigail first," Nora argued.

Abigail rolled her eyes and responded, "I am not talking to you, Evil Stepmother."

"Are you always this way?" Nora snapped in exasperation. "Are you always a bitch?"

"I don't know. Are you always a home wrecking slut," Abigail shot back.

"Enough," Eric yelled. "Fine. We can all talk outside…together. Now."

Abigail reluctantly got out of the car and followed Nora as they walked away from the car. Her arms crossed defensively over her chest. She saw Eric yelling at Pam who had questioned him about Nora. She didn't like that he was yelling at her. It wasn't Pam's fault that she wanted to know who exactly Nora was. Besides she liked Pam…because Pam didn't like Nora as well.

"Is it true?" Abigail questioned.

She obviously didn't have to explain to Nora what she was talking about. Nora actually had the balls to look shameful for a second.

"Yes…it is. We were planning on using your body as a vessel for Lilith." Nora confessed.

Abigail scoffed and had to take in deep breaths since she was beyond pissed off right now. "Did Draven know?"

"He didn't know that it was you." Nora told her.

"I'm wondering how you were exactly going to explain to Eric why you did this?"

"I didn't go through with it because of Eric," Nora protested. "Because I have never seen my brother love a human before."

Abigail scoffed, "You and both know that I am definitely not human or else why would you let Lilith-a God control me forever."

"You what?!" Eric questioned angrily behind her. They both turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Eric, I can explain," Nora started.

Eric strode up to her saying in her face, "You were gonna let them do _that_ to her?! To the woman I _love_?!"

"No!" Nora said quickly. "At first, yes, I was, but that all changed when I realized two things. One that you loved her so much that it would kill you to see her gone-I know that now and the love you bare for her."

"What's the second thing?" Eric inquired.

"I fell in love with Draven," she said. "If there is anything that he loves more than me it is his daughter. I saw how happy he was when he found her, Eric. That's what I wanted to talk to Abigail about. Her father."

"I don't want to talk about him-I don't want anything to do with him. He's a monster," Abigail replied coldly.

Nora sped up to her, anger in her face as she threatened her, "Don't you ever say that about him! He's not a monster. He was nearly torn apart when you died again-"

"Again?" Abigail questioned. Nora froze. "What do you mean by again?"

Nora sighed. "Your mother nearly died giving birth to you. When you were born, you were already dead. There was someone who brought you back making you into half a vampire. You were born a human, but there were complications and so Draven did something. I don't know what he did, but whatever he did it brought you back."

Abigail knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Do you…do you know where he is?"

"I confess that I do know-"

Before Nora could another word out, Abigail had slammed her against the boulder and held her by the throat as she snarled, "Where is he?"

"He told me not to tell," Nora choked out.

Eric put his hand on Abigail's shoulder and said cautiously, "Abby, let go of her."

"Where is he?!" Abigail shouted, tightening her hold on Nora's neck.

"He's in-AH!" Nora started to scream suddenly as she crouched down onto the ground, holding her head in her hands.

Abigail immediately let go of her and Eric asked, "Are you doing this?"

Abigail shook her head. "No. I don't have that kind of power."

"What's happening?" Sookie asked frantically as she came beside them.

"I don't know. She was going to tell me where Draven was and then she just started screaming." Abigail explained.

"OH MY GODS! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone except Jason, Tara, and Pam to come to them.

"Nora," Eric began, but Nora interrupted him by snapping, "Don't make me do it, Eric. I can't tell you where he is."

"Why not?" he asked after she calmed down

"If I tell you then I receive an unimaginable amount of pain," Nora breathed then stood up. "Draven has powers that I have never seen before…he can…"

"He can what?" Eric asked.

"He can glamour other vampires, Eric," Nora told him.

"That's impossible."

"He has witches on his side, Eric-he can walk in the fucking sun so it is possible," Nora said. "I think he's starting a war."

"Against who?"

"Now I think that it's Lilith he's starting a war against…or Warlow."

"Who's Warlow?" Eric questioned.

"If he's starting a war against Lilith and if Lilith is walking on the Earth is any form then we have to destroy her first," Nora told them.

"You want to kill Bill," Jessica said sadly. She had a look of sadness on her face then she sped off. Sookie ran off to her catch her.

"Are you sure that he might be after Warlow?" Abigail asked.

"You know about Warlow?"

"Who's Warlow?" Eric asked again.

"Yeah…we all do. Draven was the one that helped entrapped him in another dimension or something. Warlow made a deal with the ancestor of the Stackhouses. Warlow wants the first female baring heir and became friends with my mother and planned to marry her, but Draven stepped in the way and helped the faeries put him down for good."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if what you are saying is true and he is building an army against Lilith or perhaps Warlow then we going to have to put him down as well."

"No," Nora protested.

"We have to, Nora," Eric said. "He's a danger to my fiancé and in-laws."

Abigail couldn't help, but smile at the proper names he'd given their marriage. She turned her attention back to them.

"Why do you even care, Nora? Draven's been glamouring you and has only brought you pain," Abigail questioned curiously.

Nora sighed and her face softened. "I love him…all of him. He's not like that. He's not a monster. Draven is just like this way right now because of Lilith. Lilith did horrible things to him and to Warlow. Before she died, she made a vow to him that she would return and destroy his happiness and all that he loves. Why do you think Roman killed your mother? Because Lilith told him to when he drank some of her blood."

"Fine," Abigail said with reluctance. "We won't kill him…for now, but if he hurts anyone that I care about then I will not hesitant to kill him. Do you understand, Nora?"

Nora gave her a smile. "Of course."

Abigail looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you smiling? Stop it…it's creepy."

"You called me, 'Nora'." Nora said softly, still smiling.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Evil Stepmother," Abigail said sarcastically.

"I would think that you were possessed if you didn't."

"Would someone please answer that fucking question on who the fuck is Warlow and what the hell does he want?" Eric snapped angrily.

"Jeez, calm down, crazy," Abigail said. "He's the vampire brother to Draven."

"Which is why I need to talk to the brother? I think he knows something that he's not telling us," Nora said.

"Jason?" Eric asked amusingly. Nora nodded. "He's never read a book in his life. I sincerely doubt it that he knows the Book of Lilith more than you do."

"How does he know about Warlow then?" Nora inquired.

"Seriously, who the fuck is Warlow?" Eric asked in exasperation.

"So the brother who has never picked up a book in his life knows more than you," Nora said then walked off to go talk to Jason.

"Warlow killed Sookie and Jason's parents because he smelled Sookie's blood in back and now he wants Sookie since she is the first female baring heir of the Stakchouses which whom he made a contract with. I have seen this contract, Eric and it is real stuff in some other language," Abigail explained to him. "He's Draven's younger vampire brother. They both care for each other."

Eric wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I was so worried when I saw that you had kidnapped."

"Again," she emphasized. "Do I look like a damsel to people? It's the blonde hair, isn't it?"

"I happen to like that blonde hair that's encased all over your body," Eric said seductively into her neck. "Especially in a very special place that's under this beautiful dress that only I'm allowed to see."

"Eric," she warned, but failing at it. "Someone could see."

"Then let's got behind this boulder and replenish our love for one another," Eric said and before she could get a word out, she felt the wind on her face and then felt her back hit the boulder, the view of the dark sea in front of them.

"Eric-"

"I know you want to too," he said softly as his fingers slowly pulled up her skirt. "I can smell your arousal."

Eric hoisted her up on the boulder and yanked her skirt all the way up to her waist. His lips passionately kissed her own in a heated kiss that made her yearn for a particular part of him. Her hands found his belt and unbuckled him then pulled down the zipper. She pulled out his hard cock and Eric stopped kissing for a moment to groan in pleasure.

She softly stroked him from head to balls, squeezing them as well since they were too big and full. Eric quickly pulled her panties down her legs as his jaw hardened. Her panties hung onto her thigh. Eric spread her legs and slid her closer to him. She pulled him inside of her, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck. They moaned at the sensations that coursed through each other's bodies every time that they made love to each other.

"Oh God, Eric," she whispered. "It feels so good when you're inside of me."

"I love being inside of you," Eric whispered back.

She whimpered when he pounded into the spot that made her toes curls and her back arch on pleasure. She arched her breasts into Eric's chest. His hand squeezed her clothed breast and pinched the nipple.

"We have…have to make this…make this quick," she moaned loudly, her chest heaving up and down.

She wrapped her legs tighter around Eric as he thrusts quickly into her. Eric silenced her moans with a kiss, breathing in her scent. Her tiny hands fisted his shirt in her hands as Eric started to nibble her on her neck. She cried out when his bit into her neck, moaning loudly as her sweet and intoxicating blood gushed into his mouth.

Eric threw his head back, roaring as he spilled himself inside of her as she climaxed with him.

Abigail fell against Eric's chest, feeling very tired once again. She let out a sigh and chuckled as she looked up into Eric's eyes. His hand brushed back her curls.

Eric opened his mouth then his head whirled to the side, his ears picking up the upcoming fight between his sister and Jason.

"We have to go. Nora and Jason," he said quickly and tucked himself back inside of his pants. She pulled her panties up and took Eric's hand as they sped to where Jason was yelling at Nora_-and he was pointing a gun at her. Great…just fucking great!_

"Jason!" she yelled. "Put the fucking gun down!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" he yelled back. "You're a fucking fangbanger! You were probably just fucking him right now and you let him bite you!"

Eric bared his fangs at Jason and threatened, "DO not talk to her that or I will kill you."

"You think I'm afraid of dying. I've been dead inside since that vamper killed my parents," Jason told them. "Now you're gonna fucking tell me about Warlow or we both die. Either way works for me."

"I can't tell you, but Abigail's father-Draven can."

"Where is that fucker then?"

"He's creating an army right now. He surrounds himself with witches. You think you can get to him? Well, you're wrong."

"Then call the fucker," Jason said lowly.

"Fine. We'll call him. Just put the gun down," Abigail told him.

"Jason," Sookie called to him. "Don't you dare shoot her."

"How can you defend them? They killed our parents."

"And Abigail's too. _They _didn't do that. Warlow did and I promise you that he will pay, but you have to let them go. You're acting crazy."

"You're crazy. You're choosing them. You love them over your own." Jason said and started to back away. "As far as I'm concerned, you both are as dead to me as they are."

"Jason-"

"Sook, he needs to be alone," she told her.

"Yeah, he'll come to his senses," Tara agreed.

Jessica started to whimper as she held her chest and then turned around, starting to walk away.

"It's Bill…he's summoning me," Jessica explained.

"Where is he?" Eric questioned as they followed her.

"I don't know, but my body sure as hell does."

"Somebody stop her," Abigail ordered.

Eric sped in front of Jessica and held her back. Jessica started to puke blood all over Eric's chest.

"Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Jessica mumbled.

"We need to get her to Bill," Abigail said as Jessica squirmed uncontrollably in pain on the ground.

Abigail helped her up as they argued behind her.

"It feels like his fist is inside of me, squeezing my heart," Jessica whimpered.

"I've got you, Jess," Abigail said. "Hey, you guys! We really need to get her to Bill. If we don't then she will die!"

"I'll take her," Sookie said and Abigail let go of Jessica.

"I'll go with you," Abigail said and moved to go inside of the car, but a certain Empire State building of a man stood in her way, towering over her.

"No, you're not. You must go home."

She scoffed. "I am not going home and waiting for you there like some dutiful housewife. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"No," Eric said more forcefully.

"Eric's right, Abigail," Nora said. "Lilith wanted you first. Whatever form she is walking in, there is no doubt that she will try to get into your body. She wants you as her vessel. The Book of Lilith even says it in there that once she has chosen the vessel who shall be named as The Chosen One WILL be her only vessel and this vessel will bring the sun for her once again. You're the vessel and if Lilith gets to you and gets the sun then we are all doomed."

Abigail sighed and muttered a curse. "Fine! I'll stay at home!"

"Thank-"

"Do not thank me, Eric. I am furious at you right now," Abigail interrupted him, anger in her voice. "Guess what, Romeo? You get to sleep in the cubby tonight and don't even think about getting naked and trying to seduce me by rubbing my thigh and nibbling my ear. And yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is what Eric does most of the time."

There was a moment of silence before Pam boldly asked, "Are you on your rag or something?"

"Pamela, now is not the time," Abigail said coldly.

"Oh, I see your stern Deputy Thornes voice is back," Pam teased.

Abigail rolled her eyes and strode away from them. Eric kept on calling her name. She was so angry at him that she wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere far away from him and everyone else right now. When she finally gave up, she huffed angrily and turned around to yell at him when she found herself in a puff of white smoke then she faced the staircase of her house.

She glanced around and muttered, "What the fuck?"

_Did I just…Did I just transport?! _

_I really need to figure out how my powers work someday. This is really getting annoying. _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am super excited to be introducing the next season because I really want to explain so many things and mostly these chapters will be explaining more of Draven's stories…maybe just for shits and giggles, I'll add in a POV from him and give him some flashbacks. Warlow will come in the next chapter! I have been waiting for him to come in here just so I can elaborate on the brotherly love Draven and Warlow actually share for each other.**

**Also, we'll get more of Abby's mother and what kind of power(s) she possessed. She's a smart and clever girl that one. Maybe I'll in a Warlow chapter on his POV of life back then with Mariana. **

**We will also learn more about Abigail's future and what it holds for her. There is much more to come and I can't tell you all anymore without spoiling everything that I have built up to. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	47. Something Wicked Comes This Way Part II

Abigail rushed inside of the house after receiving a frantic call from Sookie to go to medical supplies. She put the supplies on the coffee table, next to the man who had various kinds of bleeding vampire bites all over his body. The man was well-built and actually very handsome. He had these piercing blue eyes that lit up in the light. He was the kind of guy that she would've dated before Eric. She remembered last night and how Eric gave back the house to them. They didn't talk, but she could feel Eric hovering by her door while she was "asleep".

Abigail remembered the door opening and how Eric kissed her lips in a goodnight kiss. She felt guilty for a moment, but then remembered why she was angry in the first place. He was trying to turn her into someone who didn't fight back.

The handsome man eyed her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abigail, Sookie's cousin."

"First?" he questioned.

"Yeah. My mother was her father's little sister."

"Actually," Sookie started as she came back into the room. "Her full name is Abigail Thornes DeSangue Stackhouse."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she cleaned his wounds. Sookie went to get blankets and left her alone with the strange handsome man.

The handsome stranger gently grabbed her hand and praised softly, "That is a very beautiful ring on your finger."

"Thank you."

"Who gave it to you?" Abigail's head went up at that, a look of confusion on her face. "I am sorry for prying. You don't have to tell me…it is none of my business."

"Uh-no…it's alright. His name is Eric Northman." Abigail told him.

"He is a very lucky man," he replied. She smiled at him as she stood up. Abigail felt his eyes on her. They were burning into her back when she turned around and started to put some of the unnecessary supplies away.

Abigail turned around and questioned with a soft smile," What? What are you staring at?"

"Uh…you're just very beautiful is all," he replied then let out a nervous laugh. "I must sound like a lunatic to you right now."

"No…it's fine," she confessed. "Believe me, I seem to have the tendency to fall in love with lunatics or get involved with them. My fiancé is one of them when I'm in trouble…or when he is jealous."

"Are you a Halfling like Sookie and I?"

"You could say that. I'm a faerie-vampire."

"I have never neared nor seen of this faerie-vampire," he said in awe.

He tried to sit up a little, but ended up grunting in pain. Abigail put her hands on his chest saying, "Careful there, Mr. Handsome Stranger. You need to heal."

"Forgive me," he said, looking intently into her eyes. "I'm a very stubborn person who doesn't like to feel so…so…so-"

"Vulnerable," she finished. He nodded in agreement. "I sometimes feel like the only way to protect myself is to not let anyone inside. I always end up getting hurt in the end."

"The men that have hurt you are idiots," he told her. "They don't deserve you then."

"You're too kind, Mr. Handsome Stranger," she responded.

He chuckled. "I'll admit that I do like being called 'Mr. Handsome Stranger', my name is actually Ben Flynn."

"I like it. You look like a Ben." She teased, feeling good and happy as she laughed with him.

Her phone rang in her back pocket and she excused herself just as Sookie came walking back in. She walked upstairs and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Goldilocks," Eric breathed heavily.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and sat on the bed. Now she was worried because of the sound of his voice.

"Eric, what is it," she asked worriedly.

"I-I…I felt something from you that concerned me," he said cryptically with a little edge to his voice.

Confusion was written clear across her face as she warned, "Eric, tell me why you are acting so weird."

"I'm not acting like anything," he insisted rather loudly.

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, you are calling me in the middle of day. You're supposed to be dead last time I checked."

"And last time I checked you were _my_ fiancé and you belonged to _me_."

"What the hell is that supposed to me," she snapped, raising her voice a little bit.

"It means that you are supposed to be here with me instead of with other men."

Abigail froze and looked around the room…she was looking for any cameras. "Did you put cameras in here?"

Silence.

"TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO THAT, ERIC NORTHMAN!" she shouted angrily. She sat herself in the middle of the bed after furiously taking off her boots.

"It was when I bought the house, Abby," he shot back. "I didn't trust them when they said that you were gone. I checked to make sure. Now who the fuck is that man on your couch?!"

She sighed and lied, "I don't know who is. Sookie brought him after he was attacked by vampires just before dawn or something. He's nice."

"Nice? Is that all you think of him?" he growled lowly.

"What do you want me to say, Eric? That I think he's handsome and dreamy," she asked snidely.

"Död. Mamman jäveln är död. Du kan satsa din lilla rumpa att när det är på kvällen som jag kommer att slita huvudet av honom ... då jag ska knulla dig." Eric growled at her. (Dead. The mother fucker is dead. You can bet your little ass that once it's the evening that I am going to rip his head off...then I'm going to fuck you.)

Her body immediately became heated at the last few words that came out of his mouth as she sat in the middle of the bed. _Was the fuck am I so aroused by bloodshed…then wild sex?_ _He's turning me into a sex monster. _

She heard Eric's dark chuckle through the phone and she glared daggers into it. "Sluta skratta." (Stop laughing.)

"Du är upphetsad just nu, eller hur? Ska jag komma på kvällen och få dig att skrika mitt namn så att han kan höra dig. Eller kanske jag bara kedjan upp dig och använda mina leksaker på dig?" (You are aroused right now, aren't you? Shall I come in the evening and make you scream my name so that he can hear you . Or maybe I should just chain you up and use my toys on you?)

"Stop it," she breathed.

"I can already feel you getting soaking wet right now, Goldilocks," he said seductively.

Abigail abruptly hung on him and threw the phone into her end table. Sookie was calling her name and so Abigail went downstairs to follow.

"Hey, Abby, I'm gonna walk Ben to that fairy club. You remember where it is right?"

Abigail stared at Sookie, already knowing what that girl was up since she probably heard her loud voice. Sookie only smiled innocently at her and Ben looked at her with interest.

"Yes, Sookie, I remember it."

"Oh good because I wouldn't want you to forget the place where you said yes to Eric after he killed your mortal enemy."

"Mortal enemy?" Ben mused.

"Vampire brother," Abigail and Sookie answered simultaneously.

"I guess we should get going then," Ben said. "I thank you, Abigail for your kindness."

"Please," Abigail started. "Call me Abby."

Ben smiled kindly up at her. "Thank you, Abby."

It was a weird feeling the way he said her nickname. He sounded intrigued and so…so, well she couldn't explain it. He was just so different. Unexplainable.

She suddenly wished Eric was by her side, wrapping his strong arms around her as he whispered the many ways he would destroy Ben and then her body.

Abigail was surprised at her own dirty thoughts lately that she decided that it was probably best if she were to take a cold shower and NOT think about her Viking husband.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you, Ben," she replied.

"You as well. Maybe we shall meet again," he said and there was this unheard and silent promise in his eyes that made her look into them.

She was brought out of her trance by the slam of the front door by Sookie and him going out of it.

* * *

Abigail jolted up in her bed by the banging of something. She quickly got out of bed after a long nap. She ran out of the room and stopped dead in her tracks on the stairs when she saw an old man and Jason opening up the door.

Eric walked in through the door once it was opened. He must've thought that it was her who opened the door because he had an angry look on his face then once he saw that it wasn't her, his face was a different expression. Eric looked suspiciously at the old man and Jason who stood beside him, pointing a gun at him. _What is Jason's problem right now?!_

Abigail walked down the stairs and glared at Jason. "What the hell are you doing, Jason?"

"I'm gonna shoot this vamper if he don't get on up out of this house."

Abigail quickly put herself in front of Eric, shielding him from Jason.

"See?!" Jason said angrily at the old man who was wearing expensive looking clothing. "What did I tell you?! She and Sookie are protecting vamps now after everything-she's even marrying him."

"Yeah, I am!" she yelled. "Do you have a problem with that? Because if so then you can get the fuck out of my life, Jason. I won't have you ruin my happiness."

"I think we all need to take in a breath and calm down," the old man said calmly. "Hello, Abigail, I'm your grandfather plus many greats in there. I'm Nail."

"Hi," she replied in confusion. "This is-"

"Eric Northman," Nail answered. "I know all about him…and Godric too."

"How?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"I have been watching over all of my grandchildren over the centuries. So it is only fitting that I know who they come in contact with," he told them.

Abigail looked curiously at Eric with her arms crossed over her chest. "What…what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later," he said rather quickly.

"Why do you look so human?" she asked with interest and something stirred awake inside of her.

Eric's head slowly turned to her and he eyed her with curiosity. Abigail's eyes trailed slowly over his form and he wore round glasses that made him appear like a geek. He wore his blonde hair forward with no gel so it wasn't sleeked back like always. Eric had the clothes of someone who looked like they didn't get laid and were workaholics. It was a jacket over a white dress shirt with a tie and pants with…converses.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she leaned her body slowly against his. She put her hands on his chest and whispered, "I don't know what it is about your appearance, but I-I…I am very turned on right now."

"You always seem to surprise me, Goldilocks," Eric said softly. "But what seems to surprise me the most is your sexual appetite."

Abigail gave him a sly smile as she ran her hands under his jacket and over his chest. "Role play?"

Eric returned her smirk immediately and moved to wrap his arms around her, kissing her soft pink lips, but a certain person(Sookie) cleared their throat whilst they stood in the doorway of the dining room. Very slowly, both Abigail and Eric turned their heads to Sookie who had a disgusted yet trying to be nice look on her face.

"Our grandfather is right there-and Jason too. Now I am already used to your guys'…err, extracurricular activities, but I don't think they are," Sookie warned as kindly as possible.

"It's quite alright," Nail brushed off as he eyed them curiously. "Faeries in my land are much worse than they are especially when they are with child. I remember how my wife used to"

"AH!" Abigail shouted. "We don't really want to hear about how you and grandma got busy with each other."

Nail shrugged. "Mr. Northman, the answer to your question is yes."

Eric looked confused for a moment. "What now?"

"My answer is yes…yes, you can marry my granddaughter since I see her father is not lurking around here anymore."

"Thanks," Eric said sarcastically which made Abigail hit him on the chest and give him a look.

"Do you know where Draven is?" Sookie asked eagerly.

Nail sighed. "I think we all need to sit down and have a talk. You too, Mr. Northman since you're going to be apart of this family very, very soon."

Nail walked into the kitchen and they followed him. Abigail saw that Sookie had made Spaghetti for dinner.

"I need to change," Eric said to Abigail.

"No," she said quickly. "Keep on the clothes…just until later."

Eric crashed his lips onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue down her throat and it danced with dominance against her own.

He ended the kiss and whispered against her lips, "Fint, jag ska bära den här, men om jag gör då du måste lova mig att du måste bära något som jag vill att du ska bära. Hantera?" (Fine, i'll wear this, but if I do then you have to promise me that you have to wear something that I want you to wear. Deal?)

She nodded. "Hantera." (Deal.)

"Can you guys seriously stop that?" Sookie asked in annoyance. "I swear you two just can't keep your hands to yourselves sometimes."

Abigail smirked at her. "You were the same with Bill. As I recall some nights where I would come home after a long day then have to go back outside because I would hear you screaming and Bill being Bill. SO you've actually never heard Eric and I."

"We're as silent as mice," Eric told Sookie with a secretive smile.

"Whatever, just sit down. At the opposite sides of the table please," Sookie warned.

Abigail and Eric ignored her and sat right next to each other. Sookie glared at them as they held hands.

She rolled her eyes. "We're going to get married, Sook. It's inevitable that we're gonna be open with our relationship."

Sookie huffed and put the plate in the middle of the table, but Abigail wasn't really that hungry and neither was Eric since he didn't eat human food.

"Your father is in New Orleans," Nail said. "He's been recruiting witches on his side."

"On his side for what exactly?" Abigail asked.

"To fight Warlow and Lilith of course. He knows how dangerous they are when they are in the same side. Who knows if this Bilith person is with Warlow right now?"

"Wait," Abigail ordered. "Is he…has Warlow-"

"Escaped from the dimension that your father put him in? Yes, he has," Nail answered. "I don't know where he is, but I can feel him. I know he's out there. He's probably looking for your father to kill him since it was him who was the one to put him there in the first place. I remember watching him gather the witches and Claudine together. They did a spell that had required our light to send him into the other dimension. I suspect that once Warlow finds Draven, he'll find the witches who did that to him and will them."

"If he kills them then we can get others to do the spell," she said simply.

Nail shook his head. "It's not that simple, my dear. You see, the spell has to be done a blood moon at the witching hour. We got lucky that night."

"What happened to my mother?"

"We had to lie to your mother about Warlow because she didn't want the spell to be done at first. She was indecisive about it actually. She was with another child at the time. That child would've been your brother."

"Oh, my fucking God," Abigail breathed. "Where is he?"

"Was…past tense. Warlow did something unforgivable to where she wanted him dead. He killed that child whilst it was still in her belly. So naturally she wanted him dead, but we couldn't kill him just yet. She thought he was dead and we lied to her about it to protect her. There is a grave in the cemetery near your grandmother's grave, Adele." He told them.

"W-What's his name?" Sookie asked hesitantly since Abigail was in some sort of shock.

"Declan DeSangue," Nail answered. "Your mother didn't want to risk someone finding out about the Stackhouses and questioning his death."

"Thank you for being honest," Abigail said in a monotone voice as she stared into the plate.

"There are some things you both need to know about Warlow." Nail began. "He's been after our family for thousands of years because we are the original line of fae. Our blood is pure. I am the King of our tribe."

"Whoa," Jason gasped. "That means that you both are fairy princesses and I'm a fairy prince."

"The gene skipped you," Nail interrupted.

"He's been after us for thousands of years," Sookie asked while glancing over at Abigail who was silent, taking everything in.

"He massacred my entire village. I was three or four and my mother told me to hide. I never saw him, but I heard his name as my mother screamed it out when he killed her. I was the only left."

"So he killed your parents too," Jason said.

"I tracked him over the centuries. He showed himself to one of my sons, John Stackhouse."

"And he made the deal with him," Abigail finished softly. "Promising the first female to him."

"Why did Warlow back off on her mother," Eric asked suddenly. "She was the first, was she not?"

Nail nodded. "She was. He was there for her ever since she was fifteen. He wanted to marry her then, but she told him that she was too young to marry him. She knew all about the deal that was made since he told her. Mariana loved honest men and despised liars."

"Like mother like daughter," Eric muttered under his breath, a small smile on her face.

Abigail rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, but it didn't affect him as much as she wanted it do. "You bet your ass that I hate liars."

Eric chuckled and Nail continued, "He is a very manipulative person and he would've gotten your mother to be his wife, but then Draven came into the picture when she was I think seventeen maybe-I forget. Anyways, before she died, your mother sent me a message telling me that she found a way to…to kill Warlow."

"Wait," Abigail halted. "I thought you said that she thought that he was dead. This doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know who told her or whether or not she figured it out on her own, but she told me a way to kill him. If we channel our light into a ball of energy then we can kill him or anyone else that stands in our way. Come, Sookie, I will show you." Nail said and they followed him into the living room, but Abigail and Eric didn't follow.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked softly as his thumb trailed lightly over her knuckles.

"Just taking everything in," she sighed. "You know I just wish that they wouldn't have lied to me so many times."

Eric nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry for all of this."

She kissed his lips. "You don't have to sorry for anything…except not taking me upstairs right now and ravishing me, making me forget."

Eric gave her his usual charming yet cocky smirk as he suddenly lifted her up into his arms and sped them upstairs, slamming the door behind them.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR THE 100 FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
